Désir ou amour
by Lotusia
Summary: L'amour frappe au porte de deux inconnu durant leur années au collège. Ils viveront toutes sortent d'aventure les plus étranges. Comment réusiront-ils à tout surmonter. Update majeur de ma part. Chapitre 11 en ligne.
1. Soirée Cinéma

Bon, c'est ma toute première fanfiction donc soyez un peu indulgent en vers moi. Si vous voulez la suite, donc donne-moi vos commentaires qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Il y a toujours de la place pour l'amélioration.   
  
Disclaim: Les personnages de Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement..  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
L'été venait a peine de se terminer. Kagome, assis sur le bord de la piscine creuse, regardait le soleil se coucher. Elle regarda sa montre. Il n'était que 19 heure. Sango devait venir chez elle pour une soirée cinéma. Elle avait tout planifié depuis une heure environ. Elle avait loue un bon film d'horreur qui mettait en vedette leur grand idole, Brad Pitt. Elle entendit une voiture arriver dans le stationnement. Kagome se leva et entra dans la maison. Elle reconnu alors la voiture de Sango.  
  
Ding dong  
  
- Je vais ouvrir, cria-t-elle.  
  
Kagome ouvrit la porte et Sango entra le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Bonsoir Sango.  
  
- Bonsoir.  
  
- Pourquoi souris-tu à ce point?  
  
- tu te souviens de mon ami Shippo?  
  
- Bien sur que je me souviens de lui. Tu me l'avais présenté au bal de finissant. Pourquoi tu me demande ça?  
  
- Figure toi qu'il a son diplôme lui aussi.  
  
- C'est le fun. Donc il va aller au Cegep lui aussi?  
  
- Oui. Et c'est dans notre Cegep qu'il c'est inscrit, dit Sango tout heureuse de cette nouvelle.  
  
- J'ai loué un très bon film de Brad Pitt.  
  
- Super. Tu savais que tu avais des nouveaux voisins juste en face de chez toi?  
  
- Dans ce manoir!  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je savais qu'on avait de nouveaux voisins, mais j'ai jamais vu la famille. Faut croire qu'ils ont peur du soleil.  
  
Sango et Kagome de dirigeaient vers le salon. Un grand salon ou elles pouvaient écouter leur film sur cinéma maison.  
  
- Tu veux quelque chose a boire, demanda Kagome.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as comme boisson gazeuse?  
  
- Coke, 7 up, Sprite, soda mousse et Mountain Dew. Oups.  
  
- Quoi, dit Sango.  
  
- Mon frère a encore vida le Mountain Dew comme d'habitude.  
  
- Et il n'a pas sorti la bouteille.  
  
- Il a fait pire.  
  
- Non, dit-elle en souriant. Il a osé laisser un petit fond.  
  
- Tu le connait bien, dit Kagome en riant. Alors que veux-tu?  
  
- Un verre de coke. Et n'oublie pas les chips au ketchup.  
  
- Non mon colonelle.  
  
Elle versa le coke dans deux grand verres et pris en passant devant le garde manger, un sac de chips au ketchup. Elle déposa le verre de Sango juste en face d'elle, sur la petite table et le sien non loins. Elle tendit le sac à Sango.  
  
- Quel genre de film on se tape ce soir, demanda celle-ci en ouvrant le sac.  
  
- De l'horreur. On m'a dit que c'Žtaient un excellant film.  
  
- Normal! Brad Pitt fait toujours de bon film.  
  
- À qui le dis-tu! Enfin, tes parents t'ont laissé venir coucher ici?  
  
- Oui. Une chance. Mon frère a invité tous ses amis. J'ai pu avoir l'autorisation.  
  
- Comment va Kohaku?  
  
- Très bien. Il a de belles notes à l'école. Tu le part ce film. On va pas discuter toute la nuit.  
  
- Oui. Pardon.  
  
Kagome prit le dvd et le dans dans le lecteur. Le film commença alors. Kagome s'assoyait non loins de Sango. Elle prit quelques croustilles dans ses mains et regardait le début du film.  
  
******************************************  
  
Une jeune fille hurla a tue-tête dans toute la maison. Elle cherchait sa poupée préféré. Jaken la regardait faire sans rien dire. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Sesshomaru grognait. Il se leva et alla voir ce qui causait tout ce remue-ménage.  
  
- Jaken, dit celui ci.  
  
- Oui maître.  
  
- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ma soeur hurle comme ça?  
  
- Sesshomaru, dit Rin. Viens m'aider a chercher ma poupée.  
  
- C'est pour une poupée que tu hurles ainsi, dit-il avec un regard noir...  
  
Elle le regarda les yeux plein d'eau. Il venait de la blesser avec ses paroles froides. Inuyasha arriva par la suite tout découragé par le boucan de Rin.  
  
- Tu vas arrête de hurler Rin... Je n'entends plus ma musique. Je me demande encore pourquoi père t'a encore adopter. En parlant de lui, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard Jaken?  
  
- Non maître Inuyasha. Mais il m'a laissé des consignes très précise au sujet de Rin.  
  
- Lesquelles, dit Sesshomaru découragé par l'absence de son père.  
  
- Rin doit prendre son bain a 19 heure 30.  
  
- Non, dit-elle. je veux pas y aller. Je veux voir papa.  
  
- Rin. Ça suffit, dit Sesshomaru sèchement. Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit. Papa n'est pas la et tu vas écouter.  
  
- Hey. Moi j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, dit Inuyasha. Je suis assez vieux pour savoir quoi faire.  
  
- Est-ce que je t'ai parlé.  
  
- Je ne crois pas.  
  
- Alors tais-toi.  
  
- Bon, si on n'a pas besoin de moi, je retourne dans ma chambre.  
  
- Fait donc. Je vais m'occuper de Rin pendant ce temps.  
  
- C'est bien que tu t'occupes d'elle, ce petit monstre.  
  
- Ouais. Toi, tu devrais un peu ranger ta chambre.  
  
- C'est ça, c'est ça. Pis quoi d'autre encore!  
  
- Tu es vraiment découragent.  
  
Inuyasha quitta la chambre de Rin, qui se trouvais au début du très long couloir. Sa chambre se trouvait au fond du couloir. Il marchait d'un pas nonchalant. Sa chambre était immense. Les murs étaient d'un beau bleu ciel. Tout était à l'envers. Ses vêtements traînaient dans un coins, il avait laissé une pile de cd sur son bureau. La musique jouait à tue-tête. Son cellulaire se mit à vibrer. Il arrêta la musique et répondit.  
  
- Bonsoir, Inuyasha à l'appareil.  
  
- Salut Inu, lui dit Miroku.  
  
- Hey Miroku, ça va?  
  
- Ouais! Tu es libre ce soir?  
  
- Oui. Sauf si mon stupide frère décide encore à place de mon père ce que j'ai à faire.  
  
- Il est encore après toi?  
  
- Oui. Disont que Jaken est incompétent avec Rin.  
  
- Tu vas encore jouer les nounous.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Tu voulais qu'on sort en quelque part.  
  
- Ben.. Je voulais aller au cinéma.  
  
- Ok. Je vais voir avec mon frère et je te rapelle.  
  
- Fait vite. À tantôt.  
  
- Oui, oui. Bye.  
  
Il raccrocha et s'en retourna vers la chambre de Rin. Il était rendu 19h15. Il arriva dans chambre. Jaken était en train de chercher la poupée de Rin. Elle, elle était en train de chercher dans son coffre a jouet. Elle jeta tous ses jouets par terre. Inuyasha regardait la scène en riant. Rin se retourna et l'observa d'un regard plein de surprise.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle Inu, demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Ha ha ha.. Jaken qui cherche. Il n'a jamais cherche quoi que ce soit.  
  
- C'est Sesshou qui lui en a donne l'ordre.  
  
Elle sorti du coffre une jolie poupée de chiffon. Sa chambre était devenu un bordel avec tous les jouets qui traînaient par terre. Il vit alors Sesshomaru qui cherchait encore dans la garde-robe.  
  
- J'ai trouve ma poupée, dit-elle  
  
- Tu vois Rin, dit Inuyasha, tu devrais pas la ranger dans ton coffre. Mets-la sur ton lit la prochaine fois.  
  
- Merci pour le conseil Inu. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici?  
  
- Je cherche Sesshomaru.  
  
- Le maître est dans la garde-robe de madame. Et puis toi Rin, tu ranges avant de prendre ton bain.  
  
- Je ne veux pas prendre mon bain avec toi, gros vicieux. Je veux ma nounou.  
  
- Ah! Cette fille va me rendre fou. Je me retire maître.  
  
- Fait dont. Et va chercher la bonne pour qu'elle prépare son bain, lui dit Sesshomaru. Et toi, Inuyasha, que me veux-tu?  
  
- Tu as prévu quoi pour moi? Je voudrais bien sortir ce soir.  
  
- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu as déjà 17 ans quand même.  
  
- Merci Sesshou.  
  
- Et arrête de m'appeller comme ça. Ne rentre pas trop tard.  
  
- Oui oui, dit-il en quittant la pièce.  
  
Il se dirigea à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, prit son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Miroku.  
  
Dring dring  
  
- Bonsoir. Ici Miroku.  
  
- Salut Miroku.  
  
- Oh Inu. Et puis tu joues le rôle de la nounou encore une fois?  
  
- Ben non. Je te rejoinds où cette fois?  
  
- À l'entrée du cinéma.  
  
- Lequel encore?  
  
- Bon non. Tu marches toujours autant gros poisson.  
  
- Je vais t'en faire moi un gros poisson.  
  
- Viens chez nous. Mais avant calme toi  
  
- Je suis calme voyons, dit-il sarcastiquement. Je vais être la dans dix bonne minutes.  
  
- Comment tu vas faire pour venir ici? Tu vas encore demander à ton frère de venir te reconduire.  
  
- Na! J'ai enfin ma propre voiture.  
  
- Ton père te l'a offerte quand?  
  
- À mon 17e anniversaire.  
  
- Cool. Je vais devoir te laisser sur ce. Ma soeur veut la ligne.  
  
- Miroku, donne-moi le téléphone ou sinon j'hurle, lui dit Koharu.  
  
- Minute Koharu. Je fini avec Inuyasha et tu auras la ligne.  
  
- Tu parles avec le beau Inuyasha, répondit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux amoureux.  
  
- Il n'est pas aussi beau que ça, dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
- J'ai tout entendu Miroku, répondit Inuyasha à l'autre bout de le ligne.  
  
- Désolé Inuyasha. On se retrouvera tantôt.  
  
- Oui. J'ai pas trop envie d'entendre Koharu hurler. À tantôt d'abord.  
  
- Oui. Bye.  
  
Il raccrocha et lança son cellulaire sur son lit. Il sorti de sa chambre et dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers. Il s'arrêta dans le salon. Sesshomaru était assis et regardait un film qui venait a peine de commencer. Inuyasha regarda sa montre. Il était 19h30.  
  
- Salut Sesshomaru. Si tu vois père, dit lui que je suis parti au cinéma avec Miroku.  
  
- Oui. Mais ne rentre pas trop tard quand même. Tu sais comment est père depuis quelques jours.  
  
- Trop bien.  
  
Il entendit un gros boom.  
  
- C'est Rin qui vient de tomber ou quelque chose vient de se casser, dit Inuyasha un peu inquiet.  
  
Sesshomaru et Inuyasha allèrent voir ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain. Sesshomaru arriva le premier. Il vit la scène horrifie. Rin était en train de pleurer.  
  
- Que c'est-il passé encore, demanda-t-il.  
  
- Madame a glissé en voulant prendre le savon et c'est frappé la tête contre le robinet.  
  
- Elle n'a rien de cassé, demanda Inuyasha à son tour.  
  
- Non maître Inuyasha. Elle est très solide.  
  
- Bien. Moi je vous quitte. À bientôt ma belle petite Rin.  
  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer en attendant son grand frère parler. Elle était triste de savoir qu'il la laissait seule avec son Sesshou. Elle se releva et le regarda.  
  
- Attends Inu  
  
- J'ai pas vraiment le temps. Miroku m'attends.  
  
- Je veux te donner un bisou et un gros câlin.  
  
- Bon d'accord petit monstre.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un petit monstre.  
  
- Si, si.  
  
Il s'approcha de son petit monstre préféré. Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras et lui donna un gros bec mouille sur la joue. Il la serra très fort a son tour et déposa un bec sur sa tête. Il lui caressa la tête.  
  
- Tu vas ou avec Miroku, lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Au cinéma. Je vais y aller avant d'être trop en retard.  
  
- Dit-lui bonsoir de ma part.  
  
- D'accord petit ange démoniaque.  
  
- Hey! Va t'en méchant chien.  
  
- Attention a ce que tu dit. Le méchant loup pourrait bien te manger durant ton sommeil, lui dit-il en riant.  
  
- Ah, hurla-t-elle.  
  
- Tu devrais y aller Inuyasha. Miroku n'est pas la personne la plus patiente du monde et ça tu le sais très bien.  
  
- Oui. je vous quitte. À tantôt.  
  
- Bye Inuyasha, lui dit Sesshomaru.  
  
- Bye grand frère.  
  
Il sorti de la salle de bain et s'en alla vers le vestibule. Il prit les clefs, mit ses souliers sport et sorti de la maison. Il se dirigea vers une voiture sport rouge. Il ouvrit la porte, s'attacha et démarra la voiture. Il prit la première rue à droite au stop. Il arriva enfin chez Miroku après quinze minutes. Il gara la voiture dans l'entrée et sorti. Il regarda sa montre. L'heure indiquait 19h45. Il était un tout petit peu en retard. Il y avait de quoi. Sa petite soeur avait fait toute une débarque dans son bain. Il monta les escaliers de l'entrée et sonna à la porte. Après quelque seconde, Koharu lui ouvrit la porte.  
  
- Salut Inuyasha. Tu es toujours aussi beau. Comme dans mes souvenirs  
  
- Merci Koharu. Miroku est la?  
  
- Ah lui, dit-elle en venant de se faire briser son rêve. Il est la.  
  
- Tu peux lui dire que je suis arrive.  
  
- Entre. Je vais le chercher.  
  
Il entra dans le petit vestibule et attendit Miroku. Koharu monta au premier et cria.  
  
- Miroku, le beau Inuyasha vient d'arriver  
  
- Ok. J'arrive.  
  
Il descendit les escaliers et arriva a la hauteur de Koharu. Elle discutait encore au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie Kanna. Il la regarda attentivement.  
  
- Koharu, tu as de la bave sur le coin de ta bouche.  
  
Elle s'essuya le bord de sa bouche, mais ne trouva rien.  
  
- Ha ha ha! T'as encore bave devant Inu. Et en plus je t'ai eu.  
  
- MIROKU! Je vais te tuer.  
  
- Ca suffit les enfants, leur répondit Inuyasha. On a un film a aller voir.  
  
- Tu as raison. A plus tard la petite baveuse.  
  
Elle ne riposta pas à son insulte. Miroku mit ses souliers et sorti avec Inuyasha. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de sport rouge de l'année. Ils embarquèrent et Inuyasha fit partir le moteur. Il prit la route qui mena au centre-ville.  
  
- Tu veux qu'on aille a ce cinéma, les nouvelles salles sont géniales, lui demanda Inuyasha en arrivant en ville  
  
- Oui. C'est la que je voulais aussi aller. Il y a un bon film de Jackie qui passe.  
  
- Cool.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le stationnement et gara la voiture. Miroku sorti le premier de la voiture. Il remarqua alors Shippo. Il était accompagné de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il se retourna vers Inuyasha.  
  
- Inu, Shippo est la.  
  
- Cool. Comme ça on va être plusieurs à voir le film.  
  
- Oui. Mais il n'est pas seul.  
  
- Ne me dit pas qu'il a une copine.  
  
- Qui ose-tu traiter de copine Mutt face, lui lança Koga en arrivant a sa hauteur.  
  
Inuyasha était enrager par l'insulte cinglante que venait de lui lancer Koga. Il avait juste envie de lui donne la racler de sa vie. Shippo se mit entre les deux jeunes hommes.  
  
- Du calme Inu, Et toi aussi Koga.  
  
- Ouais, calme toi Mutt face. Nous on va voir le dernier de Jackie.  
  
- Ça tombe bien, dit Miroku. On y allait nous aussi. On pourrait tout y aller ensemble et faire plus humble connaissance.  
  
- J'irais pas avec cette face à claque, dit Inuyasha.  
  
- On dirait bien que l'on a pas vraiment trop le choix, dit Miroku. Je ne veux pas le rater.  
  
- Mutt face, tu as juste à aller dans une autre salle. Comme ça tu ne me pomperas pas toute mon air.  
  
- Répète pour voir, lui dit-il enrager noir.  
  
- Je ne me gênerais pas.  
  
- Tu viens Miroku, dit Shippo. Laissons les bébés ensemble.  
  
- Ouais. Mais c'est qui se gars là.  
  
- C'est mon nouveau voisin. Et en plus, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à te dire, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le cinéma.  
  
- Dit là nous, dit Inuyasha qui avait abandonné Koga derrière.  
  
- J'ai enfin mon diplôme. Donc je vais allé au Collège.  
  
- Félicitations Shippo.  
  
- Merci Inuyasha.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la billetterie.  
  
- Un billet étudiant pour le film Le Médaillon 2, dit Inuyasha.  
  
- Six dollars.  
  
Il lui tendit l'argent et le caissier lui tendit son billet. Les autres firent de même. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle 3. Ils prirent les quatre sèges au centre de la salle. Ils étaient arrivé tôt pour la projection. Inuyasha regarda sa montre. Il était 20h. Le film ne commençait pas avant 20h30. Il se releva et alla se chercher une boisson gazeuse et un sac de pop-corn.  
  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut de quoi à manger ou à boire, demanda-t-il.  
  
- Prends moi un coke, lui dit Shippo.  
  
- Je viens avec toi, répondit Miroku.  
  
- Pis toi face à claque.  
  
- Rien pour moi, Mutt face.  
  
Il s'en allèrent au stand. Inuyasha prit du pop-corn et un grand coke pour lui. Il prit alors un coke pour Shippo. Miroku, tant qu'à lui, prit deux barres de chocolat et un coke. Ils s'en retournèrent s'asseoir. Après quelques minutes, la projection du film commença. La salle était complète. 


	2. Cours d'escrime

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma cousine qui a su m'encouragé. Mille merci à tes encouragements.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Il était 9h quand le réveille matin sonna. Inuyasha mit un oreiller sur ses oreilles. Il en avait marre de l'entendre. Une servante entra alors dans sa chambre.  
  
- Maître Inuyasha vous devriez vous lever.  
  
- Ah! dit-il en chialant. Pas moyen de dormir en paix ici.  
  
- Vous avez un cours d'escrime ce matin. Votre frère vous attendra pas toute la journée.  
  
- J'avais oublié le cours, dit-il en ce levant à toute vitesse.  
  
- Je vous laisse vous préparer.  
  
- Merci de me l'avoir rappelé ce cours.  
  
- De rien maître.  
  
Elle sorti de la chambre et laissa Inuyasha seul. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il sorti un chandail bleu-gris et un short beige. Il s'en alla vers la salle de bain juste à côté de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, elle était fermé. Il entendit Sesshomaru qui chantait.  
  
- Ah! Qu'il chante faux, se dit-il. Tant pis. Je vais aller au premier étage prendre ma douche.  
  
Il descendit les escaliers et arriva au premier. Il alla au fond du couloir. Rin était assise dans la salle de jeu qui se trouvait à droite.  
  
- Bonjour petit monstre, dit-il en voyant Rin assise devant l'écran de la télévision qui jouait à un jeu.  
  
- Inuyasha. Tu veux jouer avec moi?  
  
- Pas le temps pour ça petit ange.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- J'ai un cours ce matin. L'aurais-tu oublié?  
  
- Zut! Je vais pouvoir venir cette fois-ci?  
  
- Oui. Tu pourras venir.  
  
- Yuppie!  
  
- À tantôt.  
  
- Où tu vas?  
  
- Prendre une douche.  
  
- Ah! Va te laver. Tu sens....  
  
- Toi, ne monte pas en haut.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Si tu tiens à tes oreilles, ne monte pas.  
  
- D'accord. Papa m'a promis d'être là pour m'acheter mes affaires pour l'école.  
  
- C'est bien. Je vais venir te voir tantôt.  
  
- Promis?  
  
- Oui petit ange.  
  
Il quitta la pauvre petit Rin et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte, prit une serviette dans l'armoire. Il enleva ses sous-vêtements. Il fit couler l'eau. Plus haut, il put entendre Sesshomaru qui grognait. Inuyasha ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation. Sesshomaru sorti de la douche. Il n'avait même pas pu se rincer les cheveux quand l'eau était devenu glaciale. Il se mit une serviette blanche autour de la taille, sorti de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et les descendit le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Au premier, il entendit Inuyasha qui riait au éclat. Il se dirigea droit à la salle de bain, d'où provenait les rires. Essaya d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. À son grand regret, Inuyasha avait barrer la porte en l'entendant venir du deuxième. Il se mit alors à frapper dans la porte. Mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire ƒtait d'augmenter le fou rire d'Inuyasha.  
  
- Tu m'ouvre la porte tout de suite Inuyasha  
  
- Pas question, dit-il entre deux rire. Et c'est trop drôle de t'imaginer...  
  
- Tu vas le regretter.  
  
- Hou!!!! Que j'ai peur, répondit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Rin, qui était intriguer par la conversation qu'avait Inuyasha avec Sesshomaru, se leva et sorti de la pièce pour voir ce que ses deux frères faisaient. Elle vit alors Sesshomaru en serviette.  
  
- Ha, ha, ha, rit-elle en l'observant de la tête aux pieds.  
  
- C'est quoi tu trouves drôle toi, lui répondit-il en la foudroyant du regard.  
  
- Tu n'as pas pu te laver à fond. Inuyasha était trop presser de prendre sa douche ou alors tu chantais faux encore....  
  
- Ça ne lui donne aucun droit de me faire ça. Et toi tu vas me le payer doublement cher...  
  
- Comme j'ai peur... Je croyais que tu aimais les douches froides, alors j'en ai profite pour prendre une douche chaude.  
  
- Ouais, mais pas aussi glaciale que ça.  
  
Rin et Inuyasha riaient en coeur. Sesshomaru frustré s'en retourna à la salle de bain du deuxième étage. Inuyasha entra sous la douche. Rin, de son côté, riait encore au éclat. Elle s'assoyait devant l'écran de la télévision et continua son jeu. Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer. Elle revoyait Sesshomaru qui frappait comme un malade dans porte. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Jamais elle n'avait eu cette chance de voir son grand frère dans une situation embarrassante.Elle laissa tomber le jeu lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et que Jaken ait souhaiter la bienvenue à Inutaisho. Elle se leva du vieux divan et descendit en courant les escaliers qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle vit son père se dévêtir et son visage s'illumina. Elle ne rêvait pas. Il ƒtait bien revenu à la maison. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué depuis près de quatre jours. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
- Comment va ma puce, lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Bien. Ton procès à été long.  
  
- Je sais fort bien ma puce, dit-il pour ne pas avouer son véritable travail d'espion. Jaken c'est bien occupé de toi durant mon absence?  
  
- C'est Sesshou qui c'est occupé le plus de moi. Il est une très bonne nounou et un bon père aussi.  
  
- Est-ce que Inuyasha et Sesshomaru sont levé?  
  
- Oui maître Inutaisho, ajouta Jaken.  
  
- Que l'on prépare leurs déjeuners.  
  
- Bien maître. Allez-vous déjeuner avec vos enfants?  
  
- Oui. Je tiens à être présent pour une fois.  
  
- Je vous laisse avec votre fille. Je vous appelerait quand le repas va être près.  
  
- Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Jaken les quitta et s'en alla vers la cuisine. Inutaisho prit Rin dans ses bras et monta au premier. Inuyasha venais à peine de finir de prendre sa douche.  
  
- Papa, est-ce que tu vas venir avec nous au cours, demanda-t-elle un peu gêner.  
  
- Bien sur. J'ai trop souvent rater un de leurs cours.  
  
Inuyasha sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette sur la tête. Il vit son père qui discutait avec Rin, fit un signe de la tête et monta les escaliers pour ensuite se diriger vers sa chambres. Il entra dans sa chambre et se mit à chercher son séchoir dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il le trouva sur sa table non loins de son ordinateur et commença à se sécher les cheveux.Ça lui prenait énormément de temps à les sécher, car il avait les cheveux très long. Ils arrivaient à sa taille. De plus, il devait faire attention à ses belles oreilles. Ce qui ƒtait sa fierté. Il entendit le séchoir de Sesshomaru partir dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais il s'en moquait pas mal qu'il ait pris une douche froide.Il le méritait bien pour toutes les fois qu'il avait utilisé l'eau pendant qu'il prenait une bonne douche chaude. Une fois ses cheveux sec, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Les escaliers arrivèrent au vestibule. Rin et Inutaisho étaient redescendu et attendaient dans la salle de séjour. Rin portait une jolie robe blanche avec des manches gonflante courte. Elle avait une petite couette sur le côté retenu par un beau ruban rouge vif. Elle portait de belle sandales noir avec des petits rubans rouge. Inutaisho se leva, laissant seule Rin, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour y déposer un document qu'il jugeait important. Inuyasha vint à la rencontre de Rin. Elle était assise sur le divan, qui donnait face au vestibule. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le salon, qui se trouvais à la droite de la salle de séjour.  
  
- Où m'entraînes-tu comme ça? dit celui-ci en se laissant quelque peut tirer par la petite.  
  
- Dans le salon. On va écouter ensemble la télévision.   
  
- De toute façons Sesshomaru va bientôt descendre.   
  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais regarder la télévison avec moi.  
  
- Ben...  
  
- Réponds  
  
- Tu ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre en me forçant à répondre.  
  
- Pas grave. Réponds-moi tout se de suite.  
  
- Tu as gagné. Allume la télé.  
  
La petite Rin alla allumer la télévision le sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait dort bien comment faire pour avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans qu'elle vivait avec sa nouvelle famille. Elle avait apprise avec le temps qui ne pouvait presque jamais rien lui refuser, Sesshomaru, et avec qui elle devait use de la force, Inuyasha. Inuyasha s'installa confortablement sur le divan et prit la télécommande qui se trouvait sur la petite table du salon. Rin alluma la télé et revient s'asseoir à côté d'Inuyasha. Sesshomaru descendit du deuxième jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il était vêtue d'une chemise blanche à manche courte et fait d'un tissus léger et d'un short noir très propre. Il avait attacher ses long cheveux argenté en queue de cheval. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau de la mi-cuisse. Il se dirigea, une fois au rez-de-chaussée, en direction du bureau de son père. Inutaisho était très occupé avec un client au téléphone. Sesshomaru le regarda quelques secondes et s'en alla au salon. Rin et Inuyasha étaient en train de regarder un dessin animé. Jaken revinds annoncer à tout le monde que le petit déjeuner était prêt à être servit. Inuyasha et Rin se levèrent en même temps, tandis que Sesshomaru marchait d'un pas nonchalant en direction de la salle à mange. Inuyasha regarda Rin du coin de l'oeil  
  
- Le dernier qui arrive à la salle à manger aide l'autre à faire le ménage de sa chambre.  
  
- D'accord  
  
Rin et Inuyasha se mirent à courir. Sesshomaru qui avait tout entendu de la petite conversation commença à bloquer Inuyasha. C'était pour lui une façons de se venger de sa douche froide. Rin arriva à la salle à manger la première, suivit de Sesshomaru et d'Inuyasha.  
  
- C'était quoi ton problème Sesshou.  
  
- J'ai aucun problème, dit-il en lui souriant.  
  
- J'ai gagné, dit Rin. Inuyasha tu vas être mon esclave pour la journée.  
  
- Minute. J'ai jamais dit que j'allais être ton esclave.  
  
- Fait lui donc plaisir, ajouta Sesshomaru.  
  
- Tu me le paiera cher pour m'avoir empêcher d'arrive avant elle.  
  
- Ça veut dire que tu vas être mon esclave?  
  
- Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui.  
  
- Quand?  
  
- Disont demain.  
  
Il s'assièrent à la table et commencèrent à manger. Après quelques minutes, il quittèrent la maison en route vers le centre d'escrime.  
  
*********************  
  
Kagome se réveilla en sursaut quand elle entendit le cellulaire de Sango sonner. Il était rendu 9h30. Sango se leva et répondit.  
  
- Allo, dit-elle un peu endormit.  
  
- Salut Sango, dit Shippo. Est-ce que je t'ai dérangé?  
  
- Pas vraiment. Que me voulais-tu?  
  
- Est-ce que tu aimerais bien venir assister à mon cours?  
  
- Ben, c'est que je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment.  
  
- Tu es où?  
  
- je me trouve à être chez Kagome.  
  
- Ah oui! Je me souviens d'elle. Elle peut venir si elle le désir.  
  
- Est-ce qu'on va être les seules de ton entourage à t'encourager?  
  
- Il y a mon voisin qui veut en savoir plus sur la ville.  
  
- Oh! Il est nouveau. C'est qui?  
  
- Je vais te le présenter tantôt. De plus, tu veux aussi faire les boutiques avec nous.  
  
- Attends deux minutes. je vais en parle avec Kagome.  
  
- Bien sur.  
  
- Kagome, réveille-toi  
  
- Je suis déjà réveillé Sango.  
  
- Est-ce que ça te dit d'aller voir de l'escrime et ensuite aller faire quelques boutiques avec Shippo et son ami.  
  
- Bien sur. Tu sais où à lieu son cours au moins.  
  
- Oui. J'y allais souvent le voir s'entrainer.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Shippo, lui dit Sango.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- On vas venir. C'est aussi possible qu'on arrive juste pour ton cours.  
  
- Faudrait pas. Mon voisin veut connaître tous mes amis(es).  
  
- Dans ce cas là, on va devoir bientôt quitter.  
  
- On ce reparlera tantôt dans ce cas là.  
  
- Oui. Au revoir Shippo.  
  
Elle raccrocha la ligne. Elle prit ses vêtement qui se trouvais tout près de son lit de fortune. Kagome se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle sorti un beau top rouge avec un dragon sur le devant et une jolie jupe noire qui lui allait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Elle se dirigea vers sa garde-robe et prit une paire de sandale noire. Elle s'habilla et retourna, une fois fois habillé, vers son bureau. Elle s'habilla et retourna, une fois habillé, vers son bureau. Elle sortit une jolie chaîne en or dans son coffre à bijou. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se trouvais parfaite. Sango portait une jolie robe bleu et rouge avec des sandales noire. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et mit à son tour une chaîne en or.  
  
- Sango.  
  
- Oui Kagome.  
  
- Tu voudrais bien me faire une natte.  
  
- Bien sur.  
  
Elle alla faire la natte de Kagome. une fois les filles prête, elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. La chambre de Kagome se trouvais au premier étage. Kagome alla à la cuisine se prendre un muffin et se sorti une boite de jus du frigo. Elle regarda Sango qui attendait à l'entrée.  
  
- Tu veux que je t'apporte un muffin?  
  
- Oui. J'ai l'estomas trop vide.  
  
Elle prit alors un second muffin et se dirigea vers la sorti. Une fois embarquer dans la voiture, Sango s'en alla vers la salle du cours d'escrime. Rendu à la salle, Shippo les entendait à l'extérieur. Il leur fit signe de la main. Sango était heureuse de le revoir.  
  
- Shippo! dit-elle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.  
  
- Moi aussi. Tu t'es inscrite en quoi au collège?  
  
- Un cours général. Sciences humaines. Et toi?  
  
- Art plastique.  
  
- Bonjour Shippo, lui dit Kagome en arrivant à leur hauteur.  
  
- Bonjour Kagome. Tu as l'air en très grande forme.  
  
- C'est vrai que je suis en pleine forme.  
  
- Shippo, dit Koga. Tu ne me présente point à cette jolie demoiselle.  
  
- Pardon. Kagome je te présente Koga.  
  
- Enchanté, dit-elle un peu rouge.  
  
- Le rouge vous va à merveille mademoiselle Kagome.  
  
- Et je te presente Sango, ajouta-t-il.  
  
- Bonjour Sango, dit Koga désintéresser par celle-ci. Voulez-vous m'accompagner après le cours au centre d'achat ma jolie, en regardant Kagome.  
  
- Bien sur, dit Kagome un peu embarrasser par les avances de Koga.  
  
Il lui tendit son bras, comme un vrai gentleman. Elle lui prit le bras et se dirigèrent vers les bancs. Shippo les regardait très surpris par la rapidité à se faire de nouveau amie. Il pensait que Koga allait peut-être avoir une petite amie.  
  
- Shippo, on va t'encourager, lui dit Sango.  
  
- Merci. Je vais en avoir de besoin.  
  
- Comment ça tu en as autant de besoin cette fois-ci.  
  
- je me bat contre mon meilleur ami.  
  
- Oh! Je vois.  
  
- Je peux au moins compte sur toi, car eux ne m'encourageront pas vraiment.  
  
- Oui. Koga a vraiment tout pour charmer Kagome. je suis sur qu'il sont trop occuper à discuter ensemble.  
  
Shippo entra alors au vestiaire et Sango suivit le petit couple en avant. Koga et Kagome s'assirent alors sur les places réservé aux visiteurs. Ils continuèrent à discuter. Le cours commença. Sango regardait Shippo. Leur professeur leur montrait quelques techniques avant que tous les élèves puissent commencer à mettre en pratique. Inuyasha se tenait à côté de Shippo. Il savait fort bien qu'il allait faire équipe avec lui. Il en avait quelque peu assez d'être toujours contre son frère. Il n'avançait pas tellement, car Sesshomaru ne lui laissait aucune chance. Même à la maison, Inuyasha n'avait aucune chance. Après quelques minutes d'explication et de démonstration, chacun se trouvèrent un coéquipier. Inuyasha alla à son tapis d'entrainement avec Shippo.  
  
- Tu vas bien Inuyasha, lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui. Tu es venu seul encore une fois?  
  
- Pas cette fois-ci.  
  
- Qui as-tu invité.  
  
- Ben si je te le dit tu vas encore t'enrager.  
  
- Pas la face à claque...  
  
- Oui. Mais il n'est pas le seul que j'ai invité.  
  
Ils commencèrent les techniques de combat. Inuyasha commença quelque peu à s'améliorer. Shippo l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
  
- Tu t'es améliorer, dit leur professeur à Inuyasha.  
  
- Merci madame. C'est grâce à Shippo.  
  
- Votre frère ne vous aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait lui aussi. Mais vous êtes une personne très souvent distrait.  
  
- Je vais essayer de me concentrer un peu plus pour la prochaine fois.  
  
- Je l'espère bien.  
  
Elle s'en alla observer d'autres élèves. Inuyasha reprit son combat contre Shippo.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que je me suis améliorer?  
  
- Oui. Tu n'es plus aussi distrait.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Leur professeur interrompit le petit entraînement pour leur montrer de quoi de nouveau. Inuyasha enleva sa casque et remarqua alors une jolie demoiselle vêtu d'un joli top rouge et d'une jupe noir. Elle avait les cheveux noir avec une natte. Elle avait l'air d'un ange mais elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Son regard alla vers la personne avec qui elle parlait.  
  
- Pas face à claque, se dit-il.  
  
Il n'écoutait même plus les consignes que son professeur lui donnait. La seule idée qu'il avait en tête était de donner une bonne correction à Koga.  
  
- Monsieur Yoshimidaito, dit la professeur.  
  
- Quoi, répondit Inuyasha en entendant son nom.  
  
- Je voudrais bien avoir toute votre attention cette fois-ci.  
  
- Pardon madame. Ça ne m'arrivera plus.  
  
- Bien continuons. Allez mettre en pratique ce que je viens de vous dire.  
  
Shippo expliqua tout ce que la professeur venait de leur dire. Ils commencèrent à mettre le tout en pratique.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a déconcentrer à ce point, lui demanda enfin Shippo.  
  
- Rien de bien important, dit-il pour lui cacher son Begin pour une jeune femme. Juste ma soeur, ajouta-t-il comme mensonge.  
  
- Pourtant elle n'a pas...  
  
- Ne me parle pas de mon frère en plus de ça s'il te plaît.  
  
- D'accord Inuyasha. Mais calme-toi.  
  
- Pardon.  
  
Leur professeur les interrompit une dernière fois et leur souhaita une belle fin de journée. Le cours avait durée deux bonne heures. Inuyasha regarda avec passion son ange.  
  
- Kagome, tu viens. On va attendre Shippo dehors, lui dit Sango.  
  
- Désolé Koga. Je vais allé prendre un peu l'air. J'arrive Sango.  
  
Inuyasha entra dans le vestiaire lorsque Sango et Kagome furent sorti.  
  
- Kagome, tu sais qu'il vient de te draguer Koga.  
  
- Je ne pense pas. Il est juste un parfait gentleman.  
  
- Tu es idiote ou quoi?  
  
- Non. Je t'assure qu'il ne me draguait pas. On a juste parler de sa famille.  
  
- Ah! Je sais bien. Attends. Tu viens de dire qu'il a juste parlé de sa famille. Rien de plus.  
  
- Je te l'assure.  
  
- Une chance. Je ne t'aurais jamais vu avec lui.  
  
Au vestiaire, Inuyasha avait l'air un peu perdu, fatigué même. Shippo le remarqua.  
  
- Hey Inuyasha, ça va?  
  
- Oui. Juste un peu fatigué.  
  
- Je comprends. Le cours a été plus intensif que d'habitude pour nous tout.  
  
- Ça pas l'air de d'avoir affecter mon frère.  
  
- C'est pas pareille. Tu fais quoi après le cours, demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je vais au centre commercial avec ma soeur et mon père.  
  
- Ton père est revenu.  
  
- Oui. Et ça fait du bien pour ma soeur de le revoir.  
  
- D'accord. On risque fort bien de se voir au centre commercial.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
Shippo sorti du vestiaire et Koga alla à sa rencontre.  
  
- Où sont les filles, demanda-t-il en ne les voyant pas.  
  
- Elles nous attendent dehors.  
  
- Ne les faisont pas trop attendre.  
  
Ils quittèrent les lieux et s,en all 


	3. Centre commercial

Disclaim spécial: Les noms de Amidamaru et Jun ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Shaman King. Mais leur personnalité sont ma propre invention.  
  
Je dédie ce chapitre à ma cousine, ma petite soeur et à ma mère qui ont su m'encourager et m'aide à poursuivre cette histoire une peu farfelue.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Sango gara la voiture non loins de l'entrée principale du centre commercial. Koga ouvrit le porte de la voiture pour Kagome. Elle se mit à rougir.  
  
- Tu n'étais pas obliger de faire tout ça pour moi, lui répondit Kagome.  
  
- Je me doit de l'être au moins pour toi.  
  
- Bon. Tu viens Kagome. Moi j'ai très faim. il est déjà midi, dit Sango très impatiente.  
  
- Oui. Où veux-tu qu'on mange. Il y a tellement de restaurants, répondit Kagome.  
  
- Si on y allait tout ensemble voir, dit Shippo. On en choisira un une fois qu'on sera sur place.  
  
- Oui, dit Kagome enthousiasme.  
  
Ils entrèrent tout par les portes du Magasin La Bay. Kagome ne pouvait résisterà l'envie de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Sango qui l'avait vu rentrer dans les rayons lui prit le bras et l'entraina vers les autres.  
  
- Tu viens avec nous avant, lui dit sévèrement Sango.  
  
- Tu as raison. C'est plus fort que moi.  
  
- Je sais. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir....  
  
Elle entendit alors le ventre de Kagome gargouiller.  
  
- En fin de compte, j'aurais dû me taire. Tu as vraiment faim.  
  
- Allons y Sango, Je sais que les autres aussi doivent avoir faim.  
  
Elles quitèrent les rayons et allèrent rejoindre les deux jeunes deux hommes. Ils prirent le chemin qui menait au milieu du centre commercial. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui c'était rassemblé autour des restaurants.  
  
- Est-ce que ça vous tente une pizza, leur demanda Shippo.  
  
- Moi je vais prendre un hambourgeois, répondit Koga. mais vous pouvez quand même prendre de la pizza.  
  
- Pis vous les filles, dit Shippo en les regardant.  
  
- C'est d'accord pour la pizza, répondirent Kagome et Sango en coeur.  
  
Ils allèrent tout commander leur repas. Inuyasha était assit à une table à attendre l'arriver de son repas avec Rin. Sesshomaru arriva avec le spaghetti et la pizza et retourna chercher sa lasagne. Inuyasha attendait toujours après son père pour avoir son repas. Il voulait manger du chinois pour le dîner. Sesshomaru s'assoya à côté de Rin. Inuyasha se trouvait à être en face de celui-ci.  
  
- Tu vas quand même pas osé me manger la lasagne dans la face, dit Inuyasha.  
  
- Ça change quoi! Père arrive bientôt avec ton repas, lui répondit Sesshomaru.  
  
- Humm, fit Rin pour taquiner Inuyasha.  
  
- Pis tu t'y met aussi. Quel famille j'ai, dit Inuyasha décourager.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre nous, lui demanda cette dernière.  
  
- Tu pourrais au moins te taire. Je n,ai pas encore mon diner.  
  
- Le voilà fiston, lui dit Inutaisho en déposant son plateau devant lui.  
  
- Merci papa. Hummm. Ça sent trop bon, dit Inuyasha en respirant l'odeur de son repas.  
  
- Arrête de faire comme moi, dit Rin.  
  
- Je ne fais pas comme toi, lui dit Inuyasha avec un grand sourire. Ça sent vraiment trop bon.  
  
- C'est quoi tu manges vraiment?  
  
- Tu as juste à regarder et tu vas le savoir, dit sèchement Inuyasha.  
  
- Dit-le moi, insista-elle.  
  
Il ne lui répondit même pas et commença à manger. Rin le regarda un peu offusqué de ne pas avoir eu de réponse. Elle regarda son plat et vit qu'il mangeait du riz frit au poulet et du Chow Mein au poulet.  
  
- Tu manges ça. J'en veux moi aussi, dit-elle.  
  
- Rin, dit Inutaisho. Tu devras te contenter de ce que tu as.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent avec moi. Tu as choisi ton dîner et tu va le manger sans rouspéter.  
  
- D'accord, dit-elle déçu.  
  
- C'était à toi de ne pas être si presser, dit Inuyasha. Et t'avais juste à ne pas suivre Sesshomaru comme un chien de poche.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un chien de poche, dit-elle un peu en colère. C'est pas de ma faute s'il me tenait la main.  
  
- Avoue-le que tu le suivais, insista Inuyasha.  
  
- Non, répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.  
  
- Ça suffit les enfants, dit Inutaisho un peu choqué du comportement d'Inuyasha et de Rin.  
  
Inuyasha prit quelques bouchés. Il savait au fond que Inutaisho n'aimait pas vraiment le silence. Le silence fut rompu quand Sesshomaru vit son meilleur ami Amidamaru, accompagné de sa petite soeur, Jun. Ils cherchaient une table où s'asseoir. Sesshomaru se leva quand Amidamaru passa tout près de leur table.  
  
- Amidamaru, dit Sesshomaru.  
  
Amidamaru se retourna et vit Sesshomaru.  
  
- Sesshomaru. Comment ça va, demanda Amidamaru.  
  
- Bien. Est-ce que tu te cherchais une table où manger?  
  
- Oui. J'aurais pas dû tout cru voir autant de monde au centre commercial aujourd'hui.  
  
- C'est normal. La rentrée est pour bientôt.  
  
- Oui. Si on veut, dit Amidamaru un peu déçu.  
  
- Tu peux venir manger à notre table. Il reste encore deux places.  
  
- Jun, cria Amidamaru.  
  
- Oui, dit-elle.  
  
- Vient ici. On a une table pour nous. Rin est là, Sesshomaru.  
  
- Oui, répondit Sesshomaru. Elle va être bien contente de revoir Jun.  
  
- Ouais. Elle m'a cassé les oreillers durant tout le long de nos vacances qu'elle avait hâte de revoir Rin.  
  
Jun arriva à la hauteur de son grand frère. Elle regarda avec qui Amidamaru parlait.Elle reconnu Sesshomaru.  
  
- Bonjour Sesshomaru, lui dit Jun.  
  
- Bonjour Jun. Je crois que Rin va être très heureuse de te revoir.  
  
- Elle est là?  
  
- Oui. Tu peux même t'asseoir à ma place. Moi et ton frère, on va être au bout de la table. Comme ça tu vas être en face d'Inuyasha et à côté de Rin.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Sesshomaru, dit Jun toute heureuse de revoir sa meilleure amie.  
  
Elle s'assoya devant Inuyasha.Rin n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que Jun venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Jun regarda Inuyasha avec son plus beau sourire. Inuyasha la regarda droit dans les yeux et Jun se retourna pour parler à sa meilleure amie.  
  
- Salut Rin, dit Jun.  
  
Rin se tourna pour voir qui lui parlait. Elle croyait presque rêver quand elle vit Jun.  
  
- Jun! C'est bien toi, demanda Rin.  
  
- Oui. Et tu ne rêve pas du tout Rin.  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas vu de tout l'été.  
  
- C'est normal Rin. J'étais parti à l'étranger.  
  
- Où tu as passé tes vacances, demanda Rin intrigué.  
  
- J'ai passé tout mon été aux Îles Canaries.  
  
- Chanceuse. Moi j'ai pas vu autant que ça mon père.  
  
- Comment ça, demanda Jun.  
  
- Il avait toujours des gros procès. Je t'envis d'avoir de si bons parents.  
  
- J'ai pas vraiment aimé tant que ça mes vacances là-bas tu sais.  
  
- Et pourquoi?  
  
- Tu sais Rin, les démons comme moi, mon frère et tes frères, sommes un peu mal vu par les humains qui vivent aux îles Canaries. Mais on c'est quand même bien amusé.  
  
- As-tu hâte de retourner en classe, demanda Rin.  
  
- Oui. J'ai hâte de retrouver tous nos amies. Surtout de savoir quel professeur on va avoir cette année.  
  
- Moi aussi. Tu savais pas ça, mais on a déménager dans une très grande maison. On dirait presque un manoir.  
  
- Ah oui, répondit Jun toute étonné.  
  
- Rin, dit Inutaisho, tu devrais un peu te dépêcher à manger. On ne passera pas toute la journée à t'attendre.  
  
Jun se retourna vers Inutaisho.  
  
- Bonjour Inutaisho, dit Jun.  
  
- Bonjour Jun.  
  
Rin commença à manger un peu plus vite. Ses deux frères avaient fini depuis quelques minutes. Sesshomaru discutait avec Amidamaru et Inuyasha observait les alentours. Il cherchait à savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. il ne voyait personne à sa droite. Rin fini son assiette et regarda son père.  
  
- J'ai fini. On peut y aller.  
  
Tout le monde quitta les restaurants. Jun et Amidamaru quittèrent, après quelques minutes, les restaurants. Sesshomaru quitta son père pour aller de son côté magasiner. Il allas rejoindre Amidamaru et Jun. Rin regarda Inuyasha. Inutaisho tenait la main de Rin. Il ne voulait pas la perdre de vu. Inuyasha regardait un peu partout et vit alors Shippo. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier en laissant seul Rin et son père derrière.  
  
- Salut Shippo, dit Inuyasha.  
  
- Salut Inuyasha.  
  
- Tu es accompagné par deux jolies demoiselles à ce que je voit.  
  
- Oui. Mais Koga aussi est là.  
  
- Pas la face à claque en plus.  
  
- Ben oui. Je sais fort bien que ça te dérange de le savoir là.  
  
- Mais où sont les filles, lui demanda Inuyasha.  
  
- Elles étaient là il y a quelques secondes, répondit Shippo en regardant tout autour de lui.  
  
- Je peux me joindre quand même à vous, si ça ne dérange personne.  
  
- J'ai aucun inconvénient. Mais retient ta langue devant Koga et les filles surtout.  
  
- Je vais me tenir. Promis. Tu es content là.  
  
- Oui. Merci.  
  
Les filles arrivèrent près de Shippo. Kagome regarda Inuyasha. Elle les trouvait de son goût. Inuyasha la reconnu tout de suite. Elle était encore plus jolie de plus près. Ils s'observèrent sans posé de question. Koga n'était pas encore sorti du magasin de sport. Shippo regarda Kagome et Inuyasha se regarder.  
  
- C'est qui cet homme, demanda Sango à Shippo.  
  
- C'est un de mes très bon ami.  
  
- On ne l'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.  
  
- C'est normal. Il n'allait pas dans notre école. De plus, il a dû déménager.  
  
- C'est vrai, ajouta Inuyasha. Je me présente. Inuyasha Yoshimidaito. Et vous, gentes dames?  
  
- Sango Endoishi. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.  
  
- Moi, c'est Kagome Higurashi, lui répondit-elle en serrant la main d'Inuyasha.  
  
- Enchanté de te connaitre Kagome, répondit Inuyasha. C'est dommage que toute ma famille soit séparer.   
  
- Vos parents sont divorcé, demanda Sango.  
  
- Non. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, dit Inuyasha tristement. Je vis avec mon père, mon demi-frère et ma petite soeur adoptive.  
  
- Je suis désolé pour ta mère, dit Sango mal a l'aise d'avoir rappeler de mauvais souvenir à Inuyasha.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. On à déménager de quartier pour se rapprocher de nos écoles. Donc on habite dans un superbe manoir.  
  
Sango et Kagome le regardèrent avec étonnement. elle venaient de découvrir l'un des occupant du fameux manoir où personne n'avait l'air de sortir sous le soleil. Inuyasha remarqua leurs sourires dans leur regard.  
  
- J'ai dit de quoi de pas normal, demanda Inuyasha.  
  
- Non, non Inuyasha, répondit Kagome. J'aurai jamais pensé que tu vivais dans un manoir avec ta famille. Il se trouve que j'ai des nouveaux voisins qui habitent dans le manoir juste en face de chez moi. Et je ne les ai encore jamais rencontré.  
  
- Est-ce qu'on continu, leur proposa Inuyasha.  
  
- Oui, dit Shippo.  
  
Ils s'en allèrent sans vraiment attendre que Koga soit sorti. Ce qui plaisait énormément à Inuyasha. Il ne le supportait pas de le voir autour de Kagome.Il commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour cette dernière qu'il n'avait jamais éprouver auparavant.Il ne voulait pas demander à qui que ce soit ce que c'était, surtout pas à son frère. Il savait très bien que Sesshomaru avait une petite amie, mais il ne voulait pas du tout en parler avec lui de tout ça.Et son père, il n'était jamais, ou presque, à la maison. Inuyasha trouvait que son père travaillait plus que de s'occuper de l'éducation de Rin. Il n'aimait pas les avocats et ne voulait pas en devenir un. Il désirait juste devenir vétérinaire. Ils s'arrêt`rent brusquement devant une nouvelles boutiques de vêtements. Kagome fut la première à entrer. Elle n'était pas capable de se contenir. Ils entrèrent après Kagome. Inuyasha suivit Shippo dans les rayons.  
  
- Inuyasha. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ta mère était morte.  
  
- Je le sais. La seule chose que j'ai su de ma mère, c'était qu'elle était une très belle humaine.  
  
- Ton père devait beaucoup l'aimé pour t'avoir eu.  
  
- Oui, dit Inuyasha tristement. Il m'a dit que ma mère m'avait abandonné durant toute mon enfance. C'est à mes 12 ans qu'il m'a avoué la vérité.  
  
- Il devait trouvé ça difficile à t'expliquer tout à ton jeune âge, dit Shippo en fouillant.  
  
- J'ai bien compris depuis. Ça été plus simple. Même Sesshomaru ignorait que ma mère était morte. Il avait 6 ans quand je suis arrivé dans sa vie.  
  
- Ça n'a pas dû être rose entre vous deux.  
  
- Non, avoua Inuyasha qui avait prit une paire je Jeans. Mais Jaken était là pour nous séparer. Mais Sesshomaru était un peu jaloux que j'ai eu plus d'attention que lui de mon père.  
  
- Il me semble que c'était normal non. Tu étais encore un bébé.  
  
- Il c'est mit a voyager pour son travail d'avocat quand j'ai eu 4 ans. Il me manquait beaucoup à cette époque.  
  
- Plus maintenant, demanda Shippo avec étonnement.  
  
- Bien sur qu'il me manque encore. Mais plus autant qu'avant.  
  
Kagome et Sango arrivèrent en arrière de Inuyasha et Shippo.  
  
- Vous avez trouvé de quoi, leur demanda Sango.  
  
- J'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant pour le moment, répondit Shippo.  
  
- Et toi Inuyasha, demanda Kagome avec un très grand sourire.  
  
Inuyasha la regarda et son coeur se mit à battre très fort et très rapidement.Il croyait presque qu'on entendait son coeur battre. Il lui montra quelques vêtements.  
  
- Je dois les essayer. Tu me demandais ça parce que tu as fini de faire le tour de la boutique?  
  
- En quelque sorte, répondit Kagome qui était en train d'avoir les mains moites.  
  
Inuyasha se dirigea vers les salles d'essayages. Sango et Kagome attendaient à la caisse quand Koga arriva en les voyant.  
  
- Les fille, dit Koga. vous auriez dû m'attendre.  
  
- Désolé, répondit sèchement Sango.Mais on a rencontré un ami de Shippo et on a continué sans toi.  
  
Inuyasha sorti de la salle d'essayage avec une paire de Jeans et quatres chandails. Il se dirigea à la caisse suivit de Shippo. Les filles allèrent passé quand Inuyasha prit tous leurs vêtements.  
  
- Pourquoi tu nous les enlèvent, demanda Kagome intigué par le geste de Inuyasha.  
  
- C'est moi qui paye, répondit Inuyasha. C'est une de mes façons de vous remercier.  
  
- Pourtant on n'a rien fait.  
  
- Kagome, dit Inuyasha d'un air déçu. Tu as fait beaucoup en acceptant d'être avec moi en tant qu'ami.  
  
Koga le regarda. Il commençait à devenir enrager de voir Inuyasha tourner autour de sa Kagome.  
  
- C'est donc lui l'ami que vous avez rencontré, demanda Koga.  
  
- Est-ce que sa te dérange à ce point qu'elles soient venu avec moi, Koga, lança Inuyasha en payant avec sa carte de crédit.  
  
- pas du tout. Mais vous auriez dû m'attendre.  
  
- Vraiment! On n'avait pas toute la journée à t'attendre. Et puis, de toute façon, tu nous à retrouvé.  
  
Inuyasha regarda à la sorti de la boutique. Il pouvait voir sa petite soeur Rin qui attendait le retour de son père, assise sur un banc. Elle lui fit un signe de la main. Il fit de même avec un beau sourire.  
  
- À qui souris-tu, demanda Sango et Kagome à Inuyasha.  
  
- À ma petite soeur.  
  
- Tu as une soeur, dit Kagome.  
  
- Oui! J'ai aussi un grand frère qui commence l'Université, dit Inuyasha en la regardant droit dans le yeux.  
  
- Wow!  
  
- Tenez les filles, dit Inuyasha en leur tendant chacun leur sac. Si ça vous tente de la connaître, je vais vous la présenté. Pis toi, Koga, tien toi bien devant elle. Et je te préviens, mon père est là aussi.  
  
Koga le regarda sans dire un seul mot. Sango et Kagome était très enthousiasme à l'idée de voir la petite soeur d'Inuyasha. Shippo, tant qu'à lui, était bien heureux de revoir Rin. Il ne l'avait pas vu très souvent durant les vacances. Shippo aimait beaucoup garder Rin avec Inuyasha quand c'était nécessaire. Mais en règle général, c'était Sesshomaru qui s'occupait de la famille. Il avait déjà 24 ans maintenant et pouvait assurer un peu le rôle de père dans la maison en l'absence de Inutaisho.  
  
- Mon frère s'occupe beaucoup de nous quand notre père est en voyage d'affaire.  
  
- Ton frère prend de grande responsabilité pour son âge, dit Sango.  
  
- Je sais fort bien, répondit Inuyasha.  
  
- Que fait ton père comme travail pour être si souvent absent, demanda Kagome.  
  
- Il est avocat, dit Inuyasha en baisant la tête d'un air triste.  
  
- Normalement un avocat ne voyage pas, répondit Koga.  
  
- depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse maintenant, lui répondit Inuyasha en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
- On repart à zéro. Je sais c'est quoi ne pas voir ses parents aussi souvent. Je suis enfant unique et je ne les vois jamais.  
  
- Bon. si tu veux bien repartir à zéro ça me va. Mais ne m'insulte plus.  
  
- Promis. Je me présente, Koga Tanakiedo  
  
- Moi c'est Inuyasha Yoshimidaito.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main en signe d'amitier et de paix. Inuyasha entraîna tout le monde à l'extérrieur de la boutique. Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite Rin qui attendait toujours après Inutaisho. Inuyasha s'assoya à côté de Rin et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
- Que fais-tu toute seule Rin, demanda Inuyasha intrigué.  
  
- Inuyasha. Tu devrais savoir que papa n'est pas si loins. Je me suis assise car j'avais mal aux jambes.  
  
- Pauvre petit chou, dit Kagome.  
  
- C'est qui cette demoiselle, Inuyasha, demanda Rin  
  
- je te présente Kagome. Kagome, je te présente ma soeur Rin.  
  
- Bonjour Rin, lui dit Sango. Moi c'est Sango.  
  
Rin souriait à tout le monde. Inutaisho arriva en arrière et donna un cornet de crème glacé à Rin. Il vit alors Inuyasha qui était assit juste à côté de Rin et ses amis autour de lui.  
  
- Salut Inuyasha, dit Inutaisho.  
  
- Salut papa. Je te présente mes nouveaux amis, Koga, Kagome et Sango.  
  
- Bonjour, leur répondit-il.  
  
- Et je vous présente mon père Inutaisho.  
  
- Bonjour Monsieur, disent Kagome, Koga et Sango en même temps.  
  
Ils discutèrent durant quelques minutes quand Inutaisho et Rin quittèrent le petit groupe. Il n'avait pas n'avait pas encore tout trouvé et il voulait acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour Rin. Inuyasha continua à magasiner avec ses amis de son côté. Il avait convenu de revenir rejoindre la famille vers 17h. Il regarda sa montre. il était déjà 15h. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire sauf suivre les filles. Sesshomaru, de son côté, était avec Jun et Amidamaru. Ils fessaient les boutique de vêtements pour jeunes filles. Jun ne trouvais toujours rien à son goût. Amidamaru n'avait pas une très grande patience avec Jun, comme sa mère. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de courir toutes les boutiques.  
  
- Jun, dit Amidamaru d'un ton sec. On n'a pas toute la journée pour faire le tour des boutiques.  
  
- Tu es exaspérant. maman veut que j'ai de beau vêtements.  
  
- Je sais. Mais veux-tu bien prendre de quoi pour de bon. Ça m'énerve de faire toutes les boutiques.  
  
- Ok. Ça va être ici que je vais prendre mes vêtements. Ah! Si Rin était là elle m'aiderait à bien choisir tous mes vêtements, dit Jun en se retournant vers Amidamaru. Tu vas m'aider cette fois-çi?  
  
- Ai-je vraiment le choix. Où vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages.  
  
- Non. Tu es super gentil avec moi. Je te promet de prendre de quoi cette fois-çi. Je ne vais pas trop faire attendre tout le monde.  
  
- Si c'est ça que tu fais, je t'achète un cornet de crème glacer.  
  
- C'est ce que je vais faire aussi, répondit Jun le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Elle enta dans la boutique spécialisé dans les vêtements pour les fillettes. Elle se mit alors à fouiller les rayons et les allées. Sesshomaru regarda Amidamaru qui entra à son tour dans la boutique.Il le suivit à son tour en ayant une petite pensée pour Rin. En entrant, il remarqua une jolie robe que Rin aurait aimé avoir. Il vit non loins une silhouette qui ressemblait énormément à celle de sa petite soeur. Il se dirigea vers la silhouette et reconnu Rin avec son père.  
  
- Inutaisho. Rin, dit Sesshomaru juste derrière eux.  
  
Ils se retournèrent et virent Sesshomaru qui les observait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Que nous veux-tu Sesshomaru, demanda Inutaisho. J'ai encore des vêtements à acheter à Rin.  
  
- Je voulais justement Rin pour qu'elle essaye une robe que j'ai vu dans une boutique. Et c'est dans cette boutique spécialisé pour les vêtements de fillettes.  
  
- Bon. C'est mieux pour elle. On y vas et ensuite on va penser à rentrer. Il est déjà rendu 16h. Et comme je sais que Rin prend bien du temps à ce décider, ça va prendre toute l'heure. Tu as pu trouver tes fournitures Sesshomaru?  
  
- Oui père. J'en ai même trouvé pour Inuyasha.  
  
- Bien. On y va Rin. C'est la denière place qu'on va faire.  
  
- Ok, dit Rin un peu fatigué d'avoir beaucoup marché.  
  
Elle entra en même temps que Inutaisho et Sesshomaru. Elle commença à faire les tour. Elle avait l'embarras du choix. Sesshomaru prit la robe bleu avec des manches longue évaser qui était du style médiéval qu'il avait vu. Il la tendit à Rin qui était ravit de la robe. Elle prit quelques chandails, jupes et pantalons. Elle avait choisit d'autre robes qu'elle voulait absolument avoir dans sa garde-robe. Elle s'en alla vers les cabines d'essayages. Elle commença par la robe que son frère voulait lui offrir. Elle l'enfilla et sorti la montrer à son frère et son père.  
  
- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, dit Sesshomaru ravi de son choix.  
  
- Merci, répondit-elle un peu gêner par le compliment de Sesshomaru.  
  
- Quand tu vas avoir enlevé ta jolie robe, lui dit Sesshomaru, tu me la donnera. Je t'en fait cadeau.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Sesshou. Je t'aime beaucoup.  
  
- Je le sais.  
  
Inutaisho regarda la suite du petit défiler que Rin fesait. Elle donna la robe à Sesshomaru, qui se dirigea ensuite à la caisse. Elle essaya un ensemble qu'elle avait prit. Elle le trouva trop petit pour elle. Elle sorti de la salle d'essayage avec les deux morceaux dans les mains et les tendit à son père.  
  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ton ensemble, demanda Inutaisho.  
  
- Je veux une grandeur plus grande, répondit Rin. C'est trop petit pour moi, avoua-t-elle ensuite.  
  
Il s'en alla chercher une autre grandeur et lui rapporta à sa cabine. Elle l'enfilla et il lui allait comme un gang. Après qu'elle ai essayer tous ses vêtements, elle prit tous les vêtements qu'elle voulait et Inutaisho prit la direction de la caisse avec Rin tout près. Elle était très heureuse d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait pour la rentrée des classes.Elle vit alors Jun qui se dirigea vers elle et le frère de Jun, Amidamaru. Elle lui souria. Inutaisho donna le sac à Rin qui le prit avec joie. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait un peu de temps avant d'aller rejoindre Inuyasha. Il vit non loins un bar laitier.  
  
-Tu aimerais manger un autre cornet ou boire quelque chose, demanda soudainement Inutaisho à Rin.  
  
- Je veux avoir une barbottine à saveur de cerise, répondit Rin.  
  
- Va t'asseoir et je vais t'apporter ça. Et toi Sesshomaru, tu veux quelque chose.  
  
- Je vais prendre un sunday, dit Sesshomaru.  
  
- D'accord. Je ne vais pas être long.  
  
Inuyasha était assis à une table non loins. Il reconnu sa petite soeur et son frère. Il ne voulait pas encore aller les rejoindre. Il était trop occupé à discuter avec Kagome et préférait manger son sunday avec eux. Il irait les rejoindre dès qu'il aurait fini de manger son sunday. Inutaisho arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec deux sunday et une barbottine. Il s'assoya et commença a manger. Lorsque Inuyasha eu fini, il se leva.  
  
- Bonne fin de journée tout le monde, lança Inuyasha en quittant le groupe.  
  
- Bonne fin de journée Inuyasha, dit Kagome.  
  
Il s,en alla rejoindre Rin et Sesshomaru. Il s'assoya à côté de son père. Inutaisho le regarda.  
  
- Bonsoir Inuyasha, dit Inutaisho surpris. Tu nous as rejoinds tôt.  
  
- Oui. J'étais pas très loins.  
  
- Bien. Tu as fini de boire Rin, demanda Inutaisho.  
  
- Oui, dit -elle.  
  
- On y va dans ce cas là.  
  
Ils quittèrent le petit bar laitier et se dirigèrent à la sorti du La Bay. Inuyasha vit alors Sango et Kagome monter dans une voiture verte forêt. il suivit de près son père et monta à son tour dans la voiture bleu de Sesshomaru. C'était une voiture de l'année. tout près de la maison, Inuyasha regarda dehors. Il vit Sango et Kagome descendre de la voiture. Il croyait presque rêver. lorsque la voiture fit garer, il descendit et entra dans la maison. Il souhaitait que le souper soit prêt.Il avait très faim. Jaken ouvrit la porte à Inuyasha.  
  
- Est-ce que le repas est prêt, demanda Inuyasha sèchement.  
  
- Oui maître. Et dite à votre père qu'il a reçu un téléphone d'un de ses clients.  
  
- Je lui ferais savoir, même si j,ai pas du tout envie de lui dire.  
  
- Je lui dirais dans ce cas là maître Inuyasha.  
  
- Merci. Une charge de moins sur le dos.  
  
Inuyasha monta directement dans sa chambre porter ses paquets. Il redescendit quand il entendit une servante lui dire que le souper était prêt. Il s'assoya à côté de Rin.  
  
- Et bien, le petit monstre à l'air pas mal fatigué, dit Inuyasha en la regardant.  
  
- je ne suis pas un petit monstre. Et oui je suis fatigué.  
  
- Il va falloir qu'on t'achète une chaise roulante pour ne pas te voir souvent fatigué.  
  
Il eu la surprise de sa vie quand on déposa une assiette de fruit de mer devant lui. Inuyasha adorait ça. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. il mangea en silence son repas. Après avoir mange comme un goinfre, il monta dans sa chambre et n'en ressortit pas du reste de la soirée.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont lut ma fic.   
  
Un merci tout spécial à toi Nahi pour m'avoir beaucoup aidée.   
  
Merci mille fois à toi Sarifa, ma chère cousine pour tes mots t'encouragement.   
  
Merci à toi aussi myncat, qui fut la première à m'avoir laisser un review.  
  
Et je remercie aussi ma correctrice, ma petite soeur.   
  
Merci à vous tout de m'encouragée.  
  
S@n 


	4. Journée infernale

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas de disclaim à faire. Mais vous aller découvrir de quoi de nouveau de nos personnages... Je ne vous dit pas c'est quoi. Donc bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Inuyasha ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il sursauta en voyant deux petits yeux bruns juste au-dessus de son visage qui le fixait. Rin s'était penché pour mieux l'observer à son réveille et trouva ça plus simple de réveiller Inuyasha de cette façon. Sur son petit visage angélique se dessina un sourire narquois. Inuyasha lui poussa le visage.  
  
- Debout fainéant, dit Rin d'un ton autoritaire. Il est temps de que tu fasses ma chambre esclave.  
  
- Premièrement Rin, ne viens plus jamais me réveiller de cette façon, dit Inuyasha en bougonnant.  
  
- Tu n'as pas vu l'heure toi, dit-elle exaspérer par Inuyasha.  
  
- Il est juste 9h30, dit-il en regardant son réveille matin. Tu aurais pu me laisse encore dormir.  
  
- Non! T'avais promis hier de m'aider à faire ma chambre, dit-elle sèchement. Et aussi d'être mon esclave pour la journée.  
  
- J'ai promis ça, dit-il sur un ton remplis d'innocence.  
  
- Oui. Tu me l'avais promis, répondit-elle en haussant la voix.  
  
- je me rappelle plus, répondit-il pour la taquiner.  
  
- Tu veux que j'appelle Sessho pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, dit Rin sarcastiquement.  
  
- Pas besoin petit monstre. Je tiens mes promesses, dit Inuyasha le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Dépêche-toi. Je veux aller au parc d'attraction, dit Rin enjoué par la nouvelle.  
  
- Bon! Je vais être ton garde du corps aussi.  
  
- Je n'ai pas de besoin. Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule. J'ai 8 ans quand même.  
  
- C'est ça. Tu as juste besoin d'être surveillé.  
  
- Exactement, répondit Rin ironiquement.  
  
Rin assoya sur le lit pendant que Inuyasha se leva. Il alla fouiller dans sa garde-robe. Il ne trouva rien de plaisant. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Rin l'observait faire en silence. Elle avait très hâte que son esclave vient l'aider à ranger sa chambre. Elle décida de se lever quand elle entendit la chasse d'eau de la salle de bain privée de son père. Elle sortit de la chambre d'Inuyasha et alla en face de celle-ci. La chambre de Inutaisho donnait juste en face de celle de Inuyasha. La porte de la chambre de Inutaisho s'ouvrit au moment où Rin arriva en face.  
  
- Bonjour ma petite puce, dit Inutaisho les yeux quelque peu fermer.  
  
- Bonjour papa. Tu as encore travaillé tard hier?  
  
- J'ai parlé avec un client, une bonne partie de la nuit. Je vais donc travailler encore une fois. Tu me pardonne de ne pas t'accompagner, dit-il.  
  
- Bien sur. Inuyasha va venir avec moi. Il me l'a promit.  
  
- Bien mon petit ange, dit-il. En déposant un bisou sur la joue de Rin. Tu vas être sage et écouter ton frère.  
  
- C'est sur, dit Rin déçu d'avoir perdu son esclave pour le parc. Je l'écouterais même s'il m'avait promis d'être mon esclave.  
  
- Je sais bien, dit Inutaisho en se penchant au niveau de Rin. Allez. Fait-moi un beau sourire.  
  
Elle s'efforça de sourire malgré elle. Mais Inutaisho voyait bien dans le regard de sa fille une lueur de tristesse. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Sesshomaru sorti alors de la salle de bain, une serviette sur la tête. Il regarda Rin et son père d'un air d'indifférence. Inuyasha sortit de sa chambre. Sesshomaru le regarda d'un air surprit.  
  
- Tu es matinal, dit Sesshomaru très surprit. Est-ce un miracle!  
  
- Très amusé cher frère de me voir debout, répondit Inuyasha offusqué par les paroles de Sesshomaru.  
  
- Tu es enfin debout fainéant, dit Rin enjoué de voir Inuyasha sortit.  
  
- Tu arrête de m'appeler fainéant, dit Inuyasha qui commençait à sortir de ses gongs.  
  
- On se calme fiston, dit Inutaisho. Rin plaisantait en te disant cela. Mais tu as promis de l'aider.  
  
- Oui, dit Inuyasha regrettant d'avoir fait la course contre Rin.  
  
Il serra les points juste à penser qu'il avait perdu à cause de son frère qui lui avait bloqué le chemin. Il alla rejoindre Rin.  
  
- On y va faire ta chambre, dit Inuyasha sèchement.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas manger, demanda Rin d'un regard un peu effrayer par le ton de son frère.  
  
- Tu as raison, ajouta-t-il un peu plus calme. Tu viens?  
  
- Oui, répondit cette dernière en s'approchant de lui.  
  
Il prit alors Rin dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin.  
  
- Je suis désoler de t'avoir un peu effrayer petit ange.  
  
- Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être en colère, dit Rin surprise par les excuses de Inuyasha.  
  
Ils descendirent tous les deux côtes à côte. Au rez-de-chaussée, l'odeur de leur déjeuner leur arriva au nez. Ils allaient avoir des œufs et du bacon. Ils se précipitèrent en courrant à la salle à manger. Il s'assoyèrent chacun à leur place. Leur déjeuner arriva peu de temps après que Inuyasha regarda Rin.  
  
- Tu veux passer ta journée au parc d'attraction, demanda Inuyasha la bouche pleine.  
  
- Oui! Papa m'avait promit de venir avec moi. Mais il ne viendra pas, dit Rin toute déçu.  
  
- Pourquoi je suis ton esclave tu penses?  
  
- Je sais bien mais papa avait promis, répondit-elle les larmes presque au bord des yeux.  
  
- Ne pleure pas petit ange, dit Inuyasha attrister. Je vais être là moi.  
  
- Merci, dit-elle avec un beau sourire et redevenu joyeuse. Tu vas venir dans les manèges avec moi?  
  
- Bien sur. Quelle question!  
  
Ils continuèrent à manger en silence. Inutaisho arriva peu de temps après leur petite conversation, à Rin et Inuyasha. Il regarda la place vise où s'assoyait Sesshomaru. Inuyasha leva les yeux vers son père qui s'assoya à sa place.  
  
- Sesshomaru ne vient pas déjeuner, demanda Inuyasha surprit de voir que son père en bas.  
  
- Qui a dit encore que je ne déjeunais pas, répondit Sesshomaru en arrivant dans la salle à manger.  
  
Inuyasha ne répondit même pas. Il se contenta de manger en silence. Dès qu'il eu finit, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une servante était occupée à faire la vaisselle. Il ne lui porta pas la moindre attention. Il ouvrit une armoire et en sorti un verre. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et ouvrit la porte. Il en sortit un jus d'orange qu'il versa dans son verre. La servante le remarqua alors faire.  
  
- Monsieur Inuyasha, vous auriez dû me le demander, dit-elle.  
  
- Nah! Ne le dite pas à mon père que je viens de me servir tout seul.  
  
- Ça il le savait déjà que vous preniez des choses par vous-même.  
  
- Et comment il peut le savoir, demanda Inuyasha surpris.  
  
- Car je t'observe toujours. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te donne tout facilement, comme ta mère. Tu veux devenir autonome, dit Inutaisho en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu peux continuer à être indépendant quand tu veux, cela ne me gêne pas et te serra très utile plus tard.  
  
- Merci papa de m'encourager, dit Inuyasha joyeusement.  
  
Inuyasha but son jus d'une seule gorgée. Il quitta la pièce. Rin qui avait finit de manger l'attendait. Il la regarda et fit signe qu'elle pouvait monter à sa chambre. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième. Ils entrèrent dans la première chambre à leur droite. Inuyasha croyait rêver. La chambre de Rin avait été ranger à son insu. Rin écartila les yeux en voyant sa chambre aussi propre.  
  
- Tu es sur que tu avais vraiment besoin de moi, demanda Inuyasha un peu en colère. Avoue que tu as fait le ménage avant de me réveiller.  
  
- Inu... yasha..., bégaya Rin. Je n'ai jamais fait le ménage. Ah! Maudite domestique.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu ne fais jamais ta chambre toute seule.  
  
- Inuyasha, dit-elle en colère. Je fais toujours ma chambre toute seule d'habitude. Peut-être qu'elle voulait nous rendre service pour qu'on quitte plus tôt la maison pour aller au parc.  
  
- Ouais! Avoir su plus tôt, je serais rester au lit.  
  
- Désolé, dit-elle en se sentant couple, Inuyasha.  
  
- Pas grave. On y va au parc, dit-il un peu plus joyeusement.  
  
Ils quittèrent la chambre et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Ils ne virent personne à l'entrée, même Jaken n'était pas là. Il avait pris congé. Ce qui était très rare de la part de Jaken. Inuyasha n'avait jamais vu Jaken prendre une journée de congé depuis près de cinq ans. Il regarda Rin qui mettait ses espadrilles.  
  
- Si tu veux de quoi à boire, dit-le moi. Faut en profiter avant de partir, dit Inuyasha.  
  
- Non merci, dit Rin très impatiente de partir et très exister.  
  
- Je vais vérifier si j'ai tout et après on y va.  
  
- Ok, dit-elle d'un air encore plus presser. Mais fait vite.  
  
- Du calme pompon! Mon cellulaire. Ok, dit-il en le prenant. On y va.  
  
Il prit ses clefs et sortit de la maison. Rin couru jusqu'à la voiture de Inuyasha. Il vit que la voiture de son père et de Sesshomaru n'était plus là. De l'autre côté, il remarqua Kagome qui était en train d'aller chercher le courrier. Il regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 10 heure pile.  
  
- Rin, attend-moi deux minutes, dit Inuyasha en prenant la direction de la maison de Kagome.  
  
- Oui, mais ne prend pas tout ton temps.  
  
Il traversa la rue et se dirigea vers Kagome qui l'avait remarqué. Elle resta bouche bée en le voyant en avant de lui, comme s'il était un revenant.  
  
- salut Kagome, dit Inuyasha enjoué.  
  
- Bonjour Inuyasha. Tu habites bien dans ce manoir où je rêve, dit-elle surprise.  
  
- Bien sur que je vis là. Tu as d'autres questions faciles comme celle-ci.  
  
- Ne te moque pas de moi.  
  
- Pardon si je t'ai choqué, dit-il. Mais j'aimerais si tu as des projets pour la journée.  
  
- Tu te dépêche Inuyasha, hurla Rin impatiente.  
  
- Tu es avec ta sœur, demanda Kagome.  
  
- Je vais au parc d'amusement avec elle pour toute la journée. Je voulais t'inviter, si tu le veux bien, dit-il gêner par sa propre question.  
  
- Bien sur, dit Kagome toute heureuse d'avoir eu une invitation de Inuyasha. Attend-moi dans l'entrée et j'arrive. Je vais aller prévenir ma mère et je reviens.  
  
- D'accord. Je vais aller chercher ma voiture pendant ce temps là et revenir te prendre à ta porte.  
  
Elle entra chez elle quelques minutes. Inuyasha retourna à sa voiture en courant. Il débarra la porte à Rin.  
  
- Rin, est-ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir en arrière, demanda Inuyasha poliment, un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
- Tu as invité une amie, demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la portière arrière.  
  
- C'est ça. Tu es très gentille d'avoir accepter.  
  
- Papa m'a dit de t'écouter. Donc je t'écoute. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix après tout.  
  
- Ne dit pas de sottise.  
  
Il démarra la voiture et alla directement dans l'entré de cours de Kagome. Rin regard Kagome s'en venir en courant vers la voiture. Elle s'assoya à côté de Inuyasha.  
  
- Désolé d'avoir été longue, dit timidement Kagome.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Inuyasha pour la rassurer tout en décollant la voiture.  
  
La route était assez longue pour se rentre au parc dû au trafique. Rin commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience. Il mit alors un cd dans son lecteur et alluma la radio. La musique ne plaisait pas tellement à Rin, mais elle avait de quoi s'occuper durant le trajet. Quand elle entendit sa chanson préférée, elle se mit alors à chanter.  
  
- Et c'est pas fini, c'est rien qu'un début. Le vrai soleil, on l'a pas encore vu. Et jusqu'aujourd'hui, on a rien vécu. La grande extase, on l'a pas encore bu. Non c'est pas fini, c'est rien qu'un début. Mais c'est le plus beau des commencements.  
  
- Rin, dit Inuyasha. Tu peux te taire.  
  
- Mais pourquoi?  
  
- Tu chante faux.  
  
- Je ne trouve pas que ta sœur chante si faux, dit Kagome pour encourager Rin un peu.  
  
- Si tu le dis, se contente de répondre Inuyasha.  
  
- Dit-moi Rin, que veux-tu faire quand tu vas devenir grande, demanda Kagome un peu curieuse.  
  
- Je veux devenir médecin. Je veux soigner la maladie de Jaken, dit-elle heureuse.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ce cher Jaken, demanda Inuyasha intrigué.  
  
- Il embrasse d'autres hommes. C'est une grave maladie contagieuse. J'en suis sur. Je vais trouve un remède contre ça, dit Rin.  
  
- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ce vieux Jaken est homosexuel. C'est la meilleure de la journée.  
  
Rendu tout près du parc, Inuyasha se mit à chercher une place dans le stationnement. Rin était devenu énerver et impatiente à la vu des gros manèges visibles du stationnement. Inuyasha gara la voiture non loin de l'entrée. Il sortit le premier et alla ouvrir la porte à Rin et Kagome. Elles rougirent par le geste que venait de poser Inuyasha. Elle sortirent en même temps.  
  
- Merci Inuyasha, dit Rin un peu gêner.  
  
- Mais de rien, dit-il.  
  
- Tu es un vrai gentleman, dit Kagome.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, dit Inuyasha mal à l'aise en se grattant la tête.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'entrée du parc. Inuyasha sortit sa carte de crédit juste avant d'arriver au guichet.  
  
- Bonjour Monsieur, dit la caissière.  
  
- Trois entrées pour la journée, dont un enfant et deux étudiants, dit Inuyasha.  
  
- Cela vous fera 75 dollars, dit-elle.  
  
Il tendit sa carte de crédit à la caissière qui lui remit trois bracelets et sa carte. Inuyasha laissa Kagome et Rin passer en premier. Aussitôt que Inuyasha eut mit un pied dans le parc que Rin lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les carrousels. Kagome les suivait de très proche. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en face du manège, Inuyasha pencha ses yeux sur Rin. Cette dernière lui souria à pleine dent.  
  
- Rin, pourquoi ce manège, dit-il offusqué.  
  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas aller dans tous les manèges, répondit Rin en souriant. Et de toute façon, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre pour me surveiller, ajouta-t-elle sentant la victoire venir.  
  
- Je suis donc obliger de te suivre. Allons-y. Et dépêche-toi à faire la file.  
  
Rin se contenta de lui sourire. Inuyasha regarda Kagome et elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il rougissait devant ce si beau sourire. Ils allèrent rejoindre Rin dans la petite file. Dès qu'ils purent entrer dans le manège, Rin monta sur un petit cheval et Inuyasha et Kagome s'assoyaient, un en face de l'autre, sur un banc qui ressemblait étrangement à une calèche. Inuyasha, mal à l'aise, n'osait regarder Kagome. De son côté, Kagome rougissait à chaque fois que le regard de Inuyasha plongeait dans le sien. Inuyasha commençait à avoir les mains toutes moites, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il rougissait juste à la regarder. Rin les observait d'un air amusé. Kagome souriait bêtement à Inuyasha. Après quelques manèges, Rin regarda Inuyasha en lui tirant la manche de sa chemise. Agacer par ce geste, il se retourna vers Rin.  
  
- Quoi, dit Inuyasha à bout de nerf.  
  
- Pardon. J'ai très faim, dit Rin qui gargouillait très bruyamment.  
  
- D'accord. Allons voir ça.  
  
- Et si on allait dans la section des restaurants, proposa Kagome à Inuyasha.  
  
- C'est là qu'on va aller aussi. Tu viens petite puce, dit-il à Rin gentiment ayant retrouver son sourire.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers les restaurants. Rin apercevait non loin le restaurant Mc Donald. Elle voulait manger là. Inuyasha vit à son tour le Mc Do. Il s'arrêta net et regarda autour de lui pour une table. Rin en trouva une tout près d'eux et alla s'asseoir. Ils la suivirent. À la table, Inuyasha resta debout à noter ce que les filles voulaient avoir et se dirigea vers le Mc Do pour faire sa commande. Après cinq minutes, il s'en retourna à la table avec un plateau charger. Il déposa le plateau et s'assoya à côté de Kagome. Rin prit son hamburger et le déballa très vite. Elle était incapable de contenir sa faim encore plus longtemps. Kagome regarda Rin d'un air amusé.  
  
- Ne mange pas si vite, dit Inuyasha qui tenait le rôle de père. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la digestion et en plus, tu risquerais d'avaler de travers.   
  
- D'accord, répondit Rin.  
  
Il la regarda faire. Mais son attention était quelque peu attirer par Kagome, assise juste à côté. Il devenait tout rouge juste à sa présence si proche. Il commençait à manger. Dès qu'ils eurent finit, Rin alla porter le plateau et jeter les déchets dans une poubelle, ce qui permit à Inuyasha de dire enfin ses sentiments.  
  
- Kagome, finit par articuler Inuyasha très mal à l'ise.  
  
- Oui Inuyasha, dit-elle toute gêner.  
  
- J'espère que ce que je vais te demander est réciproque pour toi.  
  
- Cela dépendra de ta question.  
  
- Est-ce que tu veux biens sortir avec moi?  
  
Toute embêter par la question, Kagome ne savait quoi lui répondre. C'était, pour elle, la première fois qu'on lui déclarait sa flamme ainsi.   
  
- Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu, répondit Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha la regarda d'un air abattu. Son cœur venait presque de s'alourdir devant l'indécise que Kagome venait de lui dire. Sans un mot, il se leva et alla rejoindre Rin qui revenait en sautillant comme une sauterelle, tout en chantonnant une belle mélodie. Il la regardait faire te senti son cœur s'alléger de son gros fardeau, celui d'attendre sa réponse. Rin prit la main de ce dernier et l'entraîna vers un manège. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi joyeuse. Une fois arriver au manège, ils firent la file. Elle était très longue et leur attente pouvait durée des heures. Kagome regardait Inuyasha. Elle voulait enfin lui dire ses sentiments.  
  
- Inuyasha, dit-elle tout courageusement.  
  
- Qui a-t-il Kagome?  
  
- J'ai enfin pris ma décision sur ta demande de tantôt.  
  
Rin qui n'était pas loin écoutait la conversation.  
  
- C'est quoi tu lui as demandé, grand frère, dit Rin d'une voix angélique, presque modeste.  
  
- Ceci ne te regarde en rien, petite fouine, répondit Inuyasha en lui prenant la joue.  
  
- Ce n'est pas juste, dit Rin en boudant.  
  
- Ne soit pas si choqué, tu verras sans doute par toi-même c'est quoi je lui ai demandé.  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire, riposta-t-elle.  
  
- Ça ne te regarde pas. Quand tu vas être plus vieille tu comprendras !  
  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.  
  
Rin regarda alors dans une autre direction en boudant, pendant que Kagome pris de nouveau son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer ses sentiments sincèrement.  
  
- Quel est ta réponse en fin du compte, demanda Inuyasha impatient.  
  
- C'est oui, dit-elle courageusement.  
  
Il s'approcha timidement de Kagome. Il lui pris la taille. Il se pencha tranquillement vers son visage et l'embrassa. Kagome se laissa aller. Rin les regardait faire avec un air dégoûter. Elle vit alors devant elle un nouveau manège qu'elle n'avait pas encore essayé. Il voulait absolument y aller. Elle regarda de nouveau Inuyasha qui embrassait toujours Kagome. Elle devenait impatiente. Elle ne voulait plus rester dans cette file à attendre que ces deux amoureux se lâche.  
  
- Inuyasha, dit-elle. Je vais aller juste en face dans ce nouveau manège.  
  
Inuyasha, trop occuper à embrasse Kagome, n'entendit même pas Rin lui parler. Il était trop absorber par ce doux baiser très langoureux. Rin qui en pouvait plus, les quitta et alla en face. Elle n'était pas capable d'attendre que son grand frère lâche sa douce moitié. Dès que Inuyasha eu finit d'embrasser Kagome, il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que Rin était toujours là. A son grand désarroi, il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui. L'angoisse commençait doucement à prendre possession de son corps et Kagome le remarqua.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Inuyasha, demanda Kagome.  
  
- Ma sœur...  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?  
  
- Elle a disparu. Si mon père apprend ça, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.  
  
- Il est si sévère que ça?  
  
- Oui. Je risque d'être mort, dit-il en panique.  
  
- Calme-toi.  
  
- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Rin n'est plus là.  
  
- On va la retrouver. Vient. On va commencer à la chercher partout. Et ne t'en fait pas, elle ne doit pas être bien loin.  
  
Inuyasha sorti de la file avec Kagome et commença à faire leur recherche dans chaque recoin les plus insolites où pourrais se trouver Rin. Il commença à se sentir très mal de ne pas avoir eu les deux yeux sur elle. Il se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir embrasser Kagome et laissé Rin sans surveillance. Il courra vers tous les manèges sans trouver la moindre trace de Rin. Après quelques heures, Inuyasha tomba nez a nez avec son frère Sesshomaru. Il leva les yeux vers ce dernier tout en avalant sa salive. Il avait juste envie de se cacher ou de se faire tout petit dans ses souliers. Kagome, qui était à côté de lui, remarqua qu'il était devenu très tendu en voyant Sesshomaru.  
  
- Inuyasha, c'est qui ce jeune homme qui te ressemble quelque peu, demanda Kagome.  
  
- C'est mon frère. Et je ne donne pas cher encore plus de ma peau.  
  
- Inuyasha, dit Sesshomaru calmement.  
  
- Oui, répondit-il toujours tendu comme une corde.  
  
- Où est Rin?  
  
Inuyasha recula d'un pas. Sesshomaru avant d'un pas rapide et alla se mettre en face de lui avec un regard glace à donne des frissons.  
  
- Alors. Où est-elle ? À moins que tu sois devenu sourd.  
  
- Je ne sais pas où elle est, dit-il paniqué. Et je ne suis pas encore devenu sourd au dernière nouvelle.  
  
- Comment ça tu ne sais pas où elle est, dit Sesshomaru en perdant quelque peu son sang froid.  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu quitter la file.   
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu as à la place du cerveau. Un petit pois, hurla Sesshomaru. Tu es le pire des crétins.  
  
- Tu y vas fort maudit cave, hurla à son tour Inuyasha. Figure-toi que je n'ai pas un pois à place du cerveau.  
  
- C'est à se le demandé pauvre crétin.  
  
- Pis toi tu n'es même pas fichu de la surveiller une seule fois, Rin.  
  
- À ce que je sache le cave, c'est toi qui étais supposé être avec elle, dit Sesshomaru ironiquement.  
  
- On se calme les garçons, disent Kagome et Kagura en même temps.  
  
Mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne se calmèrent. La tentions était à son comble. Kagura avait peur que Sesshomaru en viendrait au poing.  
  
- C'est ça la nouille. C'est mieux d'être seul avec ta blonde Kagura, lui cracha Inuyasha en pleine face.  
  
- Inuyasha. Tu me cherche, dit Sesshomaru  
  
- Pas le moindre du monde la nouille.  
  
- Tu sais fort bien que si tu me cherche tu vas me trouver, averti Sesshomaru qui s'énervait de plus en plus.  
  
- Comme si j'allais te trouver pauvre cloche!  
  
Sans crier gare, Inuyasha reçu en pleine face un bon coup de poing. Kagome et Kagura fermèrent leurs yeux pour ne pas voir la scène. Sesshomaru se calma dès que Rin arriva à sa hauteur. Inuyasha, sonné, se releva brusquement. Il était dans une colère noire, à faire peur un mort. Rin recula d'un pas et se cacha en arrière de Sesshomaru. Kagura ferma à nouveau les yeux. Kagome en avait assez de voir cette scène d'horreur.  
  
- Inuyasha, dit Kagome en s'interposant entre lui et Sesshomaru.  
  
- Pousse-toi Kagome.   
  
- Non.  
  
- Pousse-toi, hurla-t-il. Je vais lui régler son compte à cette ordure.  
  
- Non.  
  
Inuyasha remarqua alors Rin qui était derrière Sesshomaru apeuré. Il la regarda et se calma par la suite. Rin, hésitante, alla voir Inuyasha.  
  
- Pardon Inu, dit Rin en arrivant à sa hauteur. J'aurais dû attendre que tu ais finit d'embrasser ton amie et te demander d'aller avec moi dans le nouveau manège.  
  
- Tout ça à cause d'un baiser, ria Sesshomaru. Pre va être au courant de cet événement, ajouta-t-il devenu plus sérieux.  
  
- Ah! Je vais encore manger de la merde grâce à toi. Merci beaucoup Sesshomaru, dit Inuyasha désespérer.   
  
- Sessho, ne le dit pas s'il te plaît, supplia Rin.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- C'est de ma faute.  
  
- Papa va être au courant quand même.  
  
Inuyasha prit la main de Rin.  
  
- Laisse-le faire Rin. Je vais être quand même punis pour ça.  
  
Elle était triste pour Inuyasha. Elle le regarda d'un air triste et désoler. Elle ne voulait pas voir son frère être puni quand tout était, pour elle, de sa faute.  
  
- Tu me pardonne Inuyasha, dit Rin d'un air attrister.  
  
- Bien sur! Je n'ai pas vraiment hâte à ce soir.  
  
Ils continuèrent à faire le tour des manèges jusqu'à la fermeture. Rin, qui commençait déjà à avoir le sommeil, n'était plus en état pour marcher. Inuyasha la prit dans ses bras jusqu'à la voiture. Il tendit ses clefs à Kagome.  
  
- Ouvre-moi la portière que j'installe ma sœur, dit-il.  
  
- C'est quelle clef, demanda Kagome nerveusement.  
  
- Celle que tu tiens en ce moment même, dit-il pour la rassurer.  
  
Elle lui ouvrit la portière et Inuyasha déposa Rin sur la banquette arrière et mit sa ceinture. Il embarqua à son tour et démarra la voiture. Lorsqu'il arriva en face de la maison de Kagome, il la déposa chez elle. Il la regarda timidement. Il n'avait dit aucun mot de toute la route. Il sortit de la voiture et alla la rejoindre devant sa porte.  
  
- Bon ben à demain, dit Kagome tristement.  
  
- Tu peux venir chez moi demain, si tu le désir.  
  
- Je verrais.  
  
Il s'avança doucement vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il la quitta et entra chez lui avec Rin dans les bras. Il remarqua qu'il était toujours seul à la maison. Sesshomaru n'était pas encore entré. Il croyait être seul quand il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Il remarqua que c'était son père qui était en face de lui.  
  
- Et puis ta journée, lui demanda ce dernier.  
  
- Je me suis fait une blonde, dit Inuyasha.  
  
- C'est bien. Oh! Je vois que Rin dort.   
  
- Oui.  
  
- Allons la porter dans sa chambre. Et je veux plus de détail que ça sur ta journée, ajouta Inutaisho.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre d'une jeune fille. Inuyasha changea Rin et l'étendit dans son lit tout en la bordant. Rin ne se réveilla point. Inuyasha conta ton aventure au sujet de Rin et du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu de Sesshomaru.  
  
- Pourtant ça ne lui ressemble pas de frapper quelqu'un, dit Inutaisho très désappointer.  
  
- Je sais fort bien. Mais il à perdu son sang froid.  
  
- de toute façon, tu mérite une punition. Mais elle ne sera pas aussi sévère vu ta franchise.   
  
- D'accord, dit Inuyasha déçu.  
  
- Donc tu devras faire du ménage pour ça et j'espère que ça va te servir de leçon.  
  
- et pour Sesshomaru, demanda Inuyasha sur de lui à présent.  
  
- Il aura la même punition dès son retour.  
  
Inuyasha quitta son père le sourire aux lèvres. Il tenait sa vengeance pour le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu de son frère. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit. Il s'endormit avec ses vêtements, tellement sa journée Il l'avait épuisé.   
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus autant qu'il m'a été de l'écrire.  
  
Je voudrais remercier chaleureusement Nahi et ma cousine Sarifa pour leurs encouragements.   
  
C'est grâce à vous si une écrivaine comme moi trouve la force et les idées pour continue à avancer. Si jamais vous avez des suggestions à me faire ou des idées, ne soyez pas gêner de m'en faire par. Toute idée me fait progresse. Mais sachez que très bientôt de nouveaux personnages viendront se joindre à cette aventure.  
  
Je vous dis à bientôt.  
  
Au plaisir de vous lire  
  
San 


	5. Le grand ménage, punition déconcertante

Mot de San : Enfin un nouveau chapitre. Voilà qui risque de vous plaire, il y a déjà un nouveau personnage avec un nom. Ouf! Pas facile de me faire aller. Mais j'ai réussi, la preuve que tout est possible quand on s'y met à fond. Étant donné que je n'ai mit aucune information sur mes personnages. Je vous les donnerais à ce chapitre. Que je suis gentille moi!!! C'est aussi mon aide mémoire. Avec tous ses noms, je me retrouve même plus. Je suis bête des fois.¯-¯ Faut pas m'en vouloir.

Inuyasha Yoshimidaito : 17 ans.

Sesshomaru Yoshimidaito : 24 ans

Inutaisho Yoshimidaito : 39 ans

Rin Yoshimidaito : 8 ans

Jaken Yamaguchigoto : 26 ans

Koga Tanakiedo: 18 ans

Shippo Nakawagaito: 16 ans

Miroku Yashimoto: 17 ans

Koharu Edoishi: 11 ans

Kagura Inouematsuda: 25 ans

Kagome Higurashi: 17 ans

Amidamaru Nakamuramori : 24 ans

Jun Nakamuramori : 8 ans

Sango Endoishi : 17 ans

Himiko Higurashi : 38 ans

Sota Higurashi : 9 ans

Chapitre 5

Jaken se glissa doucement dans la chambre d'Inuyasha. Il déposa doucement une lettre sur son bureau, à côté de son ordinateur. Il se retourna et quitta la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit, pour ne pas réveillé Inuyasha. Il l'entendit parler durant son sommeil, mais ne s'en préoccupait point.

- Sesshomaru, dit Inuyasha endormit encore, tu vas…

Jaken n'écoutait point et sortit en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui. La journée allait être simplifiée pour la majorité des serviteurs qui étaient au service des Yoshimidaito. Les deux fils de Inutaisho allaient les aider à faire le ménage. Rin se leva doucement, un peu perdu. Elle se leva de son lit et sortit pour aller à la salle de bain au fond du couloir. Sesshomaru, qui avait dormit chez sa petite amie, entra à la maison à ce moment là. Inutaisho l'attendait devant l'entrée. Il avait passé une nuit blanche à attendre que son fils daigne rentrer à la maison.

- Te voilà enfin, dit Inutaisho sévèrement.

- Oui. Je t'avais pourtant dit que j'allais coucher chez Kagura.

- Je le sais. Mais je t'ai quand même attendu.

- De plus, j'ai quelque chose à te dire au sujet d'Inuyasha, dit Sesshomaru. Hier, il à perdu de vu Rin pendant quelques minutes.

- Je suis déjà au courant, dit Inutaisho calmement.

- Comment ça, répondit Sesshomaru bouché.

- Et toi, tu as osé lever ta main sur ton frère.

- Oui, c'est exact, dit-il avec spontanéité.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup. Je te croyais plus mature, affirma Inutaisho décourager.

- Désoler père. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Je l'espère bien, dit Inutaisho un peu colérique. Et tu vas être punie pour cet égare de ta part.

- Quoi, s'exclama Sesshomaru. Je n'ai rien fait pour mérité ça!

- Tu as frappé Inuyasha. Et ta punition sera de faire le ménage avec lui, répondit Inutaisho en le quittant. Et je veux que tu portes un uniforme.

- Mais, protesta Sesshomaru vivement.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tient avec moi. Tu as compris?

- Oui père.

- Et tu commenceras par le salon. Inuyasha sera occupé avec le solarium.

- Mais… Pourquoi, protesta encore Sesshomaru

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tantôt ! Pas de mais avec moi. Tu obéis un point c'est tout.

- D'accord, dit Sesshomaru la mine basse et sans riposter de nouveau.

Sesshomaru monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Rin, qui sortait de la salle de bain en même temps, vit Sesshomaru qui arrivait en haut.

- Bonjour Sesshou, dit-elle en passant à côté de lui.

- Bonjour.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua Rin.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Elle le regarda continuer sa route vers sa propre chambre. Elle entrait dans sa chambre dès qu'elle entendit un gros boom. Le bruit venait de la chambre d'Inuyasha.

- Merde, hurla Inuyasha en se réveillant brusquement de sa renverse de son lit.

Rin se dirigea vers la chambre d'Inuyasha en courant. Elle le découvrit, en ouvrant la porte, qu'il était allongé à terre, une jambe encore sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait retenir encore plus longtemps son rire et éclata de rire devant cette situation trop comique à voir. Inuyasha entendit des petits rire. En ce retournant, il la remarqua.

- Au lieu de rire, Rin, vient dont m'aider. Je suis incapable de me lever, dit Inuyasha un peu vexer de l'entendre se moquer de lui.

Elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle le regardait tout en riant. Ne pouvant pas retenir ses petits rires. Elle monta sur le lit quand Jaken arriva, un peu plus tard, alarmé par le bruit assourdissant qu'avait fait la chute d'Inuyasha. Rin aida Inuyasha en poussant sa jambe qui se trouvait encore sur le lit. Il se releva brusquement tout en regardant autour de lui. Il ne vit que Rin et Jaken, qui était dans l'ouverture de la porte. Inuyasha se sentait un peu plus assurer que personne d'autre ai vu sa fâcheuse position.

- Inuyasha, dit Rin.

- Oui!

- Que fais-tu encore habiller?

- Oh! J'ai dû m'endormir. Tu m'as beaucoup épuisé hier, dit-il en voyant une lettre sur son bureau.

Il se dirigeait vers son ordinateur et prit l'enveloppe. Il la regardait et vit qu'elle venait de son collège. Rin s'assoyait sur le lit et Jaken quittait la pièce sans se faire remarquer. Rin regardait Inuyasha tout fasciné par cette mystérieuse enveloppe.

- De qui vient cette lettre, demanda Rin.

- Elle vient de mon Collège, répondit Inuyasha en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Et de plus, tu devrais aller t'habiller.

- Pourquoi?

- Ce matin, je vais faire du ménage et toi tu ne resteras pas toute la journée en pyjama.

- Tout comme Sesshou, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ne parle plus de lui devant moi, tu veux!

- Pardon. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux plus que je parle de Sessho, questionna Rin.

Inuyasha s'avança plus près de Rin et lui montra l'œil au beurre noir qu'il avait reçu de Sesshomaru. Rin le regardait sans dire un mot. Elle ignorait le pourquoi et la cause. Elle n'osait le lui demander. Elle le quittait la tête très basse. Elle avait que des souvenirs très vague de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Inuyasha alla dans sa garde-robe. Son père, qui était remonter au deuxième étage, entra alors dans la chambre de son jeune fils, dès que Rin eut quitté la chambre.

- Inuyasha, dit Inutaisho.

Inuyasha se retournait vers son interlocuteur et vit par surprise son père dans sa chambre. Il en était tellement surpris. C'était assez rare qu'il rencontrait son père dans sa chambre. Lui qui ne venait jamais le voir, sauf au rez-de-chaussée. Il en était même étonné.

- Oui, dit Inuyasha après quelques minutes.

- Tu mettras cet uniforme pour faire le ménage.

- Je ne veux pas mettre cette horreur, protesta vivement Inuyasha en voyant l'habit des domestiques sous ses yeux.

Inuyasha compris en regardant son père droit dans les yeux, que toute protestation ne servirait pas à sa cause. Il abandonna tout en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre solution ni le choix. Il prit l'habit et Inutaisho sorti de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres, fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Inuyasha mit alors une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Il se trouvait ridicule ainsi. Il devait en plus mettre un veston du genre pingouin. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il se trouvait encore plus ridicule. Au rez-de-chaussée, Sesshomaru, habillé en domestique pour la journée, avait déjà commencé le ménage du salon. Rin, qui était déjà prête, descendît en bas et alla à la rencontre de son grand frère dans le salon. Une fois en bas, elle regarda Sesshomaru d'un air amusé. Inuyasha descendit peut de temps après, suivi de Inutaisho.

- Inuyasha, dit Inutaisho.

- Oui, dit-il en se retournant.

- Tu feras que le solarium. De plus, tu nettoieras aussi la piscine et le sauna.

- D'accord, dit Inuyasha surprit d'avoir peu de corvée de ménage à faire.

- De plus, nettoie chaque fenêtre, du mieux que tu peux. Je veux que ce soit présentable et très beau, dit-il en décourageant Inuyasha.

- Pourquoi, demanda Inuyasha trop curieux.

- J'attends de la visite de la plus haute importance. Donc je compte sur toi.

- D'accord.

- Je sais que lorsque tu t'applique et que tu t'y mets à fond, tu fais de beaux miracles.

Inuyasha était surprit et flatté, tout à la fois, par le compliment que venait de lui faire son père. Il se dirigea vers la salle a manger pour prendre son déjeuner. Il remarqua que son frère avait déjà commencé le ménage. Jaken était présent lui aussi et commençait ses corvées habituelles. Jaken regardait Inuyasha qui passait.

- Maître, votre déjeuner est prêt, comme celui de Rin, dit Jaken en continuant sa besogne.

- Merci Jaken, dit Inuyasha en continuant sa route.

- Ne me remercier pas. C'est votre père qui a tenu à préparer vos déjeuners. Il a passé une nuit blanche à attendre votre frère.

- Cela ne me surprend point. Il est trop idiot pour revenir et prendre ses responsabilités, dit Inuyasha en regardant Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru le foudroyait du regard, mais Inuyasha s'en moquait éperdument. Il continua sa route. Dans la salle à manger, il découvrit son déjeuner à sa place. Rin avait déjà commencé à manger. Inuyasha alla s'asseoir et peu de temps après, Inutaisho les rejoignait. Inuyasha leva les yeux vers son père.

- Merci papa pour ce bon déjeuner.

- C'est toi qui nous as préparé ce bon déjeuner, demanda Rin surprise.

- Et oui, répondit-il. Et merci de ce compliment Inuyasha.

Il continuait de manger. Dès qu'Inuyasha eut fini, il s'en alla directement au solarium et commença à nettoyer tout en écoutant de la musique.

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Le réveille matin de Kagome sonna à 9 heures. Elle se leva en s'étirant. La veille, elle s'était fait gronder. Elle ignorait totalement le planning de sa mère. À la radio, elle pouvait entendre une chanson romantique que chantait le groupe Mytown. Elle n'entendit que le début de la musique et des paroles.

- When it's to keep my head up high girl. You're there by my side. When life itself can be so cold. You're the one to hold me tight. And when I need you, you're always there. Your touch heals a broken heart. My life without you would be so bare. It would tear my world apart. Don't ever take your love away. Tell me that your love is here to stay with me. You're my love sent angel. Don't ever take your love away. Tell me that your love is here to stay with me. You're my love sent angel. Angel-Angel-Angel-Angel. You're my love sent angel

Elle ferma alors son réveille matin tout en ayant une petite pensée pour Inuyasha. Une fois sortit de son lit, elle se dirigea vers sa garde-robe. Elle en sortit une jolie robe chinoise d'un beau bleu ciel avec des motifs or, rouge et bleu royal de dragon et de petit phénix. Sa robe avait une fente sur le côté droit. Cette fente lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse. Elle portait cette robe, sa mère le lui avait rapporté lors d'un de ses voyages en Chine. Himiko, sa mère, était la secrétaire d'un puissant avocat à cette époque, quand elle l'avait acheté pour Kagome. Ses épaules étaient dénuder et une partie de son dos. Seul le col servait de support. Elle enfila la robe quand sa mère passa devant sa chambre.

- Kagome, dit sa mère. Tu es vraiment jolie ainsi.

- Oh ! Merci maman, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Tu te mets belle pour ce doux Inuyasha que tu m'as tant parlé hier ?

- Si l'on veut, dit-elle mal à l'aise. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu habillé si chic ?

- Moi, ma petite princesse, j'ai un rendez-vous important.

- Maman, ne me dit pas que tu vas enfin avoir une chance d'avoir un travaille, s'exclama Kagome enjoué et enthousiasme.

- J'ai une possibilité.

- C'est trop cool maman. C'est quoi le poste que tu pourrais occuper. Cette fois la ?

- Encore un poste de secrétaire.

- Pas encore, dit Kagome décourager.

- Ne soit pas si décourageante. Cet avocat…

- Pas encore un autre avocat, coupa Kagome. Maman, ils sont tout pareils.

- Laisse la chance à Inutaisho de voir ce que je vaux et tu dois aussi me faire confiance pour une fois.

- Mais maman. Tu as faillit te faire violer la dernière fois.

- Ne t'en fait donc pas pour moi. Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule ma grande.

- D'accord. Mais je veux absolument venir avec toi, insista Kagome.

- Je vais juste en face.

- Au manoir, tu veux dire, demanda Kagome quelque peu surprise.

- Oui. C'est exact. Mais pourquoi tu veux venir, demanda à son tour sa mère.

- C'est là que vit Inuyasha avec son père, son frère et sa petite sœur. Je les ai rencontré au centre d'achat la dernière fois.

- Et puis, comment est son père, questionna Himiko.

- Il est super gentil. Mais coté travaille, j'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi chiant que ton autre patron.

- S'il est si gentil et qu'il est père de famille, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des problèmes comme avec mon ancien patron.

- Je te le souhaite maman, dit Kagome.

Elle quitta Kagome, la laissant continué de se préparer. Kagome souriait intérieurement. Elle était bien heureuse que sa mère ait trouvé un bon patron, pour une fois. Elle avait, en même temps, très hâte de lui présenté son nouvel amour, Inuyasha. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, juste en face de sa chambre. Elle sortit du premier tiroir une brosse et se mit alors à la recherche dans un autre tiroir deux jolies baguettes bleues orné de jolis motifs de dragon or que sa mère avait rapporté de Beijing. Elle les trouvait dans le second tiroir, dans le fond. Elle s'en retournait à sa chambre, ayant oublié sa trousse de maquillage.

- Je suis sur de l'avoir laissé sur mon bureau hier, se dit-elle

Elle cherchait comme une folle quand elle la trouvait sur son lit. Elle se trouvait très distraite. Elle retournait à la salle de bain, mais elle se frappa la face sur une porte fermée. Elle se mit alors à frapper.

- Quoi, répondit une voix masculine, qui était celle de son frère. Je n'ai plus le droit d'être en paix dans cette maison, ajouta Sota.

- Désolé Sota. Je voulais juste savoir qui était là. Je voulais aussi finir de me coiffé et me maquiller avant que je quitte l'étage, dit Kagome.

- J'ai bientôt fini, dit-il en tirant la chasse d'eau.

Il allait se laver les mains et sortit ensuite de la sale de bain, laissant la place à Kagome. Elle entra dans la pièce Elle se coiffa d'un chignon et elle enfonça ses deux baguettes dans ses cheveux. Elle sortit un bâton de rouge de sa trousse et maquilla délicatement ses lèvres. Ensuite, elle ajouta un gloss sur son rouge à lèvre pour lui donné un teint de brillance. Une fois fini, Kagome se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et quitta la salle de bain. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et entendit alors de la musique. Himiko venait d'ouvrir la radio du salon, avant de s'en retourner dans la cuisine. Kagome pouvait entendre sa chanson préférée jouée, sensualité. Kagome, tellement emporter par le rythme de la musique se laissait aller. Elle chantait de sa douce voix la mélodie. Sa mère se retourna quand elle entendit Kagome chanté.

- J'aime, j'aime tes yeux. J'aime ton odeur. Tous tes gestes en douceur. Lentement diriger. Sensualité. Oh ! Stop un instant. J'aimerais que ce moment fixe pour des tas d'années. Ta sensualité.

- Tu devrais vraiment devenir chanteuse Kagome, lui dit Himiko.

- Je veux devenir professeur, dit Kagome toute rouge. Tu le sais que je veux enseigner à des enfants.

- Je le sais fort bien ma petite puce. Tu adores les enfants. C'est pour cela aussi que tu gardes beaucoup d'enfants.

- Que prépares-tu pour déjeuner, demanda Kagome en observant sa mère faire dans la cuisine.

- Je vais te faire une surprise. Mais tu vas adorer, répondit Himiko qui faisait un Asagohan (1).

Kagome s'en alla à la porte quand le facteur déposa les lettre dans la boite. Elle ouvrit la porte des l'instant où le facteur se dirigea au manoir. Elle prit le courrier qui se trouvait dans la boite et le journal. Elle entra et ouvrit une lettre qui lui était adresser et qui venait de son collège. Le téléphone sonna alors. Kagome ne répondit pas assez tôt. Sa mère avait répondu plus rapidement.

- Bonjour, résidence des Higurashi.

- Bonjour, répondit une voix masculine à l'autre bout de la ligne. Puis-je parler à madame Himiko.

- C'est moi, répondit-elle.

- Bonjour Himiko. Ici Inutaisho.

- Bonjour Inutaisho. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appelle, demanda-t-elle

- Je voulais juste vous faire un rappelle pour notre entretient. J'espère que vous n'avez toujours rien de prévu.

- Je n'ai toujours rien de prévu. Il est toujours à midi, demanda Himiko pour se rassurer.

- Je confirme alors votre venu pour midi. Vous pouvez dîner avec nous juste avant notre entretient.

- Bien sur. Ma fille va être présente.

- Elle est la bienvenue, ajouta Inutaisho.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, ma fille m'a dit tantôt que vous aviez un fils du nom de Inuyasha, questionna Himiko.

- C'est exact, affirma Inutaisho un peu surprit.

- Alors il sera ravi de revoir sa petite copine.

- je ne doute pas. Alors je vous revois à midi.

- Oui. Au revoir, ajouta-elle avant de raccrocher la ligne.

Elle s'en retournait à sa cuisine. Kagome se dirigeait tranquillement vers la cuisine et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Peu de temps après, elle vit son frère Sota s'asseoir et Himiko leur déposait leur déjeuner. Kagome mangeait en silence et dès qu'elle eut fini, elle prit toute la responsabilité de débarrasser la table pour sa mère. Il était déjà rendu 10 heure.

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Inuyasha qui était dans le solarium, commençait à nettoyer la piscine quand Inutaisho arrivait. Il lui avait apporté un radio. Il regardait son fils avec étonnement. Il savait qu'Inuyasha n'avait jamais eut à nettoyer les piscines à la maison. Mais comme il se doutait bien qu'Inuyasha était très indépendant et avait une soif de liberté, qu'il avait dû apprendre de Miroku comment nettoyer une piscine. Miroku aimait beaucoup montrer de nouvelles choses à Inuyasha. Inutaisho en était conscient. Il donna alors la radio à Inuyasha. Inuyasha, qui était entrain de regarder le niveau du PH de la piscine vit son père déposer la radio sur la table de patio.

- Merci, dit Inuyasha.

- Mais de rien, répondit Inutaisho. As-tu besoin de quelque chose.

- Oui, dit Inuyasha aussitôt.

- Que veux-tu, demanda-t-il.

- Je dois remettre de la base dans la piscine.

- Pourquoi, demanda Inutaisho.

- Car le chlore est trop élever.

- Ok. Et tu veux quoi ?

- J'ignore où se trouve la bouteille de la base. Vu que je ne l'ai jamais fais à la maison.

- Je vais aller te cherche ce que tu veux, dit Inutaisho en le quittant.

- Merci.

Inutaisho quitta le solarium pour aller dans la petite cabane qui se trouvait juste à côté de la piscine extérieure pour prendre la bouteille de base et retournait à l'intérieur pour la remettre à Inuyasha. Inutaisho s'en alla ensuite vers la cuisine pour donner ses instructions pour le dîner. Inuyasha sorti alors de son lecteur son cd et le mit dans la radio. La musique commençait. Il ne pouvait se retenir de chanté. Rin alla le voir après quelques minutes.

- Inuyasha, dit-elle.

- Oui petite puce, dit Inuyasha en souriant de pleine dent.

- Est-ce que je peux aller me baigner dans la piscine sans danger ?

- Bien sur. La piscine est déjà prête à recevoir sa première visiteuse.

- Cool, dit-elle enthousiasme.

- Je commence à laver les vitres là, ajouta Inuyasha.

- Tu vas quand même me surveiller un peu une fois de temps en temps, demanda cette dernière au regard inquiet.

- Ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça, dit-il pour la rassurer. Je vais t'avoir à l'œil cette fois.

- Merci.

- Je ne laisserais pas Sesshomaru me tombé dessus pour la deuxième fois. Tu peux sauter dans la piscine là.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Rin en sautant dans la piscine chaude.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était maintenant rendu 11 heure 30. Il avait beaucoup avancé. Il ne lui restait que quelques fenêtres à laver avant de placer les meubles qui se trouvaient dans le solarium et arroser toutes les plantes du petit jardin intérieur. Une passion que son père avait toujours eut avec sa mère. Il se remit alors à chanter une chanson en anglais tout en regardant quelque fois Rin du coin de l'œil. Rin qui l'entendait chanté était sous le charme de la vois d'Inuyasha. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Inuyasha chanté. Pas même quand il prenait une douche. Elle était submergée par sa voix et elle revint sur le bord de la piscine pour mieux l'écouté chanter. Inuyasha ne se souciait guère du fait qu'il était observé ou entendu. Sesshomaru, qui était toujours au salon ne l'entendait point, étant donné qu'il se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Inuyasha continuait de chanté. Une nouvelle chanson se mit alors a joué. Elle était en japonais. Une langue qu'il avait appris dans son enfance, vu qu'il avait habité le Japon après le décès de sa mère durant près de 8 ans.

- Tasogare no umi ni dete. Futari wa nido to mou meguri aenai no… Kin no akari ga umi ni ochite natsu no kaze ga togireta, Obieru futaru ni tada yosete kaesu mizuoto. Nani o shinjite koko made kita michi mi wasure hateta no. Sayonara tsugeru tame no yasashisa dake nokoshite. Donna ni nami o kasanete omoide o sakende mo. Anara no ita kishibe ni wa mou kaerenai (2).

Sesshomaru qui s'était rapprocher de la porte du solarium entendit son frère chanté avec aisance une langue que leur famille ne parlait plus depuis qu'il était arriver en Amérique. Mais ce qui surprenait encore plus Sesshomaru était le fait qu'Inuyasha ne faussait aucunement, comme s'il avait des dons pour chanté. Comme la défunte mère de Inuyasha, qu'il avait souvent entendu chanté tout jeune. Il ne pouvait retenir ses petits cris de surprise. Inuyasha se sentait observé à ce moment. Il en était devenu mal à l'aise. Inutaisho qui était venu dire aux garçons d'arrêter pour le dîner entendit lui aussi Inuyasha.

- Il chante comme sa mère, lança tout bonnement Inutaisho. Il a hérité de sa vois mélodieuse.

- C'est vrai, avoua Jaken qui amenait Himiko et Kagome au salon.

Kagome ne pouvait se retenir sous le charme mélodieux de la voix d'Inuyasha. Elle entra dans le solarium suivit de sa mère et d'Inutaisho.

- Inuyasha, dit Kagome. Tu chante si bien.

Inuyasha se retourna en entendant la douce voix de Kagome. Il était devenu tout rouge.

- Kagome, échappa-t-il enfin.

- Inuyasha, dit Inutaisho. Tu peux arrêter pour la journée.

- Merci, dit-il en allant porter tout son matériel. Mais avant je vais aller arroser les plantes.

- Bien. Sesshomaru aussi, ajouta Inutaisho de nouveau. De plus, vous avez bien travaillé. Je vous laisse le reste de votre journée libre.

Sesshomaru ne se fit pas prier deux fois et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre pour enlever ses horreurs qu'il avait sur le dos. Inuyasha s'en alla porte ses choses et alla remplir une cruche. Il s'en alla dans le petit jardin suivit de près par Kagome.

- Tu as l'air d'aimé ces plantes, dit Kagome.

- Ce sont ceux de mon père.

- Je pensais que c'était ta mère qui avait toutes ses plantes, ajouta Kagome.

- Il en prenait soin avec ma mère aussi. Il m'a dit que ma mère aimait beaucoup prendre soin des sakura. Mais ici on ne peut en avoir…

- C'est dommage. Mais comment ce fait-il que tu parle japonais avec aisance, demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai vécu au Japon avant de venir en Amérique.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas avoir de sakura, questionna Kagome.

- Mon père penserait trop à ma mère. Donc il ne veut pas en avoir un pour le moment.

- Je peux le comprendre. Mon père est décédé lui aussi.

- Donc on peut mieux se comprendre.

Peu de temps après qu'il eut fini, il monta à son tour dans sa chambre pour mettre des vêtements plus à son aise. Il avait un peu honte que Kagome l'ai vu ainsi habillé. Rin sorti alors de la piscine et alla voir directement son père. Jaken revenait alors les avertir que le dîner allait être prêt dans quelques minutes. Il quitta de nouveau en passant par la porte qui donnait à la cuisine. Inuyasha revenait au solarium avant Sesshomaru. Inutaisho discutait avec Himiko à son arrivé.

- Inuyasha, dit Inutaisho. Vient ici s'il te plait.

Sans dire un mot, Inuyasha s'avança. Il regardait Kagome du coin de l'œil.

- Je veux te présenter à ma nouvelle secrétaire, qui est la mère de ta copine Kagome, Himiko Higurashi.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance madame, dit Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru arriva au moment même ou Jaken les invitait à passé à table. Durant tout le long du repas, Inuyasha devenait silencieux. Rien ne pouvait le faire parler ou presque.

- Puis-je savoir d'où vous tenez cette voix, demanda soudainement Himiko à Inuyasha.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est fort possible que je tiens cette voix de ma mère.

- C'est fort possible, ajouta-elle pour elle-même.

- Mais je ne puis vous l'affirmer, car ma mère est décédée à ma naissance, dit Inuyasha tristement.

- Pardon, dit-elle. J'ignorais ce petit incident.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Personne sait que ma mère est morte en accouchant. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir survécu.

- Une chance pour moi, dit Kagome

- L'accouchement se déroulait mal. C'est de mon père que je tiens toutes ses informations.

- Il m'a l'air d'être un très bon père, dit Himiko en regardant Inutaisho.

Après le dîner, Inutaisho et Himiko se dirigèrent vers le bureau. Inuyasha invita Kagome à faire le tour de la demeure. Kagome était émerveiller devant la grandeur des pièces. Rin les suivait en silence. Après, ils s'installèrent au salon et regardèrent des films pour le reste de l'après-midi. Le premier film qu'ils écoutèrent fut un film de Disney, le roi lion. Rin était bien heureuse. À la fin du film, Rin pleurait tellement elle trouvait la fin trop triste et touchante. Pour second film, Inuyasha sortit le film le 13eme guerriers. Rin les laissa seul et alla rejoindre Sesshomaru dans la piscine. À la fin du film, Himiko sorti du bureau et Kagome alla la rejoindre suivit d'Inuyasha.

- Et puis, demanda Kagome.

- J'ai le poste, dit Himiko toute souriante. De plus, si tu veux rester avec ton charmant Inuyasha, tu peux ma petite puce.

- Oh non, dit-elle sans vouloir offenser Inuyasha, je veux rentrer. Ce la ne te dérange pas trop, demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Inuyasha.

- Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, dit Inuyasha avec un pincement dans sa voix. On risque de se croiser demain pour aller chercher nos horaires.

- Oui ! Bonne fin de soirée et à demain, dit-elle.

Dès que Kagome fut parti avec sa mère, Inuyasha monta à sa chambre d'un pas nonchalant. Il passa le reste de sa journée sur internet. Vers 7h, le téléphone sonna. Inuyasha courut répondre à toute vitesse.

- Allo, dit Inuyasha à bout de souffle.

- Salut Inu, dit Miroku.

- Salut Miroku. Tu dois avoir hâte à demain.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Je voulais savoir si tu allais venir me chercher à 10 heure demain matin.

- C'est sur, dit Inuyasha devenu plus enjoué.

- Merci. Bonne fin de soirée

- À toi aussi Miroku.

- Bye, dit Miroku.

- Bye, répondit Inuyasha avant de raccrocher.

Il regarda l'heure et alla par la suite prendre la direction de la salle de bain du fond pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Dès qu'il eut fini, il s'en retournait dans sa chambre pour chatter un peu durant une heure sur le net. Ensuite il ferma l'ordi et allait s'étendre dans son lit et s'endormit.

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Asagohan est un déjeuner typiquement japonais. On retrouve du riz, des œufs en épaisseur et bien d'autre chose. Si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus, aller voir sur le site que voici http:yayoi.free.fr/CUISINE/txtCUIS/petit1.html. C'est des paroles d'une chanson que j'adore énormément et qui est tirer d'une série animée. . hackliminality. Je mets les paroles en anglais. Je les traduirais si on me le demande.

Sailing out into the sea of twilight

The two of us shall never cross path again

A golden light fall into the sea, the wind has paused

The two of us, frightened, hear only the light crashing of water

I've forgotten my path completely, what I believed into make it this far

Leaving in me only enough kindness to say good bye

No matter how many waves crash down as I cry out my memories

I can't ever return to the share you were on.

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Mot de San : AH !!! Je suis enfin heureuse de ce résultat… J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira. Laisser moi vous dire que mes lectures, mes foutus livres que je lis en ce moment, me donnent des idées… Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas la bonne époque. Ben quoi !!! Je lis des livres sur l'époque féodale au Japon. Le clan des Otori. C'est tellement bon que j'ai déjà fini le premier livre d'une série de 3 au moins…

Nahi : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laisse ce review. Ne frustre pas trop je l'ai enfin eu. De plus, je suis bien heureuse que le nouveau côté de Sesshomaru te plaise. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais le faire rester ainsi… On verra bien.

Sarifa : Merci de continue à m'encourage ainsi. Mais bientôt je vais arrêter de t'envoyer mes chapitres pour avoir tes opinions par msn. Donc ne m'en veux pas trop…

Kamirure : Merci que ma fic te plaise à ce point. J'espère juste que tu continueras à les lire et à les aime. Cela me touche beaucoup.

Slyzerin-girl : Merci de m'informer des mes petites erreurs. Je ne suis pas parfaite. Je m'améliore de jour en jour. C'est ça le charme de la vie… On est ici nu et on grandit à chaque erreur. Mais j'espère que tu aime celui-ci…

±Tenshi± : Je suis bien heureuse que tu aie aimé mon autre chapitre… J'espère juste que tu aime autant les autres. Merci beaucoup pour ces beaux compliments et encouragement.

Et merci à ceux qui me lisent sans me laisser de review… À vous tout qui m'encourager… Je sais que je ne suis pas très vite en ce moment pour écrire… Mais laisser moi vous dire que lire des livres m'inspire des fois beaucoup plus que vous pouvez le croire. Je vais possiblement faire de quoi de nouveau bientôt… Ça reste encore à voir.


	6. Réunion de famille et rentré

Mot de San : Ben voici mon nouveau chapitre. De nouveaux personnages se rajoutent maintenant à ceux que je vous ai donné la dernière fois. De plus, j'ai carrément fait des fautes affreuses sur les noms de famille de mes personnages. Faut vraiment que je sois aveugle de ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt. Mais bon, on ne peut rien y faire... L'homme est un être qui fait plein d'erreurs, peu importe le domaine. Trêve de discussion et place au texte et à l'imagination.

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Shinokago : Il a été long à mettre ce chapitre, je l'avoue. Mais durant ce temps là, j'ai déménager à Montréal. Je suis bien heureuse de savoir qu'il t'a plus. Je suis moi aussi une grande fan de Hack. J'ai déjà les 4 jeux chez moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je travaille sur la chanson. Si je ne la met pas tout de suite, ça va être dans le où les prochains chapitre que tu le trouveras en français. Car en ce moment je suis en composition de 2 autres fic. Nouvelles en plus.  
  
Sarifa : Toi, ma chère cousine, j'ai encore tricher en vers toi. Je m'en mort les doigts là. Mais je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'ai plus. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peine là...  
  
KajiMadoushi : Cela me touche beaucoup que tu aimes ma fic. Il est peut-être plus facile pour moi de mettre les personnages dans un contexte moderne. Mais j'ai quand même réussit à en faire une dans l'époque d'Inuyasha. Mon one sho,t le véritable grand amour, est à ce temps là. Faudra être patient en vers moi pour les chapitres suivants, car je compose en ce moment 2 autres fics en même temps. Je me repose jamais en vrai. Je passe d'une fic à l'autre.  
  
Hoshi : Chère petite sœur... Je sais fort bien que tu déplores le manque de Miroku. Et je sais que tu comprends tout ça. Cet fois là, ça ne va pas être Inuyasha qui va faire des bêtises... Je te l'assure. De plus, je peux dire que je progresse pour une fic concentrer sur Miroku. J'abandonne pas...  
  
±Tenshi± : Mille merci pour tes encouragements. Je trouve moi aussi que plus j'avance plus mon histoire devient meilleur toute à la fois. Et je vais pas abandonner aussi facilement.  
  
nahi : Moi aussi.. Même si ça m'a presque pris un siècle... J'exagère, mais je sais fort bien que mon déménagement à pris beaucoup de mon temps.  
  
AngelWingsbaka : Merci mille fois pour ce review fantastique. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de misère avec ton traducteur. Mais mille fois merci encore.  
  
Aux autres invisibles, je vous dit merci de continuer à me lire et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire.

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯  
  
Inuyasha Yoshimidaito : 17 ans.  
Sesshomaru Yoshimidaito : 24 ans

Inutaisho Yoshimidaito : 39 ans

Rin Yoshimidaito : 8 ans

Jaken Yamaguchigoto : 26 ans

Koga Tanakaeda: 18 ans

Shippo Nakawagaito: 16 ans

Miroku Yashimoto: 17 ans

Koharu Edoishi: 11 ans

Kagura Inouematsuda: 25 ans

Kagome Higurashi: 17 ans

Amidamaru Nakamuramori : 24 ans

Jun Nakamuramori : 8 ans

Sango Endoishii : 17 ans

Himiko Higurashi : 38 ans

Sota Higurashi : 9 ans

Koharu Yashimoto : 15 ans  
  
Nouveau personnage ajouté :  
  
Takeo Yoshimidaito : 17 ans

Tamiko Yoshimidaito : 30 ans

Takuya Yoshimidaito : 31 ans

Aya Yoshimidaito : 12 ans

Yuko Yoshimidaito : 12 ans

Tsubasa Yoshimidaito : 8 ans

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯

Information supplémentaire dû au fait qu'on voit du texte différent. Les " " servent uniquement au texte de chat que les personnages écrivent.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
La nuit avait été courte pour Inuyasha. L'orage l'avait réveillé vers 4 heure ce matin. N'arrivant plus à dormir, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Il démarra le tout en s'étirant un peu. Il pouvait entendre, de la pièce d'en face, les ronflements de son père et ceux de Sesshomaru, venant d'à côté de la salle de bain. (Ben quoi... ça arrive à tout le monde de ronfler et c'est trop comique aussi.)  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre mon frère ronfler ainsi à une heure pareille, se dit-il. Comment fait Kagura pour supporter ça ? Je vais devoir lui demander un jour.  
  
Une fois l'ordinateur ouvert, il démarra internet et alla directement sur un chat room. Il inscrivait son nick name et entrait sur un chat totalement japonais. Connaissant la langue depuis son enfance, il savait aussi bien maîtriser l'écrit. Il pouvait très bien entendre Rin qui tournait dans son lit dans tous les sens, grâce à ses oreilles très développé. Tout lui semblait difficile. Il prit alors une grande inspiration en se levant pour aller chercher son lecteur de cd. Il mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et pesa sur play. Il continuait de discuter avec d'autres internautes japonais quand son père fit réveiller par le bruit assourdissant d'un coup de tonnerre et d'éclaire. Inutaisho se leva en voyant de la lumière venir de la chambre d'Inuyasha. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre et entrait.  
  
- Bonjour Inuyasha, lui dit Inutaisho endormit quelque peu.  
  
Inuyasha retirait ses écouteurs en entendant son nom venir de très prêt de lui. Il levait les yeux en direction de la voix qui l'avait appelé et remarqua son père  
  
- Bonjour père, se contenta de dire Inuyasha par pure politesse.  
- Que fais-tu debout si de bonne heure ?  
- Je n'arrive plus du tout à dormir. Donc je suis venu chatter avec un de nos cousins au Japon, répondit-il tout en tapant toujours des réponses à un dénommé Tomasu, qui était en fait son cousin Takeo.  
- Montre-moi ça, dit Inutaisho sur un ton quelque peu autoritaire.  
  
Inuyasha laissait la place à son père. Inutaisho s'assoyait sur la chaise et se mit à regarder avec qui son fils discutait. Il reconnut aussitôt le style de langage de son neveu Takeo. Il se retourna vers Inuyasha en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Que fait Takeo sur internet à cette heure-là?  
- Je lui ai demandé, mais il a refusé de me le dire, dit Inuyasha.  
- Son père va en entendre parlé.  
- Père, sauve votre respect, je pense plus que vous risquez de le mettre en colère. Après tout, Takeo à 17 ans lui aussi. Il va maintenant à l'Université. Alors pourquoi mettre encore plus de pression sur la famille Yoshimidaito au grand complet, dit Inuyasha très songeur pour une fois.  
- Tu as raison. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il est vraiment irresponsable. Tu sais fort bien qu'il ne devrait pas être sur internet à cette heure là.  
- Il n'est que 16 heure au Japon, quand même. Vous y allez un peu fort... Et le traiter d'irresponsable est tiré par les cheveux, répondit Inuyasha qui était sur le bord d'exploser.  
  
Inutaisho regardait son fils avec étonnement. Jamais au paravent il n'avait manifesté un aussi grand intérêt pour le fils de son frère Takuya. Takuya était le jeune frère de Inutaisho. Il avait épousé une jeune femme du nom de Tamiko et avait 4 enfants, soit deux jeunes jumelles, Aya et Yuko, et deux fils, Takeo et Tsubasa. Ils étaient âgés entre 8 et 17 ans.  
  
- J'oublie toujours qu'on est en Amérique ici. Notre vie n'est plus au Japon. Comme je regrette quelque peu les réunions de famille, dit Inutaisho tristement en pensant à ses neveux et nièces qu'il adorait énormément.  
  
Il quitta la pièce en laissant Inuyasha à ses conversations. Inuyasha se réinstallait devant l'écran et se remit à taper.  
  
" Tomasu, mon père est venu tantôt me voir. Ne t'inquiet pas. Je n'ai rien dit au sujet des vacances que ta famille veut prendre. "  
" Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, répondit alors Takeo. "  
" Merci de me faire cette confiance sans borne. J'ai déjà très hâte de te revoir. "  
" Et moi donc. Cela fait près de 8 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu et je remarque que ton japonais est toujours aussi bon. C'est quoi ton secret, demanda Takeo "  
" Je ne puis te le dire. Tu le verras dès ton arriver, répondit Inuyasha en laissant planer un mystère devant les yeux de Takeo. "  
  
Les heures passèrent assez vite en discutant avec son cousin. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était maintenant rendu 8 heure. Il crut entendre de la chambre de Rin un petit soupir. Il sut dès lors que sa sœur venait de se réveiller. Son regard se posait alors sur le bas de son écran et remarquait qu'il était 8 heure 01. Il se dépêchait à répondre à son jeune cousin Takeo.  
  
" Je suis dans l'impossibilité de reseter plus longtemps à discuter avec toi. "  
" Et pourquoi cela, demanda Takeo. "  
" Ma sœur Rin vient de se réveiller. "  
" Tu as toujours les oreilles aux aguets à ce que je vois. Comme le reste de la famille, répondit Takeo "  
" C'est vrai. Mais je te signal que je ne peux point rester plus longtemps à discuter avec toi. "  
" Et bien. Ça va être pour une prochaine fois dans ce cas là. À très bientôt cousin, se pressa de dire Takeo "  
" Dewa mata(1), répondit Inuyasha "  
" Arigato gozaimasu(2), répondit à son tour Takeo. Dewa mata. "  
  
Inuyasha coupa son accès internet et se précipita alors vers la salle de bain. Il croisa Rin qui était en train de bailler au corneille. Elle le regardait se diriger vers la salle de bain du fond. Mais comme elle arrivait en face de celle qui était à côté de la chambre d'Inuyasha, elle se frottait à une porte fermé. Elle regardait en direction de la chambre de Sesshomaru et se rendit vite compte que c'était lui qui devait être dans la pièce.  
  
- Sesshou, grouille-toi, hurla-t-elle.  
- Pas la peine de hurler, lui dit ce dernier en sortant.  
  
Elle se mit alors à dandiner comme un canard tellement elle se retenait.  
  
- Allez! Passe, avant que papa se réveille grâce à tes hurlements, répondit Sesshomaru.  
- Merci, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Elle entrait en fermant la porte très brutalement au point que Inutaisho se réveilla en sursautant. Mais étant dans la salle de bain, elle ne pouvait entendre son père qui grognait. Inuyasha sorti alors de la salle de bain du fond et Sesshomaru y entrait à la suite. Inuyasha qui avait entendu son père, allait le voir.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va père, demanda ce dernier en s'étirant.  
- Qui a claqué la porte tantôt, demanda-t-il - Je l'ignore, car j'étais moi-même dans la salle de bain. Mais je crois bien que ce soit Rin.  
- Les jeunes ne savent plus respecter les plus vieux. Mais est-ce qu'elle a des problèmes féminins déjà?  
  
Inuyasha ne put retenir ses rires plus longtemps. Il savait fort bien que Rin ne pouvait pas avoir encore ses toutes premières règles. Elle était vraiment trop jeune.  
  
- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle, demanda Inutaisho un peu vexer.  
- Père. Rin est encore trop jeune pour avoir ses premières menstruations, dit Inuyasha tout en riant de plus belle.  
- Ne rigole pas. Tu comprendras que je redoute toujours ce moment.  
- Ne t'inquiet pas pour cela. Le moment venu, tu vas bien gérer la situation, répondit un Inuyasha plus sérieux.  
- Je ne crois pas vraiment. Que vais-je lui dire... Ah les femmes! Elles sont si complexe, dit-il en quittant Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha s'en retournait à sa chambre quand Rin sortit de la salle de bain le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'avoir été la première à faire ses besoins. Inutaisho la regardait d'un air colérique. Elle le remarqua et perdit aussitôt son joli petit sourire.  
  
- Quoi, dit-elle d'un air remplit d'innocence.  
- C'est bien toi qui as claqué la porte à une heure pareille, demanda son père.  
- Je n'ai pas calqué la porte.  
- Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai entendu et qui m'a complètement réveiller. Tu dois en être fière.  
  
Rin ne savait que dire. Elle le regardait d'un air honteux. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle laissa Inutaisho devant l'entré de la salle de bain. Inuyasha, toujours aux aguets, commençait à fouiller dans sa garde-robe. Il se cherchait une paire de pantalon propre noir et il n'en trouvait point. Il sortit de sa garde-robe.  
  
- Père, hurla Inuyasha.  
- Oui, répondit ce dernier en arrivant à pas de course.  
- Est-ce que tu as une paire de pantalon noir propre à me prêter ?  
- Et pourquoi, demanda Inutaisho avec un regard remplis d'interrogation.  
- Je n'en ai pas et je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un fou pour prendre une photo pour ma carte d'identité pour l'école.  
- Bien sur... Viens avec moi.  
  
Inuyasha le suivait de très près. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'autorisation de suivre son père dans sa chambre et d'y entrer. Inuyasha rentra dans la chambre et fit émerveillé devant les katana que son père possédait. Il les regardait avec fascination. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belles. Inutaisho, qui était dans sa garde-robe, remarquait alors son fils en train d'observer les katana familial.  
  
- Ça appartient à notre famille depuis des générations ces katana que tu observes depuis tantôt.  
- Est-ce que ce sont des vrais, demanda Inuyasha en se retournant vers son père.  
- Bien sur que ce sont de vrais katana. Voilà un pantalon pour toi, dit Inutaisho en lui tendant le pantalon.  
- Merci père, dit Inuyasha avant de quitter la chambre.  
  
Il s'en retournait à sa chambre pour chercher une chemise. Le cellulaire d'Inuyasha se mit alors à sonner. Il sortit une chemise blanche au moment où il répondit.  
  
- Allo, dit ce dernier.  
- Inuyasha, répondit une voix qui lui était familière et à la fois inconnue.  
- À qui je parle?  
- Inuyasha, ne me dit pas que tu ne reconnais plus ton cousin Takeo, dit-il déçut.  
- Désoler Takeo de ne pas t'avoir reconnu plus tôt. Mais pourquoi me téléphones-tu à cette heure, demanda Inuyasha intrigué.  
- Nous quittons bientôt Tokyo pour venir chez toi. Sais-tu s'il va y avoir quelqu'un à la maison pour dans environ 7 heure? - Bien sur qu'on risque d'être là. Moi en tout cas. Mais Sesshomaru ça m'étonnerait. Il commence déjà l'Université aujourd'hui, répondit Inuyasha songeur. Je dois te laisser, car j'ai des choses très importante à faire.  
- Et moi mon vol vient d'être annoncé. Dewa mata, Inuyasha.  
- Dewa mata Takeo.  
  
Inuyasha raccrochait son cellulaire. Il mit alors le pantalon de son père qui lui allait comme un gant. Ensuite, il mit une chemise blanche, sortit de sa garde-robe. Il se regardait devant le miroir. Après, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée à toute vitesse. Il regardait sa montre et remarquait qu'il était déjà rendu 9 heure 30. Il prit alors la direction de la salle à manger. Il entendit que son estomac qui lui criait famine. Il sentait l'odeur alléchante de crêpe qui cuisait dans la cuisine. Il avait l'eau à la bouche juste à penser à ce qu'il allait avoir dans con assiette. À sa place, il pouvait voir un couvercle déjà placer. Il s'assoyait à sa place et levait le couvercle. Il pouvait constater qu'il avait une petite pile de crêpes dans une assiette antique de la famille et une couler de sirop d'érable. Sa faim se faisait sentir encore plus. Il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps pour déguster son repas. Il prenait alors son couteau et sa fourchette et se mettait à manger comme un goinfre. Rin arrivait à sa hauteur et s'assoyait à son tour à sa place. Elle regardait son frère manger avec fascination. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, même quand on déposait une assiette en face d'elle. Inuyasha finissait son assiette quand son père entrait dans la pièce. Il se levait et regardait sa jeune sœur et ensuite son regard se posait sur son père.  
  
- Je vous laisse. Sinon je vais être en retard pour aller chercher Miroku, dit Inuyasha avant de sortir de la salle à manger.  
- Bonne après-midi. Car je crois qu'on se verra plus en après-midi, dit son père.  
- Oui... Bye tout le monde.  
- Au revoir Inuyasha, répondit Rin toute souriante.  
  
Inuyasha se dirigeait vers le vestibule quand Sesshomaru l'interrogeait.  
  
- Inuyasha, dit-moi avec qui tu parlais sur ton cellulaire, demanda-t-il sèchement.  
  
Inuyasha faisait la sourde d'oreille. Il trouvait son frère très impoli en vers lui.  
  
- Je me répète. Tu me le dit. J'ai le droit de le savoir, demanda-t-il de nouveau plus poliment.  
- Si tu insiste tant. C'était juste un ami, dit-il en ne voulant pas vendre la mèche à qui que ce soit. Pis je suis presser, alors pousse-toi de mon chemin.  
  
Sesshomaru, quelque peu vexé, laissait son frère passer. Inuyasha prit alors ses clefs et sortit de la maison. Il entrait dans sa belle voiture de sport rouge et se dirigeait vers la maison de Miroku. Rendu tout près de la maison de Miroku, Inuyasha pouvait le voir assit sur les marches d'escalier dehors en train de discuter avec Koharu. Lorsqu'elle vit la voiture de Inuyasha entrer dans l'entrée de sa cours, elle se précipita vers lui. Elle affichait un beau grand sourire. Miroku se levait à son tour et allait rejoindre Inuyasha qui l'attendait. Il entrait dans la voiture sans dire un seul mot. La seule chose qu'il fit, fut de bailler au corneille. Inuyasha le regardait stupéfait. Jamais il avait vu Miroku dans un aussi sale état de fatigue.  
  
- Que c'est-il passé chez toi pour que tu sois aussi fatigué, demanda Inuyasha en regardant toujours Miroku qui baillait.  
- Oh. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause de cette horreur de l'autre côté, répondit-il en pointant sa sœur.  
- Je vais le dire à maman, répondit Koharu.  
- Fait donc, maudit bébé, répondit sèchement Miroku.  
- Du calme Miroku, dit Inuyasha en décollant la voiture.  
  
Inuyasha alla directement au Collège sans trop poser de question à Miroku. Il était rendu 11 heure quand ils arrivèrent au Collège Mont-Royal. Inuyasha ne voyait que des files de rangé de voitures et aucune place pour se stationner. Il se dirigeait vers une section du Collège et vit une place. Après s'être stationner, ils prirent la direction du pavillon principal, le pavillon 2. Inuyasha regardait quelque fois Miroku du coin de l'œil. Il remarquait dès lors sa petite amie en compagnie d'une jolie jeune fille qui avait l'air de mettre Miroku dans tous ses états quand il la regardait. Il se souvenait vaguement d'où il l'avait vu. Kagome remarquait dès ce moment Inuyasha et lui fit un signe de la main et Inuyasha fit de même. Miroku ayant vu Inuyasha faire, se retournait vers lui.  
  
- Inuyasha, à qui envois-tu la main?  
- Oh! À ma petite amie Kagome. Et toi, pourquoi cette fille te fait tant rougir dès que tu la regarde, demanda Inuyasha curieusement.  
- Pour rien, répondit Miroku voulant cacher qu'il était amoureux d'une fille.  
  
Inuyasha ne rajoutait rien de plus à la conversation. Miroku et Inuyasha se dirigèrent vers le local où ils allaient avoir toutes les information et leurs horaire pour leurs cours. Ils croisèrent Shippo en compagnie de Koga. Koga ne les regardait même pas. Shippo qui discutait avec ce dernier remarquait Inuyasha et Miroku qui attendait dans un local tout près du leur. Il se dirigeait vers eux.  
  
- Bonjour Inuyasha, dit Shippo.  
- Hey Shippo! Comment ça va, demanda Inuyasha - Super. Et puis toi Miroku, dit Shippo en le voyant bailler.  
- Fatigué quelque peu à cause de ma sœur, répondit ce dernier encore en train de bailler.  
- On dirait bien qu'on est tout proche pour avoir tout notre nécessaire, dit Shippo.  
  
En même temps, Koga se décidait à venir rejoindre le petit groupe. Mais il regardait Inuyasha comme s'il était pour toujours son plus grand ennemie. Même s'ils avaient fait la paix pour le moment.  
  
- Salut Koga, dit un Inuyasha le sourire très large en le voyant.  
- Salut, fut la seul réponse que Koga lui donna.  
- Pas très bavard, dit Miroku qui commençait à peine de se sentir plus réveiller.  
- Je le suis quand c'est le temps. Et je ne vois pas l'utilité de dire quoi que ce soit à ce maudit toutou ambulant, répondit Koga froidement.  
- Tu ose encore m'insulter après qu'on ai fait la paix sale traite, répondit Inuyasha hors de lui.  
- Inuyasha, dit Miroku en le retenant. Calme-toi. Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir te battre. Tu risque plus de te faire expulser et Kagome sera bien déçut de ton comportement.  
- Tu as raison Miroku, répondit Inuyasha. Je n'ai pas le droit de la décevoir. Surtout que je sors avec depuis peu.  
- Quoi, s'exclama Koga injurier.  
- Tu n 'étais pas au courant, demanda alors Shippo.  
- Je viens de l'apprendre qu'à ce moment. Tout ça sorti de la bouche de ce toutou sur quatre pattes.  
- Tu vas fermer ta grande trappe sale baka (3), répondit alors Inuyasha fou de rage.  
- Inuyasha, cria une voix qu'il reconnaissait parmi milles, Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha se retourna quand il entendit la voix de Kagome l'appeler. Il ne fut pas le seul à se retourner. Koga aussi se retourna et Miroku en voyant une jolie noir au yeux brun venir avec Kagome, qui était Sango, se mit à rougir. Un homme arrivait pour ouvrir la porte du local de Technique de santé animal, où tous les élèves allaient avoir les informations pour le programme. Inuyasha entrait suivit de Miroku pour aller s'asseoir à leur place et ne plus en ressortir. Leur api arrivait enfin dans le local. Il était 11 heure 15. Ne pouvant plus sortir de la classe, Inuyasha envoya la main à Kagome qui attendait avant d'entrée dans son local à son tour. Il restait la à écouter ce que son api leur disait au sujet de leur programme. Tout lui semblait long.  
  
- Hey Inuyasha, murmura Miroku.  
- Quoi, dit ce dernier.  
- Je sens que je vais dormir là. C'est vraiment ennuyeux. - Je sais Miroku, mais faut faire avec.  
- Vous deux dans le coins, dit leur api en parlant de Miroku et Inuyasha. Je veux que vous écoutiez. C'est très important ce que je dis pour votre programme et le déroulement de vos cours à venir aussi. Alors écoutez.  
- Oui Monsieur, répondirent en cœur Inuyasha et Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha et Miroku ne se parlèrent plus du reste du temps que leurs Api leur expliqua le contenu en gros de leur programme. Ensuite, vers 12 heure 30, ils purent avoir leur horaire chacun. Inuyasha et Miroku regardèrent leur horaire et les comparèrent.  
  
- Hey, dit Miroku. On est ensemble dans tous les cours. Mais je me demande qui est cette Sasakikondo. - Je sais pas plus que toi. Mais en tout cas, c'est notre professeur de français, répondit Inuyasha.  
  
Un jeune homme regardait Inuyasha du coins de l'œil. Il portait le nom de Taromaru Takahashiikida. Il savait de source sure que Inuyasha était sans aucun doute le fils de son ennemie. Mais il ne pouvait en être sure à 100 vu qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu son nom de famille. Mais il souhaitait bien se rapprocher de lui même s'il n'était pas un Yoshimidaito. Inuyasha et Miroku quittèrent la salle et se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur pour aller chercher leur agenda. Ils croisèrent Koga et Shippo qui discutaient entre eux. Koga remarqua alors Inuyasha et Miroku.  
  
- Tient, voilà le toutou, dit Koga à l'endroit de Shippo.  
- C'est ça baka... Tu peux bien parler, répondit Inuyasha, tu n'as pas de petite amie comme moi.  
- Pour qui tu te prends, ajouta Koga.  
- Pour un homme au moins. Vous avez qui comme professeur de français, demanda Inuyasha.  
- J'ai Sasakikondo, répondit Shippo.  
- C'est la même chose, dit à son tour Koga - De même pour nous, répondit Miroku.  
- C'est quand votre cours, demanda Koga.  
- Le lundi matin et le mercredi à 13 heure, répondit Inuyasha - Même chose aussi, répondit Shippo.  
- Cool, dit Miroku. Comme ça on est dans la même cours.  
- Pas de chance, dit Koga. Je vais devoir supporter la face du toutou.  
- Tu veux que je te défonce ton joli minois, répondit un Inuyasha trois fois plus enragé.  
- Inuyasha, hurla une voix juste derrière lui.  
  
Inuyasha se retournait et vit non loin de sa face celui d'une Kagome souriante. Elle le regardait avec des yeux doux, ce qui eux pour effet de calmer immédiatement Inuyasha. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassait tendrement devant le regard horrifié de Koga. Après quelques minutes, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant eux et ils y entrèrent pour descendre au premier étage. Rendu au premier, ils prirent la direction du lieu où ils devaient se rentre pour avoir leur agenda. Ils virent une longue file d'attente et se mirent en ligne. Il était rendu 1 heure quand Inuyasha regarda sa montre pour la première fois. Vers 2 heure, il reçu enfin son agenda. Il se mit a fouiller un peu dedans pour voir de quoi il avait l'air. Il vit ensuite Kagome qui recevait le sien. Elle allait le rejoindre suivit de Sango. Il la regardait.  
  
- Kagome, dit-il.  
- Oui, répondit-elle.  
- Tu as qui comme professeur de français et surtout quand, demanda Inuyasha intrigué de savoir si elle avait son cours en même temps que lui.  
- J'ai un cours le lundi matin, dit-elle.  
  
Elle sorti son horaire et lui montrait. Il fit de même. Il put constater qu'elle avait elle aussi le professeur Sasakikondo. Et en plus qu'elle aussi avait son cours en même temps que lui et en plus dans le même local. Il regardait Kagome droit dans les yeux. Elle le regarda à son tour.  
  
- Inuyasha, dit-elle. On va être ensemble au moins pour le cours de français.  
- Ça l'air à ça. Je suis bien content qu'on soit ensemble dans au moins un cours, dit Inuyasha en la prenant par la taille.  
  
Koga le regardait avec des yeux qui voulait le fusiller. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir perdu la face devant lui. Surtout qu'il était amoureux de Kagome et qu'Inuyasha le lui avait volé. Ça le rendait fou de rage à chaque fois qu'il allait les voir ensemble. Il souhaitait au moins avoir sa chance un moment donné. Shippo remarquait alors le regard noir de Koga en vers Inuyasha.  
  
- Koga, ne fait pas cette tête la, lui dit Shippo.  
- Quoi, s'exclama se dernier.  
- Ne t'en fait pas. Tu en trouveras une un jour. Faut me croire. - Je ne supporte pas que ce toutou touche à Kagome, répondit Koga en regardant toujours Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha et Kagome se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Inuyasha tenait maintenant la main de Kagome. Il était suivit de Sango et Miroku. Inuyasha voulait aller se choisir un casier au cinquième étages avec Miroku. Inuyasha laissait Miroku avec Sango. Mais Kagome lâcha la main de Inuyasha et allait parler avec Sango laissant Miroku avec Inuyasha. Rendu au cinquième, Inuyasha se dirigeait sans trop de problème vers la ranger de casier qui se trouvait dans le couloir non loin de son tout premier cours. Il avait apporté avec lui son cadenas et partagerait la case avec Miroku. Inuyasha se retourna vers Kagome et la regardait qui lui souriait.  
  
- Je vais devoir te laisser, dit Inuyasha - Mais pourquoi, demanda Kagome.  
- Je vais bientôt recevoir ma famille chez moi.  
- Inuyasha, tu m'avais pas dit que tu recevais tes cousins, dit Miroku.  
- Désoler Miroku de ne pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Faut dire que je ne l'ai même pas dit à mon père. C'est une surprise que ma famille voulait faire à mon père.  
- Je comprends mieux là, répondit Miroku.  
- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça si tu dois déjà me laisser, dit Kagome.  
- Tu es un vrai ange, répondit Inuyasha.  
  
Ils quittèrent les filles sans dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Inuyasha ne voulait en dire plus à Miroku. Il savait qu'il avait déjà trop parlé en révélant que sa famille allait être chez lui. Ils embarquèrent ensuite dans la voiture et Inuyasha alla reconduire Miroku chez lui. Il ne disait aucun mot durant tout le trajet, laissant Miroku à ses rêveries. Quand il arriva chez Miroku, il était rendu 4 heure. Inuyasha savait que dans environ une heure son cousin allait être chez lui. Son cellulaire se mit alors à sonner. Miroku le regardait surprit.  
  
- Ça doit être Kagome qui te téléphone pour te demander de quoi, dit Miroku innocemment.  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit Inuyasha.  
- Et comment cela, demanda Miroku.  
- Car elle n'a pas encore mon numéro de cellulaire.  
  
Inuyasha entrait dans l'entrée de cours de Miroku avant de prendre son cellulaire et de répondre.  
  
- Oui allo, dit Inuyasha.  
- Salut Inuyasha, répondit Takeo. Je suis rendu enfin en ville. On est encore à l'aéroport et on va bientôt partir en route vers chez toi. On risque d'être là dans environ 30 minute.  
- Si vite que ça, répondit Inuyasha.  
- Ben oui.  
- J'ai juste le temps de me rendre chez moi et je vais te voir arriver.  
- Oh, s'exclama Takeo. Tu n'es pas encore rendu chez toi.  
- Non. Je suis chez un ami. Mais j'allais rentrer.  
- Dit lui une beau Konnichi wa (4) de ma part.  
- Je lui dirait Takeo, dit Inuyasha.  
- Bon je te laisse et on se revoit à la maison tantôt - Oui. Sayonara (5) Takeo, dit Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha raccrocha la ligne et regardait Miroku.  
  
- Mon cousin te fait dire Konnichi wa. - Ce qui veut dire, demanda Miroku qui comprenait absolument rien.  
- Ce qui vient à dire bonjour en japonais.  
- Depuis quand tu parles le japonais, demanda Miroku.  
- Je le parle depuis mon enfance. Mais depuis que je suis ici, je ne le parle plus du tout.  
- Ok, répondit Miroku. C'est sur que ton cousin va me connaître encore plus que la dernière fois.  
- Bien sur. Mais je dois déjà te laisser, car il arrive dans environ 30 minutes.  
- D'accord. Je te retiendrais pas plus longtemps. À plus tard, répondit Miroku en sortant de la voiture.  
  
Inuyasha le quitta en lui envoyant la main et se dirigeait vers sa maison. Il savait qu'il arriverait juste dès que son cousin serait dans la cours avec le reste de la famille. Comme Inuyasha arrivait chez lui, il put voir une voiture familial arriver dans la cours. La voiture passa devant Inuyasha et il put reconnaître Takeo qui était en train de conduire. Il n'en revenait pas de voir son cousin conduire. Takeo sortit de la voiture et alla voir Inuyasha.  
  
- Salut Inuyasha, dit-il. Tu as pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois.  
- Je peux en dire autant de toi, répondit un Inuyasha heureux.  
  
Non loin de la porte, une petite fille âgé de 8 ans, Rin, regardait la scène sans rien dire. Elle observait un grand homme au cheveux argenté, comme ses deux frères, avec de beau yeux dorés. Il avait les oreilles comme ceux de Sesshomaru et son père. Il portait sur ses joues une marque bleu typique des Yoshimidaito, sauf pour Inuyasha. Elle n'osait s'approcher. Mais Inuyasha la vit du coins de l'œil.  
  
- Tu peux venir Rin. Ne craint rien, dit Inuyasha pour la rassurer.  
- Qui c'est ces gens bizarre , demanda Rin.  
- Ce sont mes cousins et cousines en plus de mon oncle et de ma tante.  
- Est-ce qu'ils sont gentils au moins, demanda Rin incertaine.  
- Bien sur que je suis gentil, répondit doucement Takeo en se mettant au niveau de Rin du regard.  
  
Elle s'approchait doucement de Inuyasha. Elle restait en arrière de son frère tout en lui tenant le pantalon. Inuyasha ne fit rien pour la pousser vers ses cousins. Inutaisho qui avait entendu une voiture entrée, se dirigeait vers la porte principale. Il put remarquer son jeune frère en train de discuter avec son fils et Inuyasha. Il en revenait tout simplement pas de voir ses neveux et nièces aussi présent.  
  
- C'est toute une surprise que tu me fais là Takuya, répondit Inutaisho en allant vers lui.  
- Je savais très bien que ton fils allait tenir sa langue. - Il sait très bien tenir sa langue quand c'est le temps. Mais entre, je vais te présenter ma fille.  
  
Inutaisho prit Rin dans ses bras et l'amena vers son frère. Il la déposa à terre une fois en face de Takuya.  
  
- Ainsi c'est elle ta fille adoptive que tu m'avais souvent parlé, répondit Takuya.  
- C'est exacte. - Papa, dit Rin, c'est qui ce grand monsieur qui te ressemble?  
- C'est mon jeune frère ma petite Rin, dit Inutaisho.  
- Ainsi donc elle se nomme Rin, dit Takuya en regardant la petite Rin.  
- C'est exacte. Allez. Entrez donc.  
- Ce serait avec joie, répondit Takuya en prenant Rin dans ses bras à son tour.  
  
Rin ne disait rien. Elle serrait très fort Takuya dans ses bras. Elle commençait à aimer le fait d'avoir un oncle. Elle qui prenait toujours Jaken comme un oncle. Maintenant elle pouvait enfin avoir un vrai oncle juste pour elle. Inutaisho laissa entrer en premier son frère. Takuya put voir le vestibule. Takeo et Inuyasha entrèrent en même temps. Inuyasha se proposa pour faire la visite guider du manoir. Ils visitèrent le rez-de-chaussée en commençant par le vestibule pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine. Ensuite ils purent voir le grand solarium et l'arrière cours.  
  
- J'espère que vous allez quand même venir souvent dans le solarium chère tante, dit Inuyasha en passant devant la piscine du solarium.  
- Que c'est énorme, s'exclama Tamiko. Je remarque que vous avez aussi une piscine extérieur. C'est très bien.  
  
Ils continuèrent la visite en passant au premier étage où ils purent installer leur bagages dans trois chambres. L'une d'elle se trouvait juste à côté de la salle de jeu et les deux autres en face de cette dernière. Tamiko et Takuya avait la chambre qui donnait à côté de la salle de jeu. Les filles, elles avait celle qui se trouvait juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Tandis que les deux frères avaient celle à côté des filles. Takeo et Tsubasa entrèrent dans leur chambre pour déposer leurs valises. Tandis que Tamiko déposait les siennes avec ceux de son mari. Les filles firent de même dans la leur. Inuyasha attendait après eux pour leur montrer le deuxième étage et le dernier. Après quelques minutes, Rin vint rejoindre Inuyasha suivit de Sesshomaru.  
  
- C'est ça que tu me cachais ce matin, demanda un Sesshomaru un peu frustré.  
- Désolé de ne pas avoir dit la vérité. Mais tu sais comment père à les oreilles fines.  
- Bon j'avoue que tu as raison, laissa échapper Sesshomaru.  
- Merci de cette énorme confiance, dit Inuyasha quelque peu vexé.  
  
Sesshomaru laissa Inuyasha tout seul avec Rin, qui attendait ses cousins et cousines. Aya et Yuko furent les premières à sortir de leur chambre. Elles allèrent rejoindre Inuyasha qui discutait avec Rin.  
  
- Rin, j'espère que ta chambre est rangé au moins, dit Inuyasha en la regardant d'un regard affectueux.  
- Oui, répondit cette dernière avec un large sourire. - Bonjour, dit Aya en frottant la tête de Rin. Quel est ton nom petite cousine, demanda-t-elle.  
- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Rin. Et toi?  
- Moi c'est Aya. Tu as quel âge, demanda-t-elle une fois ses deux frères proche.  
- J'ai 8 ans, répondit Rin en dandinant, mal l'aise.  
- Comme moi, répondit spontanément Tsubasa.  
- Moi j'ai 12 ans, répondit Aya sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire son jeune frère.  
- Et moi aussi j'ai 12 ans, répondit Yuko. Je suis la sœur jumelle de Aya, répondit-elle - Et tu te nommes comment, demanda Rin.  
- C'est facile, répondit Tsubasa. Aya est la plus petite entre les deux donc ma grande sœur ce nomme Yuko. - Ah Tsubasa, tu aurais pu au moins te taire. Je suis assez grande pour répondre, chiala Yuko.  
- Désoler grande sœur, répondit Tsubasa.  
- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Tsubasa, répondit alors Takeo. Chacun fait des erreurs.  
  
Une fois tout le monde sortit, Inuyasha les entraînait vers le dernier étage. Ils purent voir les six chambres qui se trouvaient sur l'étage en plus de la salle de bain et de la toilette du fond. Mais Inuyasha ne fit entrer personne dans la chambre de son père. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de pénétrer. Rin entraîna ensuite Aya et Yuko dans sa chambre. Les deux jumelles la suivirent sans dire un seule mot. Jaken monta au deuxième prévenir toute la famille que le souper était servit. Inutaisho et Takuya attendaient dans la salle de séjour que tout le monde ait descendu. Rin descendit en bas en premier suivit de Sesshomaru. Takeo et Inuyasha furent les dernier à descendre en bas. Une fois en bas, toute la grande famille se dirigea vers la salle à manger où attendait un bon repas, du canard laqué, accompagné de sushi. Inuyasha s'assoyait à côté de Takeo et de Sesshomaru. Il se trouvais juste en face de sa cousine Yuko. Yuko avait de très beau yeux noir profond, comme ceux de sa mère et possédait de très long cheveux argentés avec des mèches noirs à quelque endroit. Ce qui plaisait à beaucoup de jeune homme. Elle avait sur une seule joue la marque des Yoshimidaito, sur sa droite. Sa sœur Aya lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais Aya avait sur une de ses fesses une tache de naissance que personne d'autre que ses parents le savaient. Elle était un peu plus petite que sa sœur Yuko. Tout deux avait les hommes à leurs pieds depuis qu'elle avait commencer à développer de la poitrine. Takeo tant qu'à lui, ressemblait étrangement à son père. Bien sur, il était plus grand d'une tête. Il avait une démarche presque princière. Tant à Tsubasa, il était de la même grandeur que Rin et avait les même air que son frère. Il souhaitait ressembler à son grand frère. Tout ce qui le différenciait de son frère était les marques sur les joues. Il n'en avait aucune, mais il possédait lui aussi les long cheveux argenté comme leur père et leur mère. Les jumelles avait une teinture pour mèche. Inuyasha ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux de Yuko. Sesshomaru qui vit la scène lui donna un coup de coup coude en lui tendant un bol remplit de patates. Inuyasha prit le bol et se mit une très grosse pelleter dans son assiette. Ensuite, il se prit alors quelques sushi et du canard. Toute la famille avait pas le loisir de manger comme à l'habitude. Inuyasha montra à sa sœur à se servir de baguette. Rin n'avait jamais eu la chance de manger avec des baguettes, car elle n'avait jamais vécu au Japon avant. Après le repas, Tsubasa allait jouer avec Rin dans la salle de jeu et Takeo entraîna Inuyasha dans le salon. Les deux jumelles, tant qu'à elles, profitèrent du temps qu'elles avaient pour aller faire un petit tour dans le jardin en compagnie de leur mère. Leur père tant qu'à lui, discutait toujours avec son frère Inutaisho. Ils étaient inséparable quand ils se voyaient. Pour Inutaisho, c'était un réconfort de voir sa petite famille de nouveau réunit. Sesshomaru alla rejoindre Inuyasha et Takeo dans le salon. Sesshomaru s'assoyait à côté de Inuyasha.  
  
- Ça vous dirait si on allait se louer un film, demanda Sesshomaru à Inuyasha et Takeo.  
- Pourquoi pas, répondirent Inuyasha et Takeo en cœur.  
  
Les trois jeunes hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le vestibule. Inuyasha prit alors ses clefs de voiture.  
  
- On prend ma voiture, dit Inuyasha en regardant son frère du coins de l'œil.  
- D'accord, fut la seule réponse de Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha savait fort bien que Sesshomaru aimait bien conduire sa voiture. Mais ils ne pouvaient monter tous les trois dans la voiture. Inuyasha se dirigeait vers sa voiture suivit de Sesshomaru et Takeo. Takeo monta à l'arrière tandis que Sesshomaru entra en avant. Inuyasha décolla sa voiture et se dirigea vers le club vidéo le plus proche. Rendu là bas, ils entèrent et se mirent à fouiller les rangers sans succès. Inuyasha alla voir dans la ranger des nouveautés et y découvrit un film d'action, Héros. Il le prit et alla rejoindre les deux autres dans une ranger.  
  
- J'ai trouvé un film, dit Inuyasha tout existé.  
- C'est quoi, demanda Sesshomaru.  
- Héros, répondit Inuyasha.  
- Qui joue dans ce film, demanda alors Takeo curieux.  
- Jet Li je crois, répondit Inuyasha en regardant au dos de la boite.  
- Cool, dit Takeo. On la loue. C'est mon acteur préféré.  
- D'accord, répondit aussi Sesshomaru.  
  
Les trois jeunes hommes si dirigèrent alors vers la caisse. Ensuite ils retournèrent à la maison. À la maison, Inutaisho qui les vit rentrer allait les voir.  
  
- Et bien, qu'avez-vous loué, demanda-t-il - Nous avons loué le film Héros, répondit Inuyasha.  
- Nous pouvons nous joindre à vous, proposa alors Takuya.  
- Bien sur, dit alors Takeo en souriant.  
  
Tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon et Inuyasha, un boîtier à la main, mis le cd dans le lecteur de dvd. Jaken leur apporta du pop corn et des sacs de chip. Après le film, Takeo et Inuyasha discutèrent du film tout en se dirigeant chacun vers leur chambre. Rendu au premier étage, Inuyasha resta quelque minutes dans l'embrasure des escaliers. Après quelque minutes, il quitta Takeo pour la nuit.  
  
- Tanoshi iyoru wo osugoshi kudasai (6), dit Inuyasha à Takeo.  
- Tanoshi iyoru wo osugoshi kudasai, répondit à son tour Takeo.  
  
Inuyasha monta alors jusqu'à sa chambre et s'en alla directement dans son lit en sous-vêtements. La nuit avait été assez courte pour lui et il était très épuisé qu'il s'endormit assez vite. 

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-­¯  
  
Mot de la fin : Bon, il est très long ce chapitre. Mais sachez que j'ai écris au moins 5 pages en dedans d'une journée. De plus, il y a un nom d'un personnage dans ce chapitre qui est pas donné, car vous allez très bientôt découvrir qui, il ou elle, est. De plus, je vous dit aussi que le nom complet d'un personnage ne sera jamais donné comme information, car il est un mystérieux personnage. C'est pour cela que leurs noms ne sont pas inscrit. Mais j'espère quand même que vous aimez ce chapitre autant que moi. Au plaisir de vous lire.  
  
Dewa mata.  
San

¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯-¯  
  
1. Dewa mata : À bientôt

2. Arigato gozaimasu : Merci.  
3. Baka : Idiot

4. Konnichi wa : Bonjour . Au Japon, on dit ce bonjour après 10 heure.  
5. Sayonara : Au revoir

6. Tanoshi iyoru wo osugoshi kudasai : Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.


	7. Une soirée romantique

Mot de San : Ce chapitre est l'un des premiers à me causer autant de problème. Il est le seul, je crois, que je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'idée précise sur le début. Faut vraiment me pardonner, mon tripe est en ce moment même Kenshin. Je vais essayer de me surpasser étant donné que de plus en plus de monde aime mon nouveau style. Si certains mots ne vous disent rien, demander moi leur signification, et je me ferais un plaisir de répondre. 

Disclaim : Tous les personnages de Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, triste réalité. Mais en revanche, les autres sont tous de moi.

¤¤¤¤¤

Sarifa : Comme tu sais, cela me fais plaisir de te corriger. Je sais que tu n'as pas le plus beau français du monde, tout comme moi. Mais comme tu es celle qui me laisse le plus de review, tu es la plus importante. Je te remercie milles fois… Et ce n'est même pas assez… Pis m'a te dire une chose, m'a p-e me mettre à faire de quoi sur Kenshin, avec ton aide… Hahaha…

±Tenshi±: Konnichi wa!!! Je vois que le fais de rajouter du japonais te plait. Possible que j'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce détail au sujet de Sesshomaru. Mais si tu aime ça comme ça, ce ne me dérange pas trop. Parfois j'ai l'impression de me voir dans la peau de certains personnages. Je pardonne souvent et j'oublie. Sesshomaru a p-e un cœur de pierre des fois, mais il se cache derrière une carapace… Mais bon, milles merci à toi. J'espère juste que ce chapitre sera encore plus enlevant que mon dernier. Dewa mata.

Nahi : 4 cours… Ouf. Cela me touche que tu ais pris autant de temps à me lire. Tant mieux si tu aimes. Je sens une évolution de mes personnages. Ce qui est bien en soit. Mille mercis.. Je ne le dirais jamais assez

Hoshi : Oh petite sœur… J'attendais juste ça ton review. Je l'ai eu et j'en suis heureuse. Merci énormément d'avoir pris de ton temps pour me lire. Hey, le cousin, c'est pris par hasard du livre le clan de Otori. Tu sais maintenant… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait comme lui tout simplement. C'est son nom qui m'a le plus accrocher. Joli nom Takeo. Je me demande si j'oserais appeler mon fils comme ça… Je ne pense pas que je vais mettre encore Koga en contact avec Inuyasha. Mais comme tu donnes aussi des idées, je la prends en note. Pis pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas quand Miroku va être plus concentré… Mais bon, toi tu es rendu pogné sur Sanosuke… Ha ha ha… Moi pis ma manie de faire la présentation de nouveau manga qui pogne au près de ma famille. Pas ma faute, pas ma faute… Comme dirait Kenshin, oro!!!! Ou encore, Yare yare. Ok. Je suis comique là. Mille mercis sis!

Shinokago: Tu n'es pas la seule à confondre mes personnages... Moi aussi je commence déjà à être tout mélanger. J'ai beaucoup trop de nom à retenir comme tu peux voir. Mille mercis d'avoir patiemment attendu pour lire ce chapitre. Je me souviens même plus pourquoi je voulais faire venir la famille en Amérique... Sans doute que mon roman le clan des otori à causer bien des choses et que le personnage principal du roman était Takeo. Donc pour cela qu'il est dans ma fic. Mais je vais trouver une raison à leur visite... Quoi, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je promets de le trouver vite...

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de courage à me laisse un mot, je peux quand même vous dire merci. Mon courage me vient de tous ceux qui me laisse un simple mot pour m'encourager. Ça ne fait pas mal et après ça on fonce encore plus pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. Mais quand même, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Inuyasha Yoshimidaito : 17 ans

Sesshomaru Yoshimidaito : 24 ans

Inutaisho Yoshimidaito : 39 ans

Rin Yoshimidaito : 8 ans

Jaken Yamaguchigoto : 26 ans

Koga Tanakaeda: 18 ans

Shippo Nakawagaito: 16 ans

Miroku Yashimoto: 17 ans

Koharu Edoishi: 11 ans

Kagura Inouematsuda: 25 ans

Kagome Higurashi: 17 ans

Amidamaru Nakamuramori : 24 ans

Jun Nakamuramori : 8 ans

Sango Endoishii : 17 ans

Himiko Higurashi : 38 ans

Sota Higurashi : 9 ans

Koharu Yashimoto : 15 ans

Takeo Yoshimidaito : 17 ans

Tamiko Yoshimidaito : 30 ans

Takuya Yoshimidaito : 31 ans

Aya Yoshimidaito : 12 ans

Yuko Yoshimidaito : 12 ans

Tsubasa Yoshimidaito : 8 ans

Nouveau personnage ajouté :

Yoshikata Matsuno: âge inconnu

Izayoi Yoshimidaito: âge inconnu

Taromaru Matsuno : âge inconnu

Mai Kimya: 33 ans

Yoshiko Kimya: 22 ans

Information supplémentaire du au fait qu'on voit du texte différent. Les « » servent uniquement au texte de chat que les personnages écrivent. " " sert à une lettre lut.

¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 7

Soirée romantique

Takeo était en train de se réveiller tranquillement quand il entendit un gros boom venir d'en bas de son lit. Il put constater que son jeune frère était tomber du lit, encore une fois, en dormant. Tsubasa se leva en pleurant. Takeo descendit du lit superposer. Il alla voir son frère et se mit à le consoler. Sa mère, qui avait entendu la chute, se dirigea à toute vitesse dans la chambre. En haut, on pouvait entendre un début de vie. Il était déjà rendu 8 heures. Takeo, en voyant sa mère entrer dans chambre, s'en alla vers la sorti pour monter en haut voir son cousin Inuyasha. Inuyasha était toujours allonger dans son lit en train de dormir quand Takeo arriva au deuxième étage. Il put voir Sesshomaru qui sorti de la salle de bain.

- Tu veux prendre une douche, demanda ce dernier en voyant Takeo.  
- Non, répondit-il poliment. Je suis venu juste voir Inuyasha.  
- Inuyasha…

- Oui, affirma-t-il à nouveau.  
- Ce paresseux est encore au lit, dit spontanément Sesshomaru.  
- Il est toujours coucher à cette heure là, ajouta alors Rin en arrivant derrière Takeo. Tu utilise la toilette, demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, répondit Takeo.

Rin entra sans dire un seul mot de plus. Takeo continua sa route jusqu'à la chambre d'Inuyasha. Inutaisho, qui sorti de sa chambre, vit son neveu s'approcher de la chambre de son fils.

- Bonjour Takeo, lui dit Inutaisho avec un beau grand sourire.

Takeo sursauta en entendant la voix de son oncle. Il se retourna pour faire face à lui. Il put voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son oncle.

- Oh! Bonjour mon oncle, répondit-il alors.  
- Tu veux réveiller Inuyasha, demanda Inutaisho toujours souriant.  
- Oui… Il est quand même tard.  
- Inuyasha déteste se faire réveiller, mais tu peux quand prendre le risque. Il va peut-être être plus indulgent en vers toi.  
- Je le pense bien moi aussi, ajouta Takeo en souriant.

Takeo entrait alors dans la chambre sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Inuyasha était toujours allonger dans son lit, mais ne dormait plus. Il avait entendu la petite conversation qu'avait eu Takeo avec son père. Ce qui l'avait un peu réveiller. Takeo s'approchait doucement d'Inuyasha.

- Boo, dit Inuyasha en se levant d'un coup quand Takeo fut proche.

Takeo fut surpris de constater qu'Inuyasha était complètement réveiller à cette heure si matinale. Il ne savait que lui dire. Inutaisho entendit la voix de Inuyasha qui riait au éclat. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entrer dans la chambre pour voir. Takeo était assit sur la chaise qu'il avait déplacée de devant l'ordinateur.

- Bonjour Inuyasha, répondit Inutaisho dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Inuyasha se retourna vers la porte et vit son père qui lui souriait.

- Bonjour père, répondit Inuyasha. Tu ne salut pas mon père, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Takeo.  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, car je lui ai déjà dit avant de rentrer, dit Takeo qui souriait à son tour.  
- Si tu le dis. Je veux bien te croire, s'exclama Inuyasha.  
- Tu es réveillé paresseux, dit Sesshomaru qui arriva juste derrière Inutaisho.  
- Sesshomaru. Tu devrais avoir honte de dire cela de ton frère, dit Takeo pour défendre son cousin. Je n'ai jamais dit cela de mon propre frère.  
- C'est normal, ton frère à juste 8 ans, riposta Sesshomaru.  
- Ça suffit Sesshomaru, dit Inutaisho en se retournant. Si tu cherche la bagarre, tu resteras chez Kagura, ajouta-t-il.  
- C'est une bonne idée, dit spontanément Inuyasha.  
- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné, dit Sesshomaru en fusillant du regard Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se leva de son lit dès que Sesshomaru fut parti. Il se dirigea vers sa garde-robe quand le téléphone se mit alors à sonner. Inuyasha alla vite répondre.

- Oui, répondit-il.  
- Bonjour Inuyasha, dit une voix qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître.  
- À qui je parle, demanda-t-il.  
- Inuyasha… Tu ne me reconnais plus, répondit alors Kagome en criant.  
- Kagome. Désoler de ne pas t'avoir reconnu plutôt. Tu vois, je viens à peine de me lever, avoua-t-il.  
- Il est quelle heure, demanda-t-elle.  
- Il est…, dit Inuyasha en cherchant sa montre. Tu peux me laisser deux minutes pour chercher ma montre.  
- Bien sur, dit-elle gentiment avec un peu d'impatience dans sa voix.  
- Inuyasha, il est juste 8 heures 15, lança Takeo.  
- Qui est chez toi, demanda alors Kagome qui avait entendu une autre voix.  
- C'est mon cousin. Mais tu ne le connais pas, dit-il par la suite.  
- J'espère bien le connaître, dit-elle plus enjoué.  
- Bien sur. Mais que me voulais-tu, questionna Inuyasha.  
- Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais prévu pour la journée.  
- Je ne puis te le dire tout de suite. Je peux te rappelle, dit-il - Bien sur, dit-elle avec une légère tristesse dans la voix.  
- Ne t'en fais donc pas. Je vais te rappelle au plus vite, dit-il pour la rassurer.  
- À tantôt alors, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.  
- À tantôt, dit-il.

Inuyasha raccrocha et déposa ensuite le téléphone. Takeo le regardait du coin de l'œil tout en se posant plein de questions sur ce fameux coup de téléphone.

- Avec qui tu parlais au juste, demanda-t-il.

Inuyasha se remis à fouiller dans sa garde-robe à la recherche de vêtements. Ne sachant que prendre, il se dirigeait vers son bureau.

- C'était ma blonde, avoua-t-il en soupirant.  
- Wow!!! Tu as une blonde. Et depuis quand, questionna Takeo très curieux.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Inuyasha. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que je suis avec elle.  
- Elle habite où cette charmante demoiselle, demanda-t-il en mettant Inuyasha plus mal à l'aise.  
- Juste en face, avoua-t-il encore en soupirant.  
- Si proche, dit Takeo en se frottant les mains l'un contre l'autre.  
- Tu ne vas pas lui faire de quoi j'espère.  
- Bien sur que non Inuyasha. Mais le plaisir de lui parler japonais, dit-il en souriant de plus belle.  
- Ah non… Elle ne va rien comprendre, avoua Inuyasha.  
- Mais toi tu vas faire son traducteur, dit Takeo en riant.  
- Takeo, tu es sadique ce matin.  
- Non Inuyasha. Je suis juste réaliste, dit-il toujours en riant.  
- Bon, bon. Si tu le dis.

En bas, les deux sœurs jumelles se levèrent en sentant l'odeur alléchante de crêpes qui venait de la salle à manger. Aya fut la première à sortir de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tant à Yuko, elle du se diriger vers le deuxième étage pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle se frappa à des portes fermer.

- Ah! Est-ce qu'il y a dans cette maison de fou une seule salle de bain de libre, cria-t-elle.  
- Oui, répondit Inuyasha en sortant de sa chambre.  
- Où se trouve-t-elle, demanda Yuko.  
- Juste à côté de la salle d'entraînement, non loin de la cuisine, dit Inuyasha qui était qu'en sous-vêtement.  
- Merci Inuyasha, lui dit-elle. Tu as de magnifique sous-vêtement moulant.

Sur ces mots, Inuyasha se regarda et se mit à rougir du compliment. Il pouvait entendre Takeo rire aux éclats dans sa chambre. Il s'en retourna à sa chambre et fusilla Takeo du regard. Il n'aimait pas trop voir son cousin se moquer de lui à cause d'un compliment. Inuyasha retourna fouiller dans sa garde-robe sans succès. Takeo se tut et regarda Inuyasha.

- Alors Inuyasha, dit Takeo pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Quoi, répondit-il en sortant la tête de sa garde-robe.  
- Tu vas faire quoi avec ta dulcinée?  
- Je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Peut-être l'invité à la maison pour prendre un bain de soleil dans la piscine, dit-il songeur. Et je vais possiblement l'inviter à souper au restaurant.  
- Alors là tu me surprends, dit Takeo. Toi romantique.  
- Et alors! Ça change quoi?  
- Rien. Rien, dit Takeo en gesticulant des mains.

Inuyasha se dirigea vers une commode tout près de Takeo. Takuya et Inutaisho entrèrent pour voir leurs fils. Inuyasha sortit d'un tiroir une paire de short beige.

- Bonjour Inuyasha, lui dit Takuya.

Inuyasha se retourna vers son oncle. Il lui souria.

- Que fais-tu encore en sous-vêtement, questionna son père.  
- Je m'apprêtais à m'habiller quand le téléphone à sonner, répondit Inuyasha spontanément.  
- Et de qui venait ce téléphone, demanda Inutaisho.  
- De Kagome, ma blonde, dit Inuyasha avec un large sourire.  
- Oh, s'exclama son oncle. Te voilà devenu un homme.

Inuyasha se mit alors à rougir. Takuya se mit alors à regarder son fils.

- Et toi Takeo, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton cousin, dit Takuya.

Takeo, surprit par les paroles de son père, ne savait que dire. Il regarda Inuyasha en souriant bêtement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise devant son cousin. Inuyasha répondit à son sourire en lui souriant à son tour.

- Alors Inuyasha, dit Inutaisho. Que te voulais ta jolie demoiselle?  
- Elle voulait juste savoir si j'avais quelque chose de prévu. Alors comme je ne sais pas ce qu'on allait faire, je lui ai dit que j'allais m'informer.  
- Tu as bien eu raison de me le demander, dit Inutaisho songeur. Mais on a rien de vraiment spéciale.  
- Dans ce cas là, je l'invite à la maison avant d'aller au restaurant, dit Inuyasha les yeux tout brillant.  
- Si tu veux l'adresse d'un bon restaurant, va au restaurant Kimya qui est de la fine cuisine japonaise, dit Inutaisho sans vraiment réfléchir.  
- Merci papa, dit Inuyasha - Ainsi tu lui feras découvrir la fine cuisine de notre famille, dit Takuya.  
- Comment ça, s'exclama Inuyasha.  
- Le restaurant appartient à l'une de nos cousines, dit Takuya. Tu pourras dire que tu es le fils du cousin de la propriétaire.  
- D'accord, répondit Inuyasha en s'habillant.  
- De toute façon, elle laisse toujours les Yoshimidaito entrer avec aisance dans son restaurant, ajouta alors Inutaisho.

Sur ce, les deux frères sortirent de la chambre d'Inuyasha, le laissant seul avec Takeo. Inuyasha regarda son cousin.

- Tu vas lui téléphoner, demanda Takeo.  
- Bien sur, répondit Inuyasha en enfilant une chemise rouge vin.

Inuyasha se dirigea vers le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro de téléphone de sa dulcinée. Takeo le regardait.

¤¤¤¤¤

Il était 7 heures quand le réveille-matin de Kagome sonna. Trop fatigué pour se lever tout de suite, elle se laissait aller dans la rêverie. Elle fut vite sortit de sa rêverie de trente minutes. Elle sortit de ses couvertures et se dirigea ensuite à la salle de bain. Sa mère en sortit alors.

- Bien dormit ma puce, dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.  
- Oui, lui répondit Kagome.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain. Elle sortit de l'armoire une grande serviette blanche avec deux lignes de couleur bleu ciel. Ensuite, elle s'en retourna à sa chambre pour sortir de sa garde-robe une belle robe rouge avec un ruban rouge qui lui arrivait juste en dessous de la poitrine. Elle avait de jolie manche gonflé qui lui arrivait à mi-bras et qui avait des élastiques pour maintenir la manche à niveau. Kagome la sortit de sa garde-robe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Rendu dans la salle de bain, elle fit couler l'eau et entrait sous la douche. L'eau tiède commençait à réveiller son corps encore un peu endormit. Après s'être bien laver les cheveux et le corps, une odeur de vanille circulait dans la pièce. Elle sortit de la pièce qui embaumait la douce odeur de vanille. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode et se mit de l'eau de toilette. Ensuite, elle composa le numéro de téléphone d'Inuyasha. Après son téléphone, elle descendit à la cuisine. Sa mère était déjà en train de déjeuner.

- Tu veux que je prépare ton petit déjeuner ma puce, demanda sa mère.  
- Non maman. Je suis une grande fille. Ne l'oublie pas, répondit Kagome en sortant un grand bol.  
- Je sais que tu es une grande fille, répondit sa mère. Alors, qu'as-tu prévu de ta journée?  
- Je veux être avec Inuyasha, mais j'ignore toujours s'il a prévu de quoi. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me donner sa réponse plus tard.  
- Bien.

Après avoir mangé, Kagome s'en alla au salon. Elle prit son livre et se mit à lire. Le temps passa vite. Plongé dans sa lecture, le téléphone qui sonna la fit sursauter. Elle était en train de lire le livre La pierre et le sabre(1). Elle répondit aussitôt au deuxième coup sans laisser de chance à sa mère de répondre.

- Résidence Higurashi. Puis-je vous aider.  
- Bonjour, répondit Inuyasha un peu désorienter par la grande réponse de Kagome.  
- Inuyasha, dit-elle un peu dans le doute.  
- C'est bien moi. Puis-je parler à Kagome?  
- C'est moi-même, répondit-elle.  
- Kagome, je te rappelle pour te dire ce qu'on peut faire ensemble, dit-il tout heureux.  
- Et puis. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, questionna-t-elle.  
- Que dis-tu de te baigner dans la piscine intérieure et ensuite d'aller à un souper romantique, demanda Inuyasha.  
- C'est une bonne idée. Mais ta famille va être là au souper, donc ça ne sera pas si romantique, dit-elle quelque peu sur ses gardes.  
- Ma famille ne sera point avec moi. Je puis te l'assurer.  
- D'accord. Je vais aller prendre mon costume de bain et j'arrive.  
- D'accord mon petit amour. À tantôt.  
- À tantôt, répondit Kagome en raccrochant le téléphone.

Elle déposa son livre sur la petite table du centre du salon et monta, par la suite, à sa chambre. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle sentit le doux parfum de vanille lui chatouiller les narines. Elle se mit à chercher d'où venait l'odeur. Elle vit alors un diffuseur d'odeur dans une des prises de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau juste à côté de sa garde-robe. Son bureau se trouvait à donner face à son lit. Kagome ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit un beau costume bleu ciel qui se croisait dans le dos. Les bretelles étaient fines et de couleur bleu-mauve. Elle le prit et le mit dans un petit sac en tissus. Elle se dirigea, par la suite, vers la salle de bain et prit une belle serviette de plage avec un loup dessus. Elle devant, par la suite, les escaliers en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle vit sa mère qui s'affairait dans le jardin. Elle alla à sa rencontre. Elle lui fit un joli sourire. Himiko leva les yeux vers sa fille.

- Où vas-tu, demanda sa mère.  
- Je vais chez Inuyasha, dit-elle toujours souriante

- Est-ce que tu vas revenir pour souper, questionna Himiko.  
- Hélas non. Inuyasha m'a invité à souper au restaurant.  
- Alors bonne soirée. Et prévient moi si tu rentre tard, dit sa mère.  
- Oui maman. Bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Kagome quitta sa mère et se dirigea vers la maison d'Inuyasha

¤¤¤¤¤

Inuyasha et Takeo descendirent ensemble après le coup de téléphone. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger une fois rendues au rez-de-chaussée. Inuyasha pouvait sentir l'odeur de vanille venir des crêpes. Une odeur qu'il adorait. Elle lui faisait revenir de vieux souvenir d'enfance. Sesshomaru regarda Inuyasha qui humait l'air.

- Toi aussi tu as senti l'odeur de vanille, lui dit Sesshomaru en souriant.  
- Oui, dit Inuyasha trop enivrer par l'odeur.  
- Je me demande qui a bien put penser à nous.  
- Je l'ignore Sesshomaru, dit Inuyasha en le regardant.

Inuyasha et Sesshomaru, trop intrigué de découvrir la cuisinière qui avait pensé à eux, entrèrent dans la cuisine. À leur grande surprise, il ne découvrit pas leur cuisinière, mais leur tante. Elle était affairé à préparer la pâte à crêpe et à les faire cuire juste à point. Inuyasha retourna à la salle à manger, laissant Sesshomaru seul dans la pièce. La sonnette de la porte d'entrer se fit entendre. Inuyasha se dirigea vers le vestibule en courrant, pour ne pas laisser de chance à Takeo d'ouvrir la porte. Inuyasha ouvrit la porte et resta immobile en voyant devant lui Kagome.

- Bonjour Inuyasha, dit-elle.  
- O hayo(2), répondit-il en bégayant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, demanda-t-elle.  
- Pardon. J'ai dit bonjour en japonais. Entre, dit-il gêner.

Kagome pénétra dans le vestibule et enleva ses petits souliers rouges du style chinois. Inuyasha vit sortir sa tante de la cuisine avec un bol entre les mains. Elle souria à la vu de Kagome.

- Qui est cette jolie jeune humaine Inuyasha, demanda sa tante.  
- C'est ma blonde Kagome, dit-il en rougissant de plus en plus.  
- Fait les présentations quand même, lui dit Sesshomaru. À moins que la famille te fasse honte.  
- Bien sur que non, dit Inuyasha.  
- O hayo Kagome. Yoshimidaito Takeo to moochimass' (3).  
- Que vient de dire ce jeune homme, demanda Kagome à Inuyasha.  
- Il vient de dire Bonjour Kagome. Je m'appelle Takeo Yoshimitaito, répondit Inuyasha.  
- Il parle quelle langue, questionna Kagome.  
- Japonais. Tout comme moi. C'est mon cousin. La dame qui fait la cuisine, c'est ma tante Tamiko.  
- Moi c'est Tsubasa, dit le jeune garçon en arrivant à la hauteur de Kagome. C'est quoi ton nom?  
- Kagome. Tu as un joli nom tu sais.  
- Dans la salle à manger, il y a mes deux cousines. Des sœurs jumelles. Yuko et Aya. Yuko est la plus grande et c'est la seule chose qui les différencie.  
- Bonjour jeune demoiselle, répondirent en cœur Inutaisho et Takuya.  
- Bonjour, répondit Kagome.  
- Tu connais déjà mon père, dit Inuyasha.  
- Bien sur, dit-elle gêner.  
- Voici mon oncle Takuya.  
- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Takya en observant bien Kagome.

Kagome se mit à rougir. Takuya et Inutaisho se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Inuyasha regarda Kagome un peu mal à l'aise.

- Kagome. Ça te dérangeait de rester seule dans le salon pendant que je vais déjeuner, demanda Inuyasha.  
- Non, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Inuyasha la conduisit au salon et se dirigea à la salle à manger. Kagome déposa son petit sac à côté d'elle et s'associa sur un sofa du salon. Inuyasha l'observa une dernière fois avant d'entré dans la salle à manger. Takeo le suivait de près. Kagome observait le salon de long en large jusqu'au retour d'Inuyasha. Inuyasha retourna au salon après avoir fini de manger, sans son cousin. Il regarda Kagome. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Tu veux te changer avant de sauter dans la piscine, demanda Inuyasha.  
- Oui, dit Kagome en sursautant.

Inuyasha entraîna Kagome jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre. Kagome était impressionné par la grandeur de la maison, mais surtout par le luxe de la chambre d'Inuyasha. Inuyasha sortit d'un tiroir un de son costume de bain et s'en alla proche de Kagome.

- Prends ma chambre pour te changer, dit-il à son oreille.  
- Merci Inuyasha, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

Il la laissa seule et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Rin sortit de sa chambre au moment où Inuyasha allait entrer dans la pièce. Elle portait un costume de bain rose avec des motifs de fleurs. Après avoir enfilé son costume, Inuyasha retourna voir Kagome. Les deux, par la suite, descendirent pour aller à la piscine. Rin était déjà là avec Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sauta dans la piscine. Kagome prit tout son temps pour entrer dans l'eau.

¤¤¤¤¤

Au sous-sol, Inutaisho et Takuya fessaient des recherches. Takuya était lui aussi un grand agent secret. Il était au service du Japon depuis des années. Inutaisho n'avait pas supporté réellement d'avoir perdu sa femme. Il avait donc décidé d'entrer au service de l'agence secrète du gouvernement canadien. Il ignorait toujours la vraie raison de la visite de son jeune frère.

- Dit-moi Takuya, il y a bien une raison réelle pour que tu sois venu ici, demanda Inutaisho.  
- Bien sur, dit-il.  
- Tu peux me la dire ou si c'est encore secret.  
- Tu te souviens de ta dernière mission quand ta femme Izayoi était toujours vivante, lui dit Takuya.  
- Si je m'en souviens bien, dit Inutaisho avec un regard remplit de tristesse.

Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface

Flash back

Inutaisho travaillait depuis six mois su un dangereux psychopathe prêt à gouverner la planète. Il avait infiltré l'organisation de ce fou dangereux. Inutaisho recevait beaucoup de menace de mort chez lui, tout destiné à Izayoi. Elle était enceinte d'Inuyasha depuis deux mois. Un soir de pleine lune, Inutaisho, qui avait changé de mission, rentra chez lui.

- Bonsoir Izayoi, dit Inutaisho.  
- Bonsoir, dit-elle en jetant une lettre devant lui. J'en ai assez de recevoir des menaces de mort de ce fou.  
- De quoi parles-tu, interrogea-t-il.  
- Je te parle d'Yoshikata. Depuis un mois je reçois ce genre de menace, dit-elle sur le point d'exploser.  
- Je vois. Il a réussit à me démasquer et maintenant il s'attaque à ma famille. Je m'en excuse. Cela fait deux mois que je ne suis plus sur cette affaire. Je vais en parler à mon chef, promit-il.

Après quatre mois, Yoshikata, avec quelques hommes, s'infiltrait dans la maison d'Inutaisho, qui se trouvait à Kyoto. Inutaisho n'étant pas à la maison cette nuit là, Yoshikata en profita pour kidnapper Izayoi. Ainsi, il avait la chance d'éliminer le meilleur agent secret du Japon. Il ignorait que par mis ses hommes, il avait un agent secret, Takuya. Peu d'information sur Inutaisho lui avait été fournit. Il laissa qu'une enveloppe sur la porte d'entrée. Quand Inutaisho arriva chez lui, au petite heure du matin, il remarqua l'enveloppe. Il la prit et l'ouvrit.

"Si tu tiens à revoir ta jolie femme, je te conseil de venir au musée de la civilisation de Kyoto seul. Si tu informe tes supérieurs ou seulement la police, je fais saute le joli minois de ta femme. Rends-toi dans la section historique du Japon vers 8 heures. Je t'attendrais..."

Il se dépêcha à entrer dans la maison. Il était déjà 7 heures 15. Il vit son fils Sesshomaru en larme. Il voulait voir Izayoi, sa seconde mère. Inutaisho appela la femme de son jeune frère, Tamiko, pour qu'elle garde son fils durant son absence. Par la suite, il se dirigea vers le quartier général et se prit quelques gadget et un fusil chargé avec des balles. Il se dirigea sans parler à qui que ce soit, vers la sorti et monta dans sa voiture. Il prit la direction du musée de la civilisation de Kyoto. Il était 7 heures 55. Le musée était déjà ouvert et recevait ses premiers visiteurs, des étudiants et de jeunes enfants. Il se joigna au groupe durant le parcourt jusqu'à la section médiévale du Japon. Il vit alors dans un coin sa femme. Tout près, il vit alors Yoshikata coller à elle. Il pouvait même constater qu'Izayoi était remplit de dynamite. D'un seul regard, il sut que la bombe ne pouvait exploser. Le fils de Yoshikata se trouvait sur place. Yoshikata tenait trop à son fils pour mettre sa vie en jeu. Yoshikata avait une arme à la main et la tenait braquer sur la tempe d'Izayoi. Inutaisho s'approcha doucement. Comme Yoshikata vit Inutaisho, il braqua son arme vers Inutaisho et pressa sur la détente. Inutaisho évita la balle et tira à son tour. La balle alla directement se loger dans le cœur d'Yoshikata sous les yeux horrifier de Taromaru. Des policiers arrivèrent sur les lieux après avoir entendu des coups de feu. Inutaisho montra alors son badge et prit Izayoi dans ses bras. Il lui retira la veste. Izayoi pleurait de chaude larme. Taromaru fut ensuite envoyer dans une famille d'accueil et Inutaisho sortit du musée avec sa femme dans ses bras.

Fin du flash back

- Tu vas être déçu de savoir que Taromaru de la prison et cherche toujours à se venger, dit Takuya.  
- Tout ça à cause que j'ai du tuer son père pour sauver ma vie et celle de ma femme. Tu sais où il se trouve maintenant, demanda Inutaisho.  
- Non. Mais j'ai été envoyé au Canada pour te protéger.  
- Merci, dit Inutaisho.

Inutaisho et Takuya continuèrent leur recherche sans se soucier du reste.

¤¤¤¤¤

Vers midi, Tamiko commença à préparer le dîner avec l'aide de la cuisinière en chef. Elle préparait un bon dîner pour ses neveux préférés. Elle aimait leur faire plaisir. Elle voulait leur préparer leur repas préféré et faire découvrir un peu la cuisine japonaise à Kagome et Rin. Elle allait leur préparer des aubergines farcies au poulet. L'odeur de la nourriture arriva jusqu'à la piscine. Inuyasha sortit de la piscine en sentant l'odeur. Il regarda Sesshomaru. Takeo arriva à ce moment là et sauta à l'eau. Toute la petite famille était maintenant dans la piscine. Après trente minutes, Tamiko appela le petit groupe. Tout le monde s'installa à la table. Ensuite arrivait Inutaisho et takya. Tamiko déposa les assiettes devant tout le monde. Inuyasha et Sesshomaru furent les premier à finir leur repas et à en redemander à nouveau à leur tante. Après le dîner, Inuyasha regarda Kagome. Elle lui souria.

- Tu veux regarder un film, demanda Inuyasha.  
- Oui. Je veux bien, répondit Kagome. Que veux-tu regarder?  
- Tu veux regarder le dernier samouraï, demanda Takeo à Inuyasha.  
- Bonne idée, dirent Kagome et Inuyasha en cœur.

Tous les trois prirent la direction du salon. Inuyasha regarda Takeo. Celui-ci comprit assez vite qu'Inuyasha voulait avoir du pop-corn et un sac de chips. Il se leva et alla à la cuisine. Inuyasha, pendant ce temps, alla voir dans la pille de dvd. Il trouva alors le film. Il le sortit quand Takeo arriva avec un bol de pop-corn et un autre de chip. Inuyasha mit le dvd dans le lecteur et alla s'asseoir à côté de Kagome. Sesshomaru alla les rejoindre quand le film commença. Il souria à Inuyasha. Après 15 minutes, Rin et Tsubasa entrèrent dans le salon et allèrent s'asseoir en face de la télévision. Peu de temps après l'entré de Rin et Tsubasa, arriva Aya et Yuko. Après le film, Inuyasha monta à sa chambre suivit de Kagome. Il prit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche de sa garde-robe. Il laissa Kagome seule à se changer. Après quelques minutes, Inuyasha retourna à sa chambre. Il prit un veston noir et la mit. Une fois Kagome prête, il la regarda. Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit.

- Tu es prête, demande Inuyasha.  
- Oui, répondit Kagome

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Inuyasha prit les clefs de sa voiture et à ce moment là son père arriva.

- J'ai placé une réservation à ton nom, lui dit Inutaisho.  
- Merci, répondit Inuyasha.  
- Passe une bonne soirée.

Sur ce, Inuyasha et Kagome sortirent. Rendu en face du restaurant, Inuyasha laissa sa voiture à un valet. Ils entrèrent alors dans le restaurant.

- Bienvenu au restaurant Kimya, dit un homme.  
- Bonsoir. J'ai une réservation, dit Inuyasha.  
- À quel nom monsieur ?  
- Inuyasha Yoshimidaito.

L'homme regarda dans son registre de réservation, quand une femme dans la trentaine aux cheveux argentés arriva.

- Tu dois être le fils de mon cousin Inutaisho, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Laisse tomber le registre pour eux, dit-elle à l'intention du jeune homme. Ce sont mes invités. Alors suivez-moi.

Inuyasha et Kagome emboîtèrent le pas en suivant la propriétaire du restaurant.

- Alors, voici votre table, dit-elle. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous offrir tout ce que vous désirer.  
- À qui avons-nous affaire, demanda poliment Inuyasha.  
- Que je suis bête ! J'ai oublié les formalités. Je me présente. Mai Kimya. Je suis la chef cuisinière et la propriétaire du restaurant. Alors je vous laisse votre serveuse, ma fille Yoshiko, dit-elle avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine.

Inuyasha et Kagome ouvrir le menu. Kagome ne savait que prendre. Après cinq minutes, ils étaient prêts à commander. Non loin de leur table, Inuyasha pouvait entendre la voix d'une personne qu'il détestait à mort, Koga. Il se retourna et le vit à la table en diagonal. Koga sursauta en voyant le visage d'Inuyasha qui le regardait d'un air menaçant. Le regard de Koga alla par la suite se poser sur la silhouette de Kagome. Yoshiko arriva avec la commende d'Inuyasha et Kagome. Elle leur déposa leur assiette devant chacun. Après avoir bien mangé, une mélodie romantique se fit entendre. Des jeunes hommes invitèrent leur blonde ou leur fiancées à venir danser. Koga se leva et se dirigea vers la table d'Inuyasha et Kagome.

- Kagome, dit Koga. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse.

Inuyasha hors de lui se leva et attrapa Koga par le collet.

- Tu as du culot de l'invité devant moi, dit Inuyasha en levant le point.  
- Inuyasha. Yamero(4), dit Mai.

Koga profita de ce moment pour donner un bon coup de point en pleine face à Inuyasha.

- Yamero, hurla Mai hors d'elle. Si vous voulez vous battre, aller le faire ailleurs. Et vous, dit-elle en désignant Koga, je ne veux plus vous voir dans mon restaurant.

Inuyasha se leva et Kagome lui souria. Koga sorti sans rien dire la tête haute, fier d'avoir enfin frapper Inuyasha, en pensant impressionner Kagome.

- Tu veux danser avec moi, proposa Kagome.  
- Oui, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et Kagome s'approcha doucement d'Inuyasha. Elle mit ses bras autour de son coup et sentit les mains d'Inuyasha sur sa taille. Après la danse, Inuyasha alla payer l'addition. Kagome alla le rejoindre après être sortir de la salle de bain. Mai discutait avec Inuyasha.

- Reviens quand tu veux, dit-elle. Ta famille est toujours la bienvenue. Ainsi que ta jolie compagne.  
- Arigato(5), dit Inuyasha en s'inclinant.  
- De rien, répondit-elle.  
- Sayonara(6), dit Inuyasha avant de partir.  
- Arigato Inuyasha. Sayonara, lui dit Mai en agitant la main.

Inuyasha prit sa voiture à la sortit et monta dedans ainsi que Kagome. Il prit la direction de la maison. Durant le trajet, il y régnait un silence de mort. Kagome le brisa.

- Inuyasha, dit-elle.  
- Humm, répondit-il.  
- Que veux dire yamero, arigato et sayonara, demanda-t-elle.  
- Ça veut dire arrête, merci et au revoir, dans l'ordre que tu les as nommé, avoua Inuyasha.  
- Arigato Inuyasha pour cette belle journée.  
- De rien, dit Inuyasha en rougissant.

Rendu chez Kagome, Kagome sortit de la voiture et lui envoya la main en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa maison. Inuyasha attendit qu'elle soit entrer avant d'aller chez lui. Rendu chez lui, il put voir Takeo assit, seul, dans les marches d'escalier de dehors. Il sortit de sa voiture et Takeo leva la tête.

- Et puis ta soirée, demanda Takeo.  
- Merveilleuse, dit Inuyasha. Mais Koga va le regretter amèrement pour le coup de point qu'il m'a donné.  
- Un rival, demanda Takeo.  
- Non. Il est juste un cave jaloux que je sois avec Kagome, dit Inuyasha. Entrons. Je suis crevé.

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans la maison. Inuyasha se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit un sac qu'il remplit par la suite de glace. Il se dirigea par la suite vers sa chambre. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et s'allongea dans son lit en mettant la glace sur son oeil et s'endormit profondément.

¤¤¤¤¤

Mot de San: J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. De plus, je voudrais souhaiter à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices une bonne année et de la santé pour tout. J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre et aussi ne pas être trop longue. Merci à tout.

¤¤¤¤¤

Lexique japonais

1. La pierre et le sabre: roman de Eiji Yoshikawa. Très bon roman. C'est la base du manga de Kenshin, pour ceux ou celle qui aime bien Kenshin le vagabond.  
2. O hayo: Bonjour avant 10h le matin.  
3. To moochimass': Je m'appelle... avant le nom et le prénom.

4. Yamero: Arrête

5. Arigato: Merci

6. Sayonara: Au revoir


	8. excusezmoi

Voilà que beaucoup attende mon retour pour la suite de cette fic. Mais comme je suis en grosse panne d'inspiration et bientôt je vais être déborder par mes cours. Donc je ferais de mon possible pour avance mon chapitre. En espérant que vous saurez être patient.

Bientôt

San


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaim : Tous les personnages de Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, triste réalité. Mais en revanche, les autres sont tous de moi.

Nouveau personnage ajouté: Aucun nouveau pour ce chapitre. Information supplémentaire du au fait qu'on voit du texte différent. Les « » servent uniquement au texte de chat que les personnages écrivent. " " Sers à une lettre lue. 

**Chapitre 8**

_Un passé révélé_

Le réveille-matin sonna à sept heures. Heure à laquelle Inuyasha n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de se lever depuis quelque temps. Il se mit à chercher, comme un fou, son réveille-matin, le visage encore enfoncé dans son oreiller. L'activité matinale, dans la maison des Yoshimidaito, venait à peine de commencer. Sesshomaru était déjà debout depuis une bonne quinzaine de petites minutes. Rin dormait toujours. Inuyasha fit tomber son réveille à terre, ce qui fit lever Rin en hurlant. Le reste de la maisonnée fut sous le choc avec les hurlements de mademoiselle et se levèrent rapidement. Inutaisho se précipita dans la chambre en se questionnant sur la raison des hurlements. Tout près de la porte, Inutaisho put voir Sesshomaru en train de bercer sa petite sœur qu'il aimait et protégerait de tout.

- Chut, lui chuchotait-il à l'oreille. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Reprenant ses sens peu à peu, Rin commençait à se rendre compte que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Ses petits yeux, quelque peu endormis, fixaient sans relâche ceux de son grand frère. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt ne sachant plus trop ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se mit à réfléchir, travail difficile à ses réveils. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers la porte et souriait, dès lors, à la vue rassurante de son père.

- Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, dit-elle toujours les yeux fixés sur son père. Mais le bruit sourd…

- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, répondit Inuyasha en se frottant le dessus de la tête.

Inuyasha se sentait tellement mal. Pour lui, réveiller Rin n'était pas dans ses objectifs. Il retourna alors dans sa chambre au moment où Rin lui sourira, pour le rassurer que tout allait bien et qu'elle ne lui en voulût pas. Après tout, elle adorait énormément son frère Inuyasha. Sur le bord de sa commode, Inuyasha put voir un petit livre laissé là. Jamais auparavant il avait vu ce livre. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Au premier regard, il crut que c'était un banal livre. Mais en regardant de plus près, il découvrit que le livre en question n'était pas qu'un simple livre ou un roman. Toujours en train de l'observer sans le toucher, d'un œil inquiet, il jetait son regard par moment en direction de sa porte de chambre. Dès lors, sotie de nulle part, Takuya l'observait en lui souriant. Inuyasha était incapable de prendre le journal, croyant qu'il devait être à une de ses cousines. Il continuait à regarder autour de lui pour être bien sûr que personne d'autre n'avait vu le journal. Il le touchait du bout des doigts. Il pouvait sentir de bas relief de caractères asiatique. Une odeur forte de fleur de cerisier s'en dégageait et il humait le doux parfum qui montait à son nez. Il prit délicatement le livre entre ses mains tremblantes, tout en fermant doucement sa porte de chambre, pour ne pas alerter d'autre membre de la famille. Il se permit d'ouvrir, loin du regard de sa famille, ce petit journal et il y découvrit une écriture très stylisée et féminine. Il savait très bien que cette écriture ne pouvait point appartenir à Rin où même à une de ses cousines. Il sentait alors un objet tomber du journal. Il se pencha pour ramasser une photo et en l'observant attentivement, il reconnut son père avec une très jolie geisha. Il ignorait qui était cette jolie femme qui était une charmante humaine à ses yeux. La curiosité pour découvrir l'identité de la jeune femme avait pris le dessus sur lui. Il n'osait sortir pour demander à son père. Il était quelque peu mal à l'aise de demander quoi que ce soit. Il entendit toquer à sa porte.

- Maître, lui dit Jaken, votre déjeuner est prêt. Et vous allez être en retard à votre entraînement si vous ne vous habillez point, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter l'entrée de la chambre.

- Depuis quand j'ai un entraînement moi, questionna-t-il.

- Depuis que votre frère a décidé de vous inviter à suivre ses cours, il y a deux mois, et que vous aviez accepté. Mais ce n'est que pour tester que vous aviez dit, répondit-il au regard interrogatoire d'Inuyasha.

Jaken quitta le devant de la chambre en fermant la porte, soigneusement, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Rin. Inuyasha posa alors le petit journal sur sa commode avec la photo dessus. Il se dirigea vers sa garde-robe. Sesshomaru sortit de sa chambre et alla voir Inuyasha. Il portait des vêtements assez légers, sachant fort bien que la journée allait être très chaude. Il portait une belle paire de culotte courte blanche de style cargo en lin et un chandail blanc rayé rouge de style polo avec un petit écusson avec une grande lettre K au centre. Il toquait à la porte de son frère à contrecœur. Inuyasha lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer dans sa chambre, sans avoir vraiment le choix. Il remarqua, sur un coin du bureau d'Inuyasha, un petit livre avec une photo. Il observa la photo discrètement et reconnut la mère d'Inuyasha.

- Tu sais qui est la jeune geisha, demanda Inuyasha qui avait remarqué que Sesshomaru regardait la photo et par son expression de son visage.

- Je sais que trop bien qui elle est, lui répondit froidement Sesshomaru.

- Au ton que tu viens de prendre, ça ne devait pas être de bons souvenirs, dit-il sur un ton neutre à son grand frère.

- Oh que non, répondit Sesshomaru en se souvenant d'une partie de son enfance. Et je vois que tu possèdes son cher journal, dit-il en regardant le petit livre. Je vois que père c'est décidé à te le donner.

- Si tu sais si bien qui elle était, tu pourrais au moins avoir la gentillesse de me dire c'est qui, lui répondit Inuyasha en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Tu as juste à lire le journal pour le savoir, lui dit-il l'esprit totalement fermé.

- Quelle gentillesse tu as, lui répondit son frère. Faut croire que tu la détestais tellement que tu portes ta frustration sur moi, ajouta Inuyasha très déçu et soutenant toujours le regard de son grand frère.

Il était vraiment déçu d'avoir aucune information que ce soit pour en savoir plus sur la jeune femme en question. Il n'avait même pas eu d'indice, sauf que son frère avait l'air de lui porter une haine presque profonde. Plein de questions commençaient à venir lui bombarder l'esprit. Il détourna son regard de son frère et retourna fouiller dans sa garde-robe pour y en sortir une paire de culotte courte blanche en coton de style cargo et un chandail bleu marin en coton. Il s'habilla devant son frère sans lui porter plus d'attention qu'il faut. Une fois habillé, il sortit de sa chambre sans porter d'attention à son frère qui sortit, par la suite de la pièce. Ils descendirent dans un silence mortel sous le regard de leurs cousines jumelles. Takuya sortit de la salle de séjour en sentant l'atmosphère quelque peu tendue qui régnait entre ses deux neveux.

- Bonjour les enfants, leur dit-il pour faire changer la tension qui régnait à leur passage.

- Bonjour, répondit Inuyasha en s'arrêtant net.

Il se demandait s'il était possible que son oncle sache des choses sur la vie de son père avec l'histoire d'une geisha, ce qui s'était produit avec cette femme et s'il savait au moins son nom aussi. Il décida de poser les questions pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Cher oncle, dit-il enfin décider, est-ce que je puis vous parler d'un sujet délicat et s'en priver si possible, ajouta-t-il un peu mal à l'aise de sa demande, ne sachant point ce que son oncle allait dire.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Takuya. Viens, on va discuter dans le bureau de ton père.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans l'immense bureau qui donnait face à la salle de séjour. Takuya s'asseyait sur une chaise et Inuyasha l'imitait. Une fois qu'Inuyasha était assis, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage et se lança.

- J'ai trouvé, dans ma chambre, ce matin, un journal intime. Et quand je l'ai pris, dit-il avec un peu de mal l'aise, une photo en est tombée. Sur cette photo, ajouta-t-il toujours aussi mal à l'aise, on pouvait y voir mon père avec une très jolie jeune femme qui était une geisha. Ce que je me demande, dit-il avec une grande inspiration, c'est qui est cette femme. Sesshomaru lui voue une haine sans borne et il refuse de me dire son identité, sauf si je lis le journal.

- Je vois, dit Takuya d'un ton plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui est la jeune femme, demanda Inuyasha presque suppliant.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais comme tu as un entraînement aujourd'hui, il est préférable que je te le dise qu'à ton retour, si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

- D'accord mon oncle. Ça me fera plaisir même, lui répondit Inuyasha un peu déçu tout en étant heureux à la fois des réponses à ses questions.

Inuyasha se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine, mais il fut renvoyé vers la salle à manger pour son déjeuner déjà servi. Il s'installa à la table, en face de son frère, et commença à déguster son petit déjeuner dans un énorme silence mortel. Ils étaient, lui et son frère, les seuls à la table et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient rompre ce silence lourd. Après cinq minutes, Inuyasha se leva et quitta la pièce toujours en silence. Sesshomaru fit de même peu de temps après. Tous les deux sortirent de la maison et allèrent rejoindre leur père, qui les attendait à la voiture et seul. Inuyasha ouvrit la portière arrière et s'engouffra sur la banquette arrière, tandis que Sesshomaru s'installait en avant, à côté de son père. Inutaisho mit la clef sur le contact et fit rouler le moteur. Il sortit de l'entrée de la cour et se dirigea vers le centre-ville, où les cours d'arts martiaux avaient lieu.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Le cours venait à peine de se terminer et le silence, qui y avait régné ce matin, était toujours aussi présent et toujours aussi lourd. Inutaisho n'avait jamais vu ses deux fils aussi silencieux, sauf à un entraînement. Il n'avait même pas réussi à sortir les vers du nez à aucun de ses deux fils, qui refusait d'en discuter, préférant laisser le temps passé. Il reprit donc la route pour un retour vers le manoir dans ce silence extrêmement pesant pour lui. La voiture s'immobilisa une fois rendue à la maison et Inuyasha en sortit rapidement pour s'engouffrer dans le manoir. Il monta au premier étage et alla au fond pour entrer dans la grande bibliothèque. Il croisa Takeo et son oncle dans la bibliothèque. Son sourire apparu alors plus radieux que ce matin. Takuya fit signe à son fils de le laisser seul avec Inuyasha. Takeo sortit sans poser de questions. Inuyasha alla s'asseoir près de son oncle.

- Alors, dit Inuyasha avec une petite note d'impatience, qui était la jeune geisha?

- Ah que tout cela remonte à très loin. Ton père a rencontré cette jolie geisha deux ans avant ta naissance, lui répondit-il sans en dire encore plus pour le moment.

- Je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi mon frère lui voue une haine, dit Inuyasha avec une petite pointe de tristesse pour son frère.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, Sesshomaru était monté au premier étage. Quand il entendit une discussion, qui avait lieu dans la bibliothèque, il entrait dans la pièce en douce. Il était allé s'installer dans une ranger de livre pour espionner. Inuyasha et Takuya ignoraient la présence de Sesshomaru.

- Tu ne sais pas vraiment la raison réelle de sa haine, lui dit Takuya, qui commençait à se douter que son nouveau les écoutait.

- C'est vrai, répondit Inuyasha toujours avec une mine basse pour son frère.

- Tu sais, il est temps que tu découvres qui était ta mère, lui dit Takuya souriant.

- Oui, mais ça ne devait quand même pas être une geisha ma mère, dit-il toujours sur le même ton de tristesse.

- Tu sais Inuyasha, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, lui répondit son oncle d'une grande sagesse. Ta mère n'a pas toujours été une mère avant de connaître ton père, avoua-t-il à son petit neveu.

- Alors, si j'ai bien analysé et compris, tu veux dire que ma mère a bien été une geisha avant de rencontrer mon père. Comment est-ce possible, questionna Inuyasha plus enjoué et curieux.

- Oui et la plus belle qui soit, avoua Takuya. Izayoi a eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir croisé ton père dans sa vie, même si ça a donné le divorce des parents de ton frère.

- Je n'ai jamais su que sa mère avait divorcé avec mon père, dit Inuyasha. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa mère et depuis que je suis née, je ne l'ai jamais vu aller la voir. Il disait tout le temps qu'elle était morte.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, il ne faut jamais se fier au apparence. Elles sont souvent trompeuses. Et si tu veux vraiment en savoir un peu plus sur ta mère, je te conseille de lire son journal, dit-il souriant à son neveu.

- Je crois bien que c'est la meilleure façon pour moi de connaître l'histoire de ma mère et de savoir d'où je viens, lui répondit Inuyasha avant de se lever.

Il se leva de sa chaise et salua son oncle avant de quitter la pièce et monter à l'étage. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre d'un pas très décidé. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit le petit journal de sa mère. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, en humectant la douce odeur parfumée de sakura, tout en allant s'installer sur la chaise, qui était non loin de son ordinateur. En l'ouvrant, il remarqua que le journal n'était pas qu'un journal très ordinaire, mais dans un style romanesque sur la vie de sa jolie mère, un style de mémoire. Il posa ses yeux sur les premières lignes de la première page du journal et commença à lire en douceur.

" Ma vie n'a pas toujours été un rêve pour moi. Tout avait commencé à devenir un enfer pour moi et ma grande sœur lors de notre jeunesse. Je venais à peine d'avoir mes sept ans et mes parents étaient que de simples et pauvres pêcheurs vivants que sur les économies de notre vente de pêche ainsi que de la récolte de notre petite ferme. Les temps étaient toujours très difficiles pour nous. Nous vivions dans une petite maison, toute simple, au bord de la plage. Ma mère était très malade depuis quelques années et le temps n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pour mon père, nous étions, moi et ma sœur, une honte et un fardeau à porter, car nous n'étions pas de jeunes hommes pour aider à subvenir aux besoins de notre famille. Il trouva une solution à nos ennuis en nous vendant, moi et ma sœur."

- Pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas heureux d'avoir des filles, se dit Inuyasha. Je ne comprendrais jamais mes grands parents. Une fille, à mes yeux, est autant capable qu'un garçon ou un homme de faire les mêmes choses qu'eux.

Sesshomaru, qui avait suivi son jeune frère, espionnait toujours en silence Inuyasha au moment ou Takeo, son jeune cousin, qui venait dans sa direction pour voir Inuyasha, remarqua son cousin accroupi sur le bord de la porte toujours fermée de son frère Inuyasha. Il s'immobilisa en face de la salle de bain et observa son cousin, toujours accroupi, dans un silence mortel où les mouches se feraient presque entendre à des kilomètres. Il l'observait, toujours dans un silence ennuyeux, comme son père lui avait appris il y avait fort longtemps. Sesshomaru, qui avait senti un regard lourd peser sur sa petite personne, se retourna, dans un mouvement qui se voulait des plus lents, vers ce qui semblait être la direction de son observateur. Il croisa les yeux brillants de son jeune cousin qui lui le soutenait toujours du regard.

- Que fais-tu à écouter aux portes, chuchota Takeo à l'intention de son cousin Sesshomaru.

- Ça ne te regarde en rien, lui répondit faiblement Sesshomaru très sèchement. Et je suis sûre que tu as mieux à faire que de m'observer ainsi dans ce coin.

Takeo se leva de l'endroit où il se trouvait, en laissant son cousin toujours accroupi devant la porte de son jeune frère, et quitta la place tout en laissant tomber ce pour quoi il était venu faire. Inuyasha ne se rendait aucunement compte de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de sa porte. Il se remit à lire, après avoir mis un peu de musique pour s'isole un peu plus.

" Notre père ne pouvait point compter sur nous pour s'occuper d'eux, de mon père et ma mère, quand ils seraient plus âgés. Avec la maladie de notre mère et les médicaments qui coûtaient trop cher, nous fume vendu à des marchands qui me conduisirent à une maison, séparée de ma sœur, de geisha."

- C'est vraiment trop cruel ce que ma pauvre mère a vécu, se dit Inuyasha sans savoir que son frère venait de l'entendre.

- Rien de plus cruel que la honte qu'a subit ma mère par la faute de la tienne, chuchota Sesshomaru. Je lui en voudrais toujours, mais elle a au moins donné un petit frère que j'ai toujours voulu, même si tu es qu'une demi-portion.

" J'ai du apprendre à devenir une jeune geisha en allant à cours, ce qui faisait, en soit, partie de mon éducation d'un monde autant cruel que celui des hommes. Mais tout ce que je désirais était de retrouver ma grande sœur et de partir de mon monde très infernal. Je sortais, certain soir, en douce tout en escaladant les toits et c'est ainsi que je surpris une des geishas de la maison en pleine amourette avec un homme, ainsi je perdis le pied et tombai du toit jusqu'au sol. Ce jour-là, je m'en souviendrais toujours. C'est à ce moment que j'ai véritablement commencé un nouvel enfer en étant punie à coup de fouet par la matrone de la maison et je suis presque devenue esclave, par la suite, de la grande et superbe vedette de la maisonnée. Et c'est dès ce moment là que je me suis résolue à arrêter de m'enfuir. Les années passaient, comme si le temps s'était figé et se ressemblait, jusqu'au jour, lors d'une fête organisée par la ville, je croisais le regard d'un merveilleux homme. Il était un magnifique jeune démon et il avait réussi à capturer mon cœur de jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux argentés me plaisaient énormément. Tout son être resplendissait d'une très grande gentillesse en vers les femmes humaines. Ce qui était d'une très grande rareté, à l'époque, pour un démon de son rang. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il désirait que devienne une beauté comme les geishas qui l'entouraient et l'accompagnaient."

- J'ignorais que père aimait être entouré de jolie jeune geisha, se dit Inuyasha à lui-même. Il n'en a jamais parlé auparavant et je ne me souviens point qu'il en ait vu une seule à l'époque où nous vivions au Japon. Faudra que j'en discute un moment donné avec lui, dans les jours à venir, continua-t-il à se dire.

" Depuis ce jour, où je l'ai rencontré, je cherchais par tous les moyens de me rapprocher de lui. Je reçus la visite d'une grande geisha qui avait pris la décision, à l'insu de la maisonnée qui me considérait comme une grande ratée, de poursuivre mon éducation qui était légèrement en retard pour une jeune fille de mon âge. Plus j'apprenais à bien me tenir et à danser, plus je grandissais et devenais la fleur qu'on ne voit que très rarement chez une jeune femme et je devenais une magnifique beauté aux yeux des hommes. Ma grande sœur, une fois adulte et devenu une apprentie après avoir fait mon apprentissage de mon enfance, commença à m'apprendre la bonne séance durant la nuit, pour ne point abîmer ma coiffure. Les résultats n'étaient point ce qu'il se devait pour une geisha. Je tombais toujours de mon support et me retrouvais recouverte de petits débris sur le visage. Cela me prit une bonne semaine à rester sur mon support et ainsi ne pas détruire l'œuvre qu'avait faite ma coiffeuse. Comme me disait sans cesse ma grande sœur, une coiffure bien présentée lors des banquets et une bonne séance peut rapporter énormément à la maisonnée. Elle m'apprit aussi à faire des cérémonies de thé à la perfection. Lorsqu'elle jugeait que j'étais prête à pouvoir faire mes toutes premières sorties, elle nous fit inviter à un banquet pour divertir des hommes puissants et c'est là que je le revis, depuis tout ce temps. Mon regard ne cessait de croiser le sien. Je pouvais sentir en moi mon sang circuler à une vitesse folle, mais je faisais comme on m'avait appris, à ne rien faire paraître de mes émotions pour ne pas me trahir. Et c'est ce que je faisais de mieux depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne pouvais, non plus, prétendre à vivre le grand amour, comme les gens du peuple. Une geisha était avant tout une artiste. Il y avait, dans mon univers, qu'une seule façon de pouvoir sortir de ce monde interdit d'amour et de passion que d'affranchir notre dette par celui qui nous désirait ardemment. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'espérais qu'il me libère de mes chaînes qui me retenaient à la maisonnée et à la matrone. Je sentais toujours son regard affectueux sur moi durant toute la soirée. Je servais le saké à tous les hommes présent, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre geisha de ma maison se joigne à nous. Je pouvais sentir toute sa jalousie monter en elle. Elle ne resta que très peu de temps avec nous et elle quitta les lieux. On pouvait se douter que la jalousie était contre moi, étant plus jolie que sa protégée. Et un jour, je crois même que ce jour-là était l'un des plus importants, mais moins que celui de ma libération de ma prison de glace, est venu pour moi de vendre ma virginité pour payer toute mon éducation que la matrone avait payé pour chaque geisha, mais qui ne nous libérait quand même pas de notre devoir. Toutes jeunes femmes avaient une dette quand elle devenait une geisha, de ses débuts jusqu'à qu'elles deviennent une geisha. Toutes geishas se devaient de faire son numéro pour se vendre. Et c'est ce que je fis aussi. Mes talents en chant, qui était naturel pour moi, et la danse m'aidait à faire monter les enchères pour payer ma dette." - Ainsi, le chant est bien un don naturel que j'ai hérité de ma mère, continua à se dire Inuyasha pour lui-même, surpris par les révélations de sa mère. " Je n'ai jamais su qui avait fait ainsi monter les enchères et payer ma dette. Mais les années avançaient et je détestais toujours autant être loin de celui qui occupait la plus grande partie de mon cœur. Je me souviendrais toujours..."

- Maître Inuyasha, lui dit Jaken qui venait de frapper à la porte et d'interrompre la lecture de son jeune maître.

Inuyasha se leva en déposant le journal de sa mère sur la table de travail. Il se dirigea vers la porte close de sa chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte à un Jaken qui attendait avec patience. - Le souper est déjà prêt et votre famille vous attend depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Inuyasha sortie, à la suite de Jaken, sans dire un seul mot, ayant la tête encore plongée dans les souvenirs de sa mère qui était posé sur son bureau. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers toujours dans un silence, ce qui surprit Jaken sachant très bien qu'Inuyasha était habituellement très bavard et que c'était rare de voir le jeune homme enfermé dans sa chambre une bonne partie de la journée. En voyant le petit journal, il comprit très vite pourquoi son jeune maître était aussi silencieux. Il n'ignorait point que ce jour allât venir, mais ne croyait pas que ça serait aussi tôt. Il suivit Inuyasha et une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il laissa Inuyasha pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Inuyasha s'installa, en silence, à sa place, entre son cousin Takeo et son frère. Le silence surprenant d'Inuyasha surprit une grande majorité de la famille, sauf son oncle et son père, qui avait déjà des doutes sur la raison du grand silence.

- Je voudrais avoir une discussion avec toi Inuyasha, lui dit Inutaisho pour briser le silence et attirer l'attention de son fils. En entendant son nom, Inuyasha sortit de sa torpeur et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- D'accord, lui répondit-il.

Inuyasha retourna à son assiette et ne prit aucunement part aux discussions de la famille, trop absorbée à se poser des questions sur sa mère. Il cherchait aussi des questions à poser à son père sur tout ce qu'il venait de lire dans le petit journal de sa mère. Dès qu'il eut fini, il sortit de la table en même temps que son père. D'un simple coup d'œil, Inuyasha vit son père se lever et il comprit que l'heure était arrivée et que la vérité allait enfin lui être dit en son entier. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau qu'occupait le plus âgé et père de famille. Inutaisho laissa son fils s'installer confortablement avant de prendre la parole. Une fois bien assis, il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Je crois que tu sais pourquoi je veux avoir une discussion avec toi mon fils, demanda son père toujours le regard plongé dans ceux de son fils, de façon affectueuse.

- À cause de ce que j'ai lu aujourd'hui, lui répondit Inuyasha sans plus d'intérêt.

- Tu sais que je voulais tant que tu saches qui était ta mère et combien je l'aimais. Le seul moyen que j'ai eu sous la main était son journal, avoua Inutaisho avec une pointe de tristesse. Et c'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé son journal, ajouta-t-il en plongeant dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

Inutaisho était toujours aussi affecté d'avoir perdu sa seconde épouse d'une façon aussi cruelle. Inuyasha pouvait lire sur le visage de son père le chagrin et le poids de sa tristesse, qu'il avait dû garder durant toutes ces années.

- Dis-moi papa, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais revu de geisha durant toute notre enfance au Japon? demanda Inuyasha.

- Parce que je revoyais Izayoi à travers elles, dit-il un peu surpris que son petit Inuyasha soit un peu plus familier avec lui qu'à son habitude. Ta mère était d'une grande beauté jamais égalée quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Je voyais déjà son potentiel, mais à cette époque-là, elle était encore qu'une enfant perdu dans le monde cruel des geishas. Et moi j'avais déjà une épouse. J'ai sorti ta mère de cet enfer, mais ça à coûter un divorce. Je ne regrette aucunement d'avoir croisé ta mère sur ma route.

- Je te crois, lui répondit Inuyasha heureux que son père lui ait enfin ouvert son cœur sur son passé commun avec sa mère. Une chose me tracasse, ajouta-t-il. - Oui, dit le moi fiston, dit Inutaisho en souriant.

- Pourquoi les femmes étaient mal vues dans une famille comme celle qu'avait ma mère? - Pour la seule raison qu'un homme est plus fort qu'une femme et capable de subvenir au besoin de la famille et s'en occuper une fois vieux. - C'est trop injuste, dit Inuyasha révolté.

- Mais ne t'en fais plus pour ça, lui dit son père en s'approchant de lui. Ce temps-là n'existe plus de nos jours. Inutaisho se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit un des tiroirs. Il en sortit une vieille photo et la tendue doucement vers son fils qui la prit en souriant. Il regarda la femme, qui était magnifique dans son petit kimono rose et blanc. C'était une jolie jeune geisha.

- C'est ta mère quelque temps avant qu'elle soit devenue ma femme, lui dit son père pour répondre à ses interrogations. Elle était une très belle geisha, comme tu peux le constater, et la plus envier du milieu. Elle était aussi la plus populaire auprès des hommes. Elle avait tout pour plaire aux hommes, je ne faisais pas exception, ajouta-t-il rêveur.

- Merci beaucoup père, lui dit Inuyasha en serrant la photo sur son cœur. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi tu en es tombé amoureux. C'était une véritable perle rare, perdue à tout jamais, ajouta-t-il tristement.

- Elle n'est pas perdue à tout jamais, elle est toujours dans mon cœur, lui dit son père. Et un jour, tu verras, tu trouveras la tienne. Et ne doute pas de moi quand je te dis cela, dit Inutaisho souriant.

- Père, je crois bien l'avoir ma perle, dit Inuyasha en rougissant en pensant à sa douce Kagome.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est bien de l'amour que tu éprouves pour cette jeune demoiselle et non un désir, informa son père.

- Je te l'assure, lui dit-il en se levant et regardant l'heure. Et milles merci pour la photo et d'avoir pris le courage de me parler de ma mère ainsi, avec passion, ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

- Ça me fait plaisir, dit Inutaisho en regardant son fils quitter la pièce. Et j'espère que tu ne te trompes point pour ta copine, ajouta-t-il en un murmure que son fils entendit au vol.

Inuyasha monta à sa chambre et croisa son oncle qui lui souriait. Il savait de quoi son frère avait discuté avec son jeune neveu. Inuyasha gravit les dernières marches en souriant et laissa ses pieds le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans son entre, il prit le petit journal, délicatement, et le rangea dans un tiroir de sa commode. Il sortit un cadre pour y déposer la photo de sa mère. Il déposa le cadre sur sa commode et s'allongea sur son grand lit. Il se releva, trente minutes plus tard, pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain et prendre une douche bien chaude. Il en sortit, quinze minutes plus tard, et retourna vers sa chambre avant de s'allonger sous les draps. Il se laissa bercer par les bras de Morphée.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Mot de San Je m'excuse auprès de mes fidèles lecteurs qui n'ont pas eu la suite de ce chapitre aussi vite. Cela m'a peut-être pris 4 ans à produire mon chapitre, mais beaucoup d'événements se sont produits durant cette période. Et la pire a été la panne totale d'inspiration. Je promets, du moins je ferais un effort, de faire la suite de façon plus régulière.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaim: Tous les personnages d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, mais a leur auteur respectif.

Nouveaux personnages:

_Information supplémentaire du au fait qu'on voit du texte différent. Les « » servent uniquement au texte de chat que les personnages écr__ivent. " " sert à une lettre lue._

Désir ou amour

**Chapitre 9**

_La vérité éclate._

Les membres de la famille Yoshimidaito avait, depuis trois semaines, débuté leurs études respectives. Le troisième samedi du mois de septembre était marqué par un événement inattendu pour Sesshômaru. Il découvrit, lorsque son réveil-matin sonna, vers sept heures, une lettre qui avait été déposée sur son bureau la veille, et qu'il n'avait point osé ouvrir, étant trop épuisé. Il regarda l'écriture et reconnu le style typique d'une personne qui lui était chère, et qu'il croyait morte depuis plusieurs années. Il se demandait si le fait que son jeune frère ait eu des informations sur sa défunte mère, il y a trois semaines, pouvait en être une des causes. Il crut qu'il commençait à revivre un cauchemar des plus insupportables. Il savait très bien que sa mère - car la lettre avait le même style d'écriture qu'elle - était bien morte. À cette époque, ses parents avaient divorcé depuis près de cinq mois. Il se souvenait très bien d'avoir entendu, à l'époque, à la télévision, que sa mère avait été victime d'un accident de voiture, et que personne n'avait survécu. Son monde s'était alors écroulé, mais Izayoi avait été là pour le consoler. Les larmes avaient coulé tout le long de ses joues, mais aucun son n'en était sorti. Comme si il refoulait toutes ses émotions. Il s'était précipité dans les bras de sa seconde mère, même si, à l'époque, il ne l'aimait pas autant. Une larme se mit à couler sur la joue droite de Sesshômaru alors qu'il repensait à ce triste évènement. Mais il retenait ses émotions, encore vives après toutes ses années. Il regarda la lettre du coin de l'œil, incertain de vouloir vraiment oser la lire. Il regarda son réveil-matin, quand il entendit un boucan venir de la chambre voisine, celle de son jeune frère. Il se décida à sortir de sa chambre pour aller voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce voisine. Devant le cadre de la porte de la chambre d'Inuyasha, il put constater que son père était déjà présent. Inutaisho souriait à son fils, Inuyasha, qui se trouvait dans une posture qui n'était point dans ses habitudes. Inuyasha leva les yeux vers son frère et son père qui souriaient en le regardant.

- Je suis en retard pour les cours, je présume, marmonna-t-il à son grand frère.

- Pas du tout, lui répondit Sesshômaru sur la même intonation sèche qu'avait utilisée son frère. Mais si tu ne t'actives pas plus vite, nous allons être en retard pour l'entrainement.

- Quel entrainement ? Questionna ce dernier, très perdu.

- Inuyasha, comment peux-tu oublier l'entrainement d'escrime, s'offusqua Sesshômaru, qui était très déçu que son frère ne soit pas encore assez responsable pour gérer son propre emploi du temps.

Il laissa en place son petit frère et se dirigea vers les escaliers sans prononcer un mot de plus. Il descendit d'un pas léger les escaliers, ne voulant point réveiller ses cousins et cousines qui dormaient toujours à cette heure matinale. Il remarqua, une fois rendu au rez-de-chaussée, que ses cousines étaient déjà debout. Elles souriaient à leur grand cousin, d'un beau grand sourire.

- Bonjour Sesshou, leur dirent-elles en duo.

- Bonjour, leur répondit-il en souriant à son tour tout en continuant son chemin.

Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il croisa son cousin qui venait de sortir de la cuisine, un verre à la main. Tous les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux d'un regard de défi.

- Que fais-tu dans la cuisine alors nous avons des bonnes à notre service ? Lui demanda Sesshômaru sur un ton qui se voulait presque arrogant et défiant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir à demander à quelqu'un de me faire mes repas, lui répondit Takeo, souriant, comme réponse au ton employé de son grand cousin. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas comme toi, à toujours être servi. Un jour, tu devras apprendre à te servir par toi-même, à moins que ce ne soit trop dur pour toi, lança-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Sesshômaru préféra se taire face à l'arrogance que son jeune cousin lui portait. Il se doutait un peu que Takeo n'avait pas apprécié qu'il ait espionné Inuyasha. Il pouvait le lire dans son regard. Mais rien ne l'ébranlait, du moins pour le moment. Après tout, son frère n'avait pas eu vent du fait qu'il l'avait espionné. Il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise en chêne massif, d'époque coloniale du dix-septième siècle, et attendit que son petit déjeuner lui soit servi. Son père, qui était en bas, sortit de la cuisine et tendit à son fils une généreuse assiette.

- Est-ce que tu sais si ton frère va venir prendre son déjeuner ou faire comme il y a deux jours, ne rien manger avant les cours ? Demanda Inutaisho à son fils.

Inutaisho se retourna en sentant que quelqu'un l'observait, et croisa un regard quelque peu fatigué se poser sur lui. Sesshômaru leva les yeux de son assiette, qu'il avait prit des mains de son père, pour regarder son petit frère qui s'était mal habillé. Tous les vêtements étaient à l'envers. Il ria intérieurement de son frère, sans pour autant le laisser paraître.

- Fiston, tu devrais aller mettre des vêtements qui soit à l'endroit, dit Inutaisho à Inuyasha sur un ton remplit de surprise.

Inuyasha se regarda et constata qu'il n'était pas vêtu convenablement pour aller au cours d'escrime. Il retourna dans sa chambre. Sesshômaru éclata de rire une fois qu'Inuyasha ne fut plus dans son champ de vison. Inutaisho se retourna pour gronder Sesshômaru du regard. En regardant son père, il comprit qu'il devait arrêter de rire et agir en bon fils.

- Je me souviens de ta première journée d'école, où toi aussi tu t'étais mal habillé, comme ton frère, lui remémora son père.

En entendant ce vieux souvenir, qui lui était déplaisant, il se tut immédiatement et commença à manger dans un silence total. Inuyasha, qui était revenu de sa chambre, s'installa à ses côtés, après avoir été se changer convenablement. Tous les deux étaient très silencieux. Inutaisho les regarda manger sans dire un mot, mais en regardant l'heure, il réalisa qu'il était en retard pour un rendez-vous très important avec la mère de Kagome.

- Les garçons, je ne pourrais pas être votre chauffeur, et encore moins venir avec vous pour votre entrainement d'escrime, leur dit leur père en se levant de sa chaise.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Sesshômaru, déçu de ne pas être avec son père pour l'entrainement.

- Je l'ai dit tantôt, lui répondit son père.

- Il a un rendez-vous, ajouta Inuyasha.

- Comment as-tu fait pour le savoir alors qu'il ne nous a encore rien dit à ce sujet ? Demanda Sesshômaru à son jeune frère.

- Il faut parfois savoir lire entre les lignes, lui répondit son frère avec un grand sourire.

Sesshômaru ne lui répondit aucunement, préférant garder pour lui une réplique cinglante. Il continua, de ce fait, à manger son petit déjeuner. Dès qu'il eut fini, Sesshômaru leva ses yeux et posa son regard sur son jeune frère. Inuyasha, sentant un lourd regard sur sa personne, leva les yeux de son assiette à moitié vide, pour croiser le regard de son frère qui était immobile. Inuyasha pouvait lire dans le regard imposant de son frère qu'il devait s'activer pour ne pas être en retard à l'entrainement. Mais Inuyasha préférait le défier en soutenant à son tour son regard. Il se leva, voyant que le regard de Sesshômaru ne changeait aucunement. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie de la maison. Sesshômaru prit les clefs de sa voiture dès que son frère fut chaussé. Tous les deux sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture.

- Tu crois que l'on aura la chance de savoir si l'on pourra faire parti d'un tournoi, cette année, demanda Inuyasha en entrant dans la voiture.

- Je ne peux pas dire si tu es prêt pour faire des tournois, mais je crois bien que tu en as les capacités. Tu as beaucoup progressé par rapport à l'an passé, lui répondit Sesshômaru. Je suis sûr que si tu demandes au professeur, tu sauras, ajouta-t-il pour rassurer son frère.

- Je ferais ça. Je lui demanderai dès que nous arriverons au cours, lui dit Inuyasha d'un ton plus assuré.

Le silence envahit la voiture durant le reste du trajet, le trafic étant fluide. Peu de voitures circulaient en cette heure matinale. Mais dans le centre-ville, la circulation se faisait plus dense. Sesshômaru chercha une place pour garer sa voiture. Il en trouva une juste en face de l'entrée du centre d'entrainement d'escrime. Tous les deux descendirent de la voiture et prirent la direction du bâtiment. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire. Inuyasha croisa Shippo et laissa son frère dans ses réflexions. Il n'avait que des pensées pour la lettre qui l'attendait à la maison, et dont il ignorait toujours son contenu. Une fois habillé, il entra dans la salle de cours. Presque tout le monde était déjà dans la salle, et il ne manquait plus qu'Inuyasha et Shippo, les deux inséparables, toujours en retard. Leur professeur commençait à perdre patience avec ses deux retardataires habituels.

- Tout le monde est présent ? Questionna leur professeur.

- Oui madame, répondirent en chœur toute la classe et les deux retardataires.

Le cours commença sans embuche ni problème. Sesshômaru avait comme adversaire son redoutable jeune frère, Inuyasha. Il trouvait que son frère avait une meilleure touche et s'améliorait encore un peu plus. Il avait l'espoir qu'un jour tous les deux feraient les jeux olympique ou un tournoi nord américain ensemble, dans la même équipe. Il savait que l'escrime était une discipline très exigeante. Le temps passait trop vite pour Sesshômaru, et leur professeur leur annonça la fin des cours.

- Alors, je vous attends tous ce jeudi pour un cours spécial afin de faire une sélection pour un tournoi régional qui aura lieu dans les mois à venir, leur dit-elle avant de laisser sa classe partir.

Sesshômaru se dirigea vers le vestiaire, suivi de près par son frère Inuyasha, qui discutait de tournois et de techniques avec Shippo. Il ne porta aucune attention à leur conversation, étant trop pressé par le temps, et ayant aussi hâte d'ouvrir la lettre qui l'attendait à la maison. Une fois changé, il sortit du vestiaire et attendit Inuyasha à l'extérieur, voulant prendre un peu l'air. Inuyasha sortit environ quinze minutes plus tard, alors que Sesshômaru l'attendait devant sa voiture.

- J'ai hâte d'être à la sélection, lança Inuyasha à son frère.

- Je doute que tu aies la moindre chance, lui dit Sesshômaru sur un ton sarcastique. Monte, avant qu'on ne soit en retard pour le diner.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, lui répondit Inuyasha, tout souriant. Il ne faut jamais faire attendre la famille pour le repas, ajouta-t-il en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Sesshômaru démarra la voiture et prit la direction de la maison. Le retour à la maison parut plus long que d'habitude. Une fois arrivés à la maison, Inuyasha entra le premier, suivi de près par Sesshômaru. Les deux jeunes hommes furent accueillis par une jeune fille enjouée, Rin.

- Bonjour, Sesshômaru, dit-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, petite puce, répondit-il en souriant et en serrant la petite Rin qui souriait.

- Bonjour, Inuyasha, dit-elle, toujours dans les bras de Sesshômaru.

- Bonjour, petit démon, dit Inuyasha en lui tirant la langue.

Il la déposa et caressa la petite tête de sa sœur, qui était collée à sa jambe. Rin se décolla de son grand frère pour se lancer à la poursuite d'Inuyasha qui se dirigeait vers la salle de séjour afin de discuter avec Takeo. Sesshômaru monta dans sa chambre pour aller lire la lettre qui occupait son esprit depuis son réveil. Il était quelque peu obsédé par l'envie d'en découvrir le contenu, qui devait sans doute être une lettre écrite par sa mère comme héritage, et qu'il devait juste avoir à cette date précise. Il voulait vraiment en avoir le cœur net. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit la lettre où il l'avait laissée. Sesshômaru prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il regarda le contenu et n'y trouva aucun testament, mais uniquement une simple et courte lettre de sa mère.

_"Mon cher fils, je sais que savoir q__ue je suis toujours vivante doit te surprendre. Mais c'est la vérité telle qu'elle est. Il y a des choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi au plus vite, et qui est de la plus grande importance. Rejoins-moi au restaurant « La splendeur du dragon d'or » au quartier chinois. Je t'attendrai sur place. N'oublie pas que je t'ai toujours aimé, et que je t'aime encore."_

Le message, qui semblait très urgent, le figeait. Il prit quelques secondes pour lire et relire les quelques mots laissés de la main de sa propre mère, vivante encore à ce jour. Jaken, qui était monté à l'étage pour informer Inutaisho que le repas était servi, entra dans la chambre en voyant son jeune maître lire et relire une lettre sans cesse, comme si il rêvait.

- Maître Sesshômaru, si je puis me permettre, lui dit Jaken.

Le son de la voix de Jaken ramena Sesshômaru à la réalité. Il se retourna vers celui qui l'appelait pour mieux l'écouter.

- J'ai reçu cette lettre de votre mère en main propre, continua-t-il. Vous devriez vraiment aller la voir.

Sesshômaru déposa la lettre de sa mère dans un tiroir de sa commode, à l'abri de tout regard. Sans dire un mot de plus, il prit la direction l'entrée de la maison. Il s'arrêta un moment, une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Jaken.

- Merci, dit-il simplement à son serviteur.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il enfila ses chaussures et sortit en ramassant ses clefs de voiture. Il ouvrit la portière de son véhicule, une fois arrivé sur place. Il entra dans sa voiture, ferma sa portière et mit le moteur en marche. Il sortit de la cour d'entrée et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. La route lui paraissait vraiment très longue et, de plus, il commençait à avoir très faim. Le cours d'escrime lui avait grandement ouvert l'appétit. Il arriva au centre-ville et gara sa voiture dans le parking du restaurant, qui était à la limite du quartier chinois et du centre-ville. Il sortit de son véhicule et se dirigea vers l'entrée du restaurant « La splendeur du dragon d'or ». Il entra dans le restaurant et alla au comptoir de la réception.

- Bonjour monsieur, lui dit une hôtesse d'accueil.

- Bonjour, lui répondit Sesshômaru en souriant. J'aimerais savoir si une table a été réservée au nom de Sokei Yoshimidaito.

La jeune hôtesse regarda dans son registre et trouva la réservation pour deux personnes au nom de madame Sokei Yoshimidaito. Elle regarda Sesshômaru en souriant.

- Il y a bien une réservation à ce nom, lui répondit-elle, toujours souriante. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ajouta-t-elle.

Sesshômaru suivit l'hôtesse jusqu'à la table réservée au nom de sa mère Il pouvait apercevoir sa mère qui patientait et qui avait très peu changé depuis ses souvenirs. En voyant son fils, Sokei se leva et alla l'embrasser tendrement.

- Comme tu as grandi, lui dit sa mère dans le creux de son oreille. Tu es même devenu un bien bel homme.

- Merci, lui répondit-il avec gêne.

- Assis-toi mon grand, lui coupa Sokei, voyant que son fils avait un regard rempli de questions.

Sesshômaru s'assoyait et attendit que sa mère parle à nouveau. Il était à la fois excité et anxieux de ce que sa mère pouvait lui révélé et des années qu'il avait perdu sans sa mère

- Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions en ce moment, lui dit-elle une fois installée. Je peux le lire sur ton visage. Mais je veux que tu saches en premier lieu que je t'ai fait venir ici pour t'avertir.

- À quel sujet ? Questionna Sesshômaru sur un ton neutre pour essayer de contrôler sa surprise.

- Toute la famille est en grand danger, lui dit sa mère spontanément. Toutes ces années, ton père menait une double vie, et il tenait à éloigner ses propres enfants de ses problèmes de travail, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

- Il avait donc une maîtresse, dit Sesshômaru, sûr d'avoir découvert la vérité sur son propre père

- Hélas, c'est une fausse joie que tu te donnes là, dit-elle pour en venir au fait. Ton père était un agent double au service du Japon. Aujourd'hui, il est à la retraite forcée, et j'espère qu'il n'a pas encore eu l'idée folle de revenir au service pour un autre pays.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il un agent double, questionna Sesshômaru, surpris. Et en quoi sommes-nous tous en danger?

- Le fils d'un ancien fou, que ton père a arrêté, est en ce moment en fuite du Japon, et nous savons qu'il cherche à détruire ton père pour se venger de la mort du sien par n'importe quel moyen. Nous savons qu'il a vu son père mourir sous ses yeux quand Inutaisho a essayé de sauver la vie d'Izayoi, qui était enceinte de ton jeune frère, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je commence à comprendre les raisons brusques de notre départ, dit Sesshômaru, presque pour lui-même. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai vu à la télévision l'annonce de ta mort dans un accident de voiture.

- Vous êtes prêt à commander ? Leur demanda une serveuse en arrivant à la table au beau milieu de la conversation.

- Oui, répondit Sokei.

La serveuse prit en note leur commande et quitta la table. Sokei regarda son fils droit dans les yeux et ne savait plus trop quoi répondre à son fils unique. Elle ne voulait plus vraiment lui dire la vérité, mais tout lui cacher à nouveau lui pesait sur la conscience, et sur le cœur. Tant d'années qu'elle avait sacrifiées pour protéger son cher fils… cela la décida à tout lui avouer.

- Ma mort, comme tu le dis, n'était qu'une simple couverture, lui avoua-t-elle avec franchise.

- Mais quelle couverture ? Dit Sesshômaru, qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- Je suis, moi aussi, un agent double, tout comme ton père. J'étais devenue une cible facile pour l'ennemi de ton père Notre patron a donc décidé qu'il valait mieux, pour ma sécurité et la tienne, que je simule un accident, dit-elle avec soulagement.

Leur repas leur fut servit au moment où tout avait été dit entre eux. Ils mangèrent dans un silence très pesant. Sesshômaru ne savait que dire de plus, tout comme sa mère. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'années avec cette mort, qui n'en était plus une, désormais.

- Alors, j'ai appris que tu avais une petite amie, lui dit sa mère pour briser le silence qui régnait entre eux depuis ses aveux spectaculaires.

- C'est exact, lui répondit Sesshômaru dans un calme total pour dissimuler sa grande surprise.

- Tu as toujours su plaire aux femmes, ça ne me surprend guère que tu ais une petite amie, ajouta-t-elle, réfléchissant pour elle-même.

- Je présume qu'elle court elle aussi un risque, questionna-t-il.

- Toute personne entrant dans vos vies prend le risque d'être mis en danger, lui avoua sa mère

- Bon, dit Sesshômaru sur un ton décisif, je ferai donc le nécessaire pour quitter ma petite amie.

- Il en va de même pour ton demi-frère, lui dit sa mère

- Cela risque d'être plus difficile, avoua Sesshômaru en soupirant. Sa relation est encore toute jeune.

- Il risque beaucoup avec une jeune femme à ses cotés. Mais malgré tout, dit-elle. Il est possible que le jeune homme ne reconnaisse en rien ton père au travers de ton frère

Tous les deux discutèrent pendant près de trente bonnes minutes. Quand ils eurent fini, Sokei se leva et alla payer sa note et celle de son fils sans rien demander. Elle retourna à la table une fois la note payée, et embrassa son fils avant de quitter le restaurant.

- On se reverra très bientôt, dit-elle avec assurance. Prend soin de toi, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

- Prend soin de toi aussi, mère, répondit Sesshômaru en l'embrassant à son tour.

Tous les deux se séparèrent une fois sortis du restaurant. Non loin du restaurant, un jeune homme, à l'air étrange, observait Sesshômaru de loin. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre et guettait sa victime.

- Je te tiens, Inutaisho, se dit-il. Tu vas enfin payer pour ton crime.

Il ne se doutait point que sa victime n'était pas la personne qu'il cherchait tant à éliminer. Trop obsédé par sa propre vengeance, il ne distinguait pas les caractéristiques de sa supposée proie. Il avait trop hâte d'en finir avec son ennemi. Il sortit son revolver et remplit le canon. Il le rangea dans son dos, une fois le revolver rempli. Sesshômaru sortit son cellulaire et composa le numéro de téléphone de Kagura. Il entendit le combiné se décrocher.

- Bonjour Sesshômaru, dit Kagura à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Kagura, j'aimerais te voir immédiatement, lui dit Sesshômaru d'un ton qui se voulait urgent et qui la pressait.

- Où veux-tu que l'on se rejoigne ? Questionna Kagura, un peu inquiète.

- Tu sais où se trouve le café « Le dragon vert » ? Demanda Sesshômaru.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle. Je vais y être dans quinze bonnes petites minutes. Je ne suis pas très loin, ajouta-elle.

- Je t'attendrai au café, lui dit-il avant de raccrocher sans dire un mot de plus.

Sesshômaru prit la direction du café « Le dragon vert ». Il ne se doutait point qu'il était suivi à distance par Taromaru. Tout ce que Sesshômaru voulait, c'était mettre fin à une relation stable qui mettait en danger sa vie et son couple. Après quinze minutes, il arriva en face du café et de sa douce moitié. Taromaru en profita pour sortir son arme et mettre un silencieux. Il pointa ensuite cette dernière dans le dos de Sesshômaru juste là où se situait le cœur. Il tira sans plus attendre, ne voulant plus voir Inutaisho vivant. Les oreilles de Kagura, étant plus sensibles que la moyenne aux vibrations dans l'air, entendit la détonation malgré le silencieux. Elle poussa Sesshômaru sur le coté, mais n'eut pas le temps d'échapper elle-même à la balle qui se logea en pleine poitrine. Sesshômaru se retourna pour voir comment allait Kagura et la vit commencer à chanceler. Il alla dans sa direction et la rattrapa dans sa chute. Il sentit un liquide chaud descendre dans ses mains. Ne sachant point ce que c'était, il regarda sa main, devenue toute rouge. Il comprit immédiatement que Kagura venait de lui sauver la vie en risquant la sienne, et qu'elle était blessée. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, pendant qu'une masse s'attroupait autour d'eux. Il ferma les yeux en regrettant quelque peu d'avoir appelé sa douce moitié, qui se mourrait maintenant dans ses bras. Des larmes coulèrent sans retenue et tombèrent sur le visage de Kagura.

- Ne pleure pas pour ce qui m'arrive, lui murmura Kagura, à bout de souffle. Je n'ai aucun regret, et j'ai été heureuse d'avoir été ta petite amie, ajouta-t-elle en sentant la mort venir à elle.

Il garda son sang froid, mais intérieurement, il paniquait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la mort d'aussi près. Il entendit des sirènes au loin, mais ignorait si c'était pour Kagura. Il ignorait si quelqu'un avait tout simplement appelé la police ou l'ambulance. Il ne pensait qu'à Kagura à ce moment précis. Deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent vers lui, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Kagura les regarda avec une respiration qui devenait de plus en plus faible de minute en minute.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda l'un des ambulanciers.

- Je l'ignore totalement, lui répondit Sesshômaru. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir été poussé d'avoir pris ma petite amie dans mes bras lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'elle était blessée.

- Vous n'avez donc pas vu d'où venait l'agresseur ? Lui demanda toujours le même ambulancier.

- Non monsieur. Est-ce que vous savez si elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous l'ignorons monsieur, lui répondit-il. Mais nous craignions qu'elle ne survive pas. Ses signes vitaux sont faibles.

Il réalisa qu'il allait vraiment perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il aimait, même si, au début il ne voulait que la quitter pour la protéger. Après deux minutes, une policière vint la voir.

- Bonjour monsieur, lui dit la policière une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

Sesshômaru, qui s'était assis sur une chaise du café, leva les yeux, brumeux, et regarda la jeune femme sans dire un seul mot. Son regard en disait beaucoup sur son état émotionnel.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé, demanda la policière pour faire son devoir.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, lui dit Sesshômaru dans un calme absolu, mais tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir été poussé par ma petite amie, Kagura, et dès que je me suis retourné pour la voir, elle a commencé à chanceler. Je me suis dépêché pour la prendre dans mes bras quand j'ai senti un liquide chaud couler sur mes mains. J'ai regardé ma main et c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'elle était blessée.

- Avez-vous eu la chance de voir l'agresseur ? Continua la policière

- Non madame, lui répondit Sesshômaru.

- Merci monsieur, lui dit-elle avant d'aller poursuivre son interrogatoire avec d'autres passants sur les lieux.

Sesshômaru se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre les ambulanciers qui montaient déjà Kagura dans le véhicule. Il monta en même temps que les ambulanciers. Les signes de Kagura étaient toujours aussi faibles, et Sesshômaru avait très peur de la perdre. Il ne voulait pas être celui qu'on blâme, car c'était en quelque sorte un peu de sa faute si elle avait été mise en danger, mais il en voulait surtout grandement à son père S'il n'avait pas été un agent double, son père n'aurait jamais mis sa famille en danger. Il pensa aussi à son jeune frère, qui avait lui aussi quelqu'un dans sa vie, et qu'il mettait en danger sans le savoir réellement. Mais il avait peur de lui dire la vérité, peur que son frère le prenne pour un fou. Il préférait laisser son frère dans l'ignorance pour ne pas qu'il ait lui aussi le cœur aussi brisé que le sien. L'ambulance s'immobilisa devant l'hôpital et il descendit en gardant toujours un mince espoir que Kagura s'en sorte vivante. Les ambulanciers descendirent eux aussi de l'ambulance. On lui interdit de suivre Kagura, car il n'était pas de la famille. Il prit son cellulaire et composa le numéro de téléphone de la maison, voulant informer son père de la situation.

- Résidence Yoshimidaito, lui répondit Jaken.

- Jaken, dit à mon père de venir à l'hôpital central, lui dit Sesshômaru rapidement. J'ai eu un terrible accident avec Kagura.

- Vous allez bien maitre ? Lui demanda-t-il, un peu paniqué.

- Moi ça va, mais concernant Kagura, sa vie est en jeu, lui avoua Sesshômaru.

- Je lui fais passer le message tout de suite, lui dit Jaken.

- Merci, lui dit Sesshômaru avant de raccrocher.

Les minutes lui semblaient très longues et insupportables. Il tournait en rond de long en large. Il aperçut son frère après trente minutes d'attente, et Rin arriva en trombe derrière lui. La petite file croisa son regard et se mit à courir vers son grand frère en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Sesshômaru la prit dans ses bras. Il essayait, tant bien que mal, de la consoler. Son père arriva peu après. Il prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda son père, soulagé de voir son fils en un seul morceau.

- Je l'ignore totalement, lui dit Sesshômaru, qui avait encore Rin dans ses bras qui le serrait très fort. Ils l'ont amenée dans la salle d'opération, et les médecins ne sont toujours pas venus me voir.

- Allez, viens t'asseoir, l'invita son père.

Sesshômaru déposa sa petite sœur au sol et alla s'asseoir à coté de son père. Ils patientèrent environ dix minutes. Un médecin sortit de la salle d'opération et alla les voir directement.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, leur dit le médecin. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'opération.

L'annonce de la mort de Kagura eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Sesshômaru qui se promit de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux à nouveau, de peur de perdre à nouveau un être qui lui était cher. Aucune larme ne coulait. Il avait déjà pressenti sa mort devant le café, quand il la tenait dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital et erra dans les rues de la ville, presque sans but précis. Son père se sentait tellement impuissant qu'il se remit à penser à Izayoi et Sokei. Il prit Rin dans ses bras et quitta l'hôpital, suivit d'Inuyasha. La ville était devenue sombre quand Sesshômaru arriva à sa voiture. Il remarqua une silhouette sortir de la porte des cuisines du restaurant « La splendeur du dragon d'or ». Il reconnu les formes féminines. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux châtain-roux, presque de feu, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et tous les deux furent surpris de voir l'autre. Sesshômaru savait que c'était une ombre du passé. Un passé très lointain lorsqu'il était encore au Japon, mais il n'arrivait point à se souvenir de qui elle était. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la silhouette avait déjà disparu. Il crut qu'il avait rêvé et monta dans sa voiture. Il se dirigea vers sa maison. La route lui paraissait toujours très longue. Il arriva à la maison et remarqua que son père était devant le l'entrée. Sesshômaru sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers lui.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda son père. Car ce n'est pas une épreuve facile de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, ajouta-t-il.

- Ça va, lui répondit Sesshômaru en tenant la poignée de la porte. Après tout, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Sans elle, je serais dans doute à sa place, ajouta-t-il en entrant de la maison.

Sesshômaru s'immobilisa et se retourna pour faire face à son père Les larmes coulèrent sans relâche dans un grand silence.

- La vie est ainsi faîte, dit-il en pleurant. Un jour tu crois en l'amour, et le lendemain, on t'enlève tout l'amour que tu voulais donner en voyant la mort frapper en plein cœur du bonheur.

Il entra dans le vestibule, déposa ses clefs et retira ses chaussures. Il monta dans sa chambre. Personne n'alla le voir. Il se dirigea vers son lit une fois entré dans sa chambre. Il n'avait rien avalé de la soirée et en avait encore moins envie en ce moment. Takeo lui apporta un plateau qu'il déposa sur le bureau. Sesshômaru le suivit du regard, mais Takeo sembla ne rien dire, le laissant dans sa tristesse, qui se devait de n'être que passagère. Takeo s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et se retourna pour faire face à son cousin. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Il la referma aussitôt.

- As-tu déjà aimé une personne au point d'avoir peur de la blesser, même si tu sais que tu dois la blesser en lui disant un mensonge, lui demanda Sesshômaru.

- Oui, lui avoua Takeo en se souvenant du sourire d'un petit ange qu'il aurait aimé tant revoir faire surface. Elle est morte peu de temps avant mon départ du Japon. Je comprends ta douleur, lui dit-il en refoulant son douloureux souvenir.

- Alors nous nous soutiendrons mutuellement, dit Sesshômaru.

Takeo quitta Sesshômaru et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre qu'il partageait avec son jeune frère. Sesshômaru se laissa aller à sa guise en fondant en larmes, aussi silencieusement que possible. Il s'endormit d'épuisement. Inutaisho monta dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Quand il arriva devant la chambre de son plus grand fils, il remarqua que la lumière était toujours allumée malgré le fait que son fils dormait d'un profond sommeil. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte de la chambre de Sesshômaru, avant de se diriger vers la sienne afin de dormir aussi profondément que son fils. La maisonnée étant remplit d'une très grande tristesse partagée avec Sesshômaru, tout le monde s'endormit.

****************************************

Mot de San: Je sais, je sais. J'ai été longue sur la détente pour poster ce magnifique chapitre, qui en passant aurait pus s'éterniser encore en longueur tellement j'étais rentré dans ce chapitre et j'ai aussi eu un contre temps, le déménagement. Mais chose promise chose du, hein Shino. Tu l'as eu ton chapitre concentre sur Sesshy. J'espère juste que personnes ne pleure la perte, peu importante, de Kagura. OK, je sais je suis cruelle. Mais c'est pas grave.

Pour répondre à certaines interrogations, j'ai complètement oublier le possible couple Miroku-Sango. Mais je n'écarte rien quand même.

Et l'action, je ne sais toujours pas quand je la mettrais. Sans doute avec le prochain chapitre où 2 nouveaux personnages font leur apparition .Mais faut dire aussi qu'il y en a eu un peu. Kagura est morte. -.- Ouais j'ai le don de vendre la mèche ou de donner des scoops avant d'avoir composer quoi que ce soit sur des personnages. Mais ainsi va la vie.

Je remercie aussi ma Bêta-lectrice qui a prit de son temps pour me corriger. Mille merci.

****************************************

Shino : Ouais !!! Kagura est morte !! Kagura est morte !!!

Takeo : T'es vraiment sympa pour Sesshômaru dit donc…

Shino : Oui bon, j'avoue. Mais il peut compter sur moi pour le consoler !!!

Inuyasha : Vu ta tête, je pense qu'il aura plutôt envie de se suicider.

Shino : DE QUOI ?

Takeo : Sois gentille avec Shino, Inu. Après tout, c'est une vieille fille.

Shino : Mais…mais…pourquoi tat de méchanceté ?

Inutaisho : A mon avis, c'est parce que tu ne compatis pas à la douleur de Sesshômaru…

Shino : MAIS JE COMPATIS !!! Je suis même la première à vouloir le consoler !!! Je sais que c'est triste pour Kagura, et j'admire son geste, mais voilà c'est fait c'est fait. Il faut tourner la page, même si c'est dur.

Sesshômaru :…

Inuyasha : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Takeo : Tu as déjà perdu un être cher ?

Shino : Ben oui.

Takeo : Désolé, on ne savait pas. Qui était-ce ?

Shino : Voyou, mon chat…

*Inuyasha et Takeo s'écroulent de dépit *

Inuyasha : On te parlait d'un être humain !!!

Shino : Ah ça ? Oui j'ai perdu ma grand-mère quand j'avais 8 ans, et je n'ai jamais connu mon grand-père maternel.

Takeo : Ça c'est triste.

Shino : Oui, mais ils nous restent toujours les reste de notre famille et nos amis !!

Inuyasha : Ouah et c'est toi qui dis ça.

Sesshômaru :…

Shino : Ben quoi ?

Lotusia : Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est en deuil, là ? Laissez-le se remettre de ses émotions !

Shino : Ben il te reste plus qu'à l'aider à s'en sortir, San.

Lotusia : Pourquoi moi ?

Inuyasha : Ben ce n'est pas ta fic ?

Sesshômaru : Alors c'est elle qui a tué Kagura ?

Shino : Non, elle ne fait que décrire ce qu'elle voit.

Inuyasha : En attendant, je n'ai pas pu voir Kagome T_T.

Shino & Takeo : Tu as quelqu'un toi, au moins !!

Inuyasha : Enfin ! On dit bien « une de perdue, dix de retrouvées », n'est-ce pas Sess ?

Sesshômaru : Je vais le…

Shino, se jetant sur Sesshômaru : Non !! Évite, sinon on n'a pas de suite à l'histoire !!

Takeo : Je me demande des fois comment je peux avoir un cousin aussi maladroit dans ses propos…

Shino : Va savoir. Enfin on verra bien ce que réserve la suite :p. En attendant je prends soin de Sesshy o_o.

Inu & Takeo : Là, ça fait peur.

*To be continued ?*


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaim: Tous les personnages d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à leur auteur respectif.

Nouveaux personnages:

Yuri Yamaguchi: 17 ans

Shaga Yamaguchi: 23 ans

Takeshi Yamaguchi: 45 ans

Yē Xīng Yamaguchi: 40 ans

Hē Hūa: 37 ans

_Information supplémen__taire du au fait qu'on voit du texte différent. Les « » servent uniquement au texte de chat que les personnages écrivent. " " sert à une lettre lue._

_Le texte en italique est des faits qui ce sont pass__é__ dans le pass__é__ et qui n'est pas un flash __back__ mais des __é__v__é__nements qui ne sont pas relier avec le pr__é__sent du texte._

Désir ou amour

**Chapitre 10**

_Départ inattendu__._

_L'été touchait à sa fin quand deux jeunes femmes, l'une adulte__, l'autre encore mineur, arrivèrent à la demeure des Yamaguchi. Toutes deux entrèrent dans la maison en discutant de tout et de rien. Leur mère, Yē Xīng, était assise sur une petite chaise de la véranda. Elle observait ses deux jeunes filles entrer dans la maison. Elle voulait attendre son époux avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses deux filles chéries. Il n'était pas encore seize heures quand un jeune humain, dans la quarantaine, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux vert, entra dans la cour de la résidence. Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison. Il portait un ensemble veston cravate. Une jeune demoiselle alla à sa rencontre d__è__s qu'elle le vit arriver._

_- Bonjour maî__tre Takeshi, lui dit-elle. Votre épouse vous attend à la véranda, derrière la maison._

_- Merci, lui dit-il simplement avant de continuer sa route._

_Il se dirige__, doucement, vers la véranda qui donnait sur le grand jardin de la cour arrière. Yē Xīng l'entendit s'approcher d'elle. Elle se retourna en se levant._

_- Vous avez passé une belle journée ?__ lui demanda sa femme._

_- Une très belle, lui répondit Takeshi en l'embrassant tendrement. Où sont nos deux jolies filles?_

_- Elles ne sont pas très loin. Les filles, cria-t-elle à l'adresse de ses enfants._

_- Tu ne devrais pas crier comme cela, lui rappela son mari. Tu es au repos à cause de ta voix._

_Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour regarder leur mère, qui les avait appelées. Yuri se dirigea vers sa mère sans se rendre compte de la présence de son père. Shaga, quant à elle, alla rejoindre son père._

_- Bonjour père, lui répondit Shaga en souriant._

_En entendant sa grande sœur parler à leur père, elle porta son regard vers ce dernier._

_- Bonjour père. Je ne vous avais pas remarqué, lui dit-elle._

_- Alors, comme vous êtes de retour, leur dit leur père, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer._

_Il regarda ses filles avec attention, sachant très bien que ça serait la dernière fois qu'il pourrait poser un regard affectueux sur elles. Il savait aussi qu'il avait toute leur attention. Il ne savait comment leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle sans trop blesser leurs cœurs, mais surtout celui de Yuri._

_- Je sais que cela va vous être difficile, dit-il en prenant son courage à deux mains, mais comme nous avons beaucoup de problèmes qui pourraient mettre vos vies en danger, nous avons donc décidé que vous iriez vivre en Amérique. _

_Il s'attendait à voir Yuri avoir une crise, comme il y avait des années. Yuri était calme, cependant, et elle se dirigea vers son père. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-elle. Shaga va prendre soin de moi et il ne pourra rien m'arriver de mal._

_Elle alla embrasser sa mère. Shaga était totalement surprise du calme de sa petite sœur. Elle aussi avait peur, autant que son père. Elle alla embrasser sa mère et son père, avant de suivre sa jeune sœur et de faire ses valises. Elle rentra dans la maison et vit Yuri dans la cuisine, assisse, en train de siroter un verre de jus d'orange. Yuri se tourna pour regarder sa grande sœur de ses grands yeux olivâtres._

_- Tu as une idée de l'endroit où nous serons logées ? demanda-t-elle. Car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir notre tante qui me déteste tellement, ajouta-t-elle avec mépris. _

_- Ne soit pas aussi découragée, lui dit Shaga. On trouvera une solution. J'en suis sûre._

_- Pour le moment, je ne vois que cette hideuse tante._

_Shaga regarda sa petite sœur avec de très grands yeux._

_- Au lieu de siroter ton jus, tu devrais monter faire tes valises, gronda Shaga._

_Yuri se leva de sa chaise en soupirant. Elle monta à l'étage en traînant de la patte tant elle n'avait aucune motivation. Shaga la suivait de très près. Elle pressait Yuri pour qu'elle avance plus vite. Yuri s'immobilisa en sentant sa sœur la pousser. _

_- Tu es pressée de quitter maman et papa, lui lança Yuri en plein visage._

_- Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Mais nous avons sans doute un avion à prendre, lui répondit calmement Shaga._

_Yuri se retourna et continua de monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans leurs chambres, les filles préparèrent leurs valises. Yē Xīng entra dans la maison, suivit de Takeshi, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de leur donner plus d'information. Il voulait les informer qu'elles partiraient le soir même et allaient vivre avec une amie de Yē Xīng, connaissant le dégoût de sa sœur pour sa jeune fille Yuri, qui n'aimait pas les démons et métisses. Il monta __à__ l'étage pour voir o__ù__ ses deux jeunes filles en étaient dans leur préparation. Il alla dans la chambre de Shaga. Elle était déjà presque prête, il décida alors d'aller voir Yuri. Il regarda sa fille qui mettait beaucoup de temps. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sa tante._

_- Ma puce, lui dit-il, ne t'en fait pas pour le logement. Tu ne vivras point chez ta tante qui te déteste tant. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher quand même avant qu'on ne soit en retard pour l'aéroport._

_Yuri se retourna pour observer son père qui était dans l'embrasure de sa chambre._

_- Pourquoi arriverions-nous __en retard ? questionna cette dernière._

_- Votre vol est pour ce soi__r, ma chérie._

_Elle se dépêcha __à__ faire ses valises, laissant beaucoup de choses de côté. Elle ferma sa valise, prête à aller à l'autre bout du monde. Shaga sortit en même temps que sa soeur. Elle regarda son père._

_- Je suis prête, lui dit-elle._

_- Moi aussi, dit Yuri en levant la main._

_Takeshi les regarda descendre avec leurs bagages. Il était trop triste d'en être arrivé à exiler ses deux enfants dans un pays qu'elles ne connaissaient aucunement. Yuri et Shaga descendirent, valises à la main, au rez-de-chaussée où attendait leur mère. Yē Xīng les regarda descendre les marches qui menaient au grand salon. Elle souriait en voyant sa petite Yuri plus enjou__ée que tout à l'heure__, même si elle avait le cœur déchiré par ce départ trop brusque de ses deux petits rayons de soleil._

_- J'espère que vous serez bien chez H__ē__ H__ū__a, dit-elle __à__ ses deux filles. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup le japonais. Je sais que tu parles très bien le mandarin, ma petite Yuri, ajouta leur mère._

_Yuri souriait __à__ sa mère Elle savait très bien le parler, car sa mère lui avait enseign__é__ quand elle était toute jeune. Elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle se devait de parler au moins la langue maternelle de sa mère. Mais Yuri, secrètement, l'avait aussi enseign__é__à__ sa grande sœur préférée. Yē Xīng serra ses deux filles dans ses bras et les embrassa._

_- C'est l'heure de partir, leur dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Allez les filles, dit Takeshi pour ne pas qu'elles s'éternisent dans les bras de leur mère qui les retenait presque._

_Les filles sortirent en suivant leur père. Elles laissèrent quelques larmes couler, mais en silence, ne voulant point voir leur mère pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elles montèrent dans la voiture, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport de Tokyo. Une fois __à__ l'aéroport, les filles enregistrèrent leurs bagages et entendirent l'annonce d'embarquement immédiat de leur vol à destination de Montréal._

***********************

Alors que Takeo et Inuyasha dormaient paisiblement, Takuya, le père de Takeo, entra et se décida à réveiller son fils malgré l'heure matinale. Il avait une bonne raison de le faire.

- Allez mon fils !! Debout !! DE-BOUT !!

C'est avec un énorme effort que Takeo ouvrit les yeux, bousculant par la même occasion son cousin qui tentait de se rendormir.

- Inuyasha, toi aussi, tu devrais te lever. Takeo va avoir besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi ? répondit Inuyasha d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ne posez pas de questions et préparez-vous en vitesse. Je vous retrouve au salon avec Inutaisho.

Leurs questions restant en suspens, les deux adolescents se dépêchèrent de se doucher et de s'habiller. Leur curiosité les avait complètement sortis de leurs songes. Une fois descendus les escaliers et assis sur le canapé, ils attendirent les raisons de leur réveil.

- Takeo, commença Takuya, ta mère et moi avons décidé qu'il était temps de prendre notre propre logement.

- Comment ça ? Nous n'étions pas là seulement pour les vacances ?

- Il y a eu un changement de programme. Mon travail m'a confié la tâche de superviser une transaction ici. De toute façon, cela ne semble pas t'ennuyer, je me trompe ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est si…soudain. Rien de grave n'est arrivé au moins ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je pense juste que, plutôt que de te renvoyer toi et tes frères et sœurs dans notre pays natal, il valait mieux nous installer. Nous avons trouvé une maison pas très loin d'ici, à deux pâtés de maison, dans le quartier des Lys.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était si près, rétorqua Inutaisho. Nous allons nous voir souvent, dans ce cas.

- Et je peux savoir POURQUOI je dois moi aussi participer à cette réunion matinale ?

- Reste poli, Inuyasha, je t'en prie, siffla son père. Si tu veux tout savoir, il va falloir que tu aides ton cousin à bien s'intégrer à ton école. Après tout, j'ai fait en sorte que vous soyez dans la même classe pour qu'il arrive à s'en sortir plus facilement.

- Il va être dans la même classe que moi ? Mais c'est super ça !! Même si je pense qu'il n'aura pas besoin de mon aide pour s'intégrer. Il est tellement sociable.

- Merci du compliment, répondit Takeo. En tout cas j'ai hâte de commencer. Les cours sont intéressants?

- Ça dépend des professeurs, et comme c'est une nouvelle année qui commence, je ne les connais pas tous. Mais ensemble, je pense qu'on pourra rendre le tout amusant.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Je monte préparer mes affaires pour le déménagement. Je présume qu'il se fera aujourd'hui, père ?

- Tu as vu juste, Takeo. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, vos cours commencent aujourd'hui, non ? Vous devriez plutôt vous préparer pour cette journée.

- Je suis d'accord ! Tu viens Takeo ? Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner.

C'est ainsi que les deux cousins partirent en direction de la cuisine.

- Je me demande si tout ira bien…commença Inutaisho.

- Tu penses à la mort de Kagura ? demanda Takuya.

- Ça me tracasse. De plus, Sesshômaru n'a pas encore fait son deuil, et nous savons très bien tous les deux que l'atmosphère apaisante est uniquement faîte pour lui changer les idées.

- Raison de plus pour faire attention.

- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose, dit Inutaisho avant de quitter la pièce en direction de la salle à manger.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient en pleine préparation de leur déjeuner, ayant poussé les serviteurs à l'extérieur de la pièce. Une fois leurs gaufres cuitent, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et laissèrent les serviteurs entrer. Tous les deux discutaient quand Sesshômaru arriva avec une tasse de thé à la main. Passant devant eux sans vraiment les remarquer, il prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision à écran plasma de la salle à manger. L'écran fit apparaître la présentatrice d'un journal télévisé. Le son n'étant pas assez fort, le démon au croissant de lune l'augmenta.

-…C'est une toute nouvelle découverte, à la fois pour les archéologues, mais aussi pour les historiens. Cet objet venant de la Chine découvert par des chercheurs sur le terrain semble remettre en question une période de l'histoire de la Chine qui demeure déjà obscure. Écoutons notre envoyé spécial en direct de Dali. Charlie ? Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur les informations concernant cet objet ?

- Oui, Clara. D'après les premières analyses, il semblerait que cet artefact date de plusieurs milliers d'années, chose complètement incroyable. Les symboles gravés dessus sont, quant à eux, encore inconnus dans tous les langages que nous connaissons, il se pourrait donc qu'il s'agisse d'une toute nouvelle langue, disparue à l'époque où cet objet a été conçu. Entre autre, un autre mystère demeure, car il a été jusqu'à présent impossible de l'examiner de manière plus approfondie à travers des appareils spécialisés, puisque cet objet semble être doté d'une aura. Même les chercheurs n'en croient pas leurs yeux, mais les pannes de chaque appareil au moment de l'analyse ne sont sans aucun doute pas dues au hasard. Nous vous donneront plus d'informations dans les prochains jours.

- Merci Charlie. Revenons maintenant sur l'affaire du meurtre de cette jeune femme trois jours auparavant. Selon l'enquête des autorités, le coupable n'en est pas à son premier coup d'essai. En effet, la victime, Kagura Inouematsuda, aurait été la victime d'un tueur en série qui aurait déjà causé la mort de plusieurs personnes sur une….

L'écran de la télévision redevint noir, et lorsqu'Inuyasha et Takeo levèrent les yeux pour regarder Sesshômaru, ils virent ce dernier légèrement trembler. S'échangeant un regard, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas seulement de peine qu'il tremblait, mais également de fureur de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver celle qu'il aimait. En trois jours, il était encore difficile de revenir à une vie normale. Pour lui changer les idées, Inuyasha lança à son frère.

- Dis-moi, Sesshômaru, aurais-tu une idée de ce que cet objet dont ils viennent de parler aux infos a de si important ?

- Personne ne le sait, mais il s'agit sans doute là d'une découverte historique. J'en parlerai à mon professeur de sociologie quand je reprendrai les cours, demain. Il a toujours été un fanatique des objets un tant soit peu antiques.

- Tu ne vas pas en cours, aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je vais vous accompagner à l'école et ainsi aider Takeo à finaliser son inscription. J'ai le reste des papiers avec moi. Et comme il y a les cartons à déplacer cet après-midi, en vous ramenant, nous irons plus vite. Vous n'avez cours que ce matin, aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller chercher vos sacs ? Nous ne sommes déjà pas en avance. Je vous attend dans la voiture.

- Dépêchons-nous, Takeo ! fit Inuyasha.

Une fois seuls en train de prendre leurs affaires dans la chambre d'Inuyasha…

- Je m'inquiète pour Sesshômaru…D'habitude, il est plus virulent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être autant affecté par la mort de quelqu'un…

- Tu sais, Inuyasha, ce n'est jamais facile de perdre un être cher. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, ou que ton grand frère.

- Oui, tu as raison. Faisons tout pour lui changer les idées, ok ?

- Je marche !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture démarrait et roula très vite en direction du collège. Une fois arrivés à destination, Sesshômaru les pressa pour qu'ils aillent tous les deux assister à leurs premiers cours même s'il ne restait seulement que trente minutes de la première heure. Le mot d'excuse ne devait pas servir de raison pour traîner de la patte. Après les avoir vus partir, Sesshômaru s'installa sur un banc, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et sortit un cahier de note de cours. Il avait pris un peu de retard, il devait donc se rattraper. Mais ses pensées étaient trop occupées par Kagura, et surtout par le meurtrier de cette dernière. Il se jura qu'il lui ferait payer au centuple la douleur qu'il ressentait actuellement, même s'il était conscient que ça ne ramènerait pas sa petite amie. Il songea ensuite à la meilleure manière de discuter avec son père, et aussi son frère. Il réfléchissait tellement que lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, il remarqua que la fin des cours sonnerait dans cinq minutes. D'un pas gracieux, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bâtiment où se trouvaient son frère et son cousin. Il arriva devant le pavillon et s'installa sur un banc pour profiter du soleil. Quelques secondes plus tard, Takeo et Inuyasha sortirent, visiblement en grande discussion.

- Ce prof de biologie est vraiment soporifique, fit Inuyasha dans un bâillement.

- Tu exagères, Inuyasha. Moi j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en une heure de théorie.

- Non. J'ai plus aimé le côté pratique lorsque nous étions au laboratoire ! Nous n'avons vraiment pas les même notions d'apprentissage à l'école, soupira le demi-démon en laissant Miroku seul derrière.

- J'ai aussi aimé la pratique.

- Tu aimes tout ou quoi ?

- J'aime apprendre, répondit Takeo en sortant du local.

- Tu es désespérant, capitula Inuyasha en voyant le sourire de son cousin.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du local, suivit de près. Miroku n'osait s'impliquer dans la conversation entre les deux cousins. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie du pavillon ou était assit Sesshômaru qui profitait du soleil. En voyant les garçons venir vers lui, Sesshômaru se leva et se dirigea vers eux, tout souriant.

- Je vois que le cours était intéressant, ironisa Sesshômaru.

- Sans plus, fit son frère.

Les deux jeunes filles, qui venaient de finir leur cours d'histoire, allèrent rejoindre le petit groupe, ayant remarqué la chevelure argenté du jeune demi-démon.

- Inuyasha !

- Ka…Kagome !

- Inuyasha, comment vas-tu ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

- Bien, et toi ?

- Ça va. Dis-moi. Tu serais intéressé de venir avec moi au centre commercial, cet après-midi ? demanda-t-elle nerveuse après avoir été encouragée par Sango qui l'accompagnait.

- Ah…Je suis désolé, Kagome, mais je vais devoir remettre ça à une prochaine fois. Vois-tu, Takeo emménage finalement ici, alors cet après-midi, nous allons aider au déménagement. D'ailleurs, il va aussi étudier dans cette école.

- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, pourrions-nous vous être utiles, Sango et moi ?

- Je ne dirais pas non à de la charmante compagnie, et je suis certain qu'Inuyasha serait ravi de t'avoir à ses côtés, fit Takeo d'une manière polie.

- Tu pourrais prévenir, murmura Inuyasha à son adresse avec un coup de coude.

- Sesshômaru, ça ne te dérange pas ? continua Takeo, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Je ne pense pas que vous me laissiez le choix, tous les deux.

- Dans ce cas, nous serions ravies, dit Sango.

- Dit Miroku, ça te dirait de venir nous aider, lui lança Inuyasha. Ça nous ferait des bras en plus.

- Pas de problème pour moi, lui répondit ce dernier.

- C'est à quelle adresse ? Demanda Sango.

- Dans le quartier des Lys, pas loin de chez nous, fit Inuyasha. Il y aura un camion devant la maison, tu ne peux pas la louper.

- Très bien, nous viendrons directement après avoir mangé, Miroku, Sango et moi, dit Kagome. A tout à l'heure.

- À très bientôt les filles, leur répondirent Takeo, Miroku et Inuyasha en chœur.

- Il est clair qu'elle te fait de l'effet, lui dit Takeo en le taquinant. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, Inu !!

- C'est pas pour rien que je lui ai demandé d'être ma petite amie, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Au fait, Sesshômaru ! J'ai demandé à Shippo, quand je l'ai téléphoné tantôt, s'il pouvait aussi venir nous aider. Il est d'accord.

Et tandis que tous les trois se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'administration, Sesshômaru hésita avant de prend la parole.

- Inuyasha ?

- Oui ?

- Il faudrait que…Non, rien.

Le moment était sans aucun doute mal choisi pour dire à son frère de devoir mettre un terme à sa relation avec Kagome. Il ne souhaitait pas lui infliger cette peine pour le moment, alors qu'il était serein. Perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula légèrement une personne, mais ne prit pas le soin de s'excuser. Il entendit seulement cette personne murmurer « et la politesse, alors ? » alors qu'il continuait son chemin. Arrivé au bureau d'administration du collège Mont Royal, Sesshômaru donna les derniers documents permettant de valider l'inscription de Takeo. Après les avoir vérifiés, la secrétaire donna des papiers à signer à Takeo. Pendant que le cousin de la famille Yoshimidaito signait les derniers papiers administratifs, la secrétaire authentifia les documents et alla chercher un horaire et un agenda qu'elle donna au jeune homme.

- J'ai l'impression que notre école commence à être réputée, opiniâtra la secrétaire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda aimablement Takeo en rendant les feuilles qu'il venait de signer.

- J'ai validé l'inscription d'un autre élève il y a environ dix minutes.

- Oh. Je dois avouer que cette école est magnifique, madame. Je sens que je vais m'y plaire.

- C'est si rare d'entendre ça de la part d'un étudiant. Je l'espère aussi en tout cas. Vous me donnerez vos impressions quand vous repasserez dans le secteur.

- J'y compte bien, madame.

- Takeo, il faut y aller, s'impatienta Inuyasha.

Après avoir dit au revoir à la secrétaire, le trio retourna au parking, et Sesshômaru roula le plus vite possible en direction du quartier des Lys. Après s'être garé, il sortit avec les deux collégiens, et constata que la moitié des cartons avaient déjà été amenés à l'intérieur. Inutaisho les invita à entrer pour le déjeuner avant de reprendre. La mère de Takeo avait préparé de délicieux sandwiches qu'ils dégustèrent avec délectation. Ils se mirent ensuite tous de nouveau au travail. Une heure plus tard, une autre voiture arriva avec à son bord Kagome, Miroku, Sango et Shippo.

- En voilà une surprise, fit Inutaisho. Il semblerait que nous allons terminer plus tôt que prévu, Takuya.

- En effet. Et tel que je te connais, tu as une idée derrière la tête.

- Tu as deviné juste. Je me disais juste que les inviter au restaurant après un aussi dur labeur serait une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais je doute qu'ils acceptent facilement, tu sais, répondit Takuya, douteux.

- Je saurais les convaincre, dit-il souriant.

- Takuya chéri, Inutaisho, les enfants, j'ai préparé de l'orangeade pour ceux qui veulent, dit la femme de Takuya en transportant un plateau remplis de verres vides et d'une cruche.

- Tu es un ange, Tamiko.

C'est ainsi que l'après-midi passa rapidement. À la fin de la journée, il ne restait que quelques cartons à déballer et ne contenant que des livres et des objets décoratifs de moindre importance. Tout le reste était déjà en place.

- Merci, fit Takuya. Vous nous avez tous été d'une grande aide.

- Ce n'était rien, rétorqua Miroku.

- Vous avez pris de votre temps, je n'appelle pas ça « rien », fit Inutaisho. C'est la raison pour laquelle Takuya et moi nous sommes mis en tête de tous vous inviter à souper, ce soir.

- Nous ne pouvons pas accepter, dit immédiatement Kagome. Nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'addition.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Sango.

- Je pense avoir amplement les moyens de payer le repas pour autant de personne. Mon travail est assez rentable, et ce n'est pas pour rien que nous vivons dans un manoir, se vanta Inutaisho.

- Et vous savez, mon père est assez têtu lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, n'est-ce pas Miroku ? fit Inuyasha.

- Je dois avouer qu'il a raison.

- Tu tiens de lui de ce côté-là alors ? Demanda Kagome à son petit ami de manière douce et provocante.

- Il semblerait, approuva Inuyasha, entrant ainsi dans le jeu de la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le choix, capitula cette dernière.

- Un problème se pose encore, dit Inutaisho. Nous ignorons le restaurant qui vous ferait plaisir.

- Pour ça, j'ai peut-être une idée, fit Shippo. La semaine dernière, je suis allé manger dans un restaurant nommé « La Splendeur du Dragon d'Or » avec mes parents. L'accueil était vraiment agréable, de même que l'ambiance. De plus, les plats étaient succulents, et le service irréprochable.

- Le nom me donne déjà envie d'essayer, fit Miroku.

- Sa réputation est très bonne. Tout ce que Shippo a dit est vrai, dit Sesshômaru.

- Tu y es déjà allé ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Oui. Il y a un mois, avec mon ami Amidamaru.

Sesshômaru souffla intérieurement, heureux d'avoir trouvé un mensonge adéquat afin de préserver les véritables conditions dans lesquelles il avait découvert ce restaurant, et surtout la véritable raison : sa mère.

- Très bien, adjugé pour « La Splendeur du Dragon d'Or », annonça Inutaisho.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir fait différents groupes, trois voitures se suivirent les unes aux autres pour arriver enfin à destination, le restaurant « La Splendeur du Dragon d'Or », qui donna déjà une bonne impression de l'extérieur à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

**********

_Les deux jeunes filles étaient assissent en première classe, grâce au travail de leur père et de leur mère. Yuri avait décidé de prendre le siège près du hublot pour observer le ciel nuageux et l'océan bleu durant le voy__age. Une fois que Yuri se fut assise, Shaga se mit __à__ côt__é__ de sa jeune sœur. Les deux jeunes sœurs n'avaient presque rien en commun quand les gens les regardaient de plus près. Yuri, qui était un mélange entre humain et un démon, qui pour elle n'en était pas un, avait de long cheveux brun, presque de feu, qui lui arrivaient __au milieu du__ dos. Elle avait de petites oreilles pointues, presque invisible, de jolis yeux olivâtres, qui pouvaient devenir rouge parfois, de petites ailes sur le cot__é__ de la tête, tout près de ses oreilles, qui lui donnait l'air d'être un oiseau. Tandis que sa grande sœur, qui était totalement humaine, avait de longs cheveux de la même longueur que ceux de sa jeune sœur. Elle avait elle aussi de beaux yeux vert, mais qui __é__taient plus teinté dans la couleur émeraude. La couleur de ses cheveux contrastaient avec ceux flamboyant de sa sœur, car ils étaient d'un bleu nuit. Elle portait toujours une fleur dans ses cheveux. Durant le long voyage, Yuri dormait paisiblement, sous le regard attentif de sa sœur. Yuri se réveilla quelques minutes avant l'atterrissage. Les deux jeunes femmes attachèrent leur ceinture lorsque le capitaine leur annonça leur descente pour l'aéroport. Une fois l'avion pos__é__, elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie en prenant leurs bagages, et en ayant tout fait validé. Une femme les attendait non loin de la sortie. Quand elle vit une jeune femme avec de petites ailes, elle alla __à__ leur rencontre, sachant qu'il n'y avait que très peu de personnes ayant ces petits signes particuliers au pays. Yuri et Shaga se dirigèrent vers elle._

_- Bonjour, lui répondit Yuri poliment._

_- Bienvenue au pays, dit-elle aux filles. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mesdemoiselles._

_Les deux jeunes sœurs suivirent leur hôte sans dire un seul mot. Elles embarquèrent dans une grande voiture rouge qui plaisait grandement __à__ Yuri. Elles déposèrent leurs valises dans le coffre avant de prendre place dans le véhicule._

_- Est-ce que vous savez si nous pourront avoir la chance d'avoir nos propres voitures, demanda Yuri dans la langue maternelle de sa mère._

_- Deux véhicules vous attendent __à__ ma maison, lui répondit Hē. De plus, je me suis assur__ée__ de vous trouvez un bon travail pour que vous ne soyez pas mal prise et que vous n'ayez pas à dépendre de vos parents, puisque je connais votre mère._

_- Merci beaucoup Hē, répondit Shaga pour la première fois._

_- C'est super, s'excita Yuri. Et nous travaillons o__ù__?_

_- Dans mon restaurant, leur dit-elle en souriant. Comme votre mère m'a un peu parlé de vous et de vos personnalités, je vous ai déjà attitr__é__ des tâches. Yuri, comme tu es une timide, tu seras plongeuse et toi Shaga, tu seras serveuse._

_La route était très courte jusqu'à la grande maison de Hē. Les filles descendirent de la voiture en admirant la grande maison, qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un manoir. Les yeux de Yuri se déplacèrent vers deux voitures qui se trouvaient non loin de là. Yuri avait déjà trouv__é__ quelle voiture serait la sienne, étant une grande amoureuse de décapotable. La voiture était d'un beau vert forêt. Voyant Yuri se diriger vers sa voiture, Hē lui lança les clefs que la jeune soeur attrapa sans regarder._

_- Merci, dit-elle sans se retourner._

_Shaga regarda__ sa voiture, qui était de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Hē lui tendit la clef, sachant qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine et qu'elle ne pouvait attraper au vol un objet sans savoir o__ù__ l'objet se dirigeait. Shaga lui sourit en prenant la clef. Voir les deux jeunes filles agir ainsi fit sourire et rire Hē. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants depuis la mort de son mari, et avoir deux filles comblaient le vide qu'avait laiss__é__ son époux._

_- Vous venez mesdemoiselles, je vais vous montrer vos chambres, leur dit-elle souriante._

_Les deux jeunes filles suivirent Hē, et elles entrèrent dans la grande maison. Elle les invita __à__ laisser leurs bagages __à__ l'entrée pour qu'un domestique puisse les monter dans leur chambre respective plus tard. Tous les trois montèrent au second __é__tage. Elle montra la première chambre qui se trouvait __à__ droite. C'était une très grande chambre qui donnait sur la cour avant et une partie du jardin du cot__é__ de la demeure. C'était la chambre rêvée de Shaga, qui y entra sans rien demander. La chambre voisine donnait sur la cour arrière, o__ù__ l'on pouvait y voir une grande maison. Yuri croyait rêver quand elle y découvrit la vue magnifique du jardin et le petit balcon qui communiquaient avec la chambre voisine de sa grande sœur. Les deux chambres avaient leur propre salle de bain, ce qui plaisait grandement aux filles. Elles commencèrent __à__ s'installer pendant que Hē se dirigeait vers la cuisine afin de leur préparer un repas digne d'un nouveau départ. L'odeur alléchante du canard laqu__é__ monta jusqu'aux chambres et une réaction s'en suivit. Yuri descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Shaga comprit que le repas n'allait pas tarder quand sa sœur dévala les escaliers. Elle descendit à son tour et alla rejoindre sa sœur dans la salle __à__ manger. Leur repas était servit. Elles mangèrent en silence, mais avec gourmandise. Après rempli leurs estomacs, les deux filles quittèrent la salle __à__ manger et remontèrent __à__ leur chambre pour ranger un peu leurs effets personnels. Une fois le soir venu, les filles, épuis__é__es par le voyage, se couchèrent. Les jours passèrent sans problèmes. Les filles avaient commencé __à__ travailler au restaurant. Septembre approchait déjà __à__ grand pas. Un soir de la semaine, Yuri, qui était dans la cuisine en pleine corvée, vit du coin de l'œil Hē ramasser un sac de poubelle._

_- __Laisse- moi me charger de __ç__a Hē, lui dit-elle._

_- Bien, mais ne traî__ne pas trop dehors, dit Hé, qui avait entendu parler d'un attentat par des passants qui avait eu lieu plusieurs heures auparavant. _

_Yuri lui souriait pour ne pas trop inquiéter sa seconde mère. Elle sécha ses mains et sortit de la cuisine. En jetant les poubelles, son regard croisa celui d'une personne de son lointain pass__é__. Elle l'avait reconnu __à__ cause de son croissant de lune et de ses longs cheveux argentés, sous la lumi__è__re d'un lampadaire. Voyant qu'il l'observait __à__ son tour, elle prit son envol lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, et atterrit sur le toit du restaurant pour ne pas qu'il sache qui elle était vraiment. Elle avait remarqu__é__ qu'il avait un air triste. Une fois qu'il fut partit, elle redescendit du toit et se posa délicatement sur le sol avant de retourner __à__ l'intérieur. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle alla rejoindre Shaga._

_- Il est ici l'amour de ta vie, lança-t-elle __à__ sa grande sœur sachant que cette dernière comprendrait. Je viens de le voir._

_Shaga était surprise de savoir que son grand amour, __Sesshômaru, se trouvait ici. Mais elle ne dit rien à sa sœur. Les jours passèrent sans anicroche. Au troisième jour, Shaga devait se rendre au collège Mont Royal avec sa jeune sœur pour l'inscrire dans un programme qu'elle avait choisi. Yuri descendit la première en bas et attendit sa grande sœur devant la porte d'entrée. Une fois prêtes, Shaga monta dans la voiture et la démarra, tandis que sa sœur allait sur le siège passager. Sur le chemin conduisant à l'école…_

_- Yuri, tu devrais arrêter de stresser, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, fit Shaga._

_- Parle pour toi, r__é__pondit cette derni__è__re, toujours aussi stressée. Je suis sûre que tu es encore plus angoissée que moi._

_- C'est vrai, mais je me dis que ça va bien se passer. Regarde, nous ne sommes déjà pas chez notre tante, c'est un bon point._

_- Ce n'est pas pour nous que je m'inquiète, mais…_

_- Pour nos parents, je m'en doute, dit Shaga pour rassurer sa petite sœur. Tu sais, s'ils ont fait ça, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ils ne prennent jamais de décisions à la légère. Et je pense que nous ne nous ennuierons pas ici. Il y a beaucoup d'endroits à découvrir._

_- Oui…Tu as sans doute raison. Tu as vraiment le don pour m'apaiser c'est fou, répondit Yuri souriante._

_- Je suis en quelque sorte diplômée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rigola Shaga. Allez descend, on est arrivées !_

_C'est en discutant de tout et de rien que les deux sœurs arrivèrent au bureau d'administration. Après avoir toqué à la porte, Shaga entra, suivit rapidement de Yuri._

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Shaga Yamaguchi. L'école m'a appelé pour que je puisse finaliser l'inscription de ma sœur. Il semble qu'il lui manque quelques cours optionnels._

_- Bonjour. Attendez une seconde que je regarde dans le registre…Yuri Yamaguchi…Effectivement, il vous manque un cours optionnel à valider. Le choix formulé n'était pas lisible sur votre fiche d'inscription. Et je vois que vous __ê__tes bien en art et lettre._

_- Oh. J'avais pourtant vérifié, répondit Yuri. Reste-il des places pour le cours d'histoire antique chinoise ?_

_- Vous avez de la chance, il nous reste effectivement de la place. Je vais vous sortir votre nouvel emploi du temps. Ensuite vous n'aurez plus qu'à le signer, et votre tutrice légale signera à côté après en avoir pris connaissance._

_Tandis que la secrétaire préparait les feuilles, Shaga demanda à sa sœur :_

_- Art et Lettres, ainsi que Histoire antique chinoise ? Tu m'étonneras toujours, lan__ç__a Shaga surprise du choix du programme et du cours complémentaire de sa jeune sœur._

_- J'aime étudier plusieurs domaines, expliqua la plus jeune des deux sœurs. De plus, ce programme me permettra peut-être de me rapprocher un minimum des connaissances que tu as._

_- C'est possible. Les livres regorgent d'informations si on les étudie avec attention. Ah. Merci beaucoup madame, dit-elle __à__ la secr__é__taire qui lui tendit des papiers. Tiens, Yuri. Quand tu auras signé, tu me les passeras que j'en fasse autant._

_Quand chacune des deux filles eut signé l'exemplaire destiné au dossier de Yuri pour l'école, la secrétaire les remercia d'avoir choisi l'établissement._

_- J'espère aussi que notre école plaira à notre nouvelle adhérente, dit la secr__é__taire en souriant._

_- Ne vous en faîte pas. Je sais que cet établissement lui plaira, répondit la plus âgée des deux._

_Sur ces mots, toutes les deux sortirent._

_- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, Shaga._

_- Quand je fais quoi ?_

_- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, dit Yuri en fusillant sa grande sœur. Et tu sais pourquoi je n'aime pas._

_- Ne t'en fais pas. L'atmosphère est sécurisante, ici. Pas de raisons de s'alarmer, détend-toi…Hé !_

_Un passant venait de bousculer Shaga malgré lui. Mais ce qui énerva le plus la jeune femme fut qu'il ne s'excusa même pas et continua son chemin sans lui adresser un seul regard._

_- Et la politesse, alors ? Y a des gens je te jure. Si nous n'étions pas si pressées, je serais allée lui dire deux mots ! Je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste de la courtoisie, c'est trop demander, tu crois, Yuri ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais cette personne semblait pensive. Alors ne la juge pas trop vite._

_- …Si tu le dis. Bon ! Allez, maintenant il faut aller travailler ! Motivation !_

_- Et le déjeuner ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai préparé des sandwiches. Nous n'avons pas le temps de rentrer, avoua sa jeune sœur._

_*************_

Une fois la voiture garée sur le parking réservé au personnel, les deux sœurs mangèrent leurs sandwiches avant d'entrer à l'arrière du restaurant. Arrivée au vestiaire, elles se changèrent. Tandis qu'elles descendaient les escaliers une fois prêtes.

- Yuri.

- Oui Shaga ?

- Dis le fond de ta pensée, tu en meurs d'envie.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Oui bon je ne devrais sans doute pas dire ce genre de chose quand il s'agit de toi, rigola Yuri. Désolée, mais à chaque fois que je te vois, je n'arrête pas de me dire que…comment dire…ça te va extrêmement bien !

- Yuri, tu te moques de moi, là ? Je ne suis pas en soubrette ! Heureusement, d'ailleurs, les regards des clients que je croise et qui regardent en direction de certaines formes, c'est déjà bien assez, dit Shaga, presque énervée. Heureusement qu'en général ils sont civilisés, même si certains ont voulu s'amuser.

- J'ai entendu des échos, oui, pouffa Yuri de rire.

- Le problème, c'est que si je continue, je vais perdre mon job. Je ne peux pas tout le temps répondre aux clients, alors je dois prendre sur moi. Ça en devient déprimant, parfois, tu sais ?

- Au moins tu ne t'ennuies pas. Faire la plonge, c'est pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Mais au moins je ne suis jamais devant les gens, dit Yuri en souriant à Shaga.

- Non, mais tu chantes, alors ça atténue, avoua Shaga.

- C'est vrai, ça fait passer le temps. Et des fois on me demande mon avis donc.

C'est en rigolant qu'elles arrivèrent aux cuisines. Après avoir dit à tout à l'heure à Yuri, Shaga se dirigea vers la salle. Le décor, qu'elle avait beau déjà avoir vu, la rendait nostalgique. En effet, une sculpture d'un dragon doré se trouvait au fond de la salle, avec à sa gauche, juste à côté de sa gueule, un guerrier sur un cheval portant les armoiries d'une ancienne dynastie chinoise. Il s'agissait d'une légende que leur père lui avait racontée quand elle était jeune, et qu'il avait aussi conté à Yuri. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait un mini-bassin orné de fleur de lotus, sa fleur favorite, la même que celle de sa mère. Elle s'approcha de l'eau et huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'elle avait adopté dès le premier jour où elle avait travaillé au restaurant. Les fleurs lui donnaient la force et le courage de ne pas céder à la peine qu'elle avait encore dans son cœur. Enfin, à la réception se trouvait un chat porte-bonheur, presque identique à celui se trouvant dans sa chambre. Elle porta de nouveau son regard sur les murs ornés de tableaux représentant différentes légendes chinoises. Des copies, bien évidemment. Le tout rendait agréablement sur le mur doré et les piliers rouges ornés de fins fils d'or. Toutes ces choses faisaient revenir les deux sœurs dans le pays où elles avaient vécu plusieurs années pendant la durée de leur service. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elles avaient décidé d'y travailler, en plus du fait que leur hébergeuse en était la gérante.

- Ah, Shaga ! Tu es enfin là, s'exclama sa responsable.

- À l'heure, comme toujours.

- C'est encore calme, mais ça ne va pas tarder à bouger. Je compte sur toi pour être la plus serviable possible.

- C'est mon rôle.

- Yukino sera avec toi, elle est nouvelle, mais comme tu te débrouilles déjà bien, peut-être pourrais-tu la rôder un peu avant le rush et l'épauler une fois que vous serez dans le feu de l'action?

- Ça mérite une promotion, ça, non ?

- Tu ne perds pas le nord, rigola sa supérieure.

- Tu connais mon caractère. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en charge. J'espère juste pour elle que tout se passera bien et qu'elle tombera sur des clients compréhensifs, pas comme moi.

- Je te fais confiance. Je dois aller voir le chef de cuisine pour régler les derniers détails. Je reviens plus tard.

Shaga alla donc à la rencontre de la nouvelle serveuse.

- Yukino, n'est-ce pas ? Enchantée, je suis Shaga. C'est moi qui te superviserai pour cette soirée. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne mords pas. Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là. Alors, t'a-t-on déjà expliqué la manière d'aborder un client, comment se rendre la plus serviable possible ?

C'est ainsi que Shaga commença à briefer sa collègue en attendant l'arrivée des premiers clients. Après avoir aidé cette dernière à mener à bien plusieurs commandes, elle estima pouvoir la laisser se débrouiller seule pour s'occuper d'autres personnes, les gens commençant à affluer. Elle jetait cependant des coups d'œil de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

- Bonsoir monsieur. Madame. Avez-vous commandé ?

Après avoir pris la commande, Shaga se dirigea vers la cuisine pour donner les plats à faire en même temps qu'elle ramenait des assiettes vides.

- Hé, Shaga, quand est-ce que tu voudras sortir avec moi ? lui sortit un des cuisiniers.

- Sans doute le jour où je deviendrai folle, répondit-elle en repartant pour prendre d'autres commandes.

La soirée continua, jusqu'au moment où on entendit un bruit fracassant du côté de la cuisine. Shaga et une autre serveuse se précipitèrent pour aller voir ce qui se passait. En voyant les dégâts, Shaga comprit très vite : Yuri avait poussé la porte alors que Yukino passait avec la commande d'une des tables qu'elle devait servir. Résultat, de la vaisselle cassée, et des plats à refaire.

- Oh non, fit Yukino.

- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû regarder, dit Yuri. Mais le chef avait besoin d'un produit en urgence.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On va arranger ça. Sarah, tu peux aller t'occuper de prendre la commande des tables vingt-sept et trente-quatre pour moi, s'il te plaît ? Yukino. Ces plats étaient pour quelle table ?

- La douze. Ils sont nombreux en plus. Une dizaine minimum, répondit Yukino en paniquant presque.

- C'est beaucoup pour toi. Je vais aller t'aider. Nous irons plus vite. Viens avec moi. Yuri, tu peux te charger de nettoyer, s'il te plaît ? Il y a beaucoup de monde, ce soir.

- Pas de soucis, même si je n'aime pas ramasser les dégâts devant tout le monde, rouspéta Yuri.

Shaga partit donc avec Yukino en direction de la table douze. Arrivées à la table en question, la plus grande sœur ne tarda pas à reconnaître le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculée plus tôt dans la matinée, et elle ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer qu'il avait une certaine prestance. Il semblait véritablement disposer d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Elle devinait néanmoins que quelque chose d'autre jouait. Se reprenant, elle s'exprima.

- Veuillez nous pardonner, mais certains de vos plats ont été pris dans l'accident. Nous nous excusons pour la gêne occasionnée, dit Shaga à ses nouveaux clients.

- Ne vous en faîtes, pas, nous ne sommes pas pressés, répondit Inutaisho.

Shaga regarda en direction du démon qui venait de parler. Il avait une forte ressemblance avec le jeune démon qu'elle avait observé quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans doute s'agissait-t-il de son père. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui remontait à un lointain souvenir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce que ça pouvait être.

- Yukino, tu peux aller t'occuper des autres tables. Je me charge de celle-ci, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-elle avant de se retourner vers ses clients. Messieurs, mesdames, je m'appelle Shaga, et je serai désormais vôtre hôtesse pour cette soirée. Encore toutes mes excuses, pour ce retard. J'ai pris vos commandes en compte, mais désirez-vous un apéritif en attendant ? C'est la maison qui offre.

- Les enfants, vous désirez quelque chose ? Demanda Inutaisho à ses invités

Tout le monde décida de reprendre un apéritif, et la soirée reprit son cours. Tandis que Shaga attendait pour prendre les derniers plats de la table douze, Yuri, qui était en plein nettoyage du plancher avec sa serpillère à la main, lui parla.

- Tu vas bien, ma sœur ? Tu sembles pensive.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tu vois, la table douze ? J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà rencontrés…

- Laisse-moi voir. Mais c'est…je n'y crois pas, dit-elle en ayant remarqué Sesshômaru et Takeo, qui lui fit remonter de douloureux souvenirs. Il a fallu qu'ils choisissent ce lieu ?

- Yuri ?

- Rappelle-toi ! Quand j'avais huit ans, tu te souviens de l'accident à l'opéra. Et si tu regarde bien, il y a même l'amour de ton enfance, dit-elle, blagueuse.

- Huit ans, opéra…Oh non, tu veux dire que ce sont eux ? demanda Shaga en ne portant aucune attention à la blague douteuse de sa sœur.

- Il semblerait, en tout cas je n'oublierai jamais le visage du youkaï à la lune bleue, répondit Yuri, terrifiée par son passé.

- Et moi donc, tu sais très bien pourquoi. Bon. Je ne sais pas si ils se souviennent de nous, alors mieux vaut faire profil bas. Ce serait plus prudent pour le moment.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Sur ces mots, Shaga prit les plats et les amena à la table qui lui était assignée. Néanmoins, alors que tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux, un évènement se produisit alors que la plus grande des sœurs prenait les desserts en commande.

- Arrêtez ! Cria Yukino

- Allez ma jolie, tu peux bien faire ça pour un homme aussi gentil que moi.

- De quel droit vous permettez-vous ?

Apparemment, Yukino venait de tomber sur un client assez malpoli, et pervers de surcroît. Yuri, qui avait entendu la conversation, leva les yeux de son nettoyage et prit la direction de la table où était la jeune serveuse, Yukino. Ses yeux commencèrent à changer de couleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Shaga vit sa petite sœur se diriger vers la table qui était à présent l'attraction de tous les clients.

- Si vous voulez bien stopper vos agissements, monsieur, dit Yuri d'un regard menaçant, et dont les mains commençait doucement à chauffer, mais elle les cacha sous son tablier. Notre serveuse ne semble pas intéressée.

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas, tu peux la remplacer.

- Plaît-il ? Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi, commença Yuri dont les yeux commençaient à tourner au rouge vif.

- Oh non, il ne manquerait plus que ça, se dit Shaga en voyant sa petite sœur Pardonnez-moi, si vous voulez bien m'excuser deux minutes.

C'est ainsi que Shaga abandonna la table où se trouvaient Inutaisho et les autres. Elle rejoignit sa jeune sœur en sentant une menace venant d'elle. La peur avait envahit son esprit lorsqu'un souvenir refit surface, lui remémorant le tragique accident de l'opéra. Elle prit Yuri par les épaules et la fit retourner rapidement vers elle.

- Yuri, calme-toi et regarde-moi.

- Shaga, je ne peux tout de même pas laisser ce pervers, dit Yuri en regardant sa sœur avec son regard rouge devenant presque de couleur sang.

- Je le sais bien, ne t'en fais pas nous allons nous en occuper, dit-elle en sentant une légère odeur de bruler venant des mains cachées de Yuri. Mais je t'en prie, calme-toi, ajouta-t-elle en paniquant.

- J'étais calme, tu sais, lança Yuri, tandis que ses yeux redevenaient vert.

- Je le sais, mais c'est à nous de nous en occuper. Monsieur, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir sortir de notre établissement.

- Comment ça sortir ? Je suis un client, et dans un restaurant, le client est roi ! A moins que vous ne vouliez venir avec moi.

- Oh, vraiment ? fit Shaga avec un air que Yuri connaissait bien.

- Et après c'est moi qui dois me calmer, lança Yuri a sa grande sœur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le pervers se retrouva avec des glaçons dans son pantalon.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, mais ça m'a échappé des mains. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de sortir.

- Espèce de petite…

Alors qu'il allait lever la main sur elle, une autre retint son bras.

- Si j'étais vous, j'aurais honte de vouloir m'en prendre à une fille, d'autant plus si je suis le déclencheur de cette histoire.

Les trois filles regardèrent la personne qui venait de les aider. Sesshômaru regarda le client d'un air menaçant qui, après avoir bafouillé de piètres excuses, sortit sans demander son reste.

- Merci, fit Yuri. Shaga, tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolée, mais je déteste les garçons de ce genre !

Takeo, qui avait regardé de sa place la scène, alla rejoindre son cousin. Il avait reconnu les deux jeunes sœurs. Mais son cœur avait fait un bond en voyant le visage angélique de son tout premier amour, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de lui avouer.

- Alors j'avais raison ! C'est bien vous ! lâcha une voix derrière Sesshômaru ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Shaga ! Yuri !

- Takeo, tu les connais ? demanda Sesshômaru.

- Voyons, bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je les oublier ! Non, comment pourrions-nous les oublier ! Réfléchis un peu, Sess !!

- Hmm maintenant que tu le dis, leurs visages me sont familiers, seriez-vous les filles de Takeshi ?

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent. Yuri savait dans son for intérieur que la flamme qui avait envahit son cœur il y avait des années était de retour. Elle avait un peu peur de se lancer dans une aventure. Peur de blesser celui qu'elle aimait de tout son être à tel point qu'elle garda tout pour elle, refoulant ses sentiments.

- Vous vous souvenez de nous ? demanda Shaga.

- Veuillez la pardonner, ma sœur à tendance à avoir du mal qu'on puisse se rappeler d'elle, lança Yuri sans gêne.

- Yuri ! Comment dire…Heu…c'est un peu inapproprié comme endroit, non ? De plus tous les regards sont sur nous.

- Effectivement, confirma Takeo.

- Dans ce cas, on a cas qu'à se voir demain après les cours, s'exclama Yuri avec un peu de malaise en même temps. C'est notre jour de repos !

- Yuri, tu ne t'es pas demandé si on les importunait ? Il ne faut pas s'inviter chez les gens comme ça.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, répondit-elle avec gêne, ce sont des retrouvailles!

- Pour ma part, ça ne me dérange pas. On pourrait se retrouver au centre commercial, fit Takeo. Tu en penses quoi, Sesshômaru ?

- Je finis tôt à la fac, demain, alors pourquoi pas.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Inuyasha au loin.

- …Bon très bien. Je finis tôt aussi, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, sinon je sens que tu ne vas pas me lâcher Yuri.

- Tu as bien deviné, Shaga, dit sa sœur avec un très grand sourire qui fit rougir Takeo.

- Demain vers seize heures trente au centre commercial, à l'entrée, donc ? Nous y serons avec les autres, il faut quand même qu'ils vous voient aussi ! fit Takeo, enthousiaste.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, répondit Yuri sur le même ton enjoué, même si un malaise était en train de se créer face à Takeo.

- Je vois ça, fit sa sœur.

- Bon, vous allez nous expliquer ? s'impatienta Inuyasha.

- On arrive, stupide frère, on arrive. La patience est mère de vertu, tu le savais, dit Sesshômaru. À demain alors.

- À demain !

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que les deux sœurs finissaient leur service et s'apprêtaient à partir, elles croisèrent de nouveau les deux familles. Yuri fit un geste énergique de la main tandis que Shaga en fit un plus modéré. Sur le chemin du retour, Yuri demanda, de bonne humeur.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Perdant tes moyens.

- Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de telles surprises, lui répondit Shaga. Ça m'a exténuée. De plus, c'est risqué.

- Ça ne nous fera pas de mal, ma sœur. Détend-toi, dit Yuri sur un ton relaxant. Tant que nous faisons attention, tout ira bien.

- On inverse les rôles, là. Ça me fait peur.

- Alors reprend-toi. Demain, ce sera génial !

- Nous verrons bien, dit Shaga pour se rassurer. En tout cas, les questions vont fuser.

- Mais ce sera amusant.

- Je l'espère. Ça nous fera du bien, je pense, de ce côté tu as raison.

- Je retrouve enfin la Shaga que je connais.

- Et je ne me laisserais plus déstabiliser !

- Bien parlé !

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au manoir où elles logeaient, discutant de la journée du lendemain.

**************

La famille Yoshimidaito quitta le restaurant avec les jeunes amis d'Inuyasha. Miroku, Shippo, Kagome et Sango montèrent dans la voiture de Sango et se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons respectives. Inuyasha monta dans la voiture de son père avec ses cousins et cousines en plus de son oncle et sa tante, vu que c'était un mini-van. Sesshômaru prit Takeo à part, voulant discuter avec son jeune cousin seul. Takeo monta dans la voiture en même temps que son cousin. Il le regardait, se posant bien des questions.

- Takeo, je te sens bien troublé depuis tout à l'heure, lui lança son cousin en faisant marche arrière avec sa voiture.

- Tu vois, j'ai la nette impression de revenir en arrière avec Yuri. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué mes sentiments, avoua-t-il. Et la revoir ainsi, si fragile et si... comment dire, timide. Elle m'a complètement fait perdre mes moyens sur le coup. Je sens en même temps une peur, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Je sens que ce sera compliqué pour toi de lui avouer tes sentiments, surtout si tu sens une peur venir d'elle, dit Sesshômaru.

- Je trouverai une façon de le lui dire. Je n'ai plus envie de la perdre, se dit-il. Même si j'ai déjà perdu une autre femme, bien loin après elle.

- Elle te fait vraiment autant d'effet que ca, lança son cousin surpris.

- Bien sur ! dit Takeo. Je ne garde que de beaux souvenirs d'elle, malgré le douloureux incident survenu à nos huit ans.

Sesshômaru se remémora le souvenir qui était enfoui dans sa mémoire. Une fois rendu chez son cousin, il entra dans la cour et remarqua la maison qui était en arrière de celle de la demeure de Takeo. Quelque chose frappa Sesshômaru en voyant un magnifique chat de race pure, qui était un tonkinois. Il se souvenait en avoir déjà vu dans la demeure des Yamaguchi. Il se retint de lancer un commentaire sur l'identité des voisins à Takeo. Il savait que la jeune Yamaguchi adorait les tonkinois, mais ne se souvenait plus quel race de chat Shaga aimait.

- Bon, moi je vais rentrer, lui dit Sesshômaru quand Takeo sortit de la voiture. Passe une excellente soirée avec ta famille dans ta nouvelle demeure. Et on se revoit demain, après les cours.

- Oui, dit Takeo. Passe une bonne soirée toi aussi, et à demain.

Takeo entra chez lui quand il ne vit plus la voiture de son cousin. Il monta dans sa chambre et y passa le restant de la soirée enfermé avant de s'endormir.

**************

Mot de Lotusia: Ouf!!! Ce chapitre aura été le plus long que j'ai eu à composer. Alors merci beaucoup à ma chère et bonne bêta-lectrice qui m'a si gentiment corrigé et aidé, par mes moments de panne totale, en composant certaine partie de mon chapitre. Et en même temps ça m'apprendra à te faire corriger tardivement. Lol. Tu produis des fautes dans ton texte.

Et de plus, précision de ma part, le cours d'histoire antique chinoise n'est pas un cours qui existe en Amérique. Je l'ai tout simplement inventé de toute pièce pour le bien de la cause.

Et non je n'oublie pas le couple Miroku-Sango qui était officiellement pour être ensemble dans un des chapitres. Oui je vais en dédier un pour ce couple dans les chapitres à venir. Comme je ne suis pas une personne très pressé faut dire.

Mot se Shino : Oui mais bon je repasse derrière donc tout vas bien ! Les fautes, envolées !!!

Inuyasha : Et elle se dit correctrice !! La honte !

Shino : Et toi t'es même pas fichu de parler à Kagome sans bégayer alors hein.

Sesshômaru : Ils sont encore en pleine dispute ?

Takeo : Non, Shino remet juste Inuyasha à sa place une fois de plus.

Sesshômaru : Oh, comme d'habitude.

Shino : Au faiiiiiiiiiit !! Alors Takeo !! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un premier amour ?

Takeo : Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Désolé. En attendant je pense que je vais me concentrer sur Yuri.

Yuri : Sur moi ? Tu m'en vois extrêmement touchée *rougit*

Shaga : Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! De toute manière c'est Lotusia qui décide des évènements à venir. Requête de ma part. Ne pas me faire mourir comme Kagura, merci !

Shino : Là tu te permets de demander une faveur, c'est de la contradiction, non ?

Inuyasha : TOTALEMENT !!!

Shaga : Et alors ?

Shino : Rien. Je passerai là-dessus si tu me laisse voir et essayer ta garde-robe !

Shaga : D'accord.

Inuyasha : Mais c'est de la triche !

Takeo : La vie est injuste.

Yuri : La vie est dure.

Inuyasha : T_T. Vous êtes cruels avec moi.

Sesshômaru : Excuse-nous, tu veux peut-être ton ours en peluche ?

Kagome, tandis que tout le monde éclate de rire : Tu as encore un ourson en peluche ?

Inuyasha : SESSHÔMARU, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Shaga et Shino : Dans tes rêves !!!

Et un Inu volant, un.

Takeo : Bon, ben maintenant il est déjà parti pour le prochain chapitre, alors on a plus qu'à le suivre.

Yuri : Motivation.

Shaga : C'était ma réplique !

Shino : Au lieu de vous chamailler, Avancez plus vite, sinon les lecteurs vont encore m'en vouloir de vous retenir…

Sesshômaru : Tu es altruiste, maintenant ?

Shino : Voyons, Sesshy, je l'ai TOUJOURS été ! Surtout envers toi !

Shaga : Pas touche !

Shino : Ok pour cette fois, mais on verra au prochain chapitre !! Merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu en tout cas !

Lotusia encore une fois...

Lotusia : Oh merci ma vénérer bêta lectrice... Je sais que je ne le dirais jamais assez. Et je sais que je parle encore une fois toute seule. Je ferais mieux de prendre moi aussi la direction du chapitre 11 et regarder les évènements de mon œil de déesse.... Je sais, j'en met plein la vue et de plus j'exagère un peu.

Lotusia prends discrètement le long chemin menant au chapitre suivant et croisa sur le chemin deux jeunes gens dans une ruelle. Son regard fit attirer par les yeux brillant d'un vert devenant rouge. Elle reconnut Yuri et Takeo qui s'embrassait timidement.

Lotusia : Vous avez pas mieux à faire que de vous cachez aux yeux de tout et de vous embrasser...

Takeo : Mais nous nous aimons et nous avons quand même le droit à un petit moment entre amoureux...

Lotusia : Le chapitre 11 n'est pas dans la ruelle mais de ce coté.

Yuri : Mais....

Lotusia : Y'a pas de mais qui tienne avec moi. Allez au chapitre suivant immédiatement ou je vous irradie de la carte... ou même de la fic..... Ah non je peux pas vu je dois vous gardez.

Takeo et Yuri en avaient profité pour filer en douce en entendant les mots irradier de la carte. Ne voyant plus les deux jeunes tourtereaux, Lotusia continua sa route, tout doucement, vers le chapitre 11 ou tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience. Elle monta dans sa grande tour en cristal et observa son peuple en action avec sa longue vue.

Lotusia : Tout le monde est déjà en place alors au plaisir vous lire et au prochain chapitre.....


	12. Les retrouvailles

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à leur auteur respectif.

Information supplémentaire du au fait qu'on voit du texte différent. Les « » servent uniquement au texte de chat que les personnages écrivent. " " sert à une lettre lue.

_Le texte en italique est des faits qui ce sont pass__é__ dans le pass__é__ et qui n'est pas un flash back mais des __é__v__é__nements qui ne sont pas relier avec le pr__é__sent du texte._

Désir ou amour

**Chapitre 11**

_Les retrouvailles._

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever dans la nouvelle demeure des Yamaguchi. Yumiko, la jeune chatte de Yuri, s'étira de tout son corps en allant réveiller sa maîtresse. Elle posa une de ses petites pattes sur le bout du nez de sa maîtresse et donna quelques coups. Yuri dormait profondément et ne se réveilla point avec les coups de pattes de la jeune chatte. Ne voyant aucune réaction visible de sa maîtresse, Yumiko s'approcha plus en douceur pour lui renifler le visage. Ses moustaches, délicates, eurent l'effet de chatouillement pour la jeune Yamaguchi. Yuri, qui détestait quand sa petite peste de Yumiko venait lui renifler le visage, la poussa du lit. La petite Yumiko tomba du lit à la renverse dans un bruit fracassant, ce qui eut l'effet de réveiller Yuri, qui se leva d'un bond. Elle regarda par terre et vit une petite boule poilue se relever et sauter délicatement sur le lit. Yumiko alla se lover sur sa maîtresse en ronronnant tendrement. Elle se frotta sur les côtes de Yuri avant de se laisser tomber doucement sur les jambes de la petite Yamaguchi. Yuri regarda son cadran et elle n'y lut que sept heures. Elle déposa une main sur le petit crâne doux de sa chatte et descendit doucement la main vers son dos, d'un geste lent qui plaisait grandement à Yumiko qui arrondit son dos à chaque caresse. Yuri continua de la caresser jusqu'au moment où la sonnerie de son réveil-matin fit sursauter sa jolie petite chatte, qui quitta le doux confort des jambes de Yuri. La jeune Yamaguchi sortit de son lit et s'étira. La petite boule de poil se frotta sur ses jambes sans relâche, comme pour lui dire bonjour et j'ai faim. Yuri se dirigea vers un coin spécialement aménagé pour la petite Yumiko et regarda son petit bol vide. Elle ouvrit une porte de sa garde-robe, car elle cachait la nourriture de sa petite gourmande.

- Tu es une vraie petite gloutonne, lui dit-elle en déposant une portion de croquettes sèches dans le petit bol de Yumiko.

Elle caressa la tête de Yumiko avant de se mettre à fouiller sa garde-robe. C'était pour elle le grand jour. Ses cours commençaient en ce vendredi. Elle regrettait un peu de commencer les cours en pleine fin de semaine. Elle sortit une petite jupe, qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux, de couleur verte. Sa jupe était en plis de tous les côtés, comme celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter pour ses cours quand elle était au Japon. Elle sortit aussi une blouse blanche. Elle referma la porte après avoir pris ses vêtements et alla fouiller dans sa commode pour prendre une paire de chaussettes, qui lui arriva à la mi-cuisse. Elle enfila ses vêtements et mit des pantoufles aux pieds pour ne pas salir ses chaussettes blanches. Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain. Elle entra dans la pièce très bleue ciel et alla devant le grand miroir. Elle prit la brosse à cheveux qui était sur le côté du lavabo. Elle brossa délicatement ses cheveux. Yumiko, qui avait suivit sa maîtresse, grimpa sur le bord du lavabo et s'assit. Yuri s'attacha les cheveux avec une broche que sa mère lui avait apportée de Chine. Elle sortit de la pièce, toujours suivie de la petite Yumiko, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques notes de musique se faisaient entendre du grand salon. Ses yeux scrutèrent de long en large la pièce avant de se poser sur une silhouette, très familière, sur le grand piano à queue. Yuri observa mieux la silhouette et elle reconnut sa grande sœur.

_- _Bonjour Shaga, lui dit-elle en s'approchant du banc.

Shaga s'interrompit un moment quand Yuri s'assit à côté d'elle, suivit de la petite Yumiko qui monta sur les touches du piano et y déposa ses petites fesses pour observer Shaga. La main de Shaga se posa délicatement sur la petite tête de Yumiko. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur en souriant.

- Bonjour Yuri, lui dit-elle en caressant la tête de Yumiko. Tu es déjà prête pour ta première journée?

- En effet, répondit la jeune Yamaguchi. Mais je suis un peu déçue de commencer les cours un vendredi.

- Ne le soit pas. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, répondit Shaga en voulant rassurer sa petite sœur.

Yuri regarda sa grande sœur avec de grands yeux qui voulaient en dire long. Shaga lui souriait timidement en voyant le regard de sa jeune sœur.

- Ça ne va pas avec la relaxation pour mes cours, répondit la jeune Yuri, colérique. Je te parlais du fait que nous sommes un vendredi et que je commence aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé mieux commencer un lundi et de profiter pleinement de ma fin de semaine. Je suis déjà assurée d'avoir des devoirs à faire qui gâcheront la fin de semaine, soupira-t-elle en pensant à son problème.

- Je vois, répondit Shaga qui déposa Yumiko par terre et ferma le piano. Je t'avoue que c'est aussi difficile pour moi, mais il faut bien commencer les cours un jour!

Hē, qui venait de finir de préparer le déjeuner de tout le monde, se dirigea vers le salon pour chercher les deux jeunes demoiselles.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, leur dit-elle une fois à leur hauteur.

- Bonjour Hē ! dit la jeune Yamaguchi en chinois.

- Bonjour Hē ! répondit Shaga dans la même langue que celle utilisée par sa jeune sœur.

- Vous pouvez venir manger. Je vous ai cuisiné un bon petit déjeuner pour bien commencer votre journée et aussi, je vous ai préparé vos lunches pour votre après-midi, dit-elle toute souriante.

- Merci, leur répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes sœurs.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent du banc du piano et prirent la direction de la salle à manger qui était au fond du manoir et qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin arrière. Yumiko, qui était restée dans le salon, monta sur le banc ensoleillé du piano et profita du soleil pour en prendre un bain chaud.

******

Un réveil-matin résonna dans une des pièces du fond de la demeure des Yoshimidaito du quartier des Lys. D'un geste violent, une main s'abattit sur le réveil qui se tut automatiquement. Il n'était que six heures et Takeo, qui adorait faire une course à pieds chaque matin, se leva de son lit, encore un peu endormi. Il prit son ensemble de jogging qui se trouvait sur sa chaise de bureau et s'habilla. Il sortit doucement de sa chambre et se dirigea à pas de loup vers les escaliers. Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva tout prêt de l'entrée principale de la maison. Il pouvait sentir une présence qui sortait de la salle à manger et qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- Bonjour fiston, dit son père en arrivant à sa hauteur. Prêt à faire une petite course accompagné de ton bon vieux père ?

- Tu veux donc m'accompagner ? questionna Takeo en levant les yeux vers son père qui était déjà habillé en conséquence. Tu ne te trouves plus aussi en forme ?

- Je veux garder la ligne et la forme malgré mon âge, dit-il à son fils en s'avançant vers la porte. Alors tu viens ?

- J'arrive !

Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la rue. Ils commencèrent dès lors à courir. Les deux hommes firent le tour de leur quartier au pas de course et à un bon rythme. Takeo observait du coin de l'œil son père qui était à ses yeux en meilleure forme qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais il en ignorait la raison. Arrivés tout près du quartier de la seconde famille Yoshimidaito, ils furent rejoints par Inutaisho.

- Bonjour à vous deux, dit Inutaisho en arrivant à leur hauteur tout en souriant, heureux d'avoir de la compagnie dans son petit jogging matinal.

- Bonjour mon oncle, répondit Takeo trop surpris de voir son oncle aussi en forme que son père.

- Bonjour Inutaisho. Tes fils ne te suivent pas dans ton jogging ? questionna son petit frère.

- Malheureusement, il m'est difficile de faire sortir du lit Inuyasha et je préfère mieux ne pas forcer Sesshômaru avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Il n'est toujours pas en grande forme, avoua Inutaisho à son frère.

- C'est aussi difficile que cela à faire sortir Inuyasha du lit par rapport à Takeo, ricana Takuya sans trop porté attention à son grand fils qui avait un peu ralenti le pas pour laisser les adultes entre eux. J'espère que tout ira bien pour les enfants, après tout c'est la rentrée pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en pensant à ses deux fillettes et son jeune fils.

- Tu as inscrit tes enfants dans une école ? questionna Inutaisho, incertain de la réponse.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour mes enfants, lança Takuya. Ils iront tous dans une bonne école. C'est ma femme qui y conduira les plus jeunes. Il me semble bien qu'Inuyasha est supposé prendre Takeo ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Inuyasha m'a assuré qu'il irait prendre Takeo vers huit heures, dit Inutaisho pour rassurer son jeune frère.

Rendu à un coin de la rue où les hommes joggaient, Takeo prit une autre direction qui donnait sur un quartier qui semblait plus luxueux que celui où il vivait. Incertain et hésitant, Takeo s'avança à pas plus lents vers ce magnifique quartier où les maisons étaient richement entretenues et où les parterres étaient bien mis en valeur. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien vivre dans un tel quartier dans cette si grande ville. Il continua sa course jusqu'à une maison qui était la plus belle du quartier et qui se trouvait être un magnifique manoir. La porte d'entrée était fermée par un grillage, et de chaque coté il pouvait observer de somptueux dragons en or qui faisaient le tour des colonnes de chaque coté de la porte du grillage. La clôture qui longeait la maison était construite en magnifique bambou où poussaient de magnifiques rosiers qui s'enroulait autour de la clôture. Il pouvait aussi voir un ravissant jardin d'eau non loin de la clôture. Un splendide lilas poussait tout près de l'entrée et quelques branches faisaient de l'ombre sur le trottoir. Il reconnut, en arrière plan, le toit de sa maison. Ainsi il savait qu'un merveilleux manoir était derrière sa demeure.

- Je me demande bien qui peut habiter cette luxueuse demeure, se dit à lui-même Takeo. Sans doute des dignitaires étrangers.

Il ne porta aucune attention aux trois magnifiques voitures qui étaient garées dans l'entrée, trop absorbé à regarder le petit jardin d'eau sur la gauche du terrain. Il y remarqua aussi deux majestueux cygnes blancs sur un petit bassin d'eau où lotus et poissons se mariaient avec harmonie. Il croyait presque être revenu au pays tellement tout était typiquement asiatique dans l'aménagement. Le manoir, dans son ensemble, passait plus pour une maison centenaire du premier temps des colons français, de style victorien. Il avait complètement stoppé son jogging pour mieux admirer l'architecture de la maison. Il posa ses mains sur la clôture métallique et observa toujours le bassin d'eau. Il y entendit un bruit de chute, même si c'était minime. Le son lui était agréable. Il se sentait en paix en ce lieu, qui lui était inaccessible. Il décida de quitter les lieux pour ne pas s'éterniser et se mettre en retard pour sa première vraie journée de cours. Il continua sa route jusqu'à une nouvelle intersection où il put revenir vers son propre quartier. Il croisa son père qui était au coin de la rue et il alla le rejoindre pour rentrer à la maison. Voyant son fils, Takuya sourit.

- Alors, tu as visité le secteur des gens riches ? demanda son père une fois à sa hauteur.

- Ce n'est pas si luxueux que ça, dit Takeo en souriant. La seule maison qui en valait la peine est celle qui se trouve juste derrière la nôtre. Un magnifique manoir.

- Et bien, nous avons de la chance d'avoir des gens si importants derrière notre petite demeure, répondit son père lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la maison.

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent leur course une fois rendus près de la cour de la maisonnée. Ils entrèrent dans la cour en marchant. Takuya ouvrit la porte de leur domicile et y entra, suivi de près par son fils. Takeo prit la direction des escaliers et monta à l'étage pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y prendre ses effets personnels qu'il avait préparés la veille et qu'il avait laissés sur le dessus de sa commode, tout proche de la porte de sa chambre. Une fois les vêtements pris avec soin, il alla dans la salle de bain et se dévêtit rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il ouvrit l'eau et laissa le liquide chaud couler sur son corps avant de se laver. Sa mère, qui était debout depuis quinze minutes, était dans la cuisine à préparer le petit lunch de ses trois plus jeunes enfants. Elle avait décidé de laisser de l'argent pour son grand fils, préférant le laisser choisir ses propres plats chauds à son collège. Elle se dirigea, ensuite, vers le fourneau où elle préparait un petit déjeuner d'ogre pour son mari et ses enfants qui étaient pour la majorité affamés et en pleine croissance. Takuya s'approcha doucement de sa femme et la prit par la taille pendant qu'elle coupait des fruits frais sur le comptoir de marbre. Il l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

- Takuya chéri, dit-elle en déposant le couteau sur le comptoir. Tu m'as fait peur, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant et en embrassant, fougueusement, la bouche délicate de son époux.

- Les enfants ne sont toujours pas debout, dit Takuya en reprenant son souffle après ce baiser passionné.

- Ils dorment encore. Laisse-leur encore cinq minutes avant d'aller les réveiller, dit-elle sachant bien que Takuya allait les réveiller immédiatement.

- Très bien mon petit amour, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avec tendresse.

Takeo sortit de la douche, séchant ses cheveux longs argentés. Il enfila un pantalon noir en corduroy. Ensuite, il enfila un chandail moulant de couleur kaki. Une fois prêt, il sortit de la pièce et croisa son petit frère qui marchait comme un zombie tellement il avait l'air fatigué. Takeo passa devant la chambre de ses sœurs jumelles et remarqua qu'elles aussi étaient réveillées, mais il continua d'avancer vers les escaliers. Il descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et prit la direction de la cuisine où ses parents étaient encore enlacés comme de jeunes amoureux.

*******

Inutaisho, qui était déjà sorti pour son jogging matinal, avait laissé des instructions strictes pour ses domestiques et Jaken. Tout le monde devait être debout pour sept heures. Rien n'avait était laissé au hasard pour ses enfants. Son chef cuisinier était déjà en pleine préparation de petits mets pour le lunch des enfants et deux jeunes femmes l'assistaient dans la préparation du déjeuner. A l'étage, des petits pas feutrés se firent entendre. Sesshômaru se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'étage, mais au moment où il allait arriver à la porte, son frère prit les devants et s'enferma à double tour, prenant ainsi sa place.

- Tu es bien lent, ce matin, très cher frère, fit Inuyasha de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Et toi tu es bien matinal. Je peux savoir quel est la raison de ton engouement ce matin ?

- Takeo commence les cours aujourd'hui, c'est une bonne occasion ! Toi, en revanche, tu n'es pas le même depuis hier soir ! Ce sont ces filles qui t'ont tapées dans l'œil ? Ou alors c'est parce que tu es trop absorbé par ta reprise des cours, aujourd'hui ?

- Tu me fatigues de bon matin, Inuyasha. Plutôt que de raconter des bêtises, prépare-toi en vitesse, Takeo t'attend. Ah, dernière chose : il faut que je te parle lorsque tu auras fini. Sur ces mots, je vais me préparer dans la salle de bain du bas.

Le yôkai à la lune bleue en profita pour réveiller sa petite sœur, Rin, qui dormait encore. Il était chargé de l'accompagner à l'école, son père ayant beaucoup à faire ce matin-là. Son père…En y repensant, il s'était toujours douté que son père leur mentait à propos de son véritable métier. Et dans un sens, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si il s'avérait vraiment que le seul moyen de protéger la famille était de la manipuler, soit, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis au courant. Il était responsable à présent, et il pouvait certainement aider. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devrait tôt ou tard mettre son père au courant de tout ce qu'il avait appris, autrement, rien ne pourrait avancer.

Une fois préparés, les deux frères se retrouvèrent pour le petit-déjeuner. Rin, exceptionnellement, avait eu la permission de la part de Sesshômaru de prendre son petit-déjeuner en regardant la télé. C'est donc seul que ce dernier put parler à son jeune frère.

- Inuyasha, j'aimerai parler de ta relation avec Kagome. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu la fréquentes.

- Hein ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'impliques plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

- Comment tu voudrais que je le fasse ? Kagome est ma petite amie, Sesshômaru ! Si je devais rompre avec elle, j'en aurais le cœur brisé. Tu as peut-être perdu Kagura, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je doive pour autant moi aussi me retrouver seul.

Voyant qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses propos, Inuyasha se stoppa net dans ses paroles.

- Pardon…je ne voulais pas aller si loin.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis allé trop loin. Tu sais sans doute ce que tu fais. Soit, tu sembles sûr de tes sentiments, mais fait attention à ce que ça ne te détourne pas de certaines choses.

- Comme ?

- Des choses.

- Attend un peu, Sesshômaru. Quand tu parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est parce que tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne veux en dire. Je peux savoir…

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent Rin hurler :

- Inuyasha, Miroku est arrivé !

- Mince ! Il est déjà cette heure-là ? Je vais être en retard !

- Alors dépêche-toi, Takeo t'attend certainement.

- Sesshômaru, en général, je sais que nous ne faisons que nous chamailler, et je sais aussi que j'ai tendance à faire des gaffes et à être maladroit, mais je pense pourvoir comprendre ce que tu ressens, et dans ce cas, je me sens plus proche de toi, dans un sens.

- C'est une déclaration d'amour ?

- Grand frère !!

- Je te taquine, allez file. Je ne vais pas tarder à partir avec Rin, autrement je serai moi-même en retard aux cours.

- À tout à l'heure, au centre commercial !

Après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, Sesshômaru demanda à Rin d'aller chercher son sac. Il en profita pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié de son côté. Repensant à sa discussion avec Inuyasha, il en vint à une conclusion à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : son frère semblait beaucoup plus mâture qu'il ne le laissait paraître, parfois. Il était sans doute capable de gérer la situation si des personnes de son entourage venaient à être en danger. Il avait toujours été altruiste. Il continua de ruminer ses pensées tandis qu'il conduisait la voiture en direction de l'école de Rin. Une fois arrêté pour laisser sa petite sœur descendre, il remarqua que cette dernière n'avait toujours pas ouvert la porte.

- Un problème, Rin ? demanda-t-il, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- Grand frère, tu vas mieux depuis ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu sais, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne parles plus beaucoup par rapport à avant depuis que…et je…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, petite sœur ?

Rin hocha timidement la tête de haut en bas, ce qui fit sourire Sesshômaru.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai encore du mal à faire mon deuil, mais ça passera. De plus, nous avons retrouvés des personnes que nous ne pensions jamais revoir. Ça m'aidera sans doute à me changer les idées. Il n'y a pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois penser, pour le moment. Ça ne durera pas.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je n'en doute, pas. Et puis toi aussi, tu m'aides à aller mieux.

Rin sourit, ce qui réchauffa un peu son cœur meurtri.

- Bon allez. J'y vais. Tu me raconteras ta journée, grand frère ?

- Oui. Si tu le désires. Tout à l'heure au centre commercial.

- Et toi et Takeo me raconterez comment vous avez connu les deux filles ?

- Comme tu n'avais pas encore été adoptée, nous nous en ferons une joie.

Rin sortit de la voiture d'un pas entraîné et fit de grands signes de la main pour dire au revoir à son frère. Touché par les paroles de sa petite sœur, c'est un peu plus serein qu'il partit pour l'université.

*****

Dans la cuisine, Takeo surprit ses parents en plein moment de tendresse. Une image lui monta en mémoire. Il se voyait avec Yuri, enlacés et s'embrassant amoureusement, qu'il en rougit juste à s'imaginer la scène. Voyant son fils rougir seul, Takuya l'observa.

- Tu vas bien mon poussin ? demanda sa mère.

Au son tendre de la voix de sa mère, Takeo sortit de sa rêverie et posa ses yeux sur sa mère, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir été surpris dans ses pensées. Il sourit à sa mère. Takuya quitta les bras de son épouse et alla s'installer sur sa chaise de maître des lieux, au bout de la table. Une magnifique table en érable, identique à celle de son frère.

- Ça va maman, répondit Takeo quand ses frères et sœurs descendirent.

- Et bien, dit Takuya, je pensais devoir réveiller ces petits montres. Il faut croire qu'ils savent se lever sans qu'on soit dans l'obligation de tout prendre en charge, taquina-t-il.

Trois petits zombies venaient de faire irruption dans la cuisine et ne portèrent aucune attention à ce que venait de leur dire leur père. Tous trois n'étaient que très peu réveillés. Tamiko regarda ses enfants qui marchaient lentement vers la table.

- Mon dieu! dit-elle en les regardant de sa cuisine. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas malades.

- Non maman, répondit Aya en baillant aux corneilles.

Tamiko apporta le déjeuner de son époux et servit en même temps son grand fils Takeo. Tous deux avaient eut droit à des œufs, du bacon, des patates rôties avec des saucisses, le tout accompagné de fruits. Les plus jeunes eurent un repas plus léger. Les deux demoiselles préféraient mieux manger un bol de céréales accompagnées de rôti à la confiture de framboise et de quelques fruits. Tsubasa, pour sa part eu un œuf avec du bacon et deux morceaux de rôti coupés en triangle, le tout accompagné de fruits. Comme breuvage, elle avait déposé au centre de la table une cruche remplie de jus d'orange frais. Tout le monde mangea dans un silence qui régala les oreilles de Tamiko qui, d'ordinaire, entendait toujours les plaintes de ses enfants sur la nourriture ou son époux qui en demandait toujours plus, mais qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à contenter. Takeo fut le premier à quitter la pièce et à se rendre vers le vestibule. Il était sept heures quarante-cinq et il attendait la venue de son cousin. Il prit son sac et sortit dehors, préférant prendre un peu de soleil. Il vit une voiture rouge arriver à l'horizon. Inuyasha entra dans la cour et Takeo y monta. Peu de temps après, Tamiko monta dans la voiture familiale avec les trois enfants restant. Elle prit la direction de leurs écoles respectives.

*****

Les deux jeunes filles étaient grandement heureuses d'avoir un déjeuner aussi grandiose et finement préparé comme les repas traditionnels japonais. Yuri se demandait toujours comment Hē pouvait aussi bien savoir cuisiner un repas traditionnel comme son père savait si bien le faire. Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface des deux jeunes femmes, ce qui leur arracha une larme. Les deux essuyèrent leurs yeux rapidement.

- Est-ce que c'est à votre goût mesdemoiselles ? demanda incertaine Hē

- Oui, répondit Yuri. C'est comme si mon père était à la maison.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Shaga. Je me croirais vraiment à la maison.

- Je suis bien heureuse d'entendre ça, dit Hē souriante. J'ai téléphoné à votre père pour connaître ses recettes et vos goûts culinaires. Une chose est sûre, vous aimez la simplicité et le traditionnel. Je vous ferai goûter à la cuisine chinoise pour le déjeuner un jour.

- Hē, je voulais aussi vous dire que ce soir nous ne seront pas là pour le repas, lança Shaga poliment.

- Et moi je vais être au restaurant, répondit cette dernière le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais être de retour aux fourneaux, après tant d'années.

- Oh ! Vous étiez chef cuisinière avant, s'exclama Yuri.

- Quand mon époux était encore de ce monde, j'étais dans la cuisine et lui supervisait tout le restaurant en son entier. Ce temps me manque beaucoup, dit-elle en soupirant. Mais avec vous deux, je sens un tout nouveau vent de fraîcheur qui me pousse à revenir vers ce que j'ai toujours aimé. J'ai l'impression en même temps d'avoir de nouvelles ailes qui me poussent.

Yuri et Shaga lui souriaient, heureuse de voir Hē de plus belle humeur et reprendre des couleurs. Elles avaient toujours vu Hē maussade de triste à chaque fois qu'elles étaient au travail. Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent leur repas tout en pensant à leur première journée de cours. Yuri fut la première à quitter la table. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et déposa son assiette dans l'évier, laissant le reste au soin des domestiques. Shaga imita sa jeune sœur. Les deux sœurs se dirigèrent vers le vestibule, Yuri ramassa les clefs de sa voiture et donna à Shaga les siennes.

- On se retrouve ce soir au centre commercial, lui lança Yuri en déposant la clef de voiture dans les mains de sa sœur. Et de toute façon mon école n'est même pas dans la même direction que la fac, alors je pars avec ma voiture.

- Oui on se revoit après les cours. Mais sois prudente sur la route. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir conduire comme une folle.

- Je ne conduis jamais comme une folle, s'offusqua Yuri en ramassant son sac. Allez, à ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la maison.

- à ce soir, mais prudence.

- Ah! Arrête, s'énerva-t-elle en entendant encore une fois le mot d'ordre, prudence.

Les deux jeunes sœurs montèrent dans leur voiture respective. Yuri fit tourner le moteur et descendit la toiture de sa décapotable. La grille d'entrée avait été ouverte dès que les moteurs des voitures de Yuri et Shaga se firent entendre. Shaga fut la première à sortir de l'entrée de la cour. Yuri suivit sa sœur, mais elle prit une autre direction. Rendue sur le coin de la rue où habitait Takeo elle tourna vers le domicile de ce dernier. Elle passa devant et quand Takeo la vit dans sa voiture, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé. Inuyasha sortit de la cour et suivit la voiture de Yuri.

- Qu'est-ce qui sent aussi bon ? demanda Takeo en sentant l'odeur alléchante du repas d'Inuyasha.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir déjeuné, Takeo? questionna Inuyasha.

- Bien sûr. Quand même ma mère fait les meilleurs déjeuners du monde. Mais c'est quoi quand même qui sent aussi bon, insista-t-il.

- C'est mon lunch pour ce midi. C'est le nouveau chef cuisinier que mon père a engagé qui me l'a préparé. Mais comme ça a l'air d'un lunch pour une armée, je peux t'en donner. Tu n'as pas de lunch, toi?

- En fait, ma mère préférerait que je mange à la cantine du collège, avoua Takeo sur un ton de déception.

- Alors on partagera mon lunch, lui dit Inuyasha en souriant. Dit donc, elle roule vite cette fille devant nous. Elle est même au-dessus de la limite permise... Ah non. En fait c'est moi qui ne roule pas, avoua Inuyasha en voyant la vitesse à laquelle il conduisait.

Takeo se mit à rire en entendant ça. Yuri remarqua la voiture rouge en arrière de sa voiture. Elle vit et reconnut les occupants du véhicule. Son cœur se mit à accélérer et elle brula un feu rouge. Mais personne n'était à l'intersection quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait complètement oublié de faire son arrêt. Elle emprunta la sortie menant à l'autoroute. Elle commença à accélérer, et après dix bonnes minutes sur l'autoroute elle emprunta la bretelle de sortie qui menait à la ville. Elle pouvait voir à l'horizon se dessiner les bâtiments de son collège. Une fois arrivée tout près, elle chercha l'aire de stationnement et y entra. Elle gara sa voiture dans un stationnement à ciel ouvert et remonta la toiture avant de sortir et mettre sa vignette d'étudiante pour son droit de stationnement. Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers un des bâtiments. Elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment le plus proche sans se faire remarquer par Takeo. Elle avait peur de le croiser. Elle regarda son horaire pour y lire le cours ou elle devait être et le local ou elle devait se rendre. Elle remarqua que son premier cours de sa première journée était celui d'histoire antique chinoise. Chose qui lui plaisait bien, étant douée en chinois écrit et oral, mais ignorante de sa culture maternelle. Le local bien en vu, Yuri se dirigea vers son cours et vit son professeur non loin. Elle alla à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je suis la nouvelle élève qui est dans votre cours.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes ainsi la petite nouvelle. Est-ce que ça vous plairait de venir nous faire un petit exposé sur la raison pour laquelle vous avez choisi ce cours et parler un peu de vous, histoire de mieux vous connaître, demanda un jeune homme qui avait la vingtaine.

- Avec joie ! Répondit cette dernière.

Son professeur, Philippe, l'invita à entrer dans la classe après avoir avisé les élèves de la venue d'une nouvelle. Yuri entra énergiquement dans la classe et alla directement en avant du groupe.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en chinois. Mon nom est Yuri Yamaguchi. Je suis japonaise...

- Vous pouvez parler en français, dit Philippe, sachant que personne n'avait saisi un mot de ce que Yuri venait de dire.

- Oh ! Je croyais que tout le monde savait parler le chinois, avoua-t-elle en français. Milles excuses.

- Vous pouvez reprendre du début.

- Bonjour. Mon nom est Yuri Yamaguchi. Je suis une japonaise du côte de mon père et chinoise du côte de ma mère. Je parle très bien le mandarin, le français, le japonais et bien sûr l'anglais, dit Yuri en souriant. J'ai pris ce cours pour en apprendre plus...

- Vous avez des racines chinoises ? l'interrompit un élève Alors pourquoi vous êtes dans ce cours ?

- J'allais le dire avant d'être interrompue, exulta Yuri. Comme je le disais, j'ai choisi ce cours pour en apprendre plus sur ma culture chinoise que j'ignore totalement, n'ayant vécu qu'au Japon depuis mon enfance.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, dit Philippe.

Yuri se dirigea vers un siège libre et le cours commença en douceur. Elle écoutait à moitié, étant donné que ce que le professeur enseignait parlait surtout de la langue, ce qu'elle savait déjà depuis son enfance. Le temps passa vite et midi arriva.

Takeo, de son côte, était en plein cours de biologie avec son cousin et Miroku. Il était souvent dans la lune et ne pensait qu'a Yuri. Les trois heures de cours lui parurent longues et insupportables. Une fois le cours fini, il se rendit a son cours d'éducation physique, où il pourrait se vider l'esprit et être plus actif. Il n'était pas avec son cousin pour ce cours. Il se dirigea vers le vestiaire et se changea. Il rangea ses vêtements dans un sac qu'il mit dans un des casiers et ferma le tout avec un cadenas. Tout le long du cours, aucune pensée de Yuri ne vint le perturber. Lorsque son cours finit, il retourna au vestiaire où Inuyasha l'attendait déjà non loin.

- Alors, ça a été ce cours ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Très bien. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours été un grand sportif. Je me change vite et je viens te rejoindre, dit-il en entrant dans le vestiaire.

*****

Yuri était assise seule dans un coin de la cafétéria quand une jeune fille d'environ son âge, accompagnée d'une amie, arriva à sa hauteur.

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda Kagome.

- Bien sûr, répondit Yuri.

Yuri observa mieux la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Elle la reconnut immédiatement en se souvenant de la soirée du restaurant.

- Tu ne serais pas celle qui était à la table douze du restaurant La splendeur du dragon d'or ? Demanda gentiment Yuri.

- Oui, répondit Kagome, surprise par la question. Tu y étais, toi aussi?

- Oui. Je travaille là-bas. C'était moi qui étais en train de ramasser les dégâts et d'aider une de nos serveuses quand le noble et serviable grand frère d'Inuyasha est venu à notre rescousse, dit Yuri en souriant.

- Ah oui. Je me souviens.

- Je me prénomme Yuri, dit-elle en tendant la main vers Kagome.

- Moi c'est Kagome.

- Et moi Sango, dit cette dernière pour la première fois.

- Enchantée de vous connaître. Comme ça je me sentirais moins seule dans cette nouvelle école, avoua la jeune Yamaguchi.

Inuyasha, qui était arrivé avec Takeo dans la cafétéria, remarqua les deux jeunes filles assissent avec une autre personne. Il regarda Takeo qui ne regardait même pas dans la même direction que lui.

- Tu sais que la fille qu'on suivait ce matin est avec ma petite amie ? lui avoua Inuyasha

En entendant ces mots, Takeo sursauta en pansant que c'était de Yuri qu'Inuyasha parlait. Mais Inuyasha ne se préoccupait point de ce que Takeo pensait. Il se dirigea vers Kagome et l'embrassa. Takeo s'assoit a côte d'Inuyasha et il se retrouva en face de Yuri, qui rougit en le voyant.

******

Dans un coin de la cafétéria, Shaga avait le nez dans un vieux livre poussiéreux avec son lunch posé sur la table. Elle ne remarqua aucunement les personnes qui mangeaient à sa table, Sesshômaru et Amidamaru. Les deux jeunes hommes ne portèrent pas plus attention à qui se trouvait à leur table. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc de la table ronde et mirent leur plateau sur la table. Sesshômaru ne faisait aucunement confiance au cuisinier de son père pour les lunches qu'il avait jeté, préférant prendre un menu de la cafétéria.

- Au fait, tu sais que personne n'a de cours en ce moment dans la classe de Kagura ? avoua Amidamaru qui en savait beaucoup sur l'horaire de l'ancienne petite amie de Sesshômaru. Tu aurais dû faire pareil.

- Si tu le dis, dit Sesshômaru avec un air de ne pas vouloir en parler.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais au prof de socio?

- Tu te souviens du reportage qu'il y a eu sur la découverte du siècle à Dali?

- Ah oui le fameux artefact. Ça me fait penser à une légende, car il me semble que pour les symboles, ma mère m'en avait déjà parlé.

Shaga tendit une oreille discrètement pour mieux les entendre, tout en laissant son nez plongé dans sa lecture. Mais en même temps, une petite voix intérieure lui disait de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait point. Mais elle décida quand même de porter une oreille discrète à la conversation.

- Quand j'y pense, je me dis que les informations de la police aux sujets du meurtre, dit Sesshômaru en revenant sur leur premier sujet, étaient erronées pour le meurtrier. Il me visait moi. Et je commence à avoir peur que mon frère ne soit la prochaine victime.

- Alors c'est toi qui a été visé en premier lieu, dit Amidamaru, surpris de savoir que son meilleur ami avait été sauvé par Kagura.

- Et oui. Et si je me mets à téléphoner mon frère tous les jours pour vérifier s'il est toujours vivant, il va croire que je le harcèle. Et je vais finir par en entendre parler durant des mois.

En entendant ces mots, Shaga prit son cellulaire et composa le numéro de celui de sa jeune sœur, inquiète elle aussi pour la sécurité de sa sœur et voulant s'assurer en même temps que le frère de Sesshômaru était toujours vivant. Elle entendit la sonnerie annonçant qu'elle avait bien composé le numéro. Sa sœur répondit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda Shaga sur une tonalité d'inquiétude en chinois pour ne pas se faire comprendre par les deux jeunes hommes tout prêt d'elle.

- Bien sûr que je vais bien, répondit cette dernière dans la même langue que sa grande sœur. Pourquoi me téléphones-tu en plein lunch?

- Est-ce que tu vois une tête argentée avec des oreilles sur le dessus, comme celui qu'on a croisé hier?

- Si tu parles d'Inuyasha, il est juste a côte de moi ainsi que Takeo. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- C'est juste pour être sûre qu'il n'a pas été victime d'une attaque.

- Pendant que tu parles de meurtre ou attaque, je ne me sens pas bien ici... Je ne me sens pas en sécurité. C'est pourtant toi qui me disais que je le serais, dit Yuri d'une voix tremblante.

- Et comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas sûr ! s'exclama Shaga, surprise des propos de sa jeune sœur. Tu n'as jamais manifesté ce genre de comportement avant.

- Je sens une menace dans l'école, et aussi je me sens observée....

- Quoi !? Qui te menace... ? Et si c'est d'un autre démon ou humain à cause du fait que tu es une métisse, tu les laisses faire. Ils ont juste...

- Ce n'est pas ça, coupa sa petite sœur. C'est un regard vraiment très haineux, très coléreux et très malsain. Ça donne froid dans le dos à chaque fois que je sens ce regard sur moi. J'ai commencé à le sentir depuis que je suis rentrée dans cette école, avoua la jeune Yamaguchi qui n'aimait pas sentir cette froideur peser sur sa personne. Surtout en ce moment. Et c'est pire que le jour où j'ai incendié l'opéra, dit-elle les larmes presque aux yeux.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas seule en ce moment, s'inquiéta Shaga qui ne lâchait pas son livre des yeux et qui cachait toujours son identité aux jeunes hommes à sa table.

- Non, je suis bien entourée, comme je te l'ai dit tantôt, Takeo est même là, ajouta-t-elle pour rassurer sa sœur.

- Bien. Mais il faudra avoir une solide discussion au sujet de ce que tu ressens, ça m'inquiète énormément.

- D'accord, lui dit Yuri. À ce soir.

- À ce soir, répondit Shaga avant de raccrocher et de se replonger dans son livre.

*****

Dans la salle de séjour de la demeure d'Inutaisho, Takuya était en pleine discussion avec son grand frère sur un sujet assez délicat concernant des évènements produits il y a dix-sept ans. Tout tournait autour d'espionnage quand les deux hommes discutaient ensemble.

- Alors, tu te souviens de ce que voulait le père de Taromaru? Demanda Takuya à son frère, n'ayant eu aucune information de ses supérieurs à ce sujet.

- En fait, je me souviens vaguement de ce qu'il voulait, avoua Inutaisho. Il parlait souvent d'un temple perdu. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il voulait dire. Je me souviens aussi avoir entendu le mot Qinyiyuan à quelques reprises et aussi qu'il voulait la clef. Fait étrange la clef nous ne l'avons jamais trouvée.

- Tu parles sans doute de l'étrange artefact dont on parle aux nouvelles depuis quelques jours, questionna Takuya.

- Il est possible que cet objet soit la clef d'un temple. Mais il y en a tellement en Chine que je nous vois mal aller faire une recherche là-bas. Et comme tu le sais, nous ne connaissons aucunement le mandarin, dit Inutaisho très sûr de lui.

- Tu crois que les deux jeunes filles du restaurant seraient capables de nous aider dans une mission comme celle-ci ?

- Qu'est-ce que le gouvernement japonais a encore en tête avec une mission en Chine ?! s'offusqua Inutaisho. Je ne vais quand même pas demander à mes enfants de partir en Chine pour récupérer quelque chose de trop puissant pour ensuite le donner aux mains des japonais. C'est quand même eux qui m'ont foutu à la porte.

- Calme-toi, Inutaisho. C'est juste pour découvrir ce qu'il en retourne que je proposais ça. Ma mission est, de toute façon, de te protéger et de ramener au pays Taromaru. Rien d'autre, répondit Takuya. Mais tu penses donc que de lancer les jeunes dans cette aventure pour protéger ce que le père de Taromaru n'est pas du tout une bonne idée ?

- Aucunement ! Je ne vais pas envoyer mes fils en Chine pour protéger quelque chose dont nous ignorons où il se trouve ainsi que son vrai pouvoir, commença à enrager Inutaisho.

Jaken arriva tout près d'Inutaisho avec un service à thé qu'il déposa sur la petite table à café de la grande salle de séjour.

- Vous prendrez une tasse de thé monsieur ? demanda Jaken à Inutaisho.

- Volontiers, répondit Inutaisho qui s'apaisa en la présence de Jaken.

- Et vous, monsieur ?

- Avec plaisir, dit Takuya en souriant.

*****

Sesshômaru avait fini son repas et continuait de discuter pleinement avec Amidamaru qui n'avait aucunement fini son lunch, parlant plus qu'autre chose.

- Alors, si tu revenais sur la légende en question que ta mère te racontait souvent ? demanda gentiment Sesshômaru, curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Tout ce que ma mère me disait, c'est que c'est une race qui se serait, selon elle, éteinte il y a plusieurs siècles. Et ce que l'on sait, mais là ce ne sont que des hypothèses, les dieux auraient interdit l'union d'un humain avec cette race divine. Autrement, de cette union viendrait un être au pouvoir incontrôlable, presque destructeur.

- Ça me fait penser à ce que j'ai vécu à mes quinze ans, avoua Sesshômaru, qui arracha un hoquet de surprise à Shaga.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'époque où tu vivais au Japon ? questionna Amidamaru.

- Un incendie a ravagé tout un opéra. Durant cet incendie, nous avons perdu mon jeune cousin de vue, et il n'avait que huit ans à ce moment-là. Il était avec une jeune fille de son âge, mais fait étrange, elle volait presque toute seule dans les airs et son regard était comme remplit de feu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle a regardé dans une direction et nous avons entendu un grand cri strident à nous rendre sourd, et la petite fille est tombée vers le sol. Takeo l'a rattrapée et c'est là que nous avons vu la fillette avec les mains brulées et les avant-bras aussi.

- À quoi elle ressemblait ? Car il y a un signe spécial quand un enfant d'union divine interdite vient au monde.

- Fait étrange, la jeune fille en question a deux petites ailes sur la tête, dit Sesshômaru en décrivant parfaitement Yuri, ce qui surprit sa grande sœur. De plus elle a une chevelure presque de braise. C'est tout ce que je me souviens de cette fillette.

- C'est un enfant divin interdit ! s'exclama Amidamaru. Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, tu es libre ce soir?

- Malheureusement non. J'ai un rendez-vous de prévu avec deux vieilles connaissances. Alors on remet ça à un autre jour ?

- Pas de problème, Sesshômaru. Au fait, pour en revenir à l'enfant dont ma mère me parlait toujours, il paraît que cet enfant est porteur de malheur, alors ne t'approche jamais d'un enfant de cette race.

- Je serai prudent si jamais j'en vois un, répondit Sesshômaru, qui au fond se foutait totalement de savoir si la légende était réelle ou non.

Shaga fulminait intérieurement en entendant parler de sa sœur aussi méchamment de cette sorte. Jamais auparavant quelqu'un n'avait attaqué sauvagement sa sœur avec une légende ridicule. Elle savait que sa sœur n'était un danger pour qui que ce soit. Elle avait envie de lui dire sa façon de penser, mais se retint pour ne pas dévoiler qu'elle écoutait à la porte. Sesshômaru se leva et quitta la table, suivi d'Amidamaru. En les voyant partir, elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla.

- Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là, se dit Shaga en murmurant. On n'attaque pas ma petite sœur ainsi, même avec une légende ridicule. Elle a peut-être du sang divin dans les veines, mais de là à dire qu'elle est un danger, c'en est trop.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et regarda l'heure pour voir que son prochain cours allait débuter dans environ quinze bonnes petites minutes. Elle rangea son livre dans son sac et quitta la cafétéria pour se diriger vers son local.

*****

La cafétéria du Collège Mont Royal se vidait peu à peu, laissant un petit groupe de jeunes seul dans un coin tout au fond. Kôga et Shippô les avaient rejoint depuis environ quinze bonnes minutes. Yuri venait à peine de raccrocher la ligne avec sa sœur et déposa son cellulaire sur la table. Quatorze paires d'yeux regardaient la jeune femme d'un regard qui voulait en savoir plus. Elle les regarda, dans un silence mortel et se mit à sourire.

- Quel langue est-ce que tu parlais au cellulaire ? demanda Kôga en voulant prendre la main de Yuri, tout en brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer au sein du petit groupe.

- Toi, ne me touche pas ! Ton aura est mauvaise...

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, mon aura, s'offusqua Kôga en se reculant de Yuri, à qui il coupa la parole en même temps.

- Tu empestes la jalousie et la colère. Et de toute façon si tu me touches, tu risques de te bruler les mains, répondit Yuri en s'approchant doucement vers le visage de Kôga, qui lui reculait sans cesse, au point de presque tomber à la renverse.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis cela ? questionna Takeo, très intrigué par cette nouvelle révélation.

- Je le ressens dans l'air quand quelqu'un émet des vibrations négatives et quand quelqu'un a de très mauvaises intentions. C'est comme ça que j'ai brûlé l'opéra en entier quand nous avions huit ans. J'espère que tu t'en souviens ! dit Yuri en fixant les yeux dorés de Takeo avec intensité, qu'il pouvait voir une flamme en elle briller.

- Je ne me souviens que trop bien de ce moment. Mais pourtant, je suis un démon et selon ma nature, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé t'approcher, dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de la bouche de la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu as une aura saine. Quelque chose me permet de ne voir en toi que le bien. Mais de façon générale, je vois les deux facettes d'une personne. Soit elle est plus négative, soit plus positive, admit Yuri en laissant Takeo s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, comme si elle le voulait intérieurement.

- Mais au fait, dit Kagome en se souvenant que peu de personnes avaient été présentées à la jeune Yamaguchi, nous avons oublié de faire les présentations.

- C'est bien vrai, avoua Yuri. Je ne connais que la moitié du petit groupe.

- Alors tu connais déjà Sango, dit Kagome en montrant la jeune femme en face d'elle. A ma droite, c'est Miroku. À ta droite, c'est Shippô

- Bonjour, dit Shippô en la saluant de la main.

- En face de toi, tu as Takeo, mais je crois que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps.

- C'est exact, dit Takeo en devançant Yuri.

- À côté de Takeo, tu as Kôga, dit Kagome tandis qu'Inuyasha éclata de rire en se souvenant des mots de Yuri sur son aura malsaine et jalouse.

Kagome frappa Inuyasha sur la tête qui s'arrêta net de rigoler pour regarder sa petite amie droit les yeux. Yuri se mit à rire en voyant la tête d'Inuyasha, ce qui fit rire Takeo aussi. Il aimait entendre le son du rire cristallin de sa douce, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble de façon officielle. Les autres suivirent le mouvement. Inuyasha foudroya tout le monde, un par un. Il n'osait regarder Kagome droit les yeux et encore moins ceux de Yuri, voyant quelque chose au fond de ceux-ci. En même temps, il se sentait comme observé par quelque chose de puissant et fort, quelque chose qui dormait en Yuri. Il se demandait même comment Takeo faisait pour soutenir le regard de Yuri ainsi. Mais il n'osa le demander, de peur que son cousin ne le prenne pour un fou.

- Au fait, demanda Yuri, vous avez quel cours cet après-midi ?

- Le seul et l'unique de la journée, le cours de français, répondit Inuyasha.

- Alors nous sommes ensemble ! s'exclama Yuri, heureuse de ne pas être encore dans un cours seule.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, lui répondit Kagome en souriant. Tout le monde va être dans le même cours en même temps. Et comme ça tu seras avec nous. Si tu veux, on peut tous s'asseoir dans le même coin au local.

- Ça me ferait grandement plaisir, dit Yuri en souriant à Kagome tout en regardant du coin de l'œil tout le reste du groupe.

- Au fait, si on pouvait revenir à ce que j'ai demandé au début, dans quelle langue parlais-tu au cellulaire ? harcela presque Kôga en s'approchant de Yuri.

- Ma troisième langue, le mandarin, répondit Yuri en étant à deux pouces des lèvres de Kôga, qui recula immédiatement, mal à l'aise d'avoir été aussi prêt Yuri.

- Depuis quand parles-tu mandarin ? demanda Takeo, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir entendu Yuri le parler avant.

Yuri se mit à rire en voyant que ça tracassait un peu Takeo de savoir qu'elle parlait une langue qu'il n'avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de la jeune Yamaguchi.

- Depuis assez longtemps, mais après qu'on se soit vu pour la dernière fois, au moment où nous nous sommes vu dans l'obligation de quitter la maison ancestrale, dit-elle en baisant la tête, se sentant coupable de tout.

- Ne te sens pas coupable pour ça, lui dit Takeo en lui prenant la main pour la rassurer. Mon père a fait quelque chose pour ta famille et je sais, de mémoire, que la maison appartient toujours à votre famille. Et il paraît que ton père aura bientôt la chance de revenir vivre avec vous dans cette maison.

- Merci, répondit Yuri en levant les yeux miroitant de larmes, sentant les mains tremblantes de Takeo sur les siennes. Merci beaucoup de me rassurer. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

En voyant Takeo et Yuri ainsi, Kagome était persuadée que ces deux jeunes allaient un jour former un couple. Qu'il était beau de les voir si complices, et en même temps si lointains. Elle voyait que quelque chose dérangeait la jeune Yamaguchi, mais n'osait demander quoi que ce soit. Elle attendrait que Yuri vienne lui parler pour en savoir plus. En même temps, elle voyait aussi le petit regard de Miroku envers sa meilleure amie Sango. Elle avait devant elle deux couples en train de se former, mais un plus maladroitement que l'autre, et l'autre vivement dans la crainte. Elle regarda sa montre et voyait que le temps passait très lentement. Le cours n'allait commencer que dans une heure.

- Nous avons encore une heure devant nous avant le début du cours, leur annonça Kagome en levant les yeux de sa montre. Ça serait bien d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi, Yuri.

- Que voulez-vous savoir sur moi ? dit-elle dans un calme qui se voulait peu rassurant pour certains, pensant qu'une tempête était sur le point de passer tout près d'eux. Je répondrai dans la mesure du possible, ajouta-t-elle en souriant tout en s'accoudant sur la table.

- As-tu des frères et sœurs? demanda pour la première fois Shippô.

- J'ai une demi-sœur plus âgée que moi. Elle est de famille noble, vu que la maison ancestrale lui revenait de droit.

- Mais toi tu n'as pas de sang noble étant à moitié humaine du coté de ton père, affirma Miroku, attiré par le côté ancestral de Yuri.

- Oui, mais je n'ai aucun droit depuis que l'on m'a nommé « la peste du feu » dans la ville où je vivais avec ma famille, dit-elle en pleurnichant presque au souvenir de ce surnom blessant. C'est pour ça que nous avons quitté Kyōto pour Tōkyō, ajouta-t-elle, toujours en pleurnichant.

- Mais est-ce que c'est aussi possible que tu ais du sang noble du coté de ta mère ? Car tu me fais penser à un oiseau mythique chinois, avoua Sango en regardant les petites ailes sur la tête de Yuri.

- Ma mère ne me parle jamais de mes racines chinoises. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je le parle à la perfection, répondit simplement Yuri de façon timide. Elle me dit sans cesse que je ne dois en aucun cas essayer de savoir qui étaient mes ancêtres à tout prix. Mais j'ignore pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle tristement en regardant intensivement Takeo.

Le temps filait à vive allure quand Yuri parlait de sa famille et de ses origines ancestrales. Kagome se leva alors qu'il ne restait plus que vingt minutes avant le début du cours de français. Tout le monde s'arrêta de discuter en voyant la jeune femme se lever ainsi. Yuri comprit immédiatement ce que tout cela voulait dire et se leva à son tour. Takeo l'imita aussi et Yuri se dirigea vers lui en lui ramassant le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le pavillon arrière de celui où ils étaient, laissant les autres éberlués. En voyant la tête que faisaient les jeunes gens encore assis, Yuri ricana dans un silence presque total, sachant que c'était le fait qu'elle ait osé prendre Takeo par le bras. Ils continuèrent leur route laissant, les autres derrière. Takeo, tout comme Yuri, ne savait aucunement où se trouvait le local, mais il s'y rendit quand même avec Yuri toujours à son bras, fier de l'avoir plus prêt de lui. Rendus au local, les deux jeunes entrèrent sans plus attendre les autres qui traînaient un peu de la patte derrière eux. Les deux jeunes prirent place dans un coin, tout près de la fenêtre, ce qui laissa Yuri dans un monde de rêverie, ne portant plus d'attention qu'il ne fallait aux autres qui venaient les rejoindre. Ils eurent le temps de discuter encore un peu avant le début du cours.

- Et donc, ta sœur et toi savez parler le mandarin ? Respect ! fit Kôga en voulant continuer la conversation et sortir la jeune Yamaguchi de sa rêverie.

- Oui, même si, pour ma sœur, ça a été plus dur étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa langue maternelle, répondit Yuri, sortie de sa rêverie qui se retourna vers les jeunes gens qui la regardaient intensément.

- Quelle est sa langue maternelle ? demanda Shippô, curieux d'en savoir sur les Yamaguchi.

- L'anglais, grâce à sa mère, qui hélas a quitté ce monde trop tôt. D'ailleurs, il faut la voir quand elle assiste à un cours d'anglais. On voit clairement qu'elle s'ennuie puisqu'elle fait autre chose, dit Yuri en rigolant. Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on change de sujet. Je ne tiens pas à devenir l'attraction de la journée. Et puis, il y a des choses que je préfère garder pour moi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant tendrement Takeo qui lui souriait.

- Je te comprends, fit Kagome. Tu apprendras à nous faire confiance, conclut-elle dans un sourire.

- Au fait, continua Takeo pour dissiper le malaise de Yuri, vous avez des renseignements sur notre prof de français ?

- À vrai dire, pas beaucoup, lâcha Miroku. Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre, c'est qu'il s'agirait d'un nouveau professeur assez réputé, voir très. Selon les rumeurs que j'ai entendues, ce serait une très jolie femme, calme, mais qui saurait imposer son autorité.

- Autrement dit, Inuyasha, ne fait pas le pitre, fit son cousin en plaisantant.

- Je parie que je peux faire une meilleure impression que toi !

- Serait-ce un défi ? Aurais-tu oublié que, face à moi, tu n'as jamais gagné un seul duel de connaissances ? Lança le plus jeune des deux cousins.

- C'était quand on était petit, avoua Inuyasha quelque peu insulté des propos de son jeune cousin. Les temps changent, tu sais !

- Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce que cela va donner, fit une voix que personne ne connaissait, mais que certains venaient d'associer à leur professeur de français.

Tout le monde dirigea son regard vers la personne qui venait de parler, et ils furent tous surpris de constater qu'une très belle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se trouvait à leur hauteur. Elle portait un tailleur rouge et un chemisier blanc très chics. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en une queue de cheval par un ruban. Elle s'avança doucement vers le bureau qui lui était assigné pour son cours dans ce local.

- À présent, si vous voulez bien vous installer, le cours va commencer, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais son ton intimant clairement que la classe avait intérêt à obéir.

- Yuri, ça va ? demanda Shippô en ayant vu la jeune fille réprimer un frisson.

Takeo, qui était derrière elle, se pencha légèrement pour tenter de la voir un minimum. Yuri souriait à Shippô, signifiant qu'elle allait mieux.

- Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu…un vertige, un vertige très léger, dit-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu par la jeune professeur.

Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il la connaissait trop bien, même après toutes ces années de séparation. Il savait que trop bien les tiques nerveux de la jeune Yamaguchi, pour avoir eu la chance de passer une année scolaire avec elle.

- Bien. Je vois que tout le monde a l'air enthousiaste. J'aime ça, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à sa classe. Je me présente. Mon nom est Kikyo Sasakikondo, et je serai votre professeur de français pour l'année à venir. Je pense que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble. Je ne mords pas, et je sais reconnaître les efforts des élèves, alors je vous souhaite tous la bienvenue à mon cours. Je vous ai préparé un cadeau pour l'occasion : une dictée pour mesurer vos connaissances dans la langue que j'enseigne afin de me faire une idée de votre niveau. Je pourrais ainsi partir sur de bonnes bases avec vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit uniquement d'une évaluation de départ. Vous avez trente minutes, après pour vous corrigez. Ensuite, nous ferons plus ample connaissance.

Takeo et Inuyasha se lancèrent un regard de défi, chacun voulant battre l'autre. Mais aucun des deux cousins ne savaient où en était leur niveau dans la langue français depuis leurs très longues années séparés l'un de l'autre eux aussi.

******

À l'Université Royal, Amidamaru et Sesshômaru parlaient tranquillement en attendant leur prochain cours : l'anglais. Les deux étaient déjà en place dans l'amphithéâtre et attendaient que leur professeur arrive et commence le cours.

- Je déteste cette matière, lança Amidamaru. C'est celle où j'ai le plus de lacunes.

- Tout simplement parce que tu t'endors à chaque cours, fit nonchalamment Sesshômaru alors qu'il lisait un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque avant de venir.

- Sesshy, méchaaaaaant !

- Évite de m'appeler ainsi si tu tiens à la vie, merci ! Dit Sesshômaru en foudroyant son meilleur ami.

- Désolé, l'habitude, mais ça te va tellement bien.

- Tu cherches vraiment à mourir ? questionna ce dernier.

- Pas vraiment, lâcha son meilleur ami en rigolant. Mais je suis plutôt content en fait.

- Tu peux éclairer ma lanterne ?

- Tu arrives à faire ton deuil malgré ce qui t'est arrivé. Je m'inquiétais. Je te connais.

Sesshômaru leva la tête de son ouvrage, essayant de ne pas trop remuer le passé déjà assez douloureux face à la perte de sa douce moitié.

- Il le faut bien. Beaucoup de personnes comme toi s'inquiètent pour moi. Je ne veux pas les attrister, dit Sesshômaru en soupirant.

- C'est tout toi, ça ! Pense un peu à toi ! Je suis heureux d'avoir le privilège d'entendre tes états d'âme. Tu restes tellement silencieux dessus, en général. Tu es plus altruiste que tu ne veux le montrer, affirma le jeune homme, qui était l'ami d'enfance de Sesshômaru.

- N'exagère pas.

- Je t'assure ! Tu devrais un peu plus montrer tes émotions ! dit Amidamaru en s'accoudant sur la table.

Amidamaru marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre en soupirant. Il se releva pour se remettre droit et se retourna vers son ami.

- Kagura était parvenue à te changer un peu, dit Amidamaru tristement en se souvenant d'elle. Vous alliez si bien ensemble…Alors en sa mémoire, tu pourrais au moins un minimum exprimer ce que tu ressens, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. En la présence de Kagura…elle…elle trouvait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Tu crois que j'en suis inconscient ?

- Non, bien sûr ! Et crois-moi, je suis tout autant attristé que toi. C'était aussi une grande amie, pour moi. Bon, changeons de sujet. Je refuse que mon meilleur ami déprime ! De plus, il semblerait que la nouvelle étudiante dont on a entendu parler ait un cours en commun avec nous. Elle est mignonne, en plus, pour une humaine.

- Tu sais que tu peux vraiment être fatigant, des f…

La fin de la phrase du yôkai à la lune bleue mourut dans sa gorge lorsque celui-ci vit qui venait d'entrer. La personne avec qui il désirait le moins avoir affaire en ce moment de sa vie. Que faisait Shaga dans cette université ? Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle n'habitait pas loin d'ici. L'humaine croisa son regard avant de se détourner rapidement et de monter les marches pour s'installer deux rangs plus bas.

- Toi, tu la connais, lâcha Amidamaru un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Sesshômaru en tentant de se reconcentrer dans la lecture de son livre.

- Ton expression. Elle ne t'a pas laissé indifférent. Alors ? Raconte !

- C'est seulement une amie d'enfance.

- Tu en es sûr ? Questionna à nouveau Amidamaru

- À cent pour cent, affirma Sesshômaru.

- Très bien, je ne reviendrai plus sur le sujet…pour l'instant ! Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout. Compte sur moi pour mener mon enquête.

Sesshômaru soupira tandis que le professeur d'anglais entrait. Il remarqua rapidement un livre à côté de Shaga qui semblait vraiment très ancien. Il était poussiéreux et abîmé par endroits. Pourtant, il lui sembla que ce livre recelait plus de choses qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il se reconcentra sur le cours au moment où le professeur rappela l'ancienne leçon pour entamer la nouvelle. Durant le cours, néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de donner plusieurs coups d'œil deux rangs plus bas. Il nota que Shaga tenait en main le vieux livre et y écrivait des choses Elle allait très vite. De temps à autre, elle jetait un regard sur un autre livre posé à côté, tout aussi ancien, mais il lui arrivait aussi de relever la tête, l'air sérieux. Cependant, elle se sentit épiée, et rangea bien vite ses affaires. Le reste du temps elle sembla s'ennuyer. Soudain, à cinq minutes de la fin de la leçon, elle se leva d'un coup, ramassa ses affaires et dévala les escaliers.

- Mademoiselle Yamaguchi, le cours n'est pas encore fini.

- Professeur, j'ai une urgence à régler. De toutes manières, je connais déjà la fin de votre cours. La réponse à la question est « to cry ». Sur ces mots.

Et elle sortit sans laisser le temps au professeur de répliquer. Choqué par l'impertinence, mais ému par l'intelligence de son élève, il n'essaya même pas de retenir Sesshômaru, suivi de près par son meilleur ami, qui sortit peu de temps après.

- Sess, je peux savoir pourquoi tu vas si vite ?

- Elle n'agit pas normalement. La voilà !

La jeune femme se tenait assise sur un banc, respirant calmement. Elle regarda le ciel et, se croyant seule, parla plus fort que d'habitude.

- Je n'aime pas quand ça me fait ça. D'où ça pouvait bien venir ?

- Shaga ? Dit un jeune homme en arrivant à sa hauteur

- Sesshômaru ?

- Amidamaru, enchanté, dit un autre jeune homme qui était à la droite du très imposant yôkai. Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Expliquer ? fit Shaga pour tenter de détourner l'attention vers un autre sujet.

- Ce qui vous lie ! Demanda Amidamaru presque impatient.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est uniquement une amie d'enfance. Nous nous sommes connus au Japon. C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai, répondit Sesshômaru en devançant la jeune femme. Shaga, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Tu n'agis jamais sans raison.

- Le Grand Sesshômaru me connaîtrait si bien ? Mais ne te fie pas aux apparences, j'ai changé après toutes ces années, lui lança Shaga.

- Qu'importe, répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

- J'ai juste eu un malaise, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat ?

Le yôkai et l'humaine se défièrent du regard, ce qui amusa Amidamaru qui rigola. Aucun des deux ne quittait l'autre du regard.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour. Une humaine qui tient tête à mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois humaine qui me dérange, mais plutôt que tu arrives à faire perdre le sang-froid à Sess.

- Ah bon ? fit Shaga en se levant.

Elle s'avança vers Amidamaru et, arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le gifla un bon coup.

- Maintenant, nous sommes quittes ! Lança la jeune femme sans en dire plus.

- Aïe. Et en plus, elle sait frapper. J'adore ! Mais je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Sesshômaru, je pars devant. Je vais chercher ma sœur. Si tu veux, tu n'as cas me suivre. Ton ami peut venir aussi, je pense qu'il sera surpris, dit-elle en les quittant le sourire aux lèvres, sachant qu'Amidamaru, aurait la surprise de sa vie en voyant sa jeune sœur.

- J'ai loupé un épisode ? demanda Amidamaru une fois Shaga au loin.

- Notre rendez-vous de cet après-midi, c'est avec elle et sa sœur, Yuri. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense…

- Quoi ?

- Je pense avoir compris pourquoi elle t'a giflé, répondit Sesshômaru en souriant.

- Tu peux me le dire ?

- Viens avec nous, et tu le verras par toi-même.

C'est ainsi que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le parking. Ils virent alors que Shaga les avait attendus. Quand elle les vit, elle leur sourit avant de monter dans sa voiture. Sesshômaru prit la sienne, Amidamaru monta sur le siège passager avant. Les deux voitures se suivirent jusqu'au Collège où leurs frères et sœur respectifs se trouvaient. À la fin des cours, à peine sortie de sa voiture, Shaga dut faire face à une Yuri qui se jeta littéralement sur elle, tellement heureuse de retrouver sa grande sœur

- Shaga ! S'exclama la jeune sœur.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda la plus vieille.

- Oui, j'ai juste eu l'impression d'être épiée à un moment donné, j'ai ressenti une très mauvaise aura.

- Je l'ai ressenti aussi. Tu as une idée ? questionna Shaga, inquiète de cette étrange sensation qui s'était produite en plein cours d'anglais.

- Non, mais, comment dire, je pense que tout est lié, répondit la jeune Yamaguchi en voulant assurer sa grande sœur

- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas. Pas pour le moment…

- Je sais, et ne t'en fait pas, on finira par trouver qui est derrière tout ça, dit Yuri doucement.

Les deux jeunes femmes parlaient en mandarin, personne ne put les comprendre. Se reprenant, Shaga regarda les personnes qui se trouvaient à côté d'elles. Une seule personne du groupe lui était inconnue, Kôga.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kôga et Shippô vont avec Sesshômaru, Takeo, Sango, Miroku et toi, vous venez avec moi. Le problème, c'est que nous avons un invité surprise, et qu'il est avec Sesshômaru.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, laissa échappe Yuri en soupirant, je suis venue avec ma voiture...

- C'est aussi notre cas, laissa échapper Inuyasha. Et j'ai même eu la chance de croiser une folle qui conduisait plus ou moins prudemment, ajouta Inuyasha ce qui surpris Yuri, qui s'était reconnue.

- Il n'a qu'à venir avec nous, proposa Takeo.

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec lui pour le moment, bien qu'il semble sincère et gentil. Mais bon, puisqu'il le faut. Je reviens, tout le monde.

- Ta sœur a l'air sympa, lâcha Sango à Yuri.

- Oui, elle très attentionnée et très protectrice. Je l'aime beaucoup, même si nous sommes différentes. Elle se moque du statut des gens, qu'ils soient humains, yôkai ou demi. Pour elle, ce qui compte, c'est l'âme d'une personne, son aura, si vous voulez. Elle arrive à ressentir certaines choses de la part des gens.

Tout le monde continua de discuter en attendant le retour de la jeune femme. De son côté, Shaga arriva à la hauteur de l'autre groupe.

- Bonjour à tous ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas dit. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippô et…C'est quoi ton nom? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme qui était pour elle inconnue

- Bonjour, répondit Kôga. Mon nom est Kôga.

- Sesshômaru, il semblerait qu'on ait plusieurs véhicules à notre disposition. Ma sœur est venue avec la sien, ton frère de même. Je peux prendre une personne, pourquoi ne pas faire plus ample connaissance avec Amidamaru ?

- Je ne dis pas non ! fit aussitôt le concerné.

- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Nous nous retrouvons tous devant l'entrée du centre commercial ? À tout à l'heure.

- Alors ? Je peux savoir en quel honneur la première fille qui m'a giflé m'invite au final dans sa voiture ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air méchant, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas essayer de nous entendre. Et puis, ajouta Shaga, j'aimerai aussi que tu te fasses une autre opinion sur un sujet que tu as l'air de bien connaître. Regarde par toi-même, dit-elle en montrant au loin une jeune demi-humaine.

- Mais c'est…

- Ma sœur, Yuri. Tu verras, elle est très sympathique, pour une taboue, fit malicieusement Shaga. Je sais que nous venons de nous connaître, mais j'aimerai que tu me fasses une faveur : garde cette histoire d'enfants interdits pour toi, s'il te plaît. Ça a déjà causé pas mal de soucis à Yuri, lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elle est très sensible, et je ne supporterai pas de la voir anéantie maintenant qu'elle a enfin trouvé un équilibre.

- …Très bien. Après tout, je pense que vous n'êtes pas des amis de Sess pour rien. Je comprends maintenant la raison pour laquelle tu m'as giflé, avoua Amidamaru en regardant au loin la jeune Yamaguchi qui discutait avec Takeo, tout en planifiant qui allait monter dans quel voiture. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais passer cet après-midi avec vous, et je pense que mon opinion vis-à-vis de certains préjugés va changer. Je ne suis pas du genre à camper sur mes positions si on me trouve des preuves.

- Merci. Allez tout le monde, on y va !!

Les jeunes se disputaient encore sur qui allait venir dans la voiture de Yuri. Elle voulait avoir quelqu'un avec elle à tout prix, ne voulant pas trop se sentir seule. Elle regardait Takeo, mais il ne réagissait aucunement. Inuyasha refusait sans cesse de laisser quelqu'un monter avec la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi personne ne veut venir avec moi ? Je ne suis pas si dangereuse que ça, soupira la jeune Yamaguchi.

Voyant que tout ne menait à rien, Takeo soupira et regarda la jeune femme qu'il aimait énormément, et décida de plein gré de faire plaisir à la jeune femme, sans que celle-ci le sache.

- Je vais venir avec toi, lui dit Takeo qui surprit tout le groupe. Mais promet-moi d'être prudente, pas comme ce matin.

- Bien sûr, lui promit cette dernière en souriant, heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie.

Une fois tout le monde décidé, tout le monde se dirigea vers les véhicules. Takeo suivit la jeune Yamaguchi qui ouvrit la porte du côté passager à Takeo. Elle monta dans sa belle décapotable et fit descendre la toiture de son véhicule. Elle fit tourner le moteur, une fois Takeo installé dans le siège passager. Elle ouvrit la radio et des notes de musiques s'en échappèrent. Elle sortit du stationnement et suivit la voiture de sa grande sœur, qui suivait celle de Sesshômaru. Takeo regardait la jeune femme qui avait l'air de conduire plus prudemment que ce matin. Il la sentait un peu nerveuse, mais elle avait l'air de garder son calme, un étrange calme. Une fois au centre commercial, Yuri se mit à chercher une aire pour garer sa voiture. Elle en trouva un non loin de l'une des portes d'entrée. Sa sœur attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrée avec le reste du groupe. Ne restait qu'elle et Takeo à venir vers la porte. Une fois à la hauteur du petit groupe, Yuri les regarda respectivement un a un.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit la jeune femme. Ça a été plus long que je ne le pensais pour me trouver une place dans ce stationnement presque plein.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Shaga pour rassurer sa petite sœur, qui était déjà pas mal mal à l'aise. Que voulez-vous faire?

- Je dirai…peut-être manger un petit quelque chose, suggéra Amidamaru en entendant son ventre se plaindre. J'ai quand même assez faim.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais sans cesse que les légumes sont bons, demanda Sesshômaru sans plus.

- Oui, répondit ce dernier sans se douter de rien.

- Comme tu affirmes toujours que les légumes sont les meilleurs mets, je te propose de manger un peu d'herbe, qui se trouve juste là-bas, au moins tu nous laisseras enfin discuter tranquillement sans te plaindre de ton estomac qui crie famine, lança ironiquement son grand ami.

En entendant la réplique du jeune yôkai, tout le monde se mit à rire, ce qui offusqua quelque peu le jeune ami de Sesshômaru. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la plaisanterie de Sesshômaru. Mais en même temps, il savait que c'était quelque peu sarcastique qu'il se mit à rire à son tour. Le groupe entra dans le centre commercial et Yuri se mit à regarder le panneau pour trouver un restaurant qui plairait à tout le monde. Elle remarqua un petit restaurant japonais qui semblait lui plaire mais dont elle ignorait si tout le monde aimerait. Elle se retourna vers les autres et leur souriait.

- Ça vous dit de manger japonais ? leur demanda-t-elle d'un air sérieux.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé japonais, lui dit sa grande sœur heureuse, que Yuri ait trouvé un restaurant ou elles pourraient toutes les deux venir une fois de temps en temps.

- Ça me va, dit Takeo, heureux de voir sa douce toute souriante. Tant que cela reste de la vraie cuisine de notre pays.

- Nous, dit Kagome en parlant des autres en même temps, on préfère aller dans un des restaurants que Sango aime beaucoup, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

- Faites comme bon vous semble, lui répondit Yuri en souriant. On ne vous en voudra pas pour ça. On se retrouve dans deux heures à cet endroit. Est-ce que ça vous va?

- Parfait, dit Sango, heureuse de pouvoir aller dans un restaurant plus à son goût.

Le petit groupe se divisa en deux. Takeo suivit les deux sœurs qui étaient avec Sesshômaru et Amidamaru. Le reste suivit Sango et Kagome. Yuri mena le petit groupe au restaurant qui sembla au premier abord être un restaurant très élégant. Les tables étaient dressées de nappe blanche et le centre de chaque table avait un joli bouquet de fleurs blanches. Tout représentait un côté zen ou le calme règne en maître. Les murs étaient richement décorés de texte japonais qu'Amidamaru ne comprenait aucunement, et la couleur était d'un très doux vert clair qui faisait ressortir les tables blanches. Les chaises étaient en bois massif, le tout importé du Japon. Le petit groupe s'avança vers l'entrée ou se trouvait une hôtesse.

- Bienvenue au restaurant Aoyama, leur dit une jeune serveuse une fois que le groupe fut devant elle. C'est une table pour combien, mademoiselle? s'adressa-t-elle ensuite à Yuri qui était devant.

- Ce sera une table pour cinq, lui dit-elle en comptant mentalement le nombre de personnes qui était avec elle.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, leur dit la serveuse.

Le petit groupe suivit la jeune serveuse jusqu'à leur table qui donnait sur une grande baie vitrée donnant lui-même sur un joli plan d'eau et une fontaine. Tout pour faire sourire Yuri, qui adorait la nature et surtout les fontaines. Elle était toujours calme quand elle était dans un élément d'eau et de jardin. Elle ignorait toujours pourquoi un jardin l'apaisait toujours. La jeune serveuse leur tendit à chacun le menu. Shaga savait déjà quoi prendre en regardant le menu. Elle décida de prendre des sushis accompagnés d'une assiette de filet mignon rôti mariné. Sesshômaru imita Shaga dans son choix, tout comme Amidamaru, incertain au niveau des sushis. Takeo et Yuri regardèrent encore le menu toujours indécis sur leur choix. Yuri avait toujours eu de la misère à décider un plat principal, mais dès qu'on parlait de dessert, elle était la championne dans les choix. Takeo s'était arrêté sur un choix, du saumon mariné à l'avocat accompagné de quelque sushis. Il regarda Yuri, qui avait toujours le nez dans le menu.

- Tu n'as toujours pas décidé ? Demanda le jeune homme en voyant les autres autour la regarder.

- Hum, répondit-elle en levant les yeux de sa carte de menu. Ah non, vous attendez vraiment que je finisse, ajouta-t-elle en se sentant mal à l'aise.

- C'est exactement ce que nous faisons à chaque fois qu'on va dans un restaurant japonais avec toi Yuri, lui dit sa grande sœur d'une voix calme mais presque pressante.

Elle retourna dans le menu pour tomber sur un repas qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs années, mais qui lui plaisait beaucoup, du tempura royal. La jeune serveuse revenait vers leur table en voyant les cartes de menu déposées sur la table. Elle nota toutes les commandes de chacun sans oublier de les accompagner de riz blanc et d'une soupe miso. Elle repartit immédiatement vers la cuisine pour passer sa commande pour les jeunes gens. La table était très silencieuse et pas un ne voulait briser ce silence. Après cinq petites minutes, une question commençait à se former dans la bouche du jeune homme, Amidamaru.

- Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire comment vous vous êtes connus, demanda-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami et Shaga.

- Je t'ai pourtant dis...

- Ça remonte à mes huit ans, coupa net la jeune Yamaguchi voulant en parler à cœur ouvert. Elle souriait à Takeo qui le lui rendit à son tour.

- C'est exact, renchérit Takeo en voulant être complice de Yuri.

- C'est beau les jeunes, j'adore quand ça coupe la parole, fusilla Sesshômaru.

- Laisse-les parler, s'ils le veulent tellement, dit Shaga calmement en regardant sa jeune sœur toute heureuse de raconter un évènement heureux et en même temps tragique. Si elle a le cœur de s'ouvrir à cette tragédie pour un ami de longue date à toi, c'est qu'elle a une très grande confiance ou elle voit quelque chose d'autre que nous ne voyons pas.

Sesshômaru se tut et laissa la jeune Yamaguchi parler ouvertement avec son meilleur ami et son jeune cousin Takeo. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle ouvertement devant Amidamaru de ce qui s'était produit, ne sachant trop si Amidamaru allait mal réagir en entendant les faits. Leur repas arriva peu de temps avant que Yuri raconte l'incendie qui s'était produit à l'opéra. Yuri remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas le bon repas qu'elle avait commandé. Elle fit un signe à la serveuse qui revenait vers elle.

- Il y a un problème mademoiselle? demanda la serveuse en arrivant à la table.

- Oui. J'avais commandé une assiette de tempura royal, lui dit Yuri calmement, même si elle voulait exploser.

- Je m'excuse pour ce petit inconvénient, répondit la serveuse en ramassant l'assiette. Je vais arranger tout cela.

Le temps passa relativement vite. Amidamaru découvrit une partie de la cuisine japonaise, qu'il ne détestait pas trop. Il remarqua en même temps qu'il avait eu une très mauvaise opinion sur la personne qui était selon sa mère un enfant interdit. Elle ne représentait pas la menace qu'il croyait qu'elle était. Une fois le repas terminé, ils regardèrent la carte des desserts, et Yuri la regarda avec gourmandise. Elle prit un gâteau aux patates douces, tendit que sa sœur prit une pâte de haricot azuki en gelée. Takeo choisit de prendre de la glace au thé vert et Sesshômaru prit un gâteau de potiron kabocha qu'Amidamaru imita à son tour. Tout le monde prit comme breuvage un thé au jasmin.

******

Dans un coin plus loin, Sango repéra son restaurant préféré, un restaurant italien. Le petit groupe s'engouffra dans le restaurant et attendirent qu'une hôtesse vienne les voir. La salle était très colorée. Des oranges et bleus mettaient de l'ambiance dans la place. Un jeune homme arriva à l'entrée, où attendait le petit groupe.

- Bienvenue, leur dit-il. Ce sera une table pour combien?

- Pour six, répondit Sango rapidement.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le petit groupe suivit le jeune hôte jusqu'à leur table. Une fois assis, il remit à chacun le menu. Sango savait déjà quoi prendre et ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir. Elle voulait des pâtes à la carbonara avec une salade au fromage. Kagome décida de prendre du carpaccio, Inuyasha prit des tagliatelles, Kôga prit une pizza bolognaise et les deux derniers, Miroku et Shippô, prirent une pizza toute garnie. Leur repas arriva très vite. Personne n'osait vraiment parler, mais Kôga, repensant à Yuri, se mit à se poser beaucoup de question.

- Au fait, Inuyasha, dit-il pour rester poli avec son pire ennemi en amour, tu connais bien Yuri et sa grande sœur il me semble!

- C'est bien vrai! Lâcha Shippô en y repensant. Tu l'as vite reconnue au restaurant, la dernière fois. Et en plus, elle ne nous a pas dit grand chose sur elle.

- Humm, dit Inuyasha en respirant un grand coup. Ça date de bien longtemps tout ça.

- Mais quand même, tu la connais un peu, dit Kagome entre deux bouchées.

Inuyasha se mit à respirer profondément. Il ne voulait pas trop parler de ce passé qui semblait encore un peu troubler Yuri, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar d'enfance. Cependant, s'il ne voulait pas revoir ce passé ou il vivait, il se devait de parler.

- Je la connais depuis que j'ai huit ans, leur raconta Inuyasha. Mais ce n'est pas la plus belle partie de nôtre vie à moi et mon frère. Je ne sais pas si pour mon cousin Takeo c'est pareil. Mais je n'en garde pas un beau souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Miroku en s'arrêtant net de manger sa pizza, trop intrigué par ce que le jeune homme racontait sur Yuri.

- Vous vous souvenez qu'elle a parlé d'un incendie, leur rafraichit Inuyasha de mémoire.

- Oui, dit Sango qui se souvenait de ce dîner à la cafétéria.

- Le fait qui est étrange, c'est que l'accident a commencé avec elle.

- Comment en es-tu aussi sûr ? Demanda Kôga

- Car je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Certes, nous n'avons pas été sûrs à cent pour cent, mais je suis certain que c'était elle. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est de l'avoir vu voler dans les airs, comme un oiseau de feu. Elle a regardé quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, et tout ce que nous avons entendu fut un cri strident puis après, plus rien. Yuri était dans les bras de mon cousin. Fait étrange aussi, elle avait les mains brulées au troisième degré, mais vous avez vu ses mains?

- Oui, elles n'ont rien, répondit Miroku.

- Ses mains ont guérit trop vite, je trouve. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens avec l'incendie, dit Inuyasha, encore très triste de cet événement.

- Vous en avez pensé quoi du professeur de français, demanda gentiment Miroku pour changer de sujet.

- Elle est assez jolie, dit Shippô. Et en même temps, elle a l'air très strict.

Le petit groupe continua à discuter tranquillement de leur professeur de français tout en parlant un peu du passé des deux jeunes sœurs Yamaguchi. Chacun prit un dessert de son choix et un bon café et capuccino pour les deux jeunes femmes. L'heure du départ arriva vite, et le groupe quitta le restaurant pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Ne voyant pas encore le groupe de Yuri, celui de Kagome attendit un moment. Yuri, Shaga, Takeo, Sesshômaru et Amidamaru quittèrent le restaurant et allèrent rejoindre le reste du groupe qui était déjà sur place en train de les attendre. Yuri remarqua une place ou passait du karaoké et elle voulut y entrer. Elle regarda sa grande sœur qui suivit son regard. Elle remarqua le regard brillant de sa sœur quand elle vit où elle regardait. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle voulait pratiquer sa voix en chant. Elle se retourna pour faire face au petit groupe.

- Ça vous dirait de faire un peu de karaoké, leur demanda la jeune femme qui savait déjà la réponse de sa sœur.

- Allez on entre, lança Yuri sans attendre la réponse des autres.

- Minute Yuri, lui dit sa sœur pour stopper l'élan d'enthousiasme de Yuri qui était en train de se diriger vers l'entrée. Je veux savoir si les autres veulent venir aussi. Tu es parfois vraiment impolie.

- Mais, dit Yuri avec un regard de petit chien battu à sa sœur.

Tout le monde regardait les deux sœurs en pleine dispute, à savoir qui aurait le dernier mot, mais Yuri avait cédé pour laisser sa sœur mener le groupe à un commun accord. L'idée de Yuri plaisait bien à un certain nombre du groupe : Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippô et Miroku. Takeo était vraiment incertain et Amidamaru, trop excité lui aussi, voulait vraiment se lancer pour chanter. Tandis que Sesshômaru, lui, ne voulait que fuir et ne pas chanter. Mais le groupe accepta de rentrer dans la salle, au grand plaisir des deux excités. Tout le monde entra dans la salle et se dirigèrent vers une petite scène. Tout le monde se regardait pour savoir qui allait briser la glace en premier. Amidamaru regarda la liste des chansons et décida de prendre une chanson de groupe pour forcer son cher ami à se changer les idées en chantant.

- On monte sur scène Sesshômaru, lança Amidamaru. J'ai trouvé la chanson parfaite, il ne nous manque plus que deux autres chanteurs pour nous accompagner.

- Je ne vais pas monter sur scène, fais une croix là-dessus, répondit sèchement Sesshômaru.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Inuyasha en défi. Je suis sûr que je chante mieux que toi !

- En plus tu oses me défier, minus, répliqua son grand frère.

- Allez je viens avec vous, leur dit Miroku en montant sur la scène, encouragé par Sango.

Inuyasha regarda Miroku, surpris, sachant qu'il avait toujours détesté monter sur scène. Sesshômaru, voyant qu'il n'avait vraiment plus le choix, monta rejoindre Miroku et Amidamaru, qui paieraient cher ce jour pour lui avoir fait le coup du karaoké forcé. Les jeunes hommes décidèrent en commun accord qui allait chanter quel passage de la chanson. La musique se mit en marche, qui était du groupe Blue, one love.

- It's kinda funny. How life can change. Can flip 180 in a matter of days, chanta Amidamaru pour briser la glace.

- Sometimes love works in. Mysterious ways. One day you wake up. Gone without a trace, se mit alors à chanter Sesshômaru.

- I refuse to give up. I refuse to give in. You're my everything. I don't wanna give up. I don't wanna give in. So everybody sing, commença Inuyasha en dépassant grandement la qualité de son grand frère qui le regardait presque de travers.

- Vas-y Inu, lança Kagome pour l'encourager.

- One love for the mother's pride. One love for the times we cried. One love gotta stay alive... I will survive. One love for the city streets. One love for the hip hop beats. Oh I do believe. One love is all we need, chantonnèrent en chœur tous les gars.

- Late at night I'm still wide awake. Feeling this is one more than I can take, chanta à son tour Miroku.  
- I thought my heart could. Never break. Now I know that's one big mistake , continua Sesshômaru en chantant mieux qu'au début, voulant à tout prix battre son petit frère.

- I refuse to give up. I refuse to give in. You're my everything. I don't wanna give up. I don't wanna give in. Everybody sing, chanta Inuyasha en voulant lui aussi prouver qu'il était le meilleur.

- One love for the mother's pride. One love for the times we cried. One love gotta stay alive.... Oh I will survive. One love for the city streets. One love for the hip hop beats. One love oh I do believe. One love in all we need. Baby just love me love love me. Baby just hold me hold me hold me. Oooh love me love me love me. Oh yeah... One love. Baby just love me love me love me (love me). Baby just hold me hold me hold me. Oooh love me love me love me. One love for the mother's pride. One love for the times we cried. One love gotta stay alive.... Oh I will survive . One love for the city streets. One love for the hip hop beats. One love oh I do believe. One love in all we need . One love for the mother's pride. One love for the times we cried. One love gotta stay alive.... Oh I will survive. One love for the city streets. One love for the hip hop beats . One love oh I do believe, chantèrent tous en chœur les jeunes hommes jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

Les quatre jeunes hommes quittèrent la scène sans laisser aux autres avoir un mot à dire. Personne ne savait vraiment qui voulait passer ensuite. Yuri regarda sa grande sœur et Shaga se leva de son siège pour monter sur la scène. La musique se mis en route et Yuri souriait à sa grande sœur.

- Allez grande sœur, épate-nous, lui lança-t-elle.

- Bokura wa. Mirai wo kaeru chikara wo. Yume ni miteta, commença à chanter Shaga sous le regard brillant de sa jeune sœur, qui buvait chacune des paroles de la chanson.

- C'est qu'elle a une belle voix, dit Amidamaru à son cher ami, qui était très impressionné par Shaga.

- Noizu no naka kikoetekita kimi no nakigoe, continua à chanté la plus vieille des deux Yamaguchi. Waratteita boku no yowasa wo no yukumichi wa kimi ni shika wakaranai. Chigau sora oikakete. Bokura wa mirai he mukau yuuki wo. Hoshigatte kako ni mayou . Kimi ga warau hontou no. Ima he kaeritsuku made.

- Mais je ne comprends aucun mot de ce que les paroles veulent dire, chuchota Amidamaru à Sesshômaru.

- Tu veux bien te taire et écouter pour une fois, lui répondit Sesshômaru avec impatience. Je ne ferais pas l'interprète à chaque fois.

- Kimi no koto wo shiritai to omotte hajimete. Yorisoenai kokoro no kyori ni obieta. Wakariaenai to wakatta sore dake de. Futari ga hajimatteyuku. Namida mo itami mo subete dakishimete agetai kedo. Hashireba hashiru hodo tookunaru ki ga shite fuan ni naru. Dokomade yukeba ii no... ...

- J'adore ma grande sœur, dit Yuri en chuchotant à Takeo qui lui souriait.

- Noizu no naka kikoetekuru kimi no utagoe. Nakushiteita boku no sugata ga ima mieru yo, continua Shaga, tellement imprégnée par sa chanson qu'elle en oubliait presque le reste du groupe qui était en admiration. Hitori de yuku hazu datta mirai wo. Kaeru chikara wo kudasai. Kimi ga warau sore dake de. Takaku toberu. Bokura wa kokoro wo tsunagu yuuki wo. Hoshigatte ai ni mayou. Kimi to warau hontou no. Boku ni kaeritsuku made.

Une fois la musique finie, Yuri, tellement énergique et heureuse de la prestation de sa grande sœur, se leva et applaudit.

- Je savais que tu étais la meilleure, lui dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle se retourna vers Takeo, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais espiègle. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et rien de la ferait changer d'idée. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Takeo qui ne savait comment réagir.

- Je te mets au défi de monter sur scène chanter un morceau pour moi, lui dit-elle en souriant. Et si tu le fais, je passerai avant toi pour te montrer comment je sais attirer l'attention de l'assistance qui est de l'autre coté de la salle pour qu'elle entre.

Le défi surprit grandement sa grande sœur et Takeo, qui n'avait jamais vu Yuri aussi espiègle et déterminée pour un simple défi.

- D'accord, répondit Takeo. Tu choisiras ma chanson, ajouta-t-il en s'apercevant de son erreur d'avoir laissé le choix à Yuri que trop tard.

La jeune femme prit son micro et monta sur la scène sans dire un seul mot et attendit le début des premières notes pour se baigner dans la musique et presque se laisser emportée jusqu'à en oublier l'assistance.

- Wae jakku cheodabonee wae eh eh. Naega geureokeh yehpeunnee ee ee. Ahmuree geureodago geureokeh cheodabomyeon. Naegah jom sukseurobjannee ee ee, commença à chanter la jeune femme d'une voix qui attira l'attention de certains passants qui entrèrent dans la salle.

- Wow, elle a toute une voix la sœur de Shaga, dit Miroku à Inuyasha.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, répondit ce dernier, trop impressionné par la voix mélodieuse de la jeune femme.

- Naega jeenagal ddae mada ah ah. Gogael dolleeneun namjadeul eul eul. Dweeyeseo neukkyeojeeneun ddeugoun shiseondeul. Oteohkeh hamyeon joheuljee ee ee, continua la jeune qui se mit à danser sur la scène et qui ne prenait même plus la peine de regarder l'écran pour chanter.

- Tu vois, ça, dit Amidamaru, c'est une vrai chanteuse née cette fille. Elle ne regarde même plus l'écran. Sa sœur faisait presque pareil.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit si douée, laissa échapper Sesshômaru.

- I'm so hot. Nan neomu yepeboyo. I'm so fine. Nan neomu maeryeog eesseo. I'm so cool. Nan neomu motjyeo. I'm so so so hot hot, chanta Yuri tellement submergée par la musique et par les gens qui entraient, comme si elle était sur une vraie scène de spectacle. Eonjaena nareul hyanghan nungildeulee ee. Hangsang ddaraoneun ee namjadeulee ee. Eeksookhae jeel ddaedo dweongeotgateundeh. Wae ajik boodamseureounji ee. Joyonghee salgo shipeundeh eh eh. Dareun yehjaaedeul cheoreom eom eom. Eommaneun wae nal eereohkeh nahahsseo. Nae salmeul pigonhageh haneunji. I'm so hot. Na neomu yepeboyo. I'm so fine. Na neomu maeryeogesseo. I'm so cool. Na neomu motjyeo. I'm so so so hot hot. I'm so hot. Na neomu yepeoyo. I'm so fine. Na neomu maeryeokeesseo. I'm so cool. Na neomu motjyeo. I'm so so so hot hot. Everybody is watching me. Cause i`m hot. Everybody is wanting me. Cause i`m hot, continua la jeune femme toujours insouciante du nombre de personne qui entrait dans la salle grâce a elle. Eonjehna eodiseona nal ddaradanineun ee seupolaeteu. Eodil gana jjeuchaoji shikdang gilgo kkapeai naeteu. Dodicheh eolmanaay nal geuleoya eenomeui eengineun sugeureodeulji, won. Shekshhan nae nuneun Go So Young. Ahreumdaeu nae daraneun jom Ha Ji Won. Eojjeom on joha. Modu nareul joha haneun goe katah. Oh, no please leave me alone. All the boys be loving me  
Girls be hating me. They will never stop. Cuz they know, i`m so hot. I'm so hot. Na neomu yepeboyo. I'm so fine. Na neomu maeryeogesseo. I'm so cool. Na neomu motjyeo. I'm so so so hot hot, chanta-t-elle pour finir sur une belle note.

La musique prit fin et beaucoup de gens se mirent à applaudir la jeune femme qui sortit de son univers pour se rendre compte du nombre impressionnant de personnes entrées dans la salle et qui l'avait regardée chanter. Elle se mit à rire bêtement, par malaise. Elle prit la direction de l'écran pour choisir une chanson toute désignée pour Takeo, qui avait du mal à croire qu'il s'était fait avoir par Yuri, mais il voulait quand même faire plaisir à la jeune femme. Il monta sur scène. Yuri lui tendit le micro, et la salle se vida.

- Bonne chance, lui dit-elle doucement à l'oreille quand elle lui tendit le micro.

- Merci, répondit le jeune homme doucement, presque en voulant l'embrasser.

******

La cloche de l'école primaire Chinook venait de retentir, annonçant la fin des cours. Dans une des classes, Rin était avec sa meilleure amie, Jun. Elle rangeait ses effets personnels dans son petit casier, qu'elle partageait avec Jun.

- Que fais-tu ce soir, demanda Jun en prenant son petit sac à dos.

- Je vais au centre commercial avec mon grand frère, répondit enthousiaste la jeune fillette.

- Dommage, dit Jun en baissant la tête. Je voulais t'inviter chez moi. Mon frère est jamais avec moi les jours d'école, trop occupé dans ses études ou à dormir devant son ordinateur en plein devoir.

- Je suis désolée, dit Rin en fermant le casier. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'école. Rin ne vit aucunement la voiture de son frère. Elle savait que son frère n'était pas du genre à être en retard pour la prendre. Elle attendit patiemment l'arrivée de son frère qui se transforma en son père.

- Papa, s'exclama la jeune fille en le voyant venir vers elle.

- Je vois que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir, lui dit Inutaisho, un peu vexé par le ton qu'avait pris sa jeune fille.

- Je pensais que c'était Sesshômaru qui venait me prendre, dit-elle déçue.

- Ton frère avaient d'autres projets de prévus et te voir flâner avec ton frère après les cours ne me plait pas du tout, surtout que je sais comment tu es quand tu dois faire tes leçons.

Rin suivit son père sans rouspéter, de peur de se faire gronder et très déçue de ne pas être avec son grand frère. Mais elle voulait tellement connaître les deux jeunes femmes que Sesshômaru connaissait depuis son enfance. Elle monta dans la voiture qui prit la direction de la maison.

******

Takeo inspira profondément, étant très nerveux d'être sur scène et observé par celle qu'il aimait profondément. Il regarda l'écran et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le titre de la chanson qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais il était trop tard pour lui pour reculer. Il inspira une nouvelle fois et la musique commença à jouer.

- One, two, one, two, three, commença doucement à chanter le jeune homme, avec nervosité. Yeah, yeah, oh, oh yeah, doo-doo-doo-doo. Creeping up on you is the wrong thing to do . I've found your address. Got your phone number too. Visit all the stores where you buy all your clothes. Been to secret places you think nobody knows. If I have to live without you, nobody could. I need to be around you, watching you. No one else can love you like I do. Feel it when I'm creeping up on you. I know that it wouldn't be right if I stayed all night. Just to peek in on you. Creeping up on you. Creeping up on you.

- Il est vraiment très nerveux, dit Shaga à sa jeune sœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui as choisi cette chanson, mais elle lui va bien, ajouta-t-elle en riant faiblement pour ne pas être entendue.

- I been hanging round all the places you haunt. Spying on your friends to find out what you want. Drinking from a glass that you left on the bar. Follow you around, driving home in your car. Do I have to breathe without you, 'cause nobody could. I need to be around you, watching you, continua Takeo sans se soucier de ce que disait sa douce à sa grande sœur, absorbé à bien paraître et bien chanter.

- Je le trouve quand même plus à l'aise, murmura Yuri à sa sœur. Regarde-le chanter sans nervosité, ajouta la jeune femme fière de son amour secret. J'ai l'impression qu'il chante ça pour moi.

- No one else can love you like I do. Feel it when I'm creeping up on you. I know that it wouldn't be right if I stayed all night. Just to peek in on you. Creeping up on you, continua Takeo en regardant la jeune Yamaguchi qui lui souriait avec un regard d'admiration, ce qui lui redonna de l'élan pour mieux chanter, surtout pour elle.

- À le voir chanter ainsi, lui répondit sa sœur, on pourrait vraiment croire qu'il chante pour toi, Yuri.

- I know this must be wrong, it can't go on. This kind of thing is taking all my sanity and making me a mockery. This must be wrong, it can't go on. So won't somebody free me from this misery? Bring my baby closer to me. Yeah, doo-doo-doo-doo, continua le jeune homme fier de lui, qui venait d'arrêter de fausser bêtement.

- Ce qu'il est beau à regarder, laissa échapper la jeune Yamaguchi en admiration, ce qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles de sa sœur

- No one else can love you like I do. You feel it when I'm creeping up on you. I know that it wouldn't be right if. I stayed all night. Just to peek in on you. Creeping. No one else can love you like I do. I know you feel it when I'm creeping up on you. I know that it wouldn't be right if I stayed all night. Just to be. Creeping up on you, se laissa aller le jeune homme, pris d'une grande énergie.

- Serais-tu en amour, sœurette? demanda Shaga.

- Moi? Jamais, répondit Yuri, ne voulant pas l'admettre à sa sœur

- 'Cause no one else can love you, no, no, like I do. I'm only peeking in on you Watching everything you do. No one else can love you, no, like I do. No one else should love you, no, like I do. Baby, creeping up on you. Watching everything you do. No one else can love you, no. No one else should touch you, no. No one else can love you, love you, be with you, continua Takeo jusqu'à la dernière note de la chanson.

Takeo descendit de la scène, laissant place à un autre. Personne ne monta sur la scène, de peur d'être moins bon que Yuri, qui avait littéralement volé la vedette. Mais Kagome décida de briser la glace. Voyant sa grande sœur occupée avec Amidamaru et Sesshômaru, elle s'approcha doucement de Takeo et lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, ayant besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Elle n'avait laissé aucune chance au jeune homme d'avertir les autres qu'ils sortaient tous les deux dehors. Une fois sortie, la jeune femme regarda partout autour d'elle voyant qu'il était rendu huit heure. Elle vit non loin une petite boîte de nuit qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Elle regarda Takeo.

- Ça te dirait de venir avec moi en boîte? demanda la jeune femme.

- On devrait au moins avertir les autres pour leur dire où l'on va, s'inquiéta le jeune homme du comportement de la jeune Yamaguchi.

- Non, répondit Yuri. Je veux justement être seule avec toi, sans avoir les yeux de ma sœur qui me surveille sans arrêt.

- Alors, allons-y, répondit Takeo, mal à l'aise dans tout ça.

Le jeune couple prit la direction de la boîte de nuit et entrèrent. La musique commença à jouer et Yuri ne put s'empêcher de prendre la direction de la piste de danse. Takeo suivit la jeune femme, ne voulant point la laisser seule, voyant les regards des autres hommes sur elle. Il jouait presque le garde du corps, mais cela n'empêchait pas certains de la dévorer des yeux. Plus tard dans la soirée, ayant très chaud, la jeune femme décida de sortir prendre l'air.

- Takeo, dit-elle en s'approchant de son oreille. Je vais prendre l'air.

- D'accord, lui dit-il. Mais soit prudente. Je vais me chercher de quoi boire.

- Ok, répondit-elle. À tantôt.

Yuri sortit dehors, suivie par deux jeunes hommes qui l'avaient observée toute la soirée. Ils la prirent par surprise et l'entrainèrent dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle. Après trente minutes à attendre le retour de la jeune femme, Takeo commença à s'inquiéter. Il sortit dehors, mais ne vit aucune trace de la jeune Yamaguchi...

À suivre...

******

Note:

Les chansons qu'on retrouve comme paroles sont en ordre ici bas.

One love (Blue)

Parallel Hearts (FictionJunction YUUKA)

So hot (Wonder Girl)

Creepin' Up On You (Darren Hayes)

Mot de Lotusia:

Que ce chapitre m'aura pris du temps, mais il est aussi bien plus long que tous les autres chapitres que j'ai fait. Bien sûr on va me dire, mais pourquoi tu as arrêté en plein milieu de l'action. C'est pour garder du suspense pour la suite. J'ai quand même beaucoup d'idées pour la suite.

Takeo: Mais où est ma Yuri chérie?

Yuri: ici.

Takeo prend Yuri dans ses bras.

Takeo: J'ai eu peur pour toi. Lotusia a le don pour faire peur au monde.

Yuri: J'étais juste dehors. Tu n'avais qu'à sortir.

Shaga: Tu faisais quoi dehors?

Yuri: Prendre de l'air. On étouffe dans ce chapitre. Et en parlant de chapitre, moi je vais au suivant me mettre en place pour faire je ne sais quel affaire.

Sesshômaru: Ah non! J'ai oublié Rin à l'école. Elle va être en furie.

Sesshômaru se sauve en courant s'excuser auprès de sa sœur dans le chapitre suivant. Takeo et le reste du groupe le suivent.

Kôga: Il serait possible d'avoir une petite amie dans cette histoire? Genre Yuri.

Lotusia: Dans tes rêves, tu peux. Pas possible autrement.

Kôga se dirige vers le chapitre suivant en tenant compagnie à Lotusia.


End file.
